Rise of the Champions
by RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo
Summary: When fused with the essence of a beast you have two hearts, two souls, and two minds. Those with the abilities of fusion have been sent to Imperial, a school that is anything but for learning, students fight endlessely to control their abilities, and challenge the elites in hopes of taking their titles away, just how far will the students of Imperial go to become the best? SYOC!
1. Imperial's Enrollment

**Imperial Academy is where hell got it's start, to the outside world, it is a peaceful and normal institute, but what lies inside is a jungle full of beastly students looking to fight and become the best. Blood is constantly spilled, fights happen anywhere at anytime and rivalries never die out. Beast Guardians, that's what they are, people born with an essence of a beast within them, when fused with a beast they will have two hearts, two souls, two minds. Imperial was made for these Guardians, to come and control their abilities…..how? By fighting and beating one another as they shed blood. A school that has limited rules when it comes to the arena. These students are trained to become the protectors of the world, once they have gained full control of their abilities and gain approval by the headmasters when they graduate, they are shipped off to a different region where they will work under the Arceus order, a secret organization that protects the world from evil beings threatening the peace that the godly pokemon as built up since the beginning of time. Students who graduate from Imperial are highly recognized and respected by the world, they earn a golden pin the shape of the circle of Arceus which signifies they have done their time in Imperial and are part of the organization.**

* * *

**Oc Form**

**Name- **

**Age- **

**Rank- **

**Gold tie with an engraved initial (are for the Elites, you must talk to me first if you choose to become one, you can also request for your character to challenge any of the elites in order to take their titles away, that also includes the champion)**

**Gold tie (Seniors)**

**Platinum tie (Juniors)**

**Silver tie (Sophomores) **

**Bronze tie (Freshman) **

**New/Returning Student- **

**Eyes- **

**Hair- **

**Appearance- **

**Uniform(feel free to change it to your liking, look below at school info for uniform details)- **

**Personality (I don't want to receive a lot of cold sarcastic personalities because it's way overused people, i'll only take a few)- **

**Likes- **

**Dislikes- **

**Romance (optional, if yes then describe your type)- **

**Relationship with my OC (Rival, friend, ally….)- **

**Birth Spirit Symbol-**

**Fusion stone- **

**Pokemon Essence (two only, no legendaries, first come first serve, i won't have like three lucarios or four umbreons in here unless i feel like it)- **

**Appearance after 1st fusion- **

**Appearance after 2nd fusion- **

**Background- **

**Skills-**

* * *

**Information- **

**Elites- **consists of five members, they are named after gems;

**Crystal- **Champion, 1st most powerful student

**Diamond- **2nd most powerful student

**Emerald- **3rd most powerful student

**Sapphire- **4th most powerful student

**Ruby- **5th most powerful student

**Uniforms**

**Boys- **Black pants, white collared shirts, ranking tie, choice between black blazer, sweater vest, sleeveless vest, or none. Blazer has chains hanging from the small left breast pocket and the schools crest on the right side shoulder.

**Girls- **same choice of blazer, cardigan, vest, black skirt with red on the bottom edge, white collared shirt, and ranking tie, choice of long socks or tights.

**Imperial Commanders- **are a secret group in the school who make sure to keep the institute under control when the elites are not around, they also take roles as judges and referees when students decide to challenge each other in matches, they are far stronger than anybody including the elites, they are students who graduated years ago and have been hired by underground societies and organizations to work as body guards and protectors, they are the highest ranking generals in the Arceus order as well, there pay is also high and they risk their lives everyday for the school against rivaling opponents who wish to destroy Imperial and all of it's inhabiting students, nobody knows the extent of their strength but only one student from the graduating class every year gets chosen to join the Imperials, only once has there been a time when two students were recruited.

* * *

**(Imperial Arena)**

She stood across from her challenger, a hybrid of a Nidoking, with his purple armor like skin, and giant spiked horns, he looked like a tough opponent, and much bigger rival than her. But that wasn't the case as he was barely able to stand, falling on his left knee as he looked up at his opponent, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth growling simultaneously. He smirked as he stomped and charged at her, she swiftly leaped up into the air, shooting back down as she dragon kicked him in the face, throwing him off unexpectedly to the arena's floor once more.

The crowd went wild, cheering for the light purple haired girl who flicked her locks back, flashing him a smirk with her ice cold stare. "For someone threatening to take my title away, you sure aren't as strong as i thought you were".

He growled, slamming his fists on the ground as he roared fiercely, his eyes had begun glowing as giant stones appeared around him, circling back and forth. He struck his arm out shooting the sharp stones towards her.

"Hmph". she closed her eyes, dodging and breaking each rock with her feet and bare hands, she spun around whipping the last stone with her whisker like streamers which had split it in half, turning it into dust.

"I'm not the least bit entertained". she shot her palm out towards him, firing a large bright blue sphere towards him, it blew him back causing a large explosion has he hit the wall, leaving a crack in it's place as he slid on the floor, already unconscious.

The arena was still in roaring cheers, she sighed as her body began glowing, her beast form had faded leaving her back to her normal appearance, "So weak".

She looked back up at the balconies in the hall, noticing the darkly covered figures sitting and watching the girl as she glared at them, feeling there dark devious smiles reigning down on her.

"It's time….." she could hear the faint whisper blowing through her ears, sending chills down her spine as she looked up once more, they were gone.

She rushed out of the arena leaving her opponent on the floor as she fled towards the school's front gates, she noticed hundreds of students entering through, all with luggage bags and excited looks on their faces as they wandered in.

"What are you guys planning now"? she mumbled, forming her hands into fists as she took off.

**It'll get much better from here! Promise! XD But, yeah, don't forget to submit an OC if you're interested! **


	2. A Brutal Welcome

**Yes! So i'm back here to give you all the first official chapter, sorry if you didn't see your OC in here but that doesn't mean i won't have them in here, i still have plenty of interesting characters to introduce so don't start throwing chairs and flipping tables! xD Enjoy! **

**(Elite Office)**

"Blair!" she looked back, stepping on to the rail of the balcony as she smirked at the raven haired girl who was holding up a stack of papers.

"Don't run away! You still have a lot of work to do you moron!" she chased after the pink haired girl who jumped off, barely escaping her friend who had almost grabbed hold of the champions collar. She had long black sleek straight hair that reached to her waist and side swept bangs. Her pale skin had turned red with anger as she watched her friend take off. She was about the same height as the champion and had a black ring marking around her neck, often always mistaken as a collar or choker by the other students.

"I don't want to! Have Nero or Alain do it!" she grinned, running away as she gave a quick salute to the blue eyed girl who sighed, smacking herself with the papers as she groaned.

"That girl…..how is she possibly the champion?!" she groaned, throwing her head back.

"No matter how childish and irresponsible she acts right now, when it comes to the ring, she is a blood curdling monster". She turned back to see one of the elites, "Nero…." he was making his way towards her, leaning over the balcony as he watched Blair run further away from the building. Not minding that his uniform was wrinkling, he looked rather flashy, wearing the school's typical black slacks, with the white shirt tucked into said pants, held up by a black leather belt with a golden buckle. He wore a red sleeveless vest with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his mid forearm. Unlike most, he wore his ranking tie in a bowtie style instead of wearing it in length, with the famous D emblazoned on the left of the bow. For shoes he was wearing a pair of Solid black Oxfords, with a bit of a shine to them, and a golden ring with a large sapphire in the center surrounded by two Onyx stones in half circles.

He had hard grey eyes, enough to intimidate any opponent or student who made contact with him, his hair was the same color and short length with a sharp point at the top. His eyes weren't the only features of intimidation, his pale complexion, tall height and well defined cheeks, pointed chin, medium greek nose, clean shaven face, and noticeable body build made him all the more well compatible to his Diamond rank position.

He stood up straight, turning back to Lucille who handed him the stack of papers, he quirked any eyebrow, "What?" she flashed him a sly grin.

"Orders form the champion herself, she said for you to take care of this paperwork instead". he groaned, not wanting to also do the work as he just strolled past the short raven haired girl who twitched at his nonword response.

"Let Alain take care of it, i'm going to head over to the library". he gave her a slight wave before exiting out of the private Elite office.

"Ugh! What the hell kind of elites are you?! Screw it! I can't wait to take that title away from you once and for all! " she slammed the pile down on the desk, storming out of the office angrily.

**(New students)**

They were led to the center grounds of the academy, a huge plain field with a single large crowd in the center. "Why are we here"? questioned one of the newbies, Victor, he stood at 5"1 with slight muscles, short brown messy hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore the official sophomores Silver tie along with blue jeans, a white collared shirt, back blazer, white hand wraps and a silver pocket watch. He held his katana over his shoulder, staring at the other students who were just clueless.

"Well, we were told to come here by that note posted on the main building, the school's officials must have something planned for us, maybe a surprise test"? responded the young blonde haired by nearby, he looked up at the sky revealing his bright blue eyes. He was rather short than the average and had a rather lanky build with a pale skin complexion. Victor took notice of his uniform, a Bronze tie, meaning he was a newbie as well although younger too. He too wore the uniforms black pants, white shirt, bronze tie, and black blazer. He was more intrigued by the two stones placed on the boys cufflinks, a zircone and a citrine. He glanced over, giving a stern look to Victor as he gave a slight nod, "Collin". he spoke out, holding his hand out to which Victor shook, also presenting his name to him.

"Hmph!" they heard the loud snort and turned back to the male behind them, Yoru, he was certainly a cocky individual, even his clothes said it, the sleeves of his shirt were missing, rather than the standard shoes he wore combat boots, black shades over his long black dreadlocks and had two dog tags engraved with his name hanging around his neck along with his bronze tie, his stones were being held by the tags, both a ruby and amber stone. He had cotton candy colored pink eyes, a dark complexion and was 5"6 with an athletic build.

He slammed both his fists together, flashing a smirk at them, "If it's a test of strength then no doubt i'll pass!"

"Is that so, newbie?" heads turned back and forth in search of the voice, "Up here!" they looked up being stunned as a figure shot down, striking their foot down at them as they immediately dodged it, a giant sonic wave blew them away as the figure struck the ground, cracking the floor open and creating a large crater in it's place.

"What the hell was that?!" Yoru snapped, quickly picking himself off the ground and holding a defensive position against the attacker.

Gold tie, he was an upperclassmen, long wild spiky red hair that stood up and deep onyx colored eyes, he had giant red wings sticking out of his back and blue spikes appearing from the side of his head, he grinned widely at the dreadlocked boy, showing his large cringing sharp teeth. "No need to be alarmed, we're just giving an old fashioned welcome to you all". he chuckled, being joined by a sudden flock of other upperclassmen.

Victor felt something underneath him, he lifted himself up with his arms and looked down, it was another person, he noticed the short and lean figure laying below him, a womanly figure, *Shit! I always wanted a girl underneath me, but not like this!* he panicked, lifting himself off and grabbing the individual off the floor, "Hey are you alright?! Damn! I can't believe i just topped a girl!" he face palmed, feeling a sudden sharp jolt through his back, a sharp glare.

"What girl?!" Junbei growled, he quirked an eyebrow, getting a clear full view of a male instead, pale skin and a noticeable scar running diagonally across his cheek, he had black and somewhat messy hair with tends to cover his left eye and that go to the base of his neck, his red eyed had narrowed onto Victor as he was irritated from being mistaken for a girl. He took notice of his uniform, definitely not a girl since he wore same clothes, however he had discarded the blazer since it was restrictive and instead wore just the dress shirt which was untucked with rolled up sleeves and the pants, his tie however wasn't of any rank, it was just a plain thin black tie which he fixed with his leather gloved hands. A chain hung around his neck, flashing the diamond pendant which lit up when the sun hit it.

"Is that so?" Yuro smirked, "Well then, please give me a huge welcome to this school!" he held his hand, flicking it back and forth as he teased them, they fell for it.

"What a cocky little shit you are!" growled the red head, shooting straight up into the air and then striking back down, aiming for the pink eyed boy who stood calmly by.

One of the stones on his dog tags began glowing and rising up, the other students noticed how a weird marking began lighting up from his back showing through his shirt, it was a water symbol with three flame styled lines going through it in an upright position. The ruby stone released a blinding light, causing the boy to growl out as he fused, His hair remained the same, but his eyes became a blood red color, intimidating those around, he had sharp fangs the slightly stuck out his mouth, and grew a short houndour tail and a pair of houndour ears.

He shot up into the air leaving a blazing red trail behind as he tackled his dragon fused opponent onto the ground. The other upperclassmen had made their moves, chasing and attacking the other students.

A black hyper beam was shot down in between Victor and Junbei, both of who dodged it in time only to be targeted by the attackers, "Damn! Just what i need!" he scoffed, looking back to see Collin who was defending himself from a Pidgeot fused male, the blonde was no longer a blonde but rather instead had white hair along with green eyes and slitted pupils, he had meowstic's ears and tails. He was trying his best to avoid being struck by his opponents fierce claws.

He turned back to Junbei who had also fused, he grew black (avian) wings from his lower back and had black feathers running up his forearms. His eyes now had a slight glow to them and his hair grew slightly longer and was more slicked and pointed back, he had tufts of feathers pointing downward where his ears were. He took off into the sky, sparring with a braviary fusion who was brutally rough.

"Augh!" he was struck from the back and crashed to the ground, turning around to see a large bulky figure standing behind him, smirking evilly down at him, his attacker had giant brown spikes sticking all out from his back, he held up his large sharp claws, letting the tip glint under the light as he chuckled at Victor.

His emerald pendant began glowing along with the tribal marking on his right arm, his eye color faded and turned red as his hair color changed to green. He groaned as a red spike grew out of his back and front. His wooden katana turned green and a light blue spike came out of his head. His arms turned green and he gained Gallade's signature bladed elbows. He held up his katana, blocking his opponents claws which came slashing down.

"No way in hell i'm going to lose!" he pushed him back, swiftly disappearing from his attackers sight and then appearing above him as he struck his blade down on him.

He had no choice but to fight, while the others were defending themselves, he had to do the same, he couldn't keep avoiding the attacks and strikes his Drapion fused opponent kept throwing, he jumped back, dodging the boys sharp pointed tail.

He had naturally sharp shaped silver colored eyes, His hair color was silver, while the style was somewhat shaggy but not too long, mostly in the back, he had a few bangs in the front which covered his right eye slightly. He was a bit over average height, while his build was athletic but nothing bulky. His skin was lightly tanned, and his face was sharp along with his canines which were sharp than the average. He pulled his jacket off, revealing the small black spikes that went around to make a black tribal moon located on his right shoulder blade. The amber stone hanging from him had released a light, making his mark glow as he screamed out.

His height increased as his legs and arms became a bit bulky. His hair turned into an Arcanine's mane color and grew long and spiky despite actually being soft.. His Canines also grew severely sharp. His eyes turned into a light brown color and became more focused. A giant poofy tail sprouted from behind while his arms and legs had red fur covering them while a black tribal stripe pattern appeared over his body. He roared at his opponent, causing him to flinch as he lunged at the poisonous figure, tackling him to ground fiercely.

He was standing a distance from the entire chaos, panicking as he saw the beastly students tear and beat the crap out each other, he looked around, wondering whether anybody would come and stop the mess happening before him. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to do it, he wanted to avoid fighting at any costs.

The newbie freshman, Scott. He had light hazel colored eyes and blondish brown hair that was straight and nicely combed to one side with gel keeping it in place and giving it that shine. He wore thick seeing glasses and had a lanky figure, small hands and feet, although his skin was surprisingly clean and smooth for a guys. He was the very definition of a model and nerdy student, wearing the uniform completely, pants, shirt, blazer, shoes, and his bronze tie. He emitted a strong aura of easy prey for others.

"Trying to hide? Ha! What a little punk!" He froze when he saw one of the bigger students charging at him, locking his mad stare down at the small boy who felt himself numb up.

"Cut it out!" something fast made it's way to the older boy, knocking him down in one strike and being left unconscious on the floor. She stood over him, the pink haired champion who appeared, looking back at him with a smile.

"Are you ok?" he still felt frozen, not being able to respond as he was still in sudden shock and somewhat fear of this strange girl, she turned back to the other students who were still going strong in their fights.

Yoru grabbed a hold of his opponents wings, spinning him around in the air and then slamming him into the ground furiously, leaving the redhead lying in crater as his eyes shot open, he glared up, rolling to the side as the houndour boy came shooting down at him with his leg, striking the ground which had been cracked by his powerful kick, "You got lucky that time!" he scowled, forming a fist which had set itself on fire, burning brightly as the canine fused male smirked.

They were too fast to even see, Victors bladed attacks were constantly being blocked and dodged by the Sandslash hybrid, they would come back down to the ground for a few seconds before shooting straight back into the air, clashing their blades together and sparring with lightning speed.

Junbei trapped his challenger within his wings, shooting down to the ground as fast as gravity allowed, seconds before he landed he dropped and slammed his opponent onto the ground, soaring back up and spreading his wings out as black lightning beam shadow shot out from his chest, taking the form of darkly figured beast as it fiercely crashed down on the braviary boy, sparking a large explosion down below.

His Pidgeot based attacker clawed at his chest, leaving a large gash open as blood began seeping out, "Tsk!" he clicked his tongue angrily, feeling the stinging pain from his fresh wound as his opponent kept trying to strike him more. He was quick on his speed, being able to avoid everything, but not for very much long.

She calmly made her way over to the other students who were fighting, dodging and avoiding any hits being thrown her way, she narrowed her eyes onto the salamence boy, a serious and dark expression grew on her face.

She came in between him and Yuro, surprising them as she swiftly grabbed the red heads arm, twisting it and then flipping him over onto the ground face first, causing those all around to stop what they were doing as all eyes were on her. The upper classmen quickly backed away from the newbies, leaving them clueless as to why.

"I see it's you and your friends who like to prey upon the new students, huh?" she placed her foot on his neck, twisting his arm more as she pressed her foot harder down on him.

"B-blair!" he groaned, feeling his breath shorten as she tightened her foot more towards his neck.

"I hate bullies most of all, you should know that". she smiled down at him, he cringed.

She released her foot and her grip on his arm, forcing him up on his feet as she turned back to the other upperclassmen, all of whom jolted from her icy cold stare. "Those fighting without authorization from a Commander, Elite, or staff member shall be punished effective immediately".

Things had gotten silent, they all looked at one another, growing stern looks of their own, "You may be Crystal but that doesn't mean you can take us all on your own!" growled the red head, snatching her by the arm as his friends pushed the new students aside, surrounding her in a small circle.

"Wait! Leave her alone!" Victor shoved them aside only to be pushed back.

"Do you really want to try me?" she looked up at them, not once changing her expression towards them, they felt a huge wave of uneasiness within their bodies.

He smirked, "Of course". he placed his hand on her shoulder, she reacted quickly by pulling him in and forcing him on the ground, pulling on his wings as she placed her foot his back this time, forcing his screams out as she yanked harder.

"What the….." Yuro muttered, speechless at the pink haired girls behavior.

"What….what is she doing"? Victor's eyes shot wide open.

A slight crack was heard as he cried and screamed out, leaving the other students to watch in horror, "Don't worry, i only fractured your wing, it should heal in about a month or so, but if you think you can threaten me after breaking the rules then i can make it so these wings will become useless, permanently".

Junbei glared at the boys wings, shifting his stare over at the girl who still kept her calm behavior, "What is she"? he whispered.

She pulled away, glancing over at the other students who shook their heads, slightly taking a couple of steps back.

"What has my little Blair done this time"? two figures shot down beside her, startling the students who were left wondering who these new guys were.

"Shit! It's the Imperial commanders!"

"Imperial…..commanders"? mumbled Collin, quirking an eyebrow as he carefully examined each older individual.

The one on her left was terrifyingly scary standing at 6"9 and being dangerously and thickly built, one look at him made everyone feel chills up and down their bodies, his eyes were brown almost all black, including the sclera, giving the impression as if you were staring into an empty dark sea. He had Long, thick black hair that reached over to his waist, it was slicked back and was tied near the end with a black ribbon. He had dark tanned skin and had a grueling four clawed mark on his neck running down.

If it wasn't enough, his clothes only made it scarier, wearing a large black duster that was covered in dust, gravel, and dirt. Underneath, he wore steel toed boots reaching his mid-calves and black pants tucked inside. He had a button up white shirt along with black fingerless gloves and dark mirrored, wrap around sunglasses that had a bluish-purple tint to them, they were hanging from his shirt.

"Why…..why does it suddenly feel like this guy could kill me with just a single touch"? Victor gulped, not noticing that Yuro had agreed with that statement.

"What have you done now"? he stared down at the girl, glaring at her as she wasn't the least bit affected by it.

She flashed him a smirk, "Just doing my duties, i stopped these fools from doing something they'll truly regret, so now i'm leaving the rest up to you two, i can't stick around since i have an important matter coming up".

The other man on her right was the complete opposite, only standing at 5'5 with an average build and tanned skin, he wore dark jeans, a red t-shirt with a golden triangle on the front, and an open black sleeveless trench coat. He also had black dress shoes and a silver chain hanging from his pocket and pants. He gave off a completely different vibe than his ally. He had somewhat of dark eyes but were shown to be brown when the light hit them, his crimson hair was naturally wild as it spiked and stood up on it's own. The sunlight had hit the ruby and topaz stones within the plugs in his ears. On the top of his hand was a black triangular pyramid marking, while on his right arm was a tattoo of a shield with the name cindy within it.

He slithered his arms around her and pulled her close by, "Geez, you can be so cruel sometimes my little pinky, how about we go and enjoy ourselves after i handle this mess?" he flashed her a devilish grin as she smiled back, patting his cheek as she pinched it afterwards, forcing his face to scrunch up.

"Sure, but only if you can find me when you're done". she kept her smile as she stuck her tongue out at him, slipping out from under his grasp and walking away.

"Seems i did my part…." she stopped, glancing back to the new students as she gave them a playful grin, "By the way, Welcome to Imperial". she giggled, turning back as she walked off.

The redhead grinned evilly, crossing his arms towards the boys who caused the whole mess, "Punishment time". he wiggled his finger, ordering them to follow him as the scarier figure followed closely behind.

"You kids should probably head onto your classes, don't wanna be late for your first day!' chuckled the man, giving them a wave as they made their way farther and farther away from the field.

"Man…...just…...what just happened"? Yuro placed his hand over his forehead, having a sudden look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm gonna die here". muttered Scott, tensing up as Blair strolled by, she chuckled, "You'll only die if you allow yourself to". he looked back, but she was gone, nowhere to be seen anymore.

"You must all be the new students". they turned to Lucille who appeared before them, giving them a comforting smile. They had turned back into their human forms, huddling around the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, who are you"? Asked a puzzled Junbei, she started walking, prompting them to follow her along.

"I'm just the student greeter, my names Lucille Hellrbrink". they took notice of the platinum tie she had on.

Collin raised his hand,"Hey…...who exactly are the imperial commanders"? she stopped and turned to face them, placing a finger on her chin as she clicked her tongue.

"There the protectors of this school, they were once graduates from the top of their class here in Imperial, they are a special group that was formed to keep order within the school and among the students, they're really strong so it's best not to mess with them, there's two of them who are well known throughout the entire academy".

"Were they the ones who appeared earlier"? answered Yuro, she nodded.

"The really scary and big guy is Klaus, don't get on his bad side or you'll regret it, and the other one is Chase, he only just became a part of the Commanders and was once a former champion here two years ago at the school, he's highly respected by everyone and friendly".

"So then…..that girl…." Lucille's lips curved into a smirk, "You mean Blair? She's the current champion of Imperial, don't let what you witnessed today make you think bad of her, she's a very caring and friendly person".

"I can't imagine it". Junbei shook his head.

"Yeah, i mean….she broke that guys wing…..that's brutal". Scott cringed upon remembering the event from earlier.

She shrugged, "It's the champions job to make sure students are fair amongst each other, she hates cheaters and bullies most of all, so it's natural for her to punish those who have defied the rules".

They stayed quiet after that, allowing the blue eyed girl to fill them in on everything about the school, she led them into the main building and down the halls until they stopped in front of a steel double door, she pushed them open unveiling a large arena.

There were were rows of arenas aligned side by side, balconies were up around the walls while the rows of seats looked endless.

"This is the training arena, they can be used anytime for students who wish to train, it's also where most of the matches take place, students are able to challenge each other into matches anywhere at anytime with permission from a staff, Elite, or Commander".

"Cool….." they muttered simultaneously, gazing in awe at the giant stadium, there fresh arenas and clean mats which seemed so enticing to shed blood and spar on.

She looked down at her watch, "Oops, it's almost time".

"Time for what"? they looked at her curiously, "Blair has another match today to defend her title, everyone should be at the Elite stadium by now, we should get going".

"So that girl's going to fight eh? Who's her opponent"? they looked at Lucille who turned her head back to them, flashing them a cold a brutal look, "Me".

**Alright! Done! So that is the first official chapter XD yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it, the rest of the characters will be introduced in the next few chapters, so please don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought so far, sorry if it's not what you expected right now but it will get awesomer throughout so don't go leaving yet! xP, until then, i'll try to update again soon! **


	3. A title worth spilling Blood

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Yes! I can't believe it! I can't believe it's not butter! ….no? okay...well! anyways, i had a rest day from homework, chores, and work, i figured i might as well give you guys all another chapter, so i hope you enjoy! Warning! Not all of the other OC's have been presented in this chapter, they might come out in the next one and the one after that so please be patient and still people! And no judging! Yes i know i have a lot of OC's but this is a school, i need those awesome characters you're all giving me XD so thank you everyone for allowing me to use your super duper awesome characters, don't burn my house down if i disappoint you . i promise i'm doing my best! **

**(Elite stadium)**

A legendary arena where students hoping to take down one of the strongest people in the school come to attempt at their dream, a match that is witnessed by the entire school and even by the Headmasters whom nobody has ever seen. They walked into the stadium, gasping at it's lively atmosphere, seats were filled endlessly with students cheering and roaring in bloodlusting excitement. The battlefield was huge itself, just one plain ground field located below while the seats were up high.

"Woah…...sweet!" Victor shot his fist in the air, rushing in as he still gazed at the sight.

"I'll leave you guys now, enjoy the match". Lucille's expression had remained stern and calm all throughout, they watched her leave and went off to find their own seats for the match.

It was too crowded, they couldn't find any open spots, growing a bit irritated by it, "Argh! What the hell!" Yoru growled, startling the other students nearby.

"Hey you!" they looked over at the blonde haired girl waving over to them from the third row, an unknown figure to them but nonetheless they responded to her call, making their way over to her.

"There's open seats here!" she pointed down her side, showing the open seats which they immediately snatched.

"Thanks". They turned to her, nodding in thanks as she smile back, making them feel a bit warm from her kind attitude.

She wasn't exactly short for a girl, but she was shorter than all of the males, she had bright blond hair that had streaks of black running down it and had warm hazel colored eyes that immediately drew in Junbei and Styles. They took notice of her silver tie.

"I'm Rouge, and this is my friend Scarlett". she pointed down at the long straight haired brunette who turned to look up at them, revealing her large amber colored eyes, she seemed timid , not wanting to say anything except just give them a quick tiny smile before turning away.

*She's cute* they thought simultaneously, also taking notice of how she was in the same rank as most of them, a Bronze.

The others had introduced themselves to the two females, informing them of their new arrival to the school.

"Hm, that must have been tough, it's always been like that with the upperclassmen, they tease the newcomers every year in hopes of scaring them out of the Academy".

They looked down at Scarlett who tugged on Rouge's skirt, pointing up at balcony on the other side of the stadium where several cloaked figures had come in, taking their seats beside each other as they awaited for the match.

"So they really did come". she muttered, sparking Collin to ask back in curiosity, "Who?"

"The headmasters…", she narrowed her eyes and pointed up at them, "...It's true when they said that the headmasters never miss any of Blair's matches".

"Is she really that good"? Yuro scoffed, slumping back in his seat as he crossed his arms.

Scarlett giggled, causing all eyes to be on her as she turned red, Rouge chuckled along, "She wouldn't be the champion for nothing, in fact, Lucille will have her third attempt at the champion title today".

"Third?!" Scott's mouth flew open, the blonde nodded.

"Blair and Lucille have been friends ever since Lucille first came to the academy and tried to take Blair's title away, although she failed and was hospitalized for a few a months, she vowed to never give up".

They didn't speak, but rather instead focused their eyes onto the field, thinking about what Rouge had just told them.

**(Blair)**

She looked into the mirror, tying her unusually long hair into a high pony as she tightened the white wraps around her hands and arms.

"Worried"? she looked at the mirror, taking in the view of three males standing by the doorway. Nero was the first to walk in, taking a seat on the bench as he smirked at her. She chuckled, "Nero, Alain, Michael…..how nice of you guys to drop by...but theres nothing to be worried about".

"But….it's Lucille, you guys are close friends". answered the awkwardly beautiful teal haired boy, Alain, he frowned at the champion who shook her head.

"In the arena we are nothing but opponents, friendship, love...all of that fades when

we step onto the field, Lucille knows that just as well, despite whatever happens today out there, when we exit out of the ring, we will still be friends".

"Well, all i can say is you better not lose, i didn't get both my wrists shattered by you only for the champ to lose to Lucille easily". The tall brunette shifted his dark crystalline blue eyes down at her, staring at himself quickly to fix his slicked shoulder length hair, making sure it was still flaring from the back.

She held her arms out, staring into Alain's violet eyes as he grabbed her cuffs and placed them on her wrists, "Good luck".

She stifled a small laugh, "Is luck really needed? Victory comes from your determination and strength, i have plenty of that".

"As expected of Blair, I can't wait to see this". Nero's expression was the same, he followed closely behind the pink haired girl who exited out of the room.

Michael turned over to Alain, staring him up and down as he stopped and looked at the teal haired males platinum tie, there was a red R stitched on it. "Enjoy the ruby rank for as long as you can, i'll be coming back to reclaim my title very soon". he chuckled, patting the tie as he gave Alain a glimpse of the thick metal braces around his wrists.

He had a calm smile on his face, grabbing Michael's hand as he pulled it away from his tie, "I look forward to the day when we both stand on that field, until then". he left without another word, leaving the brunette to glance back at the mirror, clenching his hands into fists as they began trembling.

He sighed, "I'll get my title back, no matter what…."

**(Back on the Field) **

She saw the arena just at the end of the tunnel, taking a deep breath as she released. Alain had chased after, following both her and Nero onto the arena where the crowd had riled up in cheers and roars as she stepped out. She looked ahead, also noticing how Lucille was making her way in, staring only at her with a cold and fierce expression.

Chase had shot down to the center of the field, standing in between both girls who were just steps away from one another. "As an Imperial Commander i shall referee and see to this match till the very end, the match will finish until one opponent forfeits, cannot continue with the match, is deathly injured, or taken down by the other challenger, is that clear"? They both nodded.

"Good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win". He rose his hand up into the air, flashing two fingers as he looked up at the ceiling.

The walls had begun to light up with streaks of green neon lights, the ground began shaking as the circular shape traced on the floor began to rise up with the redheaded commander standing on it, the stadiums ceiling had begun to split apart allowing the sky light to flash down on the entire audience and field.

"I hope you can last more than five minutes in the arena with me this time"? Blair grinned teasingly, sparking Lucille to unknowingly clench and grit her teeth from the champions remark.

"I'll be rooting for the both of you" Nero winked, pulling the black hooded cloak off from Lucille while Alain did the same with Blair. They left the ring leaving the girls to stand quietly against each other, "You know what they say, third time's a charm"? the raven haired girl shot her a smug look.

"We'll see if that's true". she muttered, turning round as she took a couple of steps back.

"Are the challengers ready?!" Chase shouted, holding his hand down towards the two of them, they glanced over and gave a final nod before a red flashing alarm and sound rung out.

"I won't hold back!" Shouted Lucille, running towards Blair as she jumped into the air, shooting herself back down as she struck her foot out towards her.

"Neither will I." she whispered, dodging the blue eyed girls kick as it broke through the ground, leaving a small hole in it's place. She spun around only to be grabbed at the neck by Blair and slammed down onto the ground where small cracks appeared beneath her, she shoved her off, spinning on her foot as she brought the back of her heel against Blair's head, she blocked it with both arms and was pushed down onto the ground, rolling over the side as Lucille shot her fist down, once again smashing through the floor.

"I didn't think she was that good, those punches are killer". muttered Scott, rubbing his eyes just to make sure everything before him was real.

"You got stronger". Blair grinned, arching backwards as she dodged another kick, she sharply grabbed a hold of the raven haired girls ankle, twisting it and forcing Lucille to also spin back as she was thrown onto the ground.

"But so did i…." she picked her back up, striking her wrapped fist towards the girls face and then shoving her away, doing a sharp illusion (gymnastics move) as she slammed her foot against Lucille's head, throwing her to the side with brutal force.

She cupped her head, feeling the throbbing pain coming on as she looked back seeing no one, her head snapped upwards seeing Blair coming down at her feet first, she quickly got up, grabbing both the champions ankles as she swung her around, releasing her to shoot straight towards the wall which she slammed against, smashing it into pieces as she pressed her teeth violently together. She scrunched her face as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell to the ground on her knees, chuckling as the wall had regenerated back.

She stood still as Lucille came running at her, she shot up into the air only to be joined by Blair who appeared behind her, she wrapped both her arms and legs around the dark haired challenger, trapping her in her grasp as she threw herself back full force. She released her at the last minute letting her fall below as she did a front flip, striking her foot and leg down on Lucille's stomach, forcing her down on the ground as a large collision sound echoed out, a cloud dust kicked up blocking the crowd's view of Lucille's status.

"Is this even a fight between girls?" Collin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it only gets better from here". Rouge laughed.

**(Across the Stadium) **

He leaned against the wall, standing at the very top row of the stadium as he crossed his arms, keeping a cold and straight expression towards both the female competitors down below, practically glaring down at them with his emerald colored eyes. "Damn, how i wish that was me down there fighting against her". he sighed, flicking his white wild long hair to his back and loosening his gold tie with the other.

"You've already had your chance, 17 of them in fact, do you really like getting your ass handed to you"? he glanced over to his friend Hector, the Emerald Elite of the school. They stood at the same height being 6'1, he didn't take his remark too seriously as he knew the spiked raven haired boy was only joking by the warm look in his auburn colored eyes.

"I don't, what i enjoy is the thrill and adrenaline feeling when i fight her, she's the only person who can get my blood boiling and my lust for blood at an all time high, I'll eventually steal that title from under her though".

"Why don't you just challenge the Diamond Elite Nero, or me? I don't mind going up against you, i've been meaning try out those skills you always talk about". he smirked, only to narrow his eyes when Kei shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to settle for anything but number one, and to be at the very top you have to become the champion, that's the only thing I'm striving for…..by the way…." He leaned in close to Hector, his nostril flared out as he kept sniffing the elite, he sighed.

"Shit…..did you drink right now"? he growled, shoving his hands in his pocket as Hector shrugged and smiled sheepishly, holding his fingers up as if he was pinching something.

"Just a little….."

**(Back across the stadium) **

Scarlett pulled out her phone, looking down at it as Yuro silently glanced towards her, curious as to what she was staring at for a while.

She tugged at Rouges sleeves quickly grabbing her attention, she leaned down letting the brunette whisper into her ear, puzzling the boys who saw that her expression grew deviously. "Well, unfortunately we won't be able to stick around for the end, we have something important we need to attend to". She gave them a quick wave as she dragged Scarlett away, both of them rushing out of the stadiums doors.

*I don't know why...but i suddenly have the urge to follow them and see what they're up to* Victor rubbed his chin, staying still for a few seconds before quietly sneaking away from the others, hurrying out of the stadium to chase after them.

Yoru followed after, also growing quite a bit curious to the girls sudden behavior, the other boys had noticed, yet they pretended not know as they focused their eyes back onto the match.

**(Blair and Lucille)**

The dust had faded, leaving Lucille kneeling on the ground, facing the floor as she shot her head back up, revealing her color changed eyes which were glowing a bloody black ring marking around her neck had started glowing yellow as her hair started floating upwards. There was a black diamond hanging from her left ear which released a yellow light. Long black ears grew out from her head as well as tail from behind which had a gold ring around it. She growled when her nails grew into sharp claws and when her jaw opened up, showing the rapid growth of fangs in place of her teeth.

"Show me that you deserve this title". she wiggled her finger towards the umbreon girl, mocking her as she fell for it, her body took off, leaving a bright white streak behind as she sped towards Blair, lunging herself as she shot her clawed hands at the pink haired girl who skidded to the side. A sharp purple glint appeared in her icy turquoise colored eyes, she grabbed Lucille's claw with both hands and spun to the side. She swung her back, throwing her towards the podium that Chase was standing on as she shot and broke through it, collapsing the stand which crumbled down into pieces as she crashed against the wall splitting it in half.

The red head threw himself off, frowning as there now stood a pile of rubble where the podium was once at. "I'm not going to lose again!" shouted the the raven haired girl, showing her razor fangs as she began grinding them together. She took off again, zig zagging all around the arena which Blair was unable to keep up with.

She followed the white glowing trails left behind by her opponent and then looked straight up to where the streak ended, there were dozens of copies hovering above her, all of which had shot back down at lightning speed, striking and clawing at her simultaneously as she dodged, blocked and avoided most of them. She flinched as the rest were able to strike slash at her arms.

"You're done". she felt her presence behind and spun back, only to have her hand snatched as she was dragged up into the air by her rival. She glared at her as she tried to pull her hand away but couldn't, "It's as good as mine!" she laughed, pulling Blair and spinning her around by just her hand as she dropped and slammed her downwards into the air, she faced up at the sky reaching her hand up as the amethyst stone in her cuff had begun blinking.

The crowd gasped when they heard the roaring collision, seeing a large cloudy atmosphere shield their sight of the champion, a purple light appeared within as she quickly shot out from above, revealing her Mienshao form.

She tackled Lucille mercilessly, having the purple whisker like streamers sticking out from her head wrap themselves around her opponents arms and neck, choking her brutally as she pressed both her feet against the umbreon's back forcing her faster towards the ground. She yanked both her arms back as they crash landed, breaking a crater onto the field with both of them standing solely in the center.

"I'm done? Heh, but i'm just getting started". she grabbed the weak raven haired female by the hair who was still lying on the ground, barely able to keep her eyes open as she had just enough energy to stand. Blood was trickling down Lucille's head as wounds and gashes were becoming visible all over her body, she pulled herself away, shaking off the painful jolts she was feeling all over her body.

*No…..i can't give up, i worked too hard for this.* she clenched her sharp hands into fists as a dark aura began emitting from all over her body. A yellow ring appeared around the pupil of her eyes as she disappeared in an instant, leaving a dark copy of herself where she previously stood.

She was quickly detected by Blair who struck her in the stomach sending her crashing to the ground only to dodge the deadly kick that came to follow, giant shadows appeared on her palms which had taken the form of claws around her real ones. She used them to swing back and forth at the purple haired Blair who did a series of aerials and black flips to dodge and avoid them, she threw herself back, striking the tip of her foot under Lucille's chin, causing spit and blood to shoot out as she threw her on her back.

She used her whisker like streamers to grab hold of her challenger by her hands and legs as she leaped off the piled of rubble from the once podium and jumped high up into the air, doing a quick flip as she threw the red eyed girl further up into the sky. A red glow outlined her body as she rammed her fist against Lucilles back, making her gasp out as her eyes shot open forcing tears out from the cruel hit. She was quick on attacking and striking from every direction around the umbreon hybrid who was spitting out blood continuously, being jerked back and forth from side to side.

She pressed her feet once more on Lucilles back shooting herself all the way up to the stadiums ceiling where the split windows were at, she flipped her body so she can touch the high walls with her feet, recoiling from it as she struck down with incredible rapidity towards Lucille who was still falling. She angled her feet and kneed her competitor straight in head sending them both blaring into the arena with a streak of white light surrounding them.

The entire fields ground surface had crumbled apart, leaving only a giant pool of rocks and dust in place as Lucille and Blair were both buried somewhere within. The entire stadium had gotten quiet as the pink haired girl jumped out, holding Lucille with her as she dropped her onto a flat rock, she was completely out cold. Covered almost entirely in blood as streaks of the red liquid also ran down Blairs cheeks and head.

"The match has ended! Lucille is no longer able to battle as Blair takes the victory and remains the champion!" he held his hand up, the champions picture appeared on the screen as the crowd went wild, shouting uncontrollably and wildly as Blair looked down at Lucille, growing a sincere and soft smile on her face as she wiped the blood from her cheeks.

**(Yuro and Victor) **

"What are you doing?!" he growled in a low whisper, shoving Yuro aside who also did the same.

"Me?! What about you? Isn't this what they call stalker mode?" he whispered back harshly, Victor stayed quiet.

"Well…...you're doing it too". he mumbled, they looked at one another.

"We'll never speak of this to anyone". they nodded in agreement as they huddled back behind the wall, almost getting caught by Scarlett and Rouge who turned back.

"Did you hear something"? mumbled the blonde, Scarlett shook her head, plucking a daisy flower from the ground as she placed it on her head, smiling up at Rouge with tinted pink cheeks.

"So…..cute". muttered both males, being drawn in by her sweet smile.

"Alright, since Blair and Lucille are busy with the match right now then it's up to us". the brunette nodded, furrowing her brows aggressively which couldn't be taken seriously.

They looked back and forth around the arena, making sure nobody was in sight as they leaped up high into the air, landing on top of the buildings roof as they took off, running across it and then jumping off as they disappeared from the boys sight.

"Crap! …...Where the hell did they go?!" the dreadlocked boy threw his head back angrily as he sighed.

"Well...nothing we can do now, we completely lost them". Victor shrugged, making his way back to the stadium.

"No way man, i'm full of curiosity now, they're definitely up to something and i want t know what it is". he muttered with a determined tone, he went the opposite way, leaving the brunette to rummage quickly in his mind.

"Damn…..curse my curiosity". he whispered, clenching his fists as he caught to Yuro, the both of them running after the direction to where the girls went to.

"Hey babe, how about you and i, both go and fuse in bed together"? they stopped upon seeing a tall brunette being kicked and punched in the stomach by another girl as she stuck her nose up in the air, walking away as she left the boy clutching his now throbbing stomach.

"Ugh…..she...she wants me". he groaned, tipping over onto the ground as she still clutched his stomach.

They looked at one another and first thought it'd be best to leave the boy alone, but nonetheless they rushed over and helped him up on his feet.

"You ok?" Yuro quirked an eyebrow, the messy haired brunette nodded, looking up at them as he revealed his mysterious dark green eyes, he shot them a smile.

"That chick wants me, she's just playing hard to get". he laughed, Victor gave a flimsy smile, "Yeah…..maybe that's it".

"By the way, did you see two girls pass by here earlier"? he followed as Yuro pointed to the roof and across to the other building, confusing the green eyed male a bit.

"I see a lot of chicks pass by, they can't help but be attracted to my manly smell and pheromones". he flashed a signature cocky beam as he grabbed hold of his chin, posing for a second or two, a sudden gleam of sparks appeared around him from out of nowhere.

"I think we just picked up a rico suave fan". Victor leaned over to whisper at Yuro who was stunned by the boy's unusual flirtatious attitude, nodding and agreeing with that statement.

"The name's Javier….but the ladies call me the cowboy cassanova". he ran his hands through his hair, flashing his pearly white teeth which blinded the boys.

"...What the hell?! This guy…..why does he light up?!" growled Yuro, hissing as he shielded his eyes.

"Is that true"? Victor shot him a nonchalant look, he slumped forward, "No…..but they should…" he averted his eyes from both males, growing a frown on his lips instead now.

"Aaaaaanyways, we're looking for two girls, they said they're names were Scarlett and-" he was quickly cut off by Javier who regained his confident glow, "Scarlett and Rouge, right"?

"Yeah, how did you know"? asked the pink eyed Yuro, a bit stunned by the boy's knowledge.

"Unless you're new here everyone in the school knows who the muses are".

"Muses"? the blue eyed Victor seemed intrigued by it.

Javier nodded, "The muses are a trio of students personally selected by Blair, nobody really knows what they're purpose is with the champion but the Muses are strong, they're like her right hand women i guess".

"So if they're both a part of it, then who's the third"?

"Lucille Hellbrink".

"Heh, I guess it's all kind of starting to make sense…..i wonder how their match went". Victor murmured.

They were startled by the giant explosion that had appeared across on the other side of the buildings they were standing by, "What was that?" they took off towards the noise where they began noticing smoke rising into the air.

**(Kei and Hector)**

"Great...thanks to you i missed the rest of the match, seriously….." he sighed in a frustrating manner, laying the raven haired Hector onto the grass as he began closing his eyes, letting his mouth slowly part open as drool began coming out.

"If it wasn't a given at the beginning, Blair won of course, should of stuck around to see it". a euphoric look appeared on the tousle ear length haired brunette who suddenly stood by them, his side swept bangs slightly covered over his warm brown eyes as he leaned against the tree, staring down at Hector as he picked his arm up with the tip of his foot.

"Did he drink"? he shot his brow up, glancing over at Kei who nodded.

"Luckily he didn't try to pick a fight with anybody, or with me for that matter, we'll just let him rest and he'll come to his normal self again". he slid down from the tree, taking a seat on the grass as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Was the match that good"? he murmured.

A smirk grew on Nate, "Let's just say there was plenty of blood". he pulled out a pack of candy from his pockets, throwing one into his mouth as the next minute he dropped it from being surprised by the large explosion that rung out.

"What?!" he bit down on his lip angrily, snapping his head back to see a large cloud of smoke rising up into the air behind a couple of buildings.

"They dare make me drop my goodies! Argh! Those bastards!" he gasped, "What if someones fighting?! I can't miss that!" he took off after the smoke, turning back to face the white haired boy as he ran backwards, "Kei! Take care of my candy! Don't eat it or i'll kill you!"

Kei pinched the bridge of his nose, "And yet he still doesn't remember that i hate sweets….idiot".

**Alright! SO that's that for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward the next chapter where more characters will appear, sorry if there are mistakes but i was kinda in rush, if i don't update on the same day i finish a chapter then i completely forget that i even wrote it and it just stays lonely and sad in my files folder for a while, so sorry if there are grammatical errors or bad sentence structure xD Don't forget to review and ask any questions, i'll happily get back to you! Till then! **


	4. Search and Capture

**Hey! So here i am! With another lovely chapter! Woo! Hope you guys like it, it's 17 pages! *Le Gasp* OMG, so much! XD i was on a roll so yeah, i hope you all enjoy it and please review, i don't think it's fair that i'm using your OC and you guys don't review, i need that feedback people! xD Enjoy! All OC's belong to their respective and awesome creators! **

**(Rouge and Scarlett)**

"So…..we heard from Lucille that you are the next student Blair chose for the muses, Aura was it?" Rouge crossed her arms, staring dead into the eyes of the new short haired transfer student.

"I guess you can say that". she grinned teasingly, leaning back against the wall as she stared down at her nails. A rather small petite framed girl she was, standing just an inch below the blonde and a little over Scarlett who was still the shortest.

She flicked her short layered hair back, letting the sun hit her dark cherry color as she narrowed her brown amber like hued eyes onto both girls, "Are you here to threaten me to leave the school? Afraid that i might be stronger"? she chuckled, snapping her knuckles in a cringing manner which didn't affect the Scarlett or Rouge.

"No….." Scarlett held a blank expression as she pulled the daisy flower from her hair, holding it in her palm as she looked down at it, "...In fact, under Lucille's orders, we must test your strength in order to see if you really deserve the title of muse". she crushed the flower in her hand as she tightened a fist.

"Is that so? Alright then! I'll have you know that I'm dangerously strong, So give me all you got because i won't hold back!" she flicked her chin length bangs to the side, blowing them away so they stood away from her eyes.

She held her hand up to the left star shaped stud on her right ear, tapping the ruby stone in the center of it as it immediately lit up. A growl and scream was forced out of her as a black glow began tracing her body, being noticed under her uniform as it took on the shape of vines with burnt leaves hanging off them, it slowly lit up from her hip and spiraled around her torso.

"Excellent! I like that spirit!, we won't hold back either". Rouge laughed as she closed her eyes, a small glint appeared behind her cover bangs as they began floating up, revealing the small black diamond mark in the center of her forehead. Her hair shot up as tiny dark streaks began tracing out of the diamond over her face and down towards all of her body. The purple sapphire hanging from her left ear had shot out a powerful light, engulfing Rouge entirely.

"..En…" Scarlett scrunched her brows as the black marking shaped like a bow behind her neck started glowing, the two streams from the bow had begun moving on their own, slithering around her neck like a collar and down her arms like a spiral. The periwinkle gem on her middle left finger began lighting up.

"Don't underestimate my strength just because i'm new here". She shot herself towards them, holding her sharp claws up up as the wind from her speed blew her light creamy blonde locks and red cat like ears back. She flashed her bare fangs open and slashed her hands down, only to miss and feel something grab hold of her fluffy tail.

"Nice try". She shot her head back, noticing Rouge who had both clawed hands gripped tight on it, both their eyes met, light purple and dark brown, she was a bit unsettled by the muses straight expression. She tugged at Aura's tail and threw her back on the ground.

She gasped a bit when she opened her eyes and saw a pinkish figure coming down at her, she rolled over to the side and missed the kick from Scarlett who leaped upon touching the ground and did a flip backwards to join her friends side.

They were completely different from before, Rouge's hair had been cut short almost to her neck, only two long strands fell from her sides in the front while a red gem rested on the center of her head where her black marking used to be. Her purple ears flickered up and down while her split tail swayed side to side.

"Isn't it funny? We all have the same scent, in a way, we're all alike". she chuckled, hissing and showing her fangs as she glided her tongue over them.

"It's true, i'm beginning to wonder whether Blair chose you for this specific reason". Scarlett responded in a low tone, she rose her head up, revealing the overwhelmingly gorgeous eyes she had, they were completely crystal blue all over. They were enough to draw Aura in unknowingly who was gazing right into them. The once short brunette now had long and high twin light pink curled ponytails flowing down from her head. The blue tips curled up while two bows rested on her twin ponies which had released millions of ribbons that now hung down with her hair. Her Pink ears twitched up as her tail folded back. A giant bow rested on her neck which had two long streams flowing down from it, moving and slithering back and forth on their own.

"No matter, let's get on it with it". Both Aura and Rouge shot up into the air at high speed, swinging back and forth at one another as Scarlett stayed behind on the ground, watching as the two of them fought viciously.

They pulled away from one another, still in mid air as Aura shot both her hands together towards Rouge, shooting a powerful blast of fire which was swiftly blocked by a purple sphere surrounding the lavender haired girl.

"I'm sorry about this". Aura looked up, growing stunned as the pink haired Scarlett suddenly flashed above her, she took the flareon girls arms as she faced downward and then flipped back, pulling her enemy up and then throwing Aura back against the buildings wall as it cracked slightly.

"Ungh!" She pinched her eyes shut from the pain of the impact and shot herself from the wall, tackling the young girl who dodged it. This time revealing her espeon counterpart who did a quick spin, whipping her double tip tail towards the flareon who now felt a stinging sensation on her cheek.

She felt a wave of rage grow throughout her body as she sensed her warm blood trickling down from her fresh wound. "You little….." she grabbed Rouge's tail, slamming her down into the air as she followed after her, her body moved swiftly as she did a double somersault, slamming both legs over the purplettes back, crushing her onto the ground.

"N-not….bad". Rouge chuckled stiffly, rolling over onto her back as Aura looked down at her.

"But still a bit lacking". she felt a strong wave of air hit her back, before she knew it she was sent racing across and hitting the ground, leaving a rugged trail all throughout the grass. "Augh!" a jolt of sharp pain hit her spine when she crashed against the tree.

Her body felt weak, she staggered and lifted her head up, staring up at Scarlett who held a graceful look on her face, a mysterious aura glowing to her. "Get up, please show me if this is really all you can do or else i will not acknowledge you, even if you are my upperclassmen". One of her ribbons lifted the girls silver tie.

The ribbons hanging from her neck and hair had shot out towards the fallen girl who quickly dodged them, cringing as she looked back and saw how they sliced through the tree, taking it apart in one strike.

"What the…." she turned back to the front only to stop inches away from Scarlett again who rammed her fist into her stomach, pulling away and then letting her streams grab a hold of Aura as they viciously tightened around her.

"Fine! I'll show you how dangerous I can be!" She screamed, gritting her teeth as she shot her head back, allowing her eyes to glow red as flames engulfed and began swirling around her body.

"Good…" Scarlett smiled, enduring the pain from her ribbons which were stinging from the hash flames.

"...But not good enough, we need to see more". she reached her arms out to the side, a giant bright sphere appeared in the center of her chest, striking the blond directly as she released an ear piercing cry.

"A muse is someone who is trusted wholeheartedly by the champion, our strength was recognized by her and our full potential was dragged out of us with her help, now we must do the same with you, so please bear with it for right now". Rouge appeared beside her ally, holding her palm up towards Aura as she struck a purple bolt of energy directly at her.

"Ahh!" she screeched out, the flames had increased and grown bigger, touching the ground which was left with nothing but burnt grass, the flames began glowing blue and then white, swirling in a series of colors as they shot up into the air, exploding and then shielding the sky with a cloud of smoke.

Scarlett had released her, letting her fall to the ground as she was covered in black smudge from the smoke, now laying on the ground as she was rapidly breathing, unable to move.

"You are without a doubt one of us….". The sylveon girl giggled, patting the blondes head lightly with one of her ribbons.

"Welcome aboard". Rouge smirked, crossing her arms as she stared down at her new ally.

"This…..this was fun….". Aura flashed them a cocky smirk as she chuckled and then coughed, pressing her hands on the burnt grass as she tried lifting herself up.

"Haha! Wow! What a great battle!" they quickly looked back and up towards one of the buildings, a boy was standing on top, clapping his hands as he looked down at them.

He jumped off, landing perfectly fine on the ground as he made his way over to Aura, kneeling beside her as he turned to Scarlett and Rouge who reverted back to their normal selves.

"Although i like a good fight myself, two against one is just despicable". he spat with a venomous tone, glaring at both girls, Scarlett remained calm while Rouge gave a smug look back.

"Not as despicable as someone who interferes with other people's matters".

"I-i'm fine….." Aura pushed him away, still attempting to get on her feet by herself, she fell back down, prompting him to grab her by the arms and waist.

"Aura…..we acknowledge that you have the strength and the power, and we accept that you are one of us by order of Blair, but we still won't acknowledge you as a muse, come back to us when you want a rematch, we'll be waiting". They walked away and then jumped up onto the building, disappearing from the roof.

"Ugh…...don't worry, i'll definitely comeback". she mumbled, flinching as she clutched her stomach.

He grabbed onto her firmly, sparking the now dark haired girl to face him, "...Uh….um". she hadn't noticed how her face went completely red. He looked at her curiously, being a bit puzzled by her reaction.

Tanned skin, over six foot with a lean and muscular build, his hair was an auburn color and tied into a messy ponytail behind, a large noticeable scar ran down from his ear to his chin, though she didn't really take notice or care for that matter. The only thing she could stare at was his emerald colored eyes, eyes that had quickly charmed and attracted her. "...Uh, are you ok? I'm Aaron by the way…..um, are you hurt"?

He helped her up onto her feet, still holding onto her as she kept gazing into his green eyes, nodding, "I-i'm….Aura…". she fainted in his arms, freaking the auburn haired boy who kept looking back and forth, panicking at the situation.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Girl down! Girl down! Where's the infirmary?!" he picked her up into his arms and took off through the now fading smoke clouds.

"Augh!" He bumped into something, causing him to drop Aura and fall back as she landed on top of him, bumping foreheads as she remained face to face with him, touching noses as he tensed up from the situation.

"Mnn….". she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes which had met with his, she shrieked and threw herself back, landing on something slightly hard which made a groaning sound.

She turned over, finding herself on top of Javier whose eyes shot open wide, revealing their dark green hue which immediately attracted her.

"...u-uhn…." Her voice was shaky as she staggered back, also turning red with every second she stared into them.

A smirk grew on him as he placed his arms behind his head, "Ohoho! Is my manly charm too much for you to bear? Well, i can't blame you, us Querrero's are both cursed and blessed with extreme sexiness".

His teeth began glowing and shining as he flashed Aura a grin, blinding the girl who yelped and fell back. "Oh yeah, The ladies can't get enough of me".

"You probably just killed her with your excessive creepiness". Victor growled, rubbing his head as he sat up, glaring at Javier who ignored him.

"Yeah man, you have an unusual amount of glow to light up an entire city, you probably burned her eyes out". Yuro stood up, walking over to Aura as he reached down towards her, his wrist was quickly caught by Aaron who gave him a stern look.

"Who are you people? Who's that womanizer?" he asked, shifting his gaze at Victor who gave a quizzical look and then Javier who smirked.

"We came to check out what this smoke was, who are you? And who is she?" Victor pointed to Aura who was passed out on the ground.

"She's the reason for this explosion, i don't know what went on but she went head on with the muses Rouge and Scarlett, they left her pretty beaten". he shrugged, pulling Yuro's hand away as he took the short haired girl into his arms once again.

"Rouge and Scarlett….they wouldn't do that, they seemed so nice". muttered Victor, staring at the ground in thought.

"...Then again...we don't know anything about them". Yuro retaliated, glaring at Aaron who returned the same look.

"Man...you guys are so boring". They froze, then looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the overly bored voice.

"Over here!" they snapped their heads up towards the tree where they saw a young boy sitting on the branch, holding a plate with a piece of cake on it as he took a bite. Although young, his height proved to be impressive. He had smooth tanned skin, charming green eyes and light brown hair that was combed similar to a momma boys style.

He took the last bite and then smashed the plate in his hands, jumping off from the branch as he landed in front of Aaron, smiling at him which suddenly made the older boy feel uneasy.

"What's the Sapphire Elite doing here"? he shook it off and then gave a confident smirk, staring into the young boys eyes as he kept his smile.

"I was enjoying the fight between the muses and this girl...but then you came in and then these guys too...and it became all boring". he shrugged, sighing in disappointment.

"Hold up…..this kid is an Elite"? Victors jaw dropped as he pointed to the boy who struck an innocent look.

"Yup…" Javier nodded, "...Meet Basher, the Sapphire Elite and the fourth best fighter in the school, he's only thirteen and a supposed prodigy who got early admission to the academy".

He posed with both fists against his waist as he held his nose up in the air, smirking, "Yup! That's me!"

"As exciting as this is…...i can't keep holding onto this…" Aaron lifted Aura up who was still passed out in his arms.

"Hm…". Basher tapped his chin as he gave a thinking face. "True….Anyone up for some cake"? he flashed them a grin, they had deadpanned expressions.

"Follow me! We can take her back to the Elite Quarters and eat cake as well!" he jumped up in excitement as he led the way. Flailing his arms around happily as the rest followed behind, looking at one another in uncertainty.

"Why would they go and fight with that girl"? Victor questioned in a low mutter, scratching his head curiously as Yuro shrugged.

Javier gave a slight chuckle, "The muses have always been secretive, if anyone knows what their purpose and business here is, it's no doubt Blair, the champion knows everything…...why, if i was able to put my good and incredibly handsome skills to use, i'm sure she would tell us everything we want to know".

Yuro gave a blank look, "...OR….she'll throw you out the window and possibly get a restraining order on you….at least, i would". he muttered the last part.

"...You people…...are totally weird". Mumbled Aaron, looking down at Aura's sleeping face.

Basher held his finger up, stopping as he glanced his head back, giving them a nonchalant expression, "The muses….i hope you guys don't fall for them".

They seemed a bit taken aback by his random response, "Why...why are you saying that all of sudden"? Victor asked a bit hesitantly.

"No reason, as my new friends i feel it's my duty to warn you guys, if you do end up falling for any of them…...well, then be prepared".

Victor and Yuro looked at one another, now feeling more uncertain about everything that just happened. Javier shrugged, "Fine by me, i just can't guarantee that they won't fall for me, after all. i'm an irresistible piece of man candy". he chuckled to himself, holding his thumb and index finger under his chin as he struck another shining grin.

"We need to start bringing shades when we're near this guy…" Basher held up a pair, waving them around as Victor and Yuro went running after the young boy for them.

"...Wait…...Friends"? Aaron quirked an eyebrow, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything that suddenly happened and not paying attention to any of them.

**(Blair) **

She stood aside, watching as they placed the raven haired girl on a stretcher, taking her away as she was unconscious. "Kind of reminds you of how you left her the other two previous times, huh". she glanced over, noticing Chase who was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched a bandaged Lucille being taken out of the room and only leaving him and Blair alone.

"I don't remember, but Lucille definitely has gotten stronger, i could feel it the entire time, maybe one day she will finally be able to take me down". she gave a small smile, a sad filled one.

"For someone who defended her title and won, you sure don't look happy". he quirked an eyebrow, sliding against the wall as he stood beside her now.

"That's because i'm not". she kept her smile, holding her arms out towards the red head who began unwrapping the white bandages from them.

"You're a rather mysterious one, i can never tell how you really are". he pulled the last wrap off, holding onto her wrists tightly as she remained still.

"You're not the first person to tell me that". she chuckled and looked up at him, trying to pull her wrists away but was unable to.

"You said if i caught you then we would go out anywhere, right"? he smirked, pulling her in closer towards him, she flinched from the wounds she still had on her body.

"True….." she muttered, averting her eyes away, he chuckled, releasing one hand and wrapping it around her waist.

There was a knock at the door that suddenly stopped, the doors slammed open as Alain and Nero walked in, stopping immediately as they saw Blair and Chase pressed against one another.

"Uh…..bad time"? Nero was slowly stepping out the door only for Alain to drag him back in.

"Commander, i would prefer it if you could harass our beloved champion somewhere a bit more private, as for now, we need to borrow Blair for the mean time". He walked up to the two and quickly separated them, sparking the girl to follow him and Nero out the door.

Chase sighed, "That girl…..can always expect the unexpected with her". he was a bit startled when Nero popped his head in, "By the way commander, I just saw Miss Ina roaming nearby earlier".

The redheads ears perked up, his face lit up and eyes began sparkling, "What?! The lovely Miss Ina?!" he stormed out of the room, leaving a slight draft behind.

**(Kei/Nate/Hector)**

Kei looked up, noticing how Nate was returning back, "What's wrong now"?

"I got too lazy halfway there, i'm sure someone will blog about it eventually". he fell back on the ground, snatching his bag of candies from the floor as he threw them up, catching them with his mouth.

"This guy…...just when the hell does he plan on waking up"? growled the white haired boy, flicking Hectors forehead and causing him to turn over as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Yo!" they looked ahead and noticed a familiar senior, he was a rather unique male, standing out for his different colored eyes, the left being dark brown while the right one was blue. His hair was also another attention grabber, short, spiky, and shaggy black hair with orange and blue streaks running down it. He was very tall standing at 6"3 and had noticeable broad muscles and compact muscles. He had olive skin and a bit of stubble growing on him.

"Aedan? What are you doing here"? Kei asked a bit in a defending tone, glaring at the boy who kept making his way towards them.

"As much as it pains for me to come here and ask…..i can't take it anymore….." he sighed, averting his glaring eyes away from them.

"Finally ready to admit that i'm the better fighter"? Kei stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets as he gave a notorious expression.

Aedan scoffed, "Not even in your dreams…..i came to ask about this…" he turned around, Kei's eyes shot open as Nate failed to catch the candy he threw up, letting it hit his head as he kept his mouth open and eyes as well.

"Mnnmmm...what's going on? Where am i"? Hector finally woke up, sitting himself up as he rubbed his eyes, he froze upon staring at the same direction as Kei and Nate.

"...Yeah.." muttered the two eye colored boy, shaking his head as he facepalmed.

"Dude….why...why is there a little aipom clinging onto your back"? Nate pointed towards the little redheaded girl holding onto Aedan's blazer as she was pressed against his back, sound asleep.

He was slapped in the head by Hector, "Idiot! It's obviously a little girl!...Wait…..Did you kidnap her?!" he slapped both hands to his cheeks as he faked a horrified expression.

"No!" his eyes became like daggers, making Nate and Hector cringe from them.

"So…..where did she come from then"? Kei quirked an eyebrow, tapping the little girl on the head as she yelped and mumbled lowly in her sleep.

"The hell i know! I took a nap under a tree and suddenly woke up to THIS on me". he growled, trying to slowly shake her off but she was clinging on pretty tight.

"I always knew you were a hit with the ladies….but i didn't think you'd go and become a dad so early, how many more kids are you hiding from us"? Kei was still in shock, only pissing off Aedan more.

"Argh! This kid isn't mine, and don't be stupid! I'm not like Javier, that guy must have a hundred kids around the world right now". he scowled.

"True…." Hector nodded, "...That guy sure can spread it around".

"Whatever, just help me get rid of this kid, we need to find who she belongs to and quick". Kei patted his back, giving him a grin, "Sure….But, are you sure it's not yours"?

"It's not!" he growled, picking up the white haired boy by his collar who was laughing.

"Well, there's only one person in my mind who could possibly have a child by now….." Nate responded, meeting eyes with all of them who exchanged looks.

They nodded simultaneously as they answered the same thing, "Javier!"

"Wait here! I'll go report this child to the other Elites and Blair so we can put a search out for him, we must not let anyone else find out about this little girl since she's not like us, understand"? The three of them nodded.

"Yeah, but why?" Kei asked, seemingly curious as to Hectors serious and firm order.

A grim expression grew on his face, "If they find out that she entered the academy's premises, the commanders will be required to take her away and report her to the headmasters, nobody knows what happens after that, for all we know, this kid could be in danger, especially if other students find her".

"What do you mean"? Nate asked, popping another candy in his mouth.

"Rewards, any type of violation or trespasser reported to the Commanders by a student will be rewarded, whether it's an easy pass to challenge any Elite, money, days off of school, pretty much anything….that's why i'm telling you, keep her hidden and make sure nobody sees her, the school will burst into a search and capture tournament for her".

"Wow…..did you say money"? Nate's face lit up, Kei and Aedan both glared at him, he waved them off giving a playful grin, "Kidding!"

"I'll be back as soon as i can, in the meantime, stay here and don't let her be seen!" He was already running, pointing back at them as he gave one final serious expression, disappearing from their sight as he turned the corner of the building.

They looked at one another, keeping quiet as they then glanced back at the small girl who was still hanging and clinging from Aedan's back, snoozing peacefully. "Javier….that bastard better have a good explanation for this kid". he growled, crossing his arms as he took shade underneath the tree.

"We're still not sure if it's his". Kei sighed, scratching his head unsurprisingly only to be given the same look by both boys who were telling him whether he was kidding or not.

"Ok so it might, possibly, could be his…" he chuckled wearily, rubbing his neck as he tapped the small girls head again, she yelped and buried her face more onto Aedan's back, making him jolt up as he felt her drool seep through his jacket.

"Keeping her hidden should be no problem, right"? Nate held his hands up questionably, looking at both Kei and Aedan who gave simultaneous shrugs.

"How hard can it be"? Kei grinned confidently, slumping back on the ground as he rested against the tree.

"Very hard actually". a quick figure shot down from the tree, startling the white haired Kei who jolted up as he came face to face with their spyer.

**(Junbei/ Scott/Styles/Collin)**

"Woah….what a match". Collin shook his head, widening his eyes as he stretched his arms out.

"Hm…" Junbei looked down at his watch, keeping track of the time as he looked around, watching as the rest of the students were heading off to their classes.

"You look like you're in some type of hurry, or possibly cautious of something"? Collin asked, looking up at Junbei who stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before giving a response, "I guess you can say that….."

Styles turned and glanced back, separating himself from the others as he made his way over to the potted plants aligned down the hall, petting the flowers and stroking the leafs as he examined their healthy shine.

He leaned forward, getting a closer look as he felt a slight kick from his back heel, followed by a series of thumps and then a small pitched squeal, prompting him to look back and take notice of the girl face planted against the ground, her bag and items scattered all around.

"Ow….." she lowly mumbled, picking herself up as she stayed on her knees, sitting on her calves as she sighed and looked around at all of her things.

"...Sorry…..are you ok"? he knelt beside her, staring into her glistening light lavender colored eyes, she nodded, scratching through her black wavy waist length hair as she gave a final sigh before snatching her things off the floor before other people stepped on it.

"I'm used to this…..don't worry". she was quick in grabbing and putting her things away, he looked around at the farther items that had been scattered, reaching for them. He began drooling as he saw the picture of the delicious food on the front cover of the cookbook he was holding.

"You….cook"? he muttered, still keeping his eyes on the picture of a curry based plate next to a beef platter, she nodded, giggling as she continued grabbing the rest of her things, "Yeah..it's sort of my thing, i've learned to make many different things over the years".

She tried holding back her laughs as she continued staring at his drooling expression, "If you'd like, i have access to the kitchen here at school, i could make you something to eat sometime". she gave him a serene expression, he seemed a bit taken aback, but then stared down at the book, dozing off once again.

"Y-yeah….." he handed the book back to her, standing on his feet as he helped her up along, also growing stunned by her shortness and fragile petite physique. She pulled out the pocket watch from skirt and looked down at it, "Well, I have to get going, my names Aria, Aria Violette, see ya!" she took off, waving at him as she held onto her books, exiting out of the halls.

"Y-yeah….my name is Styles…." he whispered to himself, knowing that she was no longer in the same room as him.

"I saw him! There was a guy roaming around earlier with a little girl on his back, they gotta be somewhere around here, c'mon!" Two students had passed by him, and then passed by Junbei and the others who didn't seem all that interested, except for the Jun who suddenly seemed intrigued.

"Woohoo! Search and Capture!" A dark tanned boy with a milk chocolate complexion sped by, jumping in the air as he howled wildly only to be grabbed by the collar by the red eyed Jun who gave him a deadly expression, "What search and capture"? he asked blankly.

A grand smile appeared on his face as he held his hand out towards Scott and the rest, "Oh! Hello! The names Chevano!" he was shook again by Jun who growled lowly, "Answer"!

He ruffled his dark black short hair and shifted his blackish brown colored eyes from the others onto Jun, "It's a game students made up years ago when a normal human first trespassed onto the school, the students go on a search and capture mission, whoever captures the trespasser will be rewarded greatly, apparently, the trespasser is a small girl".

"Small…..girl"? he muttered, looking down to the side as he wandered through his thoughts, his head suddenly snapped back up, startling Collin and Scott as he shoved the goatee wearing, dark tanned boy and ran off.

"What's his deal?!" Chevano hissed, chasing after him as he now got irritated by Jun's behavior towards him.

"Should we"? Collin turned to Scott who shrugged, they looked back Styles who was still in his own world with the plants.

"Might as well". Scott responded, quickly snatching Styles by the shirt as he dragged him along with Collin, all of them now chasing after Chevano and Junbei.

"Wait….why am i going"? Muttered Styles, angrily scowling as both boys ignored him.

**(The Elites)**

He slammed the doors to the Elite Office open, finding Blair eating a slice of cake on her desk while Alain poured himself some tea, and Nero who was eating an oreo while holding up a book.

They turned to him calmly as sweat trickled down his red face, "What the hell happened to you"? Nero struck an eyebrow up, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"We got trouble". he panted, leaning back against the door frame as Blair shoved the cake slice in her mouth, wiping it as she turned to Hector with a slight questionable look, "What kind of trouble? Take Nero and Alain and go handle it".

"No, we have a trespasser…" They all quickly turned back to him, "What"? the cookie in Nero's mouth fell.

He nodded, "It's a little girl, the whole school is probably on search and capture right now, for some reason she was found clinging onto Aedan, Blair….only you and the commanders know what happens to normal humans who cross over to the academy…...is it bad"? they all turned to her this time, she dropped her fork and stood up, "You three, find out who the little girl belongs too, get Basher on it as well, i'll get the muses to distract the commanders so they don't get involved while i go handle the mess that has already started".

She waited for their nods of understanding before running out onto the balcony, jumping off as she landed on the ground, taking off once more as the other three Elites rushed out of the office.

Both Nero and Alain looked at Hector as they ran down the halls, "Do you have a clue who might the little girl belong too"?

Hector nodded, "We all agreed it was Javiers…." the other Elites struck stunned faces, but then gave a similar expression, "I'm not surprised….that guy gets around faster than Deoxys in speed form". muttered Nero.

**(Blair)**

She was quickly joined by Rouge and Scarlett who appeared behind her, the three of them running through the school's court as they scouted from side to side in search of a large crowd. "Rouge, Scarlett, make sure to prevent Commander Klaus from hearing about this dilemma".

"What about Commander Chase"? Rouge seemed a bit surprised by Blairs orders, the champion shook her head, "I'm not worried about him, he's probably busy trying to flirt with Commander Ina, it's Klaus who worries me the most, he'll do anything if a reward is involved, he must not find out, now go!" She ordered once more, the two of them nodded, jumping up as they climbed onto one of the trees and then leaped up onto the roofs.

"Blair!" she quickly turned back, smirking as she took notice of the male running after her, an angry glare pasted on his face as he started catching up. He squinted his dark purple eyes as much as he could in order to intimidate her, the air brushed his mid length straight green hair as he picked up more speed only for her to laugh. "I finally found you! I was beginning to think you ran away from me after your match!"

"What's the matter Chaos? Finally ready to take me on?!" She giggled as he pressed down on his bare white shiny teeth. "I'm always ready!" his pale skin had turned red from her previous remark.

She stopped, prompting him to do the same, now standing face to face with her as she grabbed hold of his shoulders, "What?" he growled, furrowing his eyes down at her.

"I need your help…...there's a Search and Capture that somebody started". he gave her a curious look, "So what?" he seemed uninterested.

"...The target is a young girl, she's in danger right now and every student has their eyes on her…...she'll get hurt if they decide to fight…."

"What?!" his eyes flamed up, his fists began balling up until they turned pale, "Only cowards would hurt a girl, those bastards!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as they took off running once more, "We have little time, someone must have found her already".

**(Kei/Nate/Aedan)**

"Back off!" Aedan held onto the young girl, hugging her tightly as he jumped and spun back, kicking one of his attackers in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"If you all know what's good for you then leave and don't let me see your face again!" Kei growled, grabbing another student who lunged himself at the white haired boy, he grabbed him by the neck, slamming him down at the ground as he stole a cry and yelp from his attacker.

"It's no use! Just hand over the girl to us!" they started shouting the same thing, riling up and getting more angry with the three boys who were back to back with one another, keeping eyes on all directions.

"Like hell we'll just hand her over to you sick bastards, she's just a kid!" Nate spat venomously, striking his fist towards another students stomach as he tried to tackle the brunette down.

"WAH!" the young crimson haired girl began crying louder, rubbing her large green bold eyes as she buried and snuggled herself into Aedans chest as he kept his firm and protective grasp on her.

"Does it matter? She's just a human kid, she doesn't belong here, besides, i want that reward!" growled one of the other students, quickly throwing himself at Aedan who was ready to take him on.

"Ugh!" he was kicked to the ground, now looking up at his attacker, "Pathetic….putting the life of a young girl at risk just for a stupid reward". he gave him a smug look, running a hand through his midnight color shaggy hair and narrowing his dangerous gold hued eyes down at the student who scrambled a few steps back upon noticing the large X shaped scar on his chest which was seeable due to his open collar.

He turned his head back to look at the three boys and then at the small girl who peeked her head from Aedans chest to look at him, he gave them an assuring grin, "Even though i'm new and have no clue what's going on, it looks like i should be on your side, seeing as how everyone is trying to do harm to this little girl…...just call me Xentus". He quickly picked up the boy's movements who was on the floor previously. He tried to tackle him with a jump but Xentus grabbed him by the arm and forced him on his knees, striking his elbow down on the males head leaving him out cold on the grass.

"That's one down….." Kei muttered, staring intensely at the new student who showed up.

"And about 50 more to go…." Nate readied his fighting stance along with Kei and Aedan, Xentus joined them back to back, the four of them rotating and shifting as the large mob of students began closing in on them bit by bit.

**Alright! So there you have it guys! Hooray! Chapter 4! xD i hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review, i'd like to know what you guys all thought, don't worry, everyone's OC's will get their portion of the spotlight so please don't get mad or sad :(, sorry for the wait but at least this chapter was longer xD, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and until then! If you guys have any questions feel free to pm me and i'll get back to you as soon as i can. **


	5. Attack of the Anti-Elites

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter, Sorry for making you wait all this time but I recently just got a part time job and with that and with school...wooooooo boy is it tiring! But during my small free breaks from studying or working, I've been working on this chapter for you all, so I hope you enjoy it, I know some characters don't show up in here but I promise they will the next chapter, I'm just thinking of way on how to bring them out, but anyways, hope you enjoy and I apologize for my bad sentence structure of grammar! **

**(Aedan/Nate/Kei/Xentus)**

"Big brothers!" She cried out, clinging harder and harder onto Aedan as he kicked another opponent down to the ground, Nate slammed a second one against the tree while Kei and Xentus kept back to back, fighting the neverending mob.

"Big brother….heh…" A tiny smile formed on Nate's lips as the diamond stone on his left finger began glowing, a white aura engulfed his body as he released an unexpected growl. His hair had gained a metallic sheen, his bangs transformed into heavy metal counterweights (similar to mawiles ears) while a large oversized jaw sprouted from the back of his head, the other students became frightened upon seeing the red glow in his eyes.

"Now….show me what you got". his second jaw had opened up, then snapped back shut making a cringing crackling noise.

"It's alright…." Aedan held onto her tight as she continued crying, Kei slammed his foot against another opponents head, only to be hit in the back by another student.

"...Shouldn't have done that…" he grew a blood curdling smile, snapping his head back as the sapphire stone on one of his twin silver rings began lighting up, a bright blue light surrounded him whole. He released a growl, his skin darkened slightly and hair had spiked upward gaining a blood red tint to it, the same as his eyes. A yellow gem appeared in the middle of his forehead similar to a weaviles, and bone gauntlets and greaves with sharp claws on both had appeared on his arms and feet.

"Now I'm really pissed off". every word he spoke was followed with a chilly icy mist that flowed out of his mouth.

"Everyone's doing it...so why not…" the twin sword and shield pendant hanging around Xentus's neck had begun rising up as the dark saphire released a blue glowing essence that spiraled around him. His hair had turned ocean blue with white coloring on the sides while a large red scarf appeared around his neck, hovering and swaying in the air by itself, a large blue cloak appeared around him, switching from black to blue in a blink.

"Hey guys! How about we make a bet? First one to take out as many idiots as possible gets 100 dollars!"

"All the candy I can buy? I'm in!" Nate cackled, he swiftly climbed the tree and chomped one of the bigger branches down with his second jaw, now holding onto it as he slammed and attacked the other fused students with it.

"A hundred bucks sure can get me what I want". Aedan grinned deviously, his eyes had turned white as a red glowing line appeared by his cheek, tracing itself across his nose. It's as if he dipped his pointing and middle finger in red paint and started from above his left cheek bone, lining it up with the middle of his eyelid and pinkie finger width between them, then dragged it across the bridge of his nose, curving it down to the bottom right of his cheekbone and lining it up with the corner of his eye.

"...but as long as it helps get rid of these fools then I don't care if I lose or win the bet!" he screamed out, the symbol on his face had let out a fierce light, glowing along with his own sapphire stone.

His Hair had turned light blue, he grew a shell which now protected his torso, crotch, and back. He chuckled as he looked to the his sides, showing off the two hydro Cannon's which rested on his shoulders now. His muscles became more denser and bigger as his arm's and leg's became more cylinder shape. His Nail's stayed the same along with his eye color. His head grew a bit and became sturdier, making his body nearly untouchable.

"Let's take em out!" Shouted Kei, jumping up into the air at an incredible height and speed, he shot back down, leaving a visible trail of white streaks, holding his gauntlets in a cross manner as he slashed and fled through a row of a dozen students who were KO'd, he landed at the end of the row of students, smirking as they fell one by one.

Nate was pinned against the body of the tree by a Hariyama fusion, his opponents fierce strength had begun taking a toll on him. "Y-you….b-bastard!" a silver glint appeared in the corner of his eye as he slithered his hands around the tree from his back, snapping it in half without hesitation and slamming his rival away with it easily. Flames had begun to appear within his giant jaw, scaring his opponents easily as they refused to get closer.

He fired his cannons, shooting out powerful twin jets of water to the mob, easily knocking them out as they were cruelly injured from the jet's force. He grabbed another opponent from his face and threw him aside, forcing him across the ground. "Ahh!" the little girl screamed, watching as a student with sharp blades sticking out of his forearms and green wings sticking out of his back came shooting down at them.

"Aedan!" Kei, Xentus, and Nate turned back as they saw the blue haired Aedan holding one his canons in his hand now, using it to block his opponents blades. "Attack me as much as you want you punks! But I won't let you hurt this little girl!" He swiped his canon against the boys scythes, breaking them as a clicking sound occurred. A dark blue light appeared at the end of his canon, flashing onto his enemy as a giant jet beam of water shot out, outlined in the same blue light which had sent his attacker clashing with several others who were struck to the ground which was breaking apart from the waters force.

He was being aimed by two students, he jumped up and landed on the tree that Nate was still holding onto, staring down at his enemies darkly. He quickly disappeared with no sight of his figure afterwards, just a slight draft that rustled through the leaves. He appeared behind them, piercing his elbows against their necks and letting the red scarf wrapped around his neck grab hold of them both, lifting them into the air and throwing them up. He shot up at an intense speed, going back and forth between the two as he struck them repeatedly with his fists and feet. He hissed under his breaths, grabbing them both by their hands and slamming them down, forcing them onto the ground as they crashed through.

"Ahh!" he was struck in the air by a giant lightning bolt that came storming down on him, his screams had rung through everybody's ears.

"Xentus!" they all looked up, watching as he was being struck by the vicious electric attack, "Hold on!" Kei had ran up the tree in Nates possession and leaped up upon reaching the tip, shooting fast towards Xentus who he tackled away from the bolt, allowing himself to be struck a bit with lightning as well, he held his grunts and screams in, ignoring the pain he was feeling now.

"Shit…" he muttered, looking down at the small static bolts running across Xentus's body as he held a pain stricken look on his face.

"Who did that?!" everyone had gotten quiet, the students who were once attacking them had frozen in fear from the powerful lightning strike, Nate and Aedan glared at them all, making them tense up as a small giggle could be heard from the far back.

The small redheaded girl had looked over at Xentus who was breathing rapidly now, his body being nearly paralyzed and jerking in reaction to the pain, her eyes began tearing up at the sight. "Show yourself dammit!" Aedan had begun grinding his teeth in anger.

"Hmph, no need to get so worked up". they laughed, stepping out from the large mob that began opening up.

"You…." Kei and Nate's eyes had grown cold and malicious. There before them stood two blondes, a female and male. She had vicious gold eyes that sparked under the light, her hair was long and tied up into a ponytail with a black bow while her bangs were messy and hanging above her eyes, she had two long locks of hair hanging down from her sides, static had build up between her short triangle shaped yellow ears that had a black stripe going around it. Her long tail was similar in color and the black stripe except a red orb was at the tip, only bigger than the one she had in the center of her forehead.

He had his arms crossed, giving them a smug and notorious look, his hair was the same as his partners from the front but it was spiky to the top from behind, he had icy blue cold eyes and pale skin just like her. His blue spiked fur tail was sizzling and crackling as yellow fur was hanging out from his waist and over his black belt. He loosened his arms revealing the yellow fur which was also on top of his hands and wrists.

"It's been a while…..Kei…..Nate". she closed her eyes, facing down as a tiny devious grin appeared on her lips.

"I thought I smelled failure". the blonde haired boy chuckled mockingly.

"The bolt twins…" Kei hissed lowly, Xentus looked at him, flinching once and then shooting him a confused look.

"B-bolt…..twins"? he muttered, Kei nodded.

"Levina and Raiden…they're twins, and part of the anti-Elite group, they despise the rules played by the Higher ranks and always try to go against the Elites and terrorize the school to mess with the champion".

"Hand over the little girl and we won't have any trouble". both blondes had joined and touched shoulders, there tails created a giant spark upon contact with each other. Raiden held one of his hands up while the other stayed down, a giant ball of electricity began building up between his hands, glowing blue from the inside while the outside glowed yellow.

She giggled, holding up her index finger as a small electric ball grew on the tip, "You know…..When my brother gets angry, there's nothing I can do to stop him….he's like a beast, eager to shed his preys blood".

"Good! That's just how like my opponents!" Kei scowled, he stood back on his feet, leaving Xentus beside Aedan as he gripped his hands, holding his gauntlets up where he swiped his tongue slowly across one of his bladed claws. "It's been a while since I saw a little blood myself…"

**(Blair and Chaos)**

"It's gotten worse….." she muttered, stopping as Chaos pulled his wrist away from her.

"What are you doing?! What about argh!-". she pushed him away, jumping back as she avoided the dangerous aerial strike by their attacker.

"What the…...who did that?!" he scowled, looking up at the sky where a shadowed figure soared above them. It shot back down, heading towards Chaos who dodged and then did a swift turn, heading towards Blair who stood in place.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted, running after her only to stop as she moved her foot slightly, shifting her body to the side as she picked up her leg, striking it right onto the winged figure who was blown back, it regained its composure as it was thrown back, soaring back up into the sky.

*That kick…it was too fast…..* Chaos looked at her intensely, tightening his fists.

"Go…" she glared up at the figure, not bothering to look over at Chaos who was irritated now.

"What?! Why?!"

She swiped her arm to the side, "Just go! I'll handle this…."

He hesitated at first, looking back between her and the soaring figure, he nodded and took off, unaware that the winged male shot back down and was heading straight towards him.

She took notice from the corner of her eye, running after and keeping in pace as she shot up, grabbing a hold of the boys brown wings as she forced and dragged him down into the ground brutally.

"Argh!" he groaned, having his body scraped against the grass and dirt as she put pressure from behind.

"Should have known you'd be a part of this, Orion". she smirked, grabbing a hold of his brown wings as she pulled him up, forcing him back on his feet.

"Still as harsh as ever…." he chuckled hoarsely. She released her grip, he turned back to face her, looking into her eyes with his chestnut brown colored ones. He folded his wings back, flicking his large red tipped sharp bangs that hung over his right side, resembling that of a Staraptor's. The sides were sharp and stuck to the sides, curving only slightly upwards at the tips.

"Let's finish this quickly, I don't have time for games". she bent her neck sideways, making a crackling and popping sound along with her fists, making him stiffen up as he covered his nervousness with a dark smile.

His laugh became dark, "Oh….but I do".

"Are you sure about that"? She crossed her arms, flashing him a smug look as four figures shot down behind her.

"Looks like we're on time". Nero smirked, stepping in front of Blair with Hector, Basher, and Alain by both his sides.

Orion had a look of angst, staring at each of the males who gave him a dark look, "We found Javier, but he seems to be dealing with a problem of his own, we'll let him handle it until we finish this nuisance up". Alain ran a hand through his teal colored hair, shifting his head upwards as he was flashing his piercing sharp fangs and glowing eyes aside to the winged boy.

"You think I'm scared? I'll take all you bastards down!" Orion scoffed.

Nero chuckled, "I guess you've forgotten why we're called the Elites, well…..let us remind you, shall we"?

"Blair…." Hector turned back to her, she quirked an eyebrow, seeming natural to the whole situation.

"...Go on ahead, we'll take over from here".

"After this….I'm going to need some cake". Basher muttered, stretching his arms back which had cracked gruesomely.

"Don't have to tell me twice, I'll leave him to you boys….." she flicked a small wave at them and turned her back, making her way off only to stop and glance back at the Staraptor fused boy.

"...Go easy on him, we wouldn't want the commanders cleaning up another incident for us, now would we"? she glanced over at the four boys who averted their eyes from her, she stifled a small giggle and ran off.

Leaving the five males alone, Nero held his arms out, giving a menacing smile to Orion along with Alain, Basher, and Hector, making him feel a series of jabbing chills,"We'll make this real easy on you, So…..go ahead and pick any of us to fight against, but I'll warn you…..it won't make any difference on who you choose, because in the end, you'll be the one facing the ground".

**(Junbei/ Styles/ Scott/ Collin/Chevano)**

"What do we do?!" Scott stumbled back against Styles as all of their eyes were up towards the sky, staring at the boy with wings colored dark blue with white on the insides, he had slicked back hair that formed into spiked curves from behind of the same color. Two large hairs had spiked out from behind, both of them being colored red. A small angled strand of hair fell over to the front of his head also the same red color, leading to his eyes which were a piercing crimson and golden hue.

It soared back down, striking in between Chevano and Junbei who barely dodged in time, causing them to fall back on the ground as they glared at their attacker now. "Skylar you bastard!" Chevano yelled out, picking himself back up as he stuck the middle finger out towards the winged boy.

"This is as far as you guys will go". he smirked, soaring down as he grabbed Collin and Scott by their shirts, "What…" they had dumbfounded looks as they were dragged up, screaming as the winged male laughed at their fear stricken expressions. They were now hanging high up into the air by only his hands.

"Let them go!" Chevano snapped in frustration, Styles nodded along, glaring up at their new enemy who slowly shook his head from side to side.

"What's the big idea!" Scott and Collin began squirming about, trying to free themselves only to look down and turn as pale as snow.

"Two little pipsqueaks….you both reek of fresh meat". answered Skylar.

"Aw man….I'm gonna die before I even get my first chest hair….". Scott sighed and then grunted, crossing his arms as he just hung their.

"Well…...isn't this a great first day….." muttered Collin, deadpanning as he gave up in struggling as well.

"Let. Them. Go." Chevano settled his glaring and cruel stare onto Skylar who smiled evilly down at him, "Ok". he opened his hands, letting both boys scream out as they dropped.

"No!" Junbei, Styles, and Chevano all reached out for them, two blinding lights shot out from the younger boys who were falling from above.

The jagged fire like lines climbing up from Scotts lower back to his two shoulder blades had begun glowing through his clothes, along with the jasper stone in his possession.

Bright blue runic markings that went from Collins palm to his left hand and halfway up his forearm released a fiery red glow, the jasper stone he had began lighting up as well.

Their figures were unseen as only two large aura glowing beams shot down onto the surface, exploding and crashing through the ground as it left a crater in place. The other three shielded themselves from the dust being blown to them, sneaking a peak at both boys who were standing in the center of the crater.

"That was close". Scott sighed, pushing his glasses up, and revealing his thin small dotted black eyes. His arms got mildly fatter as they turned a reddish color. His hands fused into a robotic like shape from the wrist down, while his fingers turned into three claws. A tail was hanging outward from behind, swaying back and forth, his head was hairless and colored grey instead.

"Speak for yourself, I almost had a heart attack". Sneered Collin, crossing his arms in an irritated manner as his tail rapidly wagged back and forth, his ears perked up through his newly white fused hair, as his green hued slitted pupil eyes were shifting from Junbei, to Chevano, and to Styles, all of whom felt it's sharp and intimidating effect.

"I really didn't want it to come down to this". Scott sighed once more, feeling Skylar's presence nearby as he pushed his glasses up with his claw.

A ring of fire appeared around him, growing larger and more intense as it began to spread and shoot up like giant pillars into the sky, "Shit…" muttered Skylar, struggling to dodge the random attacks which were sprouting out from every direction.

Collins felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned back only to be struck in the face by a fist, sending him down to the ground as he held onto his cheek, looking up and growing a confused expression as a cute gray haired girl stood before him, she had a playful smile, looking into his eyes with her own amethyst colored ones. Her hair had a silver sheen tone to it and was tied into a large ponytail that was curled from behind, she had white tipped ears sticking out from above and a coiled tail swaying in the back.

"W-who…..are you?" he was taken aback by her beauty, she giggled at his expression.

"So weak…..". she leaped up into the air, dropping back down as she did a double flip, her tail had straightened out glowing a silver color as she struck the ground, missing him as he dodged the move only to grow nervous when he saw her iron tail pierce into the ground. She wasted no time and got on her legs and hands, taking off in high speed as she jumped over the ring of fire, shifting her body around to strike Scott in the face with her tail, knocking him down to the ground and destroying his ring of fire.

"Take care of those fools Venus…...I want those three for myself". Skylar pointed down at Junbei, Chevano and Styles.

"Let's keep things in the air". The platinum pendant around Chevanos neck began glowing, his hair turned black and got more straighter with silver streaks running down. His eyes became a silver hue with black on the edges. He hissed when metal wings sprouted from his back and silver gauntlets appeared on his forearms.

He raced up towards Skylar, reaching back and pulling one of his bladed feathers which he threw towards the swellow boy who dodged it. "I have plenty more in stock". he glared at him.

Styles rolled his eyes, shaking his head along, "It seems words can't solve this matter either". he glanced over to where Junbei was, only to see him taking off.

"Where are you going?!"

He turned back, staring at Styles who noticed the worrisome look on his face, *What's with him?* he kept thinking inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Skylar kicked Chevano, soaring down towards Junbei at a lightning velocity where he shot down feet first, piercing the raven haired runaway in the back.

"Ugh!" he fell to the ground, feeling the painstaking pressure from the kick.

Skylar looked back, looking surprised when he saw a giant beam of fire heading straight towards him, he flew up into the air, avoiding the attack which was shot from Styles who had fused into his Arcanine form.

"Ngh!" he hissed, looking down at his arm where a clean slit opening appeared on his outfit and skin, now seeping blood out. He glared up at the Chevano who held up his hand, holding silver sharp feathers in between his fingers with a large devious grin on his face.

"If you plan to take us down, then make sure to never leave yourself open!" Styles roared loudly, startling Skylar who was tackled through the air by the now blonde haired boy who slammed him into the ground. Styles looked back at Junbei who was picking himself off the ground, "I don't know what is it you're trying to go for, but it must be important so go".

He watched as Jun took off, only to be knocked over by Skylar who did a quick turn, kicking him in the face and then grabbing his feet as he took off once more into the air, now holding the canine male upside down.

"I'm not through with you!" Screamed the silver haired Chevano, speeding and ramming himself straight into Skylars side making him drop Styles, giant sound waves appeared out from the impact as they took off through the air, both of them had crashed through a tree, snapping it in half as they shot into one of the buildings walls.

Styles used his speed to land safely on the ground, dragging his feet as he spun his body around while landing only to watch the last second where both wing carrying boys had collided with the building, a large dust cloud surrounded their impact area, hiding any view of the two.

"I don't hit girls!" Scott shouted out, dodging each punch and kick Venus threw at him.

"That's no girl!" Collin yelled out, grabbing a hold of her tail as he pulled her back, throwing her onto the ground brutally.

"W-why…would you do that?." her eyes began tearing up as her lips were trembling.

"I think that was too harsh". muttered Scott, They had quickly felt a wave of regret, slumping their heads forward, they peeked up and saw her come down at them from above, "Idiots!" She did an aerial kick on both of them, fiercely throwing both boys a large distance away.

"Tsk tsk…..I'm gone for only a short while and all the students here start running wild, no wonder those little muse brats kept trying to distract me". Venus turned back with a glaring face, ready to snap in retaliation, but instead, her expression faded into a fearful one. She stepped back, looking up at the large figure with a petrified look.

"Oh…...crap…" muttered Styles, letting his fusion form disappear as he turned back into his human self.

**(Yuro/Victor/Aaron/Javier)**

"...I like…..a woman….whose….rough". Javier groaned as he was being gripped by the neck, hovering above the ground by the malicious looking female in front of him.

She had long raven midnight colored hair that was curled and reached down past her waist, she had two long strands of blood red colored hair hanging down from the sides, her snake like eyes glowed a crimson color as two purple markings were imprinted below her eyes. She had two sharp fangs that slowly dripped a purple liquid and held a large red and black bladed scythe behind her back.

"I'm not surprised, you hit on so many girls that you've already forgotten me". she tightened her grip around his neck more, making him wheeze.

"Stop!" She looked back, chuckling as Victor, Yuro, and Aaron, who was still carrying Aura, were being surrounded and blocked by multiple copies of herself, each of them holding up their scythes towards them.

"Lilith, what do you want?!" Shouted Aaron, challenging the girls glare.

"Nothing, I'm just having some fun". she giggled evilly.

"Wait…...we've met before"? Javier quirked an eyebrow, she pulled him in, pressing noses with him as she stared into his eyes with her snake like pupils.

"And to think….I used to find you cute". he pouted, "Used to? But I've never been more handsome….scratch that….my level of handsomeness will never end! What about now?! Do you think I'm cute now"? his voice was fading out as he struck one last final pose with his thumb and index finger, flashing her his pearly whites.

"Ugh….". she shot him a disgusted look, shoving him to the floor as she reached behind, pulling out her scythe as she twirled it above her, striking it down towards him where he dodged it in time. He rolled to the side, looking petrified as she struck down at him again.

"All you have to say is you want me, there's no need for violence, my body and looks are for all the ladies!" he grabbed the wooden sword strapped to his back and used it to block her attack, pushing her back as he jumped back on his feet, glaring at her as he stuck a toothpick in his mouth. The silver opal stone embedded into his belt buckle had begun glowing, the same light appeared, tracing throughout the black spiral design on his right shoulder which had contained an inguz symbol in the center. She looked up at him, having his shadow cover over her as he grew two more feet, standing taller than ever before, his muscular build had increased 2X while his eyes green hue disappeared, leaving a dark bold killer night color within instead. His brown hair had faded into a silver white color with two black patches of hair on the sides.

"Admit it….Even I make scary look sexy". he grinned down at where the raven haired girl was, only to find that she was gone.

"You talk too much". he shifted his head to the side only to see her appear next to him in mid air, there eyes met for a quick second before she struck her knee to his face. Coiling back as she did a backflip and landed on the ground, smirking at him as he growled and turned to her with his glaring face.

"Fiesty….I like those the most". he chuckled.

"What the heck are we?! A couple of damn magikarp?!" Victor shouted out in rage, he grabbed his wooden katana from behind and struck one of the copies, destroying it as another appeared, attacking him directly as he clashed his weapon with hers. She managed to throw his katana away, striking her blade down only for it to be blocked by the ones that sprouted out from his arms, a smirk appeared on his lips as he dipped down, doing a quick turn as he sliced his blade down at the copies legs, destroying it.

"Uh…..anyone know where Basher went?" Aaron had a look of confusion on his face as he looked around, only to find that the Elite was nowhere in sight.

"Screw this!" Yoru held his fists tightly, his houndoom horns and tail had sprouted out, while his claws had fused in, his eye faded into a glowing red color. He lunged himself at one of the copies, clashing his sharp claws against her scythe's blades, they pulled away from each other giving him a chance to strike forward unknowingly, only leaving a hollow fading figure of himself where he previously stood. He striked through the copy with his claw and destroyed it.

Two figures shot down in front of Aaron, startling him as he saw who it was, "Rouge….Scarlett!" he backed away from them, glaring at both girls who held blank expressions.

"We're here to collect something". Rouge pointed down at Aura's unconscious figure, she noticed how his grip on the short haired girl got firmer.

"Why?" he kept his glare at them, she chuckled, "That's none of your concern".

"Then you'll have to go through me".

"Maybe another time". Scarlett walked up to him, pressing the center of his forehead with her palm quickly, he fell into a light slumber, tumbling down with Aura who was picked up by Rouge. They disappeared with her, leaving Yuro and Victor to take notice of Aaron's sleeping figure.

"What the hell happened?!" They rushed over to him, crouching down and nudging him to wake up.

"Look out!" Victor flipped back, holding his bladed arms up which had blocked the scythe from another copy, he spun around to face her, slashing his blades across one another at her which left a trail of green energy behind.

"Give me a lift!" Yuro shouted, running towards Victor who lowered himself down, holding his blades out which the houndoom boy used as stepping stones to throw himself into the air. He faced his body downwards opening his mouth up as he breathed out a large beam of fire down at the other copies, burning them until they were obliterated.

"That's okay! I know some girls like to play hard to get!" he kept moving backwards, dodging her scythe continuously as she swung it back and forth.

"No girl in the right mind would go for a guy like you, big head, conceited, a jerk, and a pathetic weakling!" she swung down at him from above, but was left stunned when he swiftly caught her blade in between his palms.

"Is that what you think?" he stared deep into her eyes as she hung from her bladed weapon.

"...Y-yeah….." she was getting lost within his gaze.

He laughed, "Well if you were as handsome as me, you'd be bragging too! Man did Arceus bless me with golden looks! But then again…..I was cursed by Giratina since the ladies are always after me, can't a man get a break?!" he sighed, then a shiny Aura began flashing around him as he grinned widely, sparking up a devilish expression towards the girl who snapped out of her daze. She shot him another disgusted look.

"Think what you want but you'll always be a loser." she swung herself back, lunging upwards as she landed on top of the handle of her scythe, standing perfectly balanced on it as it was still being held in between javiers palms.

"Is that so"? his tone and expression had become serious. He let his palms part away, making her fall only to be caught in his arms before touching the ground.

"What are you-". He smirked down at her, "I'm taking one for the team". he pressed his lips against hers, Victor and Yuro glanced back for a second only to freeze and have their jaws fall open at the sight.

Aaron sat up, rubbing his head while scrunching his nose up, "Mmm….W-what happe-". he glanced over, stopping as his eyes shot open and mouth slowly parted open.

**(Chaos)**

He kept running, in search of the small girl who Blair warned him about, "You dropped my books…..pick them up". he stopped and looked to the side, noticing a couple of figures standing by one of the buildings.

"Hmph, why should I?! They're just a bunch of stupid books" there were several chuckles, all of them sounding as if they were from males.

"But you were the ones who threw my books down, so pick them up". her voice sounded gentle yet demanding, something which intrigued him due to the outlook of the situation.

He went closer, catching a glimpse of the males and the small female who was cornered against the wall, Aria.

Her eyes held a fierce look within as she stared up at the taller boys, "She's actually pretty cute, isn't she?" one of them said while grabbing a lock of her black wavy hair. She slapped his hand away, angering them more.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?!" Another one shoved her hard to the wall again, this time angering Chaos.

"Hey! What kind of-" Ice crystals had begun shooting up from the ground, throwing the group of males back as she grabbed one of them quickly by the arm, spinning back and slamming him against the wall face first.

She whispered into his ear, causing his ear to slowly be covered in ice "I can only tolerate so much".

Chaos was left wide eyed, staring at Aria whose hair had fallen off at the midsection, leaving it short (almost a pixie cut) and faded into a white color with icy blue tips. Two ice shards appeared on the top of her head while a purple diamond shaped marking appeared on her forehead. She gained long white sleeves like her beast essence, Froslass. She slowly turned her head back, staring into Chaos's eyes with her own icy blue ones.

She pulled the boy back and threw him to the floor beside his friends, "Leave…..before I get really angry". She looked down at her palm, forming a fist and then slamming it against the wall causing the entire building to completely ice over.

"Hmph...you think we're scared? What are you going to do, It's three against one" They stood their ground, closing in on the girl again.

"Actually….Two against one". Chaos stepped beside her, surprising her from his sudden appearance, he looked down at her with a blank expression.

"I don't need anyones help, I can do this on my own, I'm not weak". Her voice was cruel and cold, making him chuckle a bit which confused her.

He retaliated back with his own rude tone, "Who said you were weak? I can tell you're a strong girl, I just can't stand people who mistreat females...think nothing of it". She kept quiet after that, only staring up at him more, her stare getting warmer and softer.

She watched as the onyx stone in his possession began releasing a dark purple aura, his once green colored hair had now turned a dark purple with the ends in the back sticking up. His eyes had discolored into red while his body was left surrounded in the same dark purple aura from his stone.

"Whatever, even if your boyfriend comes and helps you, you're still going down!" the three of them had fused into beedrills, with black and blonde striped colored hair, red piercing eyes, large wings, and hands that could form into needle drills. The antennas sticking up from their heads had twitched as they charged towards Aria and Chaos.

He sinked into the ground where a dark large vortex appeared in it's place, they stopped before crashing through, almost falling in. They turned around looking over to Aria who jumped up, she held her hand up a bit where a large icicle spear appeared, sparking her to throw it as more appeared in her possession.

Her aim was quick and sharp, striking each one of the boys almost close until they kept dodging, they flew up, aiming towards her only to be dragged down by long dark shadows that had wrapped themselves around their legs.

"Where do you think you're going". Chaos shot up from another dark portal that appeared from the ground, the shadows that had grabbed hold of the three boys were connected around the ghost boys fingers, giving him full control of their movements.

He yanked his arm down, slamming the three boys the the floor who then froze up when a bunch of ice spears shot down at them, trailing around their bodies only. Aria came back down, standing tip toe on top of one of the icicles, looking down at them with a small spine chilling smile.

"I'm not done yet…." Chaos muttered, lifting his hands up which had forced the three males up on their feet. "Argh!" one of them had cut through the shadow with it's needle drill, aiming it at Chaos as he fired a sharp blade at him, he waited for the attack, only to be stunned by Aria's action. She jumped in, twirling gracefully in place as her white sleeves stood straight, forming into solid ice blades which allowed her to slice through the blade easily. She stopped, crouching down as she held her blades up defensively, she stabbed both of them into the earth, causing it to quake as massive ice pillars shot up from the ground, pushing the three beedrill boys up into the air. Chaos took action after that, running and then jumping on top of one of the pillars which barely sprung up, allowing himself to be taken into the air where he leaped further up. Shoot straight for the trio, he extended his arms out where two large shadow streaks appeared from his palms. He swiped his arms across one another, causing the shadows to intersect and strike the three males who screamed out.

They dodged the next attack, firing their needle blades all towards Chaos who jumped and leaped off of each one. He waited for another one coming his way and spun around in the air, kicking it with all his force placed in his foot and sending it back to one of his attackers who was shot through several pillars, now falling unconscious to the floor.

"Not bad…" Aria muttered, she jumped from pillar to pillar, avoiding the strikes of the boys needles as well, she leaped high into the air where large icicles appeared around her in a circular form. Her movements were quick, allowing her next moves to be unpredictable as she kicked and threw each icicle towards the two standing boys at an incredible pace.

Chaos made eye contact for a few seconds with her after she stopped, almost as if they immediately knew what the other was thinking. They surrounded the beedrill fusions who were already weakened and exhausted from dodging.

Both of their eyes began glowing purple as a dark black aura surrounded them, they held their hands up into the air where a shadow halo appeared above them, turning into a ring of purple flames which grew increasingly in size. A star appeared in the center along with several other symbols which began lighting up.

"W-what is that?" both boys whimpered, staring up at the large symboled rings. Both ghost types shot their hands down, placing the giant rings around both beedrills who were struck and surrounded in a deadly purple fire, they screamed and pleaded out, finally being trapped in a chain of explosions which blew them down to the ground alongside their other friend, all of them completely out cold.

Her pillars had crumbled down as she formed back into her human self along with Chaos, both of them looking at one another without speaking, she smiled warmly to him, making him keep his cold blank expression, he nodded and looked down at the small pile of books by the building. He went over to it and picked them up, handing them over to Aria whose cheeks had turned pink.

"T-thank…..you….for everything". she looked down at the ground, making him a bit clueless as to why since he couldn't see her full red colored face.

"It's nothing". he muttered, making his way off only to stop and sigh.

He walked back and grabbed the pile of books from her, carrying them in his arms now, "You'll get shorter doing so much lifting….." She turned even redder, making him smirk as she shook it off and followed him in silence.

He looked down at the ground, having a feeling of uncertainty as he kept thinking in his mind, *I feel like I forgot something...but what…*

**(Rouge/Scarlett/Lucille/Michael)**

"This is her". they brought her in, placing her on top of the infirmary bed next to Lucilles, she was sitting up, staring over at the short haired girl who twisted and turned in place.

Lucille held her nose high up, taking a whiff of the air "She has the same scent…"

The other two girls nodded, "That's what we said…...isn't it strange that Blair has chosen us all as Muses….considering we have the same smell".

"Or the same essence line….." they turned back to the door, seeing Michael standing by it.

"So I heard you got beat up pretty bad, sure looks like it". He placed his hand over her head, ruffling it as Lucille chuckled, "I guess you can say that, a lot of bruises, open wounds that needed to be stitched, a dislocated shoulder and a fractured wrist….." She stopped and looked down at his wrist braces, turning away as she mumbled, "...S-sorry…."

A small teaseful grin appeared on his face, "Don't be...that's the price I got for challenging the Champion…..I should have just been happy with being the Ruby Elite….". She looked up, noticing how his expression turned grim, she glanced over at Rouge and Scarlett who nodded and exited out of the infirmary, now standing outside the door.

"Do you think Blair will get mad at us since we couldn't stop Klaus"? Scarlett muttered, fidgeting with her fingers as she glanced up at Rouge who gave her a comforting look.

"Blair never gets mad at us, we tried our best, now we have to leave everything to the Elites and the Champion".

"I guess you're right…..but, we've both seen how Klaus is...he's really dangerous and powerful….do you really think they'll all be alright"? Rouge had stayed quiet, holding her thumb up to her mouth as she bit down on it.

"If…..If commander Klaus gets involved with Blair...then surely Miss Ina will appear along with Chase….this could be bad". they looked at each other with a horrified look and took off into the halls.

"You're lucky, you'll heal in no time, so just hang in there". he took a seat beside her bed and pulled out a flask from his pocket, taking a drink from it and then holding it up to the raven haired girl who sniffed it and scrunched her nose up in disgust, making him laugh.

"I….I heard that you plan on challenging Alain for the ruby title soon….is it true?" he took another drink, nodding and then noticing the worried look that grew on her face.

"What's wrong"? he was confused, quirking an eyebrow as she used her mobile, but bruised arm and hand to touch the cast around her wrist.

"A year ago…...Blair shattered both of your wrists and you were hospitalized for that whole year, you lost your Ruby title…..and now have to wear braces on both wrists…...what happens if you get hurt again when you step into the ring with Alain, what about if everything repeats itself….he's not your average elite, Alain specializes with defense and is an expert with strategy".

He looked down, placing his elbows on his thighs as he rubbed his neck with both hands, "I don't care if he's that strong, it'll only make things more interesting for me, I'm not going to let something like these braces stop me from getting my title back, I was born to be an Elite Lucille, I've come back stronger than ever before, just wait until the day of our match comes, you'll see how much I've grown".

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at him while he still had his head down, she reached her hand out, stopping midway before continuing, placing it on his head and making him look up at her. He saw the faded assuring smile on her lips. "I know you've gotten stronger, I just can't help but be worried for a close friend".

He grabbed her hand, touching it lightly since it was still bruised "Nothing will happen to me this time, I'll make sure of it".

**(Somewhere up in the school's rooftop)**

Two figures stood at the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the entire scene where the giant mob had surrounded the bolt twin along with the guys and small girl. Chase, being one of the figures, groaned in frustration as he shook his head slowly. The beautiful female standing next to him had a pokerface, staring out at the mob for a while as she kept her hands behind her back.

"It's amazing how many students get riled up over one little girl….rewards can make you do many crazy things". She chuckled, closing her piercing smokey gray eyes as she let the cool breeze blow through her short, neck length strawberry blonde hair.

Chase looked over at her, "How long are you planning to let this continue? Klaus must have found out by now, not to mention students are fighting in blood for something so pointless, we should have handled this right from the beginning".

"Not just yet, Let's wait till Blair makes her arrival…...I haven't seen her in a while...how is she"?

The red head threw his head back, smiling up at the sky as he chuckled a bit, "She's gotten stronger…...a lot stronger actually, you know….she reminds me of a lot like you…..then again….you were the one who took her under your wing".

"Since the first day I met her….I knew she was different, she has the ability and strength to change this school and all the students within, something you and I never did when we reigned as champions here".

He smirked, "True….the Mistress Tritan was always too busy picking fights for her own entertainment".

She remained calm with a serene smile, "As opposed to a certain person who always flirted with the female Elites and students at the school".

"But you know…..you'll always be the one woman for me….." His smirk turned into a sensual grin as he turned his head over to her.

"Is that so? Sorry, but I'm not really looking to date right now".

He was about to speak when a large thunderbolt came crashing down to the center of the crowd, an explosion occurred afterwards, making the sounds of students screaming and screeching alarm both adults.

She kept her eyes closed, growing a slight smirk as she opened them, "Let's go".

**So there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it and those evil villains that have appeared are all characters either I or my friends have created for the story so things will be way interesting from now on! Muahahahaha! Can anyone guess who the woman at the end is? Who the mysterious figure is that Venus is so afraid of? Pretty sure you all know! XD So anyways, if you guys have any questions then feel free to message me and I'll be sure to answer back! Till then! **

**(Fusions Described in this chapter)**

Kei- Weavile

Aedan- Blastoise

Xentus- Greninja

Nate- Mawile

Collin- Meowstic

Scott- Heatmor

Chevano- Skarmory

Styles-Arcanine

Levina- Ampharos

Venus- Glameow

Raiden- Manetric

Chaos- Gengar

Aria- Frosslass

Orion- Staraptor

Skylar- Swellow

Javier- Pangoro


	6. Make a move if you dare

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait but I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Sorry if there are any mistakes but It's late at night that I'm doing this XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! **

**(Nate/Aedan/Kei/Xentus)**

They were thrown to the ground, rolling as they landed face down, they shot back up, wiping the blood that was coming from the open wounds on their lips. Levina and Raiden shot them glares as blood trickled down their heads, they held up one of their palms which they connected together.

A sizzling and crackling noise began sounding out, coming from both blondes as sparks and electricity began running throughout their bodies. The red gem on Levina's tail and head began glowing brightly, she pulled her hand away from her twin and took off, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Take this!" she appeared above Kei, spinning down as she struck her foot towards his face, throwing him back against the ground which he dragged through. She landed on the tip of her foot and jumped up again, spinning back and slamming her tail against Nate's stomach, throwing him beside Kei.

Raiden wasted no time, he ran towards his twin, grabbing her by the shoulders as he boosted himself up into the air, he did a front flip, striking down foot first towards both boys who dodged it in time, avoiding the deadly electric energy stored into his foot.

"...Damn…." Aedan bit down on his lip, looking down at Xentus who was still paralyzed and then down at the little red headed girl whose eyes he shielded from seeing the gruesome fight.

She came back for another hit, aiming her tail straight at both of them, Nate chuckled lowly, waiting at the right moment, he quickly turned back, allowing his second jaw to grab a hold of her tail, she screeched out, quickly gaining her brothers attention.

"Levina!" he looked over at Nate, growing a menacing look in his eyes as he saw the pain stricken expression on his younger twins face, his jaw's grip on her tail got harsher, making her scream out more.

"Payback you asshole!" Kei shouted, striking the blonde haired boy from behind with his fist, knocking him down to the floor where he jerked from the jolting pain he was now feeling in the spot Kei struck him in.

"Let go!" her hair spiked up into the air, her body began glowing yellow as she released a deadly electric wave towards Nate who was struck directly, blowing him back while having his jaw scrape against her tail, now leaving straight bloody marks from it's teeth.

She hissed from the pain, causing a giant lightning bolt to shoot down and explode, shielding everybody's sight due to the large dust clouds.

Kei sprung out from above, he opened his mouth revealing the light blue orb forming within, his chest rose up and then flattened as he breathed out a powerful blue windy blizzard, freezing the entire floor which was now covered in ice. Raiden threw himself aside, dodging the icy wind attack only to have his right leg frozen solid.

A cold chilling smirk formed on the weavile boys lips, "I got you now". he sped down, holding one of his clawed hands in front as he aimed for the blonde male. "Raiden!" Levina rammed herself into him from the side, tackling Kei onto the icy floor which had smeared with her blood.

The ice on his foot had shattered as electric sparks ran down on it, he got back on his feet, heading towards Kei who was groaning on the floor from the hard impact he took.

"Hey!" he spun around, holding his arms up in front quickly as Nate appeared, striking his leg against him which was now covered in steel, he threw him back on the ice which he slid against, groaning as his eyes grew open when he saw the mawile male coming down at him from above, his fist this time was glowing with iron now.

He turned over, avoiding the powerful metal punch which had shattered through the ice completely, "Since it's a battle you two wanted, It's a battle you're going to get, a very bloody one". Nate hissed, picking him up without any sudden warning and slamming him back down on the cold ground.

"That's right, give me everything you got". Raiden's laugh was hollow as he wiped the blood seeping out the corner of his mouth.

"For a girl you sure pack a powerful hit". Levina and Kei both stood at the same time, staring into each other's eyes which had sparked a deadly connection.

She aimed her fist at him which he grabbed along with her whole arm, he brought her over his shoulder, slamming the blonde haired girl down on the iced floor, she grabbed both his ankles, tripping him down as she rolled on backwards and onto her feet. She slid over to Nate who held Raiden up in the air and spun around, slamming her wounded tail against him, making him crash to the ground as she rushed over to her brother.

"Argh!" Kei growled, throwing himself at Raiden while holding up an icy blue fist, the blonde's hand had engulfed itself in electricity, they clashed fists making a deadly combo as tiny ice shards shot out, striking both of them and slashing through their skin leaving cuts everywhere. Blue Electricity flew out from all directions as neither of them allowed themselves to be pushed back.

Nate came rushing to them, aiming to help the weavile fused boy but was blocked by Levina who sprung out over both Raiden and Kei, crashing down with her own thunderpunch which he dodged, allowing her to strike through the thick ice.

He slid down on his knees, spinning on the tip of them so he allowed his back jaw to aim for her, it opened wide and trapped her arm within it making her screech out in a horrifying manner. Frost began appearing around it's giant teeth and had frozen her entire arm. He released it, placing his hands down on the ice and picking himself up in a handstand as he spun his legs around, tripping her on her back.

She moaned, looking down at her arm which was shown to be bleeding underneath the ice, She closed her eyes, whimpering as the color red was shown under the clear ice completely, they shot back open, this time revealing the red glow within them, a red Aura had outline her figure as the ice around her arm shattered. She picked herself up, ignoring the runny streams of blood trickling down her arm and onto the floor.

"You're….no...match...for me!" Kei roared, striking his other ice covered fist up and over towards Raiden who blocked it again with his own electric punch, blue bolts of electricity rained down over them as there cuts were dripping with the red liquid.

Nate awaited for her to attack, but she only stood there, staring at him blankly with her red glowing eyes. Everyone became startled when she howled out, her hair shot up into the air as black electricity shot out from all over her body. She looked down at her fist and then pierced it straight into the ground with ease, destroying the entire icy floor which had made both Raiden and Kei stumble apart.

Dozens of dark lightning bolts came raining down from the sky, striking Nate for a quick moment before he threw himself away from it, looking up at the dark electric bolts and then over at Raiden and Kei who were just as stunned.

"Levina!" Raiden ran towards her, she snapped her head and arm over to him, zapping him away with a dark electric attack as she held her hands up. Black electro balls formed above the blonde haired girl, she shot them out to several directions, striking several students and Raiden again who tried making his way over to her.

"What the hell's happening to her?!" Kei and Nate shouted, jumping separate ways to avoid her attacks, they looked over at Aedan who backed away grabbing Xentus and holding the small girl still.

"She's gone completely crazy!" the Mawile fusion boy held both his hands together, aiming them at Levina as a bright light appeared in the center, a giant silver colored beam shot out, striking her directly as it blew her back across the grass which was obliterated.

She made no sounds, but only weakly forced herself back up, Nate aimed his attack once more only to be hit with an electric bolt that was shot by Raiden, "Attack her again and I'll kill all of you bastards!" his eyes were beastly and raging in fury.

"We'll see about that!" the Weavile boy stomped his foot onto the ground, large ice spears shot up from the ground and into the air, he went up after them and spun around, slicing them all in half with his claws as he kicked them down towards Raiden afterwards. He didn't dodge them, but rather instead punched through each one, slicing his fists open in the process.

Levina's head had snapped over to Aedan and the small red headed girl, she aimed her hand at them and fired a black thunderbolt, "Aedan!" Nate shouted along with Kei and Xentus, they sighed in relief then the water type threw himself to the side, avoiding the attack.

A menacing grin crossed her lips, she ran after Aedan this time, giving him no other choice but to fire his cannons at her. She dodged the powerful water jets and jumped up to avoid the next one he fired, she placed her foot on the stream of water and leaped up once more. "No!" Nate jumped onto one of the giant pieces of ice on the floor and took on the thunderbolt attack from Levina.

His growls had echoed throughout the air, everyone gasped as they saw him in mid air, jerking and twitching with his back arching as he released powerful cries. "Nate!" Aedan's two canons had fused together, creating a larger one which he used on Levina. Firing a powerful bright blue beam of energy fused with water which struck directly, she screeched as she crashed to the ground, scraping and dragging her body across it as she was completely covered in large gashes and wounds.

"You bastard! What did you do?!" Raiden tried going after him but was caught off guard when Kei appeared underneath him, uppercutting him into the air where he crashed beside his sister. He turned back and ran to Nate who landed on the burnt grass, now covered in black sparks, similar to how Xentus was left.

"Shit…...you're paralyzed too….." he shook his head, watching as Nate twitched occasionally from the sharp jolts of electricity running over him.

"Kei look out!" Aedan shot another hydro beam towards Raiden and Levina who had gotten back up, aiming to strike Kei who had his back to them, they dodged the blastoise boy's attack and fired a double thunderbolt, this time swerving black and yellow.

"Ahh!" The little girl screamed and cried out when she heard the roaring collision of the double thunder attack. A large dust cloud kicked up, blocking everyone's sight, Aedan and Kei had their backs to each other, both of them holding up their metal claws and canons which they had used to block the thunder attack.

The shadow of a figure emerged from within the dusty clouds, sparking Kei and Aedan to tense up, both of them ready to attack back.

"Well, isn't this a fun little match". She giggled, holding both her hands behind her back as she made her way to the front. The crowd began whispering and gasping quietly as Blair's image appeared, standing in between Kei and Nate who was still on the floor. Kei had stepped past her, she crossed her arm in front of him, stopping the weavile male who growled.

"Stop, that's enough". Kei had grown angry, gritting his teeth and staring down at her in a raging manner.

"What?! But I'm not done with those bastards yet!" She pressed her hand on his chest, holding him back as she stared into his eyes firmly.

She answered him with a cold and solemn tone, "I said that's enough, this is officially under the Elites control". She turned her head over to the blonde twins who were only shooting her venomous and deadly stares.

She walked over to Xentus and Nate who were still lying on the floor paralyzed, she crouched down, taking out a cheri berry from her pocket and fed it to them. She turned to Aedan and the small redhead who peeked her head out from his chest, staring at Blair for a few seconds in tears before throwing herself to her, shocking the champion who held onto the small child.

"Blair!" Levina roared at her, making the Elite look back and see as the blonde haired girl was still covered with a dark aura, her eyes glowing redder than before.

"It's been a while, Levina….Raiden". She handed the small girl back to Aedan and made her way over to the twins, she stood still for a second, still holding her smile while placing her hands on both their shoulders, they flinched together, now feeling their legs getting weaker and their bodies trembling.

"Wh-what is she doing"? Xentus mumbled, he shook off the tingling feeling his body was getting from the berry's effect and looked over at Kei, Aedan and Nate who kept one eye open to see, while the other was closed, all of their shoulders were stiff.

"So it seems last time wasn't punishment enough". She forced them on their knees, smirking down at their pale and sweating feared expressions. The others cringed upon hearing the sound of the blonde's knees clashing to the floor.

"I….i….c-can't move….." Levina's voice became shaky and low.

"W-what….is this…." Raiden's voice was breaking, he scrunched his face up, unable to avoid the pain down below.

"I hit your sensory nerves, you're paralyzed for the time being, but shall I make it permanent as punishment for your recklessness"?

They struggled to shake their heads back and forth, flinching and jerking every time they moved their necks. Her gaze shifted over to Levina who was reversing back to her normal fusion form, her eyes went back to normal and the dark energy faded.

She released a small chuckle and let her hands go, they both fell to the ground unconscious, the crowd had murmured amongst each other, staring at the small pink haired girl with a frightened and horrified expression.

"Now….who's next"? She turned around, gazing across the large crowd which had slowly began stepping back.

**(Hector/Nero/Alain/Basher)**

He crashed onto the floor, shakingly tilting his blood smeared head up as the four Elites stood before him. Devious grins were crossed through each of their lips as their shadows hung over him.

"It'll never be easy to take down an Elite, keep that in mind next time". Alain used his foot to tip Orion over on his back, the once teal haired Elite now had dark purple hair with light purple streaks running down it, it had spiked up. Three elliptical red spheres had appeared in the midst of his chest while his eyes were now red with a yellow sclera.

"I barely put any energy into taking down this fool, hmph". Hector scoffed in disappointment as he shot a smug look down at the winged boy. The blood red wings behind him had folded back, while his flaming tail swayed back and forth slowly, red slanted horns had appeared from his head. He flashed his sharp razor teeth for a quick second, making Oron flinch as he stared into his blood red eyes.

"He wished to fight all of us, and we agreed with only the exception that he gets five minutes against each of us…..it's pitiful and pathetic for him to not even last those whole minutes with any of us".

Nero pointed his tritan staff down towards Orion's neck, making him stiffen up as the sharp point touched his skin. The diamond elites eyes had grown somewhat slanted and became a deep sapphire color instead of their natural gray hue. His hair turned black, and he grew a golden trident mantle from around his mouth up to his face. His collarbone extended up and created a high collar and chest guard in a blue manner. He grew the flippers down his arms with a sword like edge down both edges, and grew a set of webbed feet.

"Can we just crush him already so we can leave? I'm sleepy". Basher yawned out, revealing his sharp razored teeth while stretching his arms out which had been covered in black triangular markings. His claws were metal, shiny, and dangerously sharp. His hair had turned a dark pastel green color and had spiked up, with three spikes being exceptionally larger in front then the rest in the back. His eyes were horrifyingly dark and hollow which had placed more fear into Orion. He hissed when Hector flicked one of the large green spikes sticking out from his back.

"Now now, we'll be able to go back to the Elite room for some tea soon". Alain patted Basher's head, calming the rough grunts which were being released by the younger boy.

"Ngh…" Orion spat out blood onto Nero's webbed feet, looking away from the Diamond Elites dark cruel stare. He pierced his tritan staff into the ground causing powerful water geysers to shoot up from the ground. One of which had struck Orion from underneath, sending him up into the air where he stayed, flapping his wings as he soared above them.

"I'm not going down so easily!" He pointed his finger down at Nero, racing down after him as his body became engulfed in a bright red and white aura energy, his body was outlined in dark streaks being shown under the red and white light. He looked just like a rocket, making the wind whistle from his intense speed.

Nero stood in place, having the others stand to the side as they waited, watching as Nero took the hit, allowing himself to be rammed up into the sky. He smirked, leaping away from Orion now hovering above him as he shot out a dangerous silver glowing orb down towards the brown winged male, making him crash down through the air as Alain took his turn. He did a backflip, disappearing into the dark portal that appeared behind him. He reappeared right under where Orion was aiming to crash, Alain jumped up towards him, shooting his knee up as he struck it to Orion's face.

"Ugh!" more blood was forced out of his mouth as he was sent on his back, the Ruby Elite pushed his chest out, releasing a bright colorful beam of psychic energy from his gems towards Orion who took it full on. A piercing sound rung through everyone's ears as an explosion occurred around the staraptor boy. They watched a trail of smoke fallout from the large cloud above, crashing to the ground where it was revealed to be Orion.

"That seems to have done it". Basher crossed his arms and nodded, ready to walk away only for Hector to stop him and point at their opponent who was forcing himself back up.

Nero stifled a chuckle, "I'll admit...that kid has balls".

"Well, at least he's not boring ". Hector walked over and grabbed Orion by his shirt, taking off into the sky as he dragged him along, he circled around up and down, going faster and faster until he shot back down, dropping Orion who was surprised by the sapphire elites sudden appearance, he was struck upside down in the gut by Basher's rock hard powerful fist, being blown to the ground which had broken down into an entire crater which he was laying down in.

"Enough….." the four of them looked back only to see Chase calmly making his way over to them.

"Commander Chase….." Nero seethed through his words, breaking his fusion form and turning back to normal. He took one last look at Orion who was brutally beaten on the ground and held a chuckle in, he didn't bother giving a glance to the Commander and took off to the opposite direction.

He waved his hand up, not turning his back as he only spoke out, "You heard him guys….that's enough…." Basher, Hector and Alain looked at one another, also reverting back to their human forms.

Chase gave a small laugh, "That kid…..He's never liked me…...I don't even remember doing anything to him". he sighed, shaking it off as he glanced back over to the other three Elites and down to Orion.

"...Oh….you guys got him real good didn't you…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more, he had bent over, picking Orion up and over his shoulders.

"I'll handle this…...you guys should probably go on ahead and handle the rest of the crazy mess happening around the school".

The all looked at one another and back at Nero who was getting further away, they nodded and took off towards the Diamond Elite.

**(Styles/Scott/Chevano/Collin) **

"C-commander…...K-klaus….." she gasped out, whimpering as he strangled her with only one hand, holding her above the ground making her wheeze out now.

"Y-you're going to kill her! ….S-stop!" Collin shouted, flinching as the Commander slowly shifted his dark gaze onto him.

"Venus!" Skylar went down after her, hoping to swoop in and snatch her away, but it was a failed attempt, Klaus's speed was no match for him when the Swellow boy was instantly grabbed by his wing, being pulled and slammed down hard onto the ground without any effort, a large crack appeared underneath him. He was grabbed by the neck, now being under the grasp of the Commanders other hand, also being lifted off the ground.

"I thought the Commanders were supposed to help us! Not try to kill us!" Styles shouted, growing furious as Venus's complexion slowly faded blue.

His voice was like no other, cold, chilling, and blood curdling, "True, but if anything or anyone disrupts the peace within the academy, then I can eliminate them without any hesitation". She grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it away as her eyes slowly began closing and opening, a small tear was forced out of her eye and slid down her cheek. "N-no….." he opened his hand, letting her fall to the ground as she coughed viciously, catching her breath as she grabbed her neck, flinching from the stinging pain.

"Now….." he brought Skylar close to his face, smirking as a frightened look crossed the young boys face, "...Where's the trespasser". he snapped his head over to Collins and Scott who shrugged frighteningly, then over at Styles who didn't answer back, only being able to stand still with an indifferent face.

"Don't look at me!" Chevano shouted, coming back down to join the others as he shook his head.

"Commander Klaus!" Rouge and Scarlett came down from above, pinpointing their legs directly at him as they came from opposite directions, he released Skylar and sharply caught both muses legs in his hands, slamming them down to the ground as they held in their screams.

"Scarlett! Rouge!" Styles took a step forward only to stop when the Commander had glared at him.

"G-go! We'll handle this!" They were still on the floor, gritting their teeth to endure the pain as they pinched their eyes shut.

"No! This guys a complete psycho!" Styles, Chevano, Scott and Collin rounded up together as they stared madly towards Klaus who grinned darkly in return.

"We'll finish our fight another day…." Skylar rubbed his neck as he glared at everyone else, hissing through his words as he picked a weak Venus into his arms, taking off into the sky.

**(Lucille/Michael)**

They had looked into each others eyes as Michael still had his hand over hers, a large explosion occurred and had disrupted them, causing them to snap out of their sudden trance as he rushed up to the window, watching as a cloud of smoke rose up into the sky.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning her head over to try to see out the window which she couldn't.

"Trouble…..". he narrowed his eyes upon staring out the window, he glanced over at Lucille whose eyes had begun glowing yellow, the black ring symbol around her neck had begun lighting up.

"Argh!" he dropped to his knees, clutching onto his head as voices rung from within.

"Ngh!" Aura gasped out as she turned over on her back, staring up at the ceiling from her bed as her eyes began glowing red.

*Lucille! Commander Klaus! Lilith! Trouble!* A flash of images appeared through their minds, showing Scarlett and Rouge battling with Klaus while Victor, Javier, Aaron, and Yuro were fighting with Lilith. The final images that flashed through were of Blair standing before the fallen twins.

The glow in their eyes had disappeared as Lucille shouted, "We have to go!"

"No! You're still in recovery!" he got back on his feet, holding the raven haired girl down as she tried to get up.

"What….what was all that?" muttered Aura, sitting up from the bed as she rubbed her head, staring down as she then glanced over at Michael and Lucille who looked at her in a stunned manner.

"You saw…..the images?" he asked, she nodded, "And heard the voices?" Lucille asked next, she still nodded.

She shook everything off for the time being and pushed Michael away, "We have to go help everyone!"

"I'll go! You have to stay and recover! I'm not going to let you get hurt more than you already are!" He pushed her down onto the bed, making her flinch as he grabbed onto her bruised arms pretty firmly, he pulled away quickly, turning his head away as he mumbled, "Sorry".

"I'm the leader of the muses…..I can't let my team and the Champion down…" she turned her head away, avoiding his face as she sighed. Aura tilted her head to the side, slightly confused about the situation.

She jumped out of the bed and pointed her finger down at Lucille, "Let's go…If Blair needs our help then we won't let her down". She glanced over at Michael, waiting for his response along with Lucille, he sighed and then gave a slight nod and smile as he held his hand out towards Lucille, she took it and got out of the bed, ripping her bandages off her wounds.

"I guess it can't be helped, but I won't let anyone come close to you so leave everything to me!" he picked her up into his arms and jumped out of the window with Aura following behind.

**(Javier/Yuro/Aaron/Victor)**

She pulled away from him, her face completely red as she stepped further back, holding her arm across her lips as she narrowed her snake like eyes onto him. His expression was the complete opposite, glowing, flirty, sensual, and downright cocky.

"My kisses are toxic". he winked at her, making the other males cringe in response.

"Is this guy for real?" Victor kept rubbing his eyes, shaking his head afterwards as he still felt a bit in disbelief.

"Y-you…." she kept her arm over her lips, still colored red as she held her other hand out, her scythe flashed into her palm, sparking her to hold it out towards him.

"Now I'm really going to kill you!" She multiplied into dozens of copies again, all of whom had attacked Victor, Yuro, and Aaron.

"Don't think it'll be that easy!" Aaron shouted back, the black star symbol on his neck began glowing, a blade slid out from the side of his head while his hair had turned white, his nails had turned into sharp claws, his emerald green eyes had turned white for a slight second and then hued themselves into a bloody red.

His reflexes kicked in as he jumped and threw himself back with a flip, avoiding the deadly bladed strike from one of Lilith's clones. "My blades are better". he smirked and whipped his head to the side, sending a powerful black crescent blade shaped attack to the copy, destroying it into a cloud of smoke.

He joined Victor and Yoru, the three of them now back to back, surrounded by her copies who slowly closed in on them. "Leave them out of it! I was the one who kissed you so attack me!" Javier scowled, he jerked his head back when Lilith's scythe appeared under his chin unknowingly, her glare only grew deadlier as she hissed towards him.

"We can handle it! Don't worry!" Victor shouted out, Yoru nodded, he then grew a mischievous smile when he threw his hand down with snap, a large and powerful ring of fire appeared around the three boys, startling both Victor and Aaron who looked and noticed the expression on the houndoom boy's face.

"Leave it to us!" both blade handlers exclaimed, Aaron shot out another crescent shaped attack while Victor slashed his blades along, their attacks had spread out from different directions and had gone through the ring of fire which had combined with their attacks.

"What?!" she backed away upon seeing her copies being pulverized into smoke by their flaming blade attacks. The grass was left with burnt trail marks as the ring of fire grew bigger, Victor shot out from within, striking down at her with his sword like arms which she blocked.

"I'll be taking this!" Javier snuck up around her and shoved her from the side onto the ground, making her release her scythe which he now held.

"You bastard!" she scurried across the floor, flashing her fangs which began dripping a purple liquid, "Lilith!" All heads turned to Lucille who was standing with Michael's and Aura's help, her weak expression was overshadowed by the hatred filled look in her eyes upon staring at Lilith who returned the same feeling.

"Lucille…" She held her arm over her mouth, hiding her fangs this time as she got on her feet and slowly backed away.

"I won't hold back this time…...if you even plan to use your poison on them, then I will make sure you suffer a terrible punishment, one more horrible than the last". she slipped her arms away from Aura and Michael, allowing herself to stand on her own as she revealed her wounds which had opened up again, dripping with blood.

Lilith looked over at the four boys and then back at Lucille, their glares sparking ever so dangerously, a tiny devious grin crossed her lips, "The time when I leave you at your bloodiest will come soon, until then, enjoy your last precious moments, Lucille".

The scythe in Javier's possession had disappeared, a dark portal opened up beneath her which she sunk through in, chuckling in a hollow manner until her figure could be seen no more.

"What does she mean by that"? Victor and Yoru looked over at the Muse leader with a curious expression, she closed her eyes and shook her head, forming a tiny smirk as she collapsed into Michaels arms, sparking him to carry her again.

"I don't doubt that she will one day leave me on the brink of death". Michael frowned, holding onto her tighter as Aura's expression somewhat grew grim.

"What…..what does she have against you"? Javier asked this time, staring down at his hand where it was still positioned as if he was holding the scythe.

"Lilith and I…..we just have a lot of history…." She sighed and rested her head against the former ruby elites head, making his shoulders stiffen as he could feel the warmth of her cheeks through his clothes.

"History?" Victor and Yoru looked at one another again, Aaron's attention had been on Aura the entire time, staring her up and down as she avoided staring into his emerald based eyes.

"You…...are you feeling better? You were left pretty badly beaten". he walked over to her, extending his hand out which she slapped away, "Thanks….but they were just a couple of minor hits, I barely felt anything". her cheeks had turned pink which he took notice of.

"Scarlet…..Rouge…...they're in trouble". Lucille mumbled, sweat trickled down her pale face as her breaths became heavy and rapid.

"You have to go back into recovery!" she shook her head, reaching her hand out towards Aura who got closer to her.

"No…...It's my duty to be their for my team and for Blair."

"I don't care, You'll die if you lose anymore blood, we have to get your wounds treated again!" he planted his firm stare at the short haired muse who challenged his look, "Handle the rest without Lucille, I'm taking her back". She nodded in response.

"By the looks of the situation, you're going to need our help as well". Aaron responded, Aura gave him and the others an assuring grin, they took off the other direction, while Michael ran off to the other with Lucille.

**(Blair)**

"Anyone who wishes to continue with this search and capture game, step up". she turned her gaze all across the crowd, nobody had moved from their position.

"I do, I want that child". she watched as Junbei descended from the crowd which had begun to spread apart, allowing him to enter as his black wings folded out.

"Is that so"? he nodded, his eyes shifted over to the small girl who was still in tears, clutching her tiny fist up towards her mouth.

"Well then, you'll have to get through me if you want her, so bring it". she held her hand out, waving her fingers towards herself in order to taunt him.

His eyes grew darker than ever as they found themselves staring into Blair's, rather than respond back, he took off up into the sky, blowing a large gust of wind to her and the rest. "Blair!" she held her arm back towards Aedan, Nate, and Kei who were ready to help out, "Stop, Leave this to me". She looked up and watched his every soaring movement.

"She's the champion…..it's gonna be tough, but I can't lose". he mumbled, looking down at her and everyone else whose eyes were only on him as he soared around in a circle. A black aura grew around him as he aimed down at them, a bright streak of light trailed behind him as the little red headed girl cried out louder.

"What….what is she waiting for?!" Xentus ran for her but was held back by Kei and Nate who shook their heads. She held her arm out where the amethyst gem on her cuff began glowing, a devilish smirk crossed her lips as she blinded everyone with a powerful light that shot out from her jewel.

"Where did she go?!" he struck through where she was previously placed but she was gone, nowhere in sight, "You have to be quicker than". she chuckled, he spun around now facing upwards only to be kicked down on the ground by her heel. "Argh!" he slammed through into the ground only to soar back up in a matter of seconds, taking her up along by her arms. She swung herself forward and kneed him in the stomach and then swung backwards, doing a flip to throw herself upwards and over him.

He growled when her whisker like streamers slashed him in the face, now leaving a bloody streak of line across his cheek. She placed both palms over on his back and blew him back down onto the ground with a powerful blue aura blast. "She's too good". muttered Jun, now on his hands and knees as he spat blood out, a giant hole was burnt on the back of his clothes.

"J-ju…." tears kept spilling endlessly while her pouting lips trembled at the sight of the dark winged boy who glanced over at her for a quick second, his expression had gotten a bit softer.

He shook his head and took in a deep breath, shooting himself back up into the sky as he was joined by the champion who took a huge leap upwards, they clashed together, dodging each others kicks and punches which could barely be seen by the crowd below, she aimed her fist at his gut which was blocked, leaving him open as she ducked down and did a quick illusion spin kick, sending his head whipping to the side and recoiling herself away after striking him.

His head began ringing from within, making him feel a bit light headed, *She's….she's too fast, crap*. her movements were quick, leaving fading copies of herself as she sped away, appearing in a different spot around him as she gave him a sudden outburst of punches and kicks before disappearing again.

"Why can't that be me fighting against her right now". Kei frowned, crossing his arms as Nate slammed his palm against his face, sighing at his friends remark.

"No wonder she's the champion…..she's incredible!" Xentus couldn't look away, watching a Jun could only stay in the air, turning from side to side to watch for her next moves only to be beaten every time.

Her attacks had stopped, leaving him to wait for her next move as he was now covered in cuts and bruising wounds, "Come out! I'm not done!" he shouted with a raging tone, his hands were held up in fists as he released an ear screeching growl, dark aura pulse rings began shooting out from his body, growing larger and larger as a powerful blast of black energy shot out wildly from all directions, striking the students from below and revealing Blair who was once again above him, dodging his deadly dark beams over and over.

"Look out!" Aedan handed the small girl to Kei and shoved him, Nate, and Xentus away as he took on one of the deadly dark beams which struck him through the back, making him scream out in painful cries as he fell on his knees and then forward on the ground, flat and unconscious.

"Noooo! Jun! Stop it!" She threw herself from Kei's arms and ran towards him, reaching her hand up towards the sky as her tears fled from her eyes from the wind. He looked around, hearing her voice and turning down to watch her run, facing him with her hand, one of the dark pulses emitting from his body had released a dark blast of energy, racing down at her. She stopped and looked up at it with wide eyes, releasing a small pitch scream as the crowd gasped.

"Alice! No!" he raced down after her, only to stop and be blown back by the explosion which occurred upon striking. They all became blinded by the large cloud of smoke which shielded everyone's vision.

"A-alice….." his voice had gotten softer and low, his eyes no longer held a dark expression as they were now filled with worry, anxiety, and sadness.

He closed his eyes and flapped his wings to blow the smoke away, he didn't dare to open them, for fear of laying his eyes upon a gruesome sight, something he knew he couldn't handle.

"The champion!" he could hear the crowd whispering and murmuring, he hesitated but then opened his eyes back open, watching as Blair held a tight grip over the girl who she kept shielded with her body. A large blue protective sphere was over them, fading as she released the tiny red haired toddler who was trembling and blowing in tears again.

"She…..she's alive….." he set foot on the ground, staring after Blair who placed her hand over Alice comfortingly, smiling at the small girl who hugged her.

Her beast form disappeared, she helped the small girl on her feet and walked over to Junbei who reverted back to his human form as well. "You must really care for her". she looked down at Alice who rushed up to him, hugging his leg as she sobbed into it.

"I do…." he picked her up into his arms and held her tight, connecting his cheek with hers as he closed his eyes and took in a relieving breath.

"It's not safe for you both to be out here anymore, come with me". she turned her back to them, sparking Junbei to follow after.

"I want to come too!" Kei shouted, following her along with Aedan, Xentus, and Nate who tagged along.

"Suit yourselves". she shrugged, snapping her fingers as Nero, Basher, Hector, and Alain appeared behind the leaving group, smirking at the large crowd as the Sapphire and Emerald elites picked up the bolt twins in their arms. Nero and Alain flashed cringing smiles on the rest, "You all didn't think you would go unpunished, did you?" Nero cackled.

**(Rouge/Scarlett/Commander Klaus)**

"Leave them alone!" Styles threw himself in back of Scarlet, serving himself as a cushion when Klaus brutally blew her away, he wrapped his arms around her and caught the small girl as they both landed on the ground, his back hitting harshly against it.

"Scarlet!" Rouge looked back at her friend who was caught by Styles and quickly snapped her head over to Klaus angrily, a smirk only surfing through his lips.

She charged at him, holding her fist up which began glowing with a purple energy, he caught it and began twisting her arm, making her whimper as she slowly began kneeling as well. "You little muse brats are always a nuisance". he shifted his foot slightly to the side and then at an unnoticeable speed had already struck it against the side of her body, sending her flying and racing across the air and straight into Chevano, Scott, and Collin who she crashed against.

"Nnn". she rolled off the three of them and next to Chevano who had a scrunched up face, "A-are you ok?" he peeked one eye open to see her with the same expression and a little nod.

"I won't go easy on any of you". he looked down at his hand which crackled and popped upon forming into a fist.

"Oh yeah? Well, neither will we!" Shouted Aura, catching everyone's attention as she and the other boys came raining down from above towards the commander. Scarlett and Rouge had looked at one another from their spots, each of them holding a somewhat taken aback expression.

Her foot had set fire which he dodged, allowing her to strike the grassy floor which had burnt into crisp, he dodged Aaron's, Victor's, Yoru's, and Javier's attacks as well. His speed being something that stunned them all as he only looked as if he was teleporting from spot to spot.

"How the hell can someone this big be so fast!" Growled Victor, pulling his sword out to now swing at the Commander who dodged it once more. Javier did the same as he pulled out his own bladed weapon, joining Victor as the two of them went back and forth swinging at the older male.

He grabbed both of their weapons in a single hand and pulled them away, not caring that they had sliced through his hand which was now bleeding, he flung them to the side and picked up both boys, throwing them at separate directions at a long distance.

"He can't take us all on!" Aura shouted, she took off, running in a zigzag pattern as her figure kept disappearing and reappearing in different locations, she held both her arms out and below as two large fire orbs appeared in her palms, she jumped up, twisting in mid air as she shot back down, fire engulfing her entire body in a spinning vortex.

"She's right!" Styles formed back into his beast mode and joined sides with Collin, the two of them aiming at opposite directions as they took off. Chevano soared back into the sky upon growing his steel wings back, Rouge and Scarlett stood together, both of them now watching as everyone was ready to make their move. "Even so, if we attack the Commander, our chances against him are zero…..he's a highly class trained honorable commander and we're just students". he closed his eyes and shook his head, standing along with both girls.

"We still might have a chance to take him out! Anything can happen as long as we have the strength!" Rouge retaliated back, now sounding angry from the boy's negative remark.

"I don't doubt that we have strength, but realistically speaking, we don't stand a chance against a man who has been scouted to work for the Power Elite Commander class, anyone who is ranked Imperial Commander cannot be taken lightly, you two should know that most of all since you've been here longer, I'm only a new student and even I know this man is someone I shouldn't mess with".

Their eyes gazed back over to Styles, Collin, and Aura who had joined Victor and Javier on the floor when Klaus knocked them backwards. Chevano snuck up on him, soaring straight at older figure as he was covered in a bright white energy. He held his arms out which revealed the bladed feathers resting in between his fingers which he planned to strike against the commander.

"I'll get him!" Aaron growled, speeding directly at the man who only stood in place, he pulled the black scythe from his head and now held it as a sword, jumping high into air as he spun and struck the dark blade down, releasing a powerful violet colored, crescent shaped attack.

"Stupid kids". he held back a laugh and once again his figure had moved away in the blink of an eye, leaving Chevano to take on Aaron's attack, and Aaron to strike down in time to be slashed by Chevano's blades, both of them now clashing onto the ground with a large explosion.

No one else left standing had made a move, Rouge and Scarlett only stayed still, somehow feeling paralyzed from his dark and blood curdling stare, Scott avoided his gaze and looked away, taking in the sight of his peers who were all groaning as they laid on the ground.

"Commander Klaus…...what have you done to my students". Rouge gasped, quickly able to move as she placed both her hands over her mouth upon seeing the woman.

"M-miss….I-ina…" Scarlet seemed starstruck upon seeing the short haired blonde who calmly strolled in with both her hands behind her back.

His grunt could be heard under his breaths upon seeing her getting closer and closer, "Stay out of this Commander Ina, I have full authority to punish these students".

Her expression hadn't changed the least when she met his dark gaze, only staying calm as she stopped and stared at the pile of students still on the ground, "Punishment is not meant to be given in this form or matter, I believe I have told you this before, now, please make your exit and leave the rest to me".

His laugh was spine chilling and hollow, still unaffecting to her, " That love stricken idiot Chase might follow your orders, but I do things on my own terms, so I suggest you leave now, I wouldn't want to have to come to bad terms with my own ally".

She looked down at the ground and then placed one of her hands on his shoulders, his throat grew a slight bump from the saliva he swallowed as she turned her head back up to him, her eyes this time glowing blue with a red hued slit pupil, "I think we've already overstepped that boundary".

"Miss Ina…..she's just as beautiful and amazing as they said!" Rouge and Scarlet's cheeks were tinted red while their eyes were bright and gleaming with excited expressions.

"Who…..is she?" Victor sat up, rubbing his back as he turned over to Yuro and the rest who finally awakened, all of them shrugging except Aaron, Chevano, and Javier whose jaws dropped.

"The Mistress of rage….no way". Aaron muttered, catching Aura's attention as she looked between his stunned face and Miss Ina whose eyes only got more and more intimidating.

He pulled himself away, "My patience is of an essence, I don't have time for this foolishness anymore, I'll take my leave, until then, Mistress Ina". he smirked and took his leave, having everyone stare after him as he got further and further away.

"My my, aren't you all a troublesome bunch". she flicked her short hair aside, strolling over past the muses, Scott who quietly examined her up and down and over to the bunch who began rising on their feet.

"It's really you…" muttered Chevano, his mouth still wide open, and cheeks burning red as she placed her eyes on him for a quick second.

"I've heard of Commander Ina, the Mistress of Rage, but have never seen her….wow….you're my kind of woman!" Javier exclaimed out happily, taking the Commanders hand into his own as he kissed it, still making her expression indifferent as the others seemed to have angst looks.

"Is this kid alright?" she quirked an eyebrow upwards, watching as everyone shrugged to her question.

"Excuse Commander Klaus, he seems to have a different perspective on how to handle these types of matters, please, revert back to your classes as the situation occurring from earlier has been settled already". Her hand slipped away from Javiers grasp, making him pout as she turned her back to them and began walking off.

She stopped, making everybody suddenly tense up, "Scarlet, Rouge, Aura was it?" they all nodded, not caring that she couldn't see their movements as she still had her back to them.

"If you don't mind, Please follow me".

"O-ok…." they ran and caught up to her, following the older female and leaving only a group of males behind.

"Who is Commander Ina"? Yuro turned over to Javier who seemed infatuated, unable to respond as Aaron shook his head.

"Commander Ina….she's a legend at this academy, she had a ground breaking record of 70 wins, 67 of them being KO's, rumour has it that when she first entered the academy, she took down the entire elite team and their champion, all in a single day. Since that day, she was crowned Imperials champion and when she graduated, they immediately scouted her into the Imperial Commanders class".

"So…..she's that good, huh". Yuro muttered, staring after the blonde haired woman who disappeared along with the three muses upon turning the corner of a building.

"I guess that explains why she's called the Mistress of rage". Victor noticed the others who nodded.

"She must be really strong if she got that Scary Commander to back off, I thought for sure he would fight her". Collin had a look of relief on his face, cringing as he remembered Klaus's evil glare.

Javier kept staring down at his hand, "I just never thought I would see THEE Commander Ina in person, she's a rare sight at the academy, only appearing when situations become really intense".

Scott had begun making his way over to them, having his arms crossed as he held a firm stare "All this was cool and all…...but…..what do we do now"?

Silence came upon them, they made eyes at one another, shrugging simultaneously, "I want food". they looked over at Styles who was looking down at his stomach which rumbled.

**Alright! So that concludes that for this chapter! Sorry for not updating but I've been studying like mad for my exams and so yeah, now that I'm done with those I decided to write this chapter out, and a pretty long one! 21 Pages! Like woah! OO that's alot! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and if you guys have any questions then feel free to ask and I'll make sure to get back to you all right away! If you want some type of plot to happen with your character then by all means please feel free to message me, My mind is full with ideas but I wouldn't mind knowing what you guys have in store as well, anyways, that's all for now! Until then! Please review and let me know what you all thought! Later!**

**Fusions described in the chapter- **

Nero- Empoleon

Hector- Charizard

Basher- Tyranitar

Alain- Mismagius


	7. Hidden pasts

**Ok so here you go you guys! Another chapter! Wooooooo! I hope you're all ready for the super madness to occur, I want to thank you all for allowing me to use your OC's and torture them in the story muahahahaha jk jk anyways, I also want to thank those of you who shot me ideas for your characters, really appreciate it, Enjoy! **

**(Elites Champion Tower)**

A shadowed figure stood behind the curtained window within the tower that rested above the Elites building, it stared out towards the scene of the massive crowd being handled and punished by the Elites.

"...Hm…." the softness of the hum had barely been audible.

There she sat, in front of a piano, lonesome in the empty room, she felt the coldness from the winds cool breeze coming through the window. Her long pale lavender hair stretched as far to her hips, her petite ivory hands swept lightly from key to key, she faced down, letting a single tear drop fall from her left blue colored eye to the white key, a second one had slid down from underneath the black patch that covered her right eye. Her fingers twitched and began tapping into the piano creating a light melody.

"Beasts of darkness…..the world will fall into your hands, but they will fight…. until the end….."

She stopped, the tears that were streaming down her face had turned into crystal and shattered, she didn't move but instead kept her hands on the keys, she kept her head down but the small breaths she took in were very clearly heard in the silent atmosphere, Her lavender locks hid her face but a red glow appeared from behind them. Dark spirals began appearing on her wrists and arms, her feet were being inked by swirls of blackness, she slowly hunched over as a dark mist rose out of her, leaving the fragile girl to slip out of her seat and fall to the ground in a deep unconscious state.

**(Blair/Kei/Nate/Aedan/Jun/Xentus)**

"So let me get this straight…...this little twerp is yours?!" Nate pointed back between the small little redhead who was happily enjoying her cookies and Junbei who took a bit from the sweet she held up to him, nodding to the boys response.

"Is she your daughter?" he spat his drink out, spilling it onto Aedan who grunted angrily under his breaths, making Blair giggle as he covered her mouth.

"Hell no! I'm just her guardian!" he blurted out, the entire room went silent as all eyes were on him now, he kept a cold expression in return, ready to defend himself.

"Guardian? What does that mean?" Kei looked at him in a shifty manner, his red eyes shifted away from the white haired boy and found themselves down on Alice, patting her head as she was now stuffed.

He sighed and remained silent, gazing upon everyone who was still staring at him, Blair coughed and stood up from her desk chair, walking over to the males who were seated by the couches.

"As the champion of this institute, I'm afraid my duties forbid me from letting you leave until an explanation is given, she got lucky today by finding Aedan to gain comfort from, but if this happens next time, her safety cannot be guaranteed".

"I know that, and it won't happen a second time, today was just a slip up, I shouldn't have left her alone…..but I have no one to take care of her because it's only us two". She was asleep, resting her head on his lap as she breathed soothly.

"What's your history with her, huh?" Aedan furrowed his brows at Junbei, curious to know about him and Alice as well as the rest.

He sighed irritatingly, staring up at Blair who shrugged and crossed her arms, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch next to Nate.

"I never knew my parents…..I grew up in an orphanage until the day I ran away and became just a criminal…. a thief, I stole to fend for myself. One day, I saw a man who seemed of high wealth in a store, although he was surrounded by bodyguards, I managed to steal from him and get away. A few days later, I met the man again, he simply chuckled and offered me a job to be one of his bodyguards, I needed the money and he was the one who was going to give it to me, so I took the offer…... I was put under intense training, and after completing it, that's when I met her, Alice". he looked down at her once again, having everyone else follow along with their eyes onto the small girl.

"She was the heir to the family….wasn't she". Xentus muttered, staring at Junbei who nodded.

"My only duty was to protect her, to keep her out of harms way from all the enemies her father had….I was a careless person, thinking, protecting one little girl was an easy task, all I had to do was watch her and let the maids do the rest, but then, one night, the manor was raided and ambushed by several enemies and attackers who had joined forces. Everyone inside was slaughtered and burned….while only me and Alice…" he stayed quiet, staring down at his fists which were tightening harder and harder.

"...Survived…" She knelt in front of Alice, stroking the falling red locks of hair in front of the girls face.

"I regretted my actions after that…..trying to pawn her to random strangers…."

"You….what?" Aedan shot up from his seat, ready to throw a punch at Jun who seemed nonchalant to it, Blair held her arm out, stopping Aedan who growled and sat back down.

"...I tried to pawn her, but no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't give her to anyone, I couldn't place her life on the hands of a stranger I didn't trust, so I decided to keep her by my side and raise her on my own….but being a parent hasn't made life easy for me…..before Alice's father was murdered, he gave me a letter, an invitation he got for me to come to this school….he believed I would someday make an excellent member to the Arceus order, I have no other way to show that man or Alice my gratitude, other than to complete my time here and make it into the order".

Silence had returned, and awkwardness crept in between the bunch as Junbei ignored the many stares he received from the other males, Blair held a soft smile as she patted the small girls head before rising back up on her feet straightly.

"You have my support…." all of their heads snapped over to her, "What?" he looked up at her with a bit of stunned expression.

"Whether your story is true or not, we may never know, but one thing that is clear is how much you care for Alice, and how much you are willing to risk for her, you have my full support, I will help you until the day you join the arceus order, as the saying goes, it takes a village to raise a child, you cannot do this alone". he stayed quiet, glaring up at Blair who kept her softened expression, this time placing her hand over his shoulder.

"She's right". he looked over at Kei who had spoken out, Nate, who was seated next to him had nodded along.

"You know…...I kind of did get used to the little twerp already, I guess I wouldn't mind helping as well". Aedan quickly glanced over at Blair who gave him a wider smile, his cheeks had turned slightly red as he quickly looked away, leaving her curious as to why.

"I've always wanted to babysit!" Nate shot up from his seat, happily exclaiming out until Kei dragged him back down, grunting at his friends behavior.

"Whatever". shrugged Xentus, now staring at Junbei who looked over at each of them, all of whom were awaiting his answer.

He slapped her hand away, "No thanks, this is only between me and Alice, I don't need a bunch of strangers interfering with our lives, if that's all, then I will be the first to leave". he picked the small red head up into his arms and made his way towards the door.

"What are you saying?! You can't just refuse our help!" Xentus shouted, biting down on his lip as he glared after Jun like the others.

She closed her eyes and held her hands down together in front"I will not force you to accept our help, but just know, that from here on, things will become more complicated for you and for her, but we will always be here to give you our help".

He didn't reply, but rather instead exited out, slamming the door behind him as Kei slammed his hand down on the coffee table, startling Nate who dropped his cookie, causing him to pout as he stared at it.

"What's his deal?! How can you just let him go after he treated you like that! You helped him and even saved that girl! Ungrateful punk!" She chuckled, making all of the boys give her confused looks.

"I don't think he will last long by himself, to survive in this school…...you need as many friends and allies as possible, because enemies grow against you unknowingly, the minute one steps into this place, they are surrounded by love and hate...but in the end, hate grows the fastest".

"What are you trying to say?" Nate quirked an eyebrow, dusting the cookie he picked off the floor before biting it, Aedan grew a look of disgust upon watching him finish the treat.

She spun back around to them, holding her tea cup up as she kept a serene look "Sooner or later, he'll open up his closed heart and accept that in this world, you cannot only rely on yourself, and when he does, he'll come looking for us".

**(Commander Ina/Rouge/Scarlett/ Aura/Michael)**

"Are you sure about this?". they looked at the Commander who was leaning against the wall, watching as Aura, Rouge, and Scarlet surrounded Lucille who was lying sound asleep in the infirmary bed once more, her wounds had been bandaged up again.

"Lucille's visions are not to be taken lightly, Blair brought you all together for one specific reason…...you all share similar blood".

"Wait….what?!" Aura and Rouge's expressions had turned into shock while Scarlet seemed a bit stunned, Michael kept his gaze down at the raven haired girl who was still sleeping in peace.

"You all share the same blood from the evolutionary line of the beast, Eevee". She walked over to Lucille and placed her finger lightly over the black ring symbol on the raven haired girls neck, tracing it along.

"Lucille…..she is a holder to a beast of darkness". her fingers continued tracing around the girls ring symbol, causing her to twitch which had sparked Michael to place his hand over the commanders, giving her a stern and firm look.

"What does that mean for us"? asked Rouge, sliding her bangs up to reveal the black diamond symbol in the center of her forehead.

"Rouge….the holder to a Psychic beast, a natural opposite to the beast of darkness". The long haired blonde had a confused stricken expression, she gazed over at Scarlet who turned her back to the commander, allowing the older female to lift up the small girls hair, showing the bow marking on the back of her neck.

"What exactly are you trying to say". Aura seemed irritated from the confusing remarks of the commander, she lifted her shirt above just enough to show her torso which revealed her vine markings.

"In short, what I am saying is that the chances of the holders of the Eevee Evolutionary beasts being brought together is something that should not be taken lightly, Blair has a reason for everything she does, and bringing you all together one by one is no coincidence, keep in mind….there are only two of your kind missing….what will happen when they are found"? She let her hand go, allowing Scarlets hair to flutter down as she made her way towards the door.

"Commander Ina!" Rouge reached her hand out, stopping when the short haired blonde turned her head back, waiting for Rouge's remark.

"Does that mean Blair is planning something that has to do with us?" the room became silent as they all stared at her, waiting for an answer in return.

A blank expression ran across her face, "I don't believe it to be anything sinister, Blair is not someone of that type, but I do believe she has many secrets, many of which you will all soon discover and might even be surprised from". she opened the door and walked out, shutting it slowly as silence caught up for a quick second.

"What does she mean by that"? muttered Aura, staring back over at Lucille whose face began squinting up.

"I've read it somewhere…" they all turned to Michael who sat back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"...the evolutionary Eevees, it was said that this beast could evolve into 8 different forms, each of them representing a different element, Darkness…." his eyes opened onto Lucille.

"Psychic….." Rouge slithered the tip of her fingers over the black diamond symbol on her forehead.

"...Fairy". Scarlet muttered, holding her hair beret in her hand as she looked down at her jewel which glowed for a second.

"Fire and….Grass". Aura looked away, folding her arms as she leaned her back against the wall.

"Ice". Michael stared down at his blue topaz stone which was formed into a ring around his finger, shining as the light hit it. "That only leaves…..the beasts of water and electricity".

"Do you think the ones who hold them might also be here at the Academy?" He felt all their eyes on him, he shrugged, "Wait…" they all looked over at Rouge who seemed somewhat occupied in her mind about something.

"One of them…..one of those new students from earlier…had the same scent as us…..".

He stood from his chair, "Who?" she shrugged, "How should I know? They were in a group….but I know that was the same scent".

"So it seems Commander Ina was spot on, the seventh beast of our line is somewhere within this school, but who"? He made eyes with each of the girls, all of them in their own line of thoughts.

**(Chaos/Aria)**

"I'm guessing you were reading by yourself, right?" he grunted, still holding onto the pile of books as he kept his stare straight ahead, not noticing how she nodded.

"Yeah, Reading is one of my ultimate hobbies, everythings so quiet and silent making it peaceful". She twiddled with her fingers as she kept up with his quick pace unbeknownst to him.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" she quickly turned her gaze over to him, seeming a bit surprised by his sudden question.

"I guess you can say…..I taught myself…." she muttered, averting her eyes as she felt his own stare her down.

"Is that so?" she nodded, making him stop in his tracks as he continued looking at her, "There's something…...really strange and different from you…..something I can't see in others".

"Like…..what…" she whispered, slowly turning her head up to face him, they both quickly found each others gaze, barely noticing how they both had similar shades of purple in their eyes, his being more darker than hers.

He stayed silent, only being able to find himself staring into her eyes, little by little he began leaning down towards her, shades of red had quickly overtaken her entire face "W-what is it?" her voice had awakened him as he shook his head and stepped away from her, quickly turning his head away as he tightly shut his eyes before opening them back up, "Nothing". he breathed out.

"I…..um, I never got to introduce myself to you, I'm Aria".

"...Chaos". he mumbled, still not keeping eye contact with her.

"Are you ok?" she reached her hand out towards him only to yelp when he slapped it away, "I'm fine". his voice was cold enough that it had sent chills running down her spine.

"I-I'll just take my books and leave you….I'm sorry…..thank you for everything". she took the books from his grasp and hurried off, not noticing that her pocket watch had slipped from her vest pocket, sparking Chaos to quickly turn back and watch her run off, he caught sight of the glistening light shining from it and picked it up into his hand, he clenched it and then held his fist lightly up towards his forehead.

He sighed, mumbling quietly to himself as he closed his eyes "What's wrong with me…...but why….why did I see that girl in her…"

"Stay away from Aria". his eyes shot open, finding themselves staring at Skylar who was standing before him with a missing Venus, he folded his arms, shooting a scowling look towards the green haired boy.

"Or what". he retaliated in a venomous tone, the look in his dark purple hued eyes became darker.

"Or you just might end up in your own doom, Aria is our bosses favorite, he's been after her since the first day he saw her, and while she might not like him in return, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure no other guy steals her away, if you value your life, then don't ever come close to her again".

"You know…...I tend to have a habit of doing the complete opposite of what people tell me to do, I guess I'm just that kind of a rebel". a devious smirk crept onto his lips as Skylar's brows furrowed in anger.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her, or you'll end up like all the other guys who have tried to get close to her, broken... unrepairable…. and damaged…..permanently".

"A girl has a choice of who they want to hang around and be with, they are not creatures who can be tied down, if he really does love her, he wouldn't do such foolish things…..so tell your boss that I don't give a rattatas ass, I'll be waiting if he ever decides to come after me, but let him know, that it'll be his doom that awaits him, not mines". he left an angered Skylar behind, he held his hand out, staring below at the pocket watch she had left behind, he tightened his grip on it and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"...Aria…." he whispered in mumbles upon staring above at the dimming sky.

**(Nero/Hector/Alain/Basher)**

"Well….that takes care of that". Alain swiped his hands together, folding his arms afterwards as he looked over at Nero who took down the last student, piling him on top of the third mountain of unconscious bodies that was created.

"76 students in less than 10 minutes, we're getting there". Hector looked down at his watch, smirking over at his fellow Elites who returned the same lip curving expressions.

"What do we do with these two?" Basher pointed over at Levina and Raiden who were still in a deep unconscious state, both of them lying on the grass as they turned and toss.

Nero picked the blonde girl over his shoulder while Basher took Raiden, "We take them to the Imperial chamber and leave the rest to Blair, I'm sure she has big plans in store for them already".

The three of them began making their way with the bolt twins only to look back at the teal haired boy who was gazing over at the opposite direction, "Alain...what's wrong?" Hector had a stern expression, waiting for an answer from the Ruby elite.

"You guys go on ahead, I have to see someone right now". they looked at one another, shrugging without another thought as they left him to walk the other way by himself.

**(The school's cafeteria)**

"Ugh! Can't you eat like a normal human?!" Scott growled, wiping the piece of food that landed on his cheek away as he stared down angrily at Styles, Victor, and Yuro, all of whom were gulping down their food like crazy.

"In case you forgot….were not human...technically". Collin responded back in a deadpanned voice.

"I never thought my first day here would be so chaotic". Victor responded with a mouth full, scooping up another chunk of potato salad into his mouth.

"If you thought today was crazy, then you have no idea what you're in store for here". muttered Aaron.

"What do you mean"? Collins turned to him with a curious expression, they had all turned to Chevano who chuckled.

"Let's just say, you'll never be bored, here at Imperial, to be acknowledged, you must be the strongest, and to show that, you must rank as one of the Elites".

Yuro had placed his spoon down, he wiped his mouth and then clicked his tongue as he held a firm expression, "I want to challenge them".

"You what?" Javier gave him a look of disbelief, seeming a bit taken aback as well like the others.

"I came here because I'm strong, because we all are, but I want to show everyone at this school that I'm someone that can't be messed with, and if becoming an Elite is the way to do it, then I want to fight for one of the titles". he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair as he gazed seriously at all of them.

Aaron sighed, rubbing his neck in uncertainty "Well, getting an opportunity to fight with one of the elites is rare, first, you have to be acknowledged as a worthy enough opponent to stand in the arena with them, second, you must complete a series of tasks and matches in order to be studied and tested for an elite match, and third, you have to at least rank within the elites standards, if you're considered far from there power and strength, you won't be looked at without so much as a blink".

Chevano nodded, "Take it from me, I've took on the elites many times, and every single time I came close, but in the end I would lose, they're no laughing joke, they are world ranked fighters who are talked about in other regions".

"The Elites…" Javier dug into pockets and pulled out a folded paper which he slapped onto the table, it showed five pictures and several paragraphs next to each one.

He pointed to Alain's photo which was at the bottom, "This pretty boy here, his names Alain, the Ruby elite, a huge hit with the girls at this school, although I think I'm way better looking and more popular than him, he comes from a rich and powerful well known family".

Aaron tapped his finger over onto Bashers picture, " Basher...the Sapphire Elite, and the youngest Elite in Imperial history, he was personally asked to come to the academy because of his prodigious skills, he reigns from a female dominated household, his mom runs their entire business and family estate assets".

Collin pointed to Hectors photo, "Who's that?"

"Hector, the Emerald Elite, very little is known about him, according to some research done on him, his parents died years ago, but that's about all they could find on him, believe it or not, he's actually the favorite to join the Arceus Imperial commanders circle in his year, a strong opponent who relies purely on strength and power".

"Him….I want to battle him". Yuro grabbed the paper and held it up, pointing to the image of Nero.

Chevano stifled a laugh, "The Diamond Elite, the second strongest person in Imperial behind Blair, Nero hailed from the toughest city in his region, he grew up with street smarts and battling in his veins, he may look mean, but he's kind, although don't let that fool you in the arena, he'll take you down without any hesitation".

"The champion….her". Scott mumbled, staring at Blair's photo along with the others.

"I can't believe she's the champion of this school". Yuro scoffed, shaking his head along.

Aaron folded his hand together, placing them over his mouth as he rested his elbows on the table, "Believe it, She's the Crystal Elite, Blair may look fragile, weak, and sweet, but she's a killing machine and the most difficult opponent ever, she's a complete mystery, no one even knows how she got admission into the school, nor what her background is, but rumour has it, she trained and studied under a ring of Imperial commanders, including with Miss Ina".

"Mystery….huh". Victor hummed quietly to himself as he began rubbing his chin in thought.

Javier Yawned, stretching his arms out at the same time "I think that's enough gossiping for the day". he stood up from his seat where his head and eyes turned and followed as a group of girls passed by.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go and spread my charm to those lovely ladies". he winked and took off after them.

"You know….I don't think I'll ever understand that guy". Styles deadpanned.

"Agreed". they spoke out simultaneously.

"I have to get going as well, I have something to do". Chevano got up and waved as he took off next, leaving only Aaron, Styles, Yuro, Scott, Collin, and Victor.

"I'm tired, I guess I should be heading back to my dorm room, classes have ended for the day already anyways". Aaron was the next to stand, Victor followed along while the others soon copied.

"Oh crap, that reminds me, I have to pick up my luggage from the drop off section in the main building and find my dorm room". Victor rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a small slip, the same one that the other new students had pulled out as well.

"Let's see, it says my dorm room number is 389".

"That's mine as well". he looked over at Yuro who was also staring down at his slip, his head moved upwards where they both grew large grins, giving each other a high five as Collin and Scott looked at their own slips.

"Dorm number 256". muttered Styles, he looked up at Aaron who seemed a bit surprised.

"What…" he answered back a bit hesitant.

"That's my dorm". he pulled out his key which had the number engraved on it and showed it to Styles.

"Dorm number 149". Scott kept staring at his paper as Collin called his out, "Dorm number 160".

"I know all of those, follow me" Aaron led the way as they followed closely beside.

**(Blair)**

She watched as they exited out of the office, allowing her to hear as the door clicked upon closing shut, she sighed and walked out onto the balcony, leaning over it as she watched the sun slowly set.

"Another day I live, is another day I suffer".a small sigh was released from her lips as she closed her eyes, pulling out a smoke from within her boot which she placed in her mouth, her hands had slithered into her skirts pockets and pulled out a small lighter which she used to light it.

"You'll die early if you keep smoking". a smirk appeared on the champions lips as she blew out a cloud of smoke which swirled upwards.

"That's kind of what I'm hoping for…..I had a feeling I would see you today, Commander Ina". a small giggle escaped her lips as the woman stood by the door, making her way over to Blair who she joined by the balcony, also leaning over it.

"You know, you remind me a lot of myself back when I was a student here…..you hold darkness within yourself now, but I know you'll fight to free yourself from it, everything that you've been through, everything that you've endured, don't let it mold you into a deadly beast".

She blew out another cloud of smoke which had turned into rings, "I only live for one reason, if it weren't for that, then I would have been long gone from this world, I am merely a puppet to be used, and I'm okay with it, so long as I could protect and take care of the person I love".

Ina arched her head back, staring up at the darkening sky, "Even so, a puppet's strings can be cut, allowing it it's freedom, as a champion, one of your duties is to protect and save the students of this school, but maybe…...you'll be the one needing saving in the end".

A devilish smile crept up onto her lips as she closed her eyes, "The day that'll happen is the day I give up on my power and strength, something I will always have".

A knock was at the door, they turned back to see Nero and the other elites walk in, he immediately glared and grunted under his breath upon seeing Commander Ina beside Blair, "What is it Nero?" asked the pink haired girl.

"The twins have been taken to the Elite chamber". he avoided making eye contact with the older female who had an amusing look on her face upon watching him.

"Well, Looks like I have some business to finish". her chuckle had sent chills down all of their spines, she put the smoke out on top of the balcony rail and walked back in, grabbing the neatly rolled up whip that was hanging on the wall without stopping, she passed by Basher and Hector, making eye contact with both for a quick second before grabbing the door handle.

"Let's go you two". she stepped out, leaving both boys to nod at each other as they pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, following the champion out as they began putting them on.

He slowly turned back to see Commander Ina making her way towards him, his glare intensified, "You seem like you've gotten stronger, the first time I met you, I thought you wouldn't last at this school". she smirked, passing by him as she left a small breeze of her unique sweet scent.

He spun back around, his hands this time were in fists, "I'm the second best ranking fighter in this school, bet you didn't expect that after making me look like a fool that day, admit it, you were wrong".

She stood in front of the door silently, the atmosphere had gotten heavier, "I merely tested your ability that day, you really were a weakling, but you have gotten stronger, and I applaud you for having gotten this far, but I won't admit that I was wrong, for within, you are but a weakling still, you may not know it, but soon, fear will show itself to you directly, and that is when the true test of your strength will begin".

She reached for the handle but stopped midway, "They say a diamond is indestructible, but if it's struck in the right spot, it will shatter into a million pieces, making it completely worthless".

He growled quietly, "You devil woman". she chuckled, "That's a first, but I'm already used to the name Mistress of rage".

He snorted, crossing his arms along "Is that what you called rage?"

"Well, maybe if you show me your worth, then we might be able to spar by the end of this, your final year, then you will really get a taste of what rage and hatred is".

"I'll prove to you that I'm not weak, I'll bring all of the commanders down on their knees, and I'll start with you first". he grew angrier upon hearing her chuckle, "I'll be waiting, until then, Diamond elite". she walked out, leaving an angry Nero behind.

**(Alain)**

He knocked on the door hearing a light voice answer on the other side, "Come in". he twisted the knob, pushing the door open as he stepped in.

A tiny smile crept over his lips as she returned the same lip gesture, "I brought you something" Lucille was sitting up on the bed, now awake as well as alone in the room.

He held up a small basket which she clapped silently too with a large smile, "Tea and Cookies?" she asked, he nodded.

"White chocolate". he chuckled, "You remembered". she gave him a warm look as he placed the basket on the nearest table, taking out a small tea pot as well as a pair of tea cups.

"We've been friends since we were little, how would I not remember?" he poured the drink into both cups and brought them over, handing one to her while taking a seat on the chair next to her bed.

"Michael sometimes forgets". she giggled, her laughter quickly faded upon noticing the grim expression that appeared on the Ruby Elites face.

"How Is he?" he muttered, placing his cup down as he ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"He's doing well, he's…..he's planning to challenge you for his title back".

"I know, he told me that back in the locker room during your and Blair's match". he looked down at his tie, staring intensely at the satin stitched red R on it.

"You can't let him challenge you". she grabbed Alain's hands, holding them in her one hand with a pleading expression, his eyes closed as he turned away, he pulled his hands back.

"I have to, It's about time me and him lay everything on the floor, and even if I wanted to deny his challenge, I can't, Elite rules state that any challenger worthy enough to stand against a ranking student cannot be denied".

"Then break them, deny the request, have Blair agree with you, I'll convince her, we can't let him go back to the Elites, I won't allow it". tears began welling up in her eyes and quickly trickled down.

"No, It's about time me and him settle things, and if the only way he'll hear me out is by dueling, then I'll accept his challenge". her watered eyes followed down onto his trembling fists.

"A while back, if he would of asked for a challenge to regain the ruby name back, I would have stepped down and honored him his title back….." he looked back over to her, seeing the quizzical look on her face, "...But I'm afraid I've grown too attached to the power and status I have as the Ruby Elite, I'll fight with everything I have to keep this title". she was taken aback, looking stunned through her eyes as she saw the seriousness in his.

"It's all my fault". she whispered, staring down at her sheets which began staining from her tears, he took notice and quickly joined her side again, grabbing her hands this time into his own.

"No, you only wanted to protect him, It's between me and him now".

She shook her head, "After his year long absence recovery from his match with Blair, I feared that he would get injured again, he was still weak and not fully healed, yet challengers kept coming, and even though he was able to beat them all, I knew it wouldn't last long and his injuries would worsen, and I was right, but what I asked from you made Michael hate you, it's all my fault". she bent her knees up, burying her face in between them.

"Stop, It's like I said, you only did it because you cared for him, and I did what I had to do to keep him safe, Michael was my best friend, he soon became like my brother, I did what had to be done to keep him from getting hurt any further". she kept her face hidden between her knees, still sobbing as he now frowned, she felt her hands being squeezed comfortingly by him.

"We did what needed to be done". she raised her head up slightly, sneaking a peek of the Ruby elite who was facing her with a warm expression, he rose his hand up to her eyes, wiping her tears away, the entire room stood quiet as he stared into her midnight blue eyes.

She looked frozen, and wide eyed as she noticed his face coming closer to hers, "Get away from her". there heads whipped over to the door where Michael stood, his eyes were furrowed and full with hate, his fists were turning paler and paler as his chest rose up rapidly.

"Michael". he murmured, pulling back as Lucille turned pink.

"What are you doing here?" he walked over, joining Lucille's other side, right across from the teal haired boy as he kept his cold cruel stare.

"I came to check up on Lucille, or do I need permission from you to do it". he slipped his hand away from the raven haired girl's which was noticed by Michael.

"No, but I don't think it's the safest idea to have her in the same room with you, a betrayer" his tone was cold, rude, and cringing, giving the ruby elite a slight kick in the gut.

"You're right, maybe it isn't the best idea for me to be in the same room with her, I'll take my leave, excuse me". he smiled down at the blue eyed muse who shot him a saddened look, his expression faded upon reaching Michael, only growing a dark one.

His eyes followed Alain all the way, he stopped midway towards the exit and turned around to face the both of them, "You and I may not be friends anymore, but that doesn't mean Lucille and I aren't, I'll wait patiently for the day our battle soon arrives, I hope you will be there Lucille, goodbye". he left the room without another word, also leaving behind a somewhat awkward atmosphere between the two.

"What was he doing here?" he muttered, staring around at all the belongings he brought and left.

"It's as he said, he only came to check on me…...Michael, what happened between you and Al-". she was quickly cut off, "Please…..Lucille…..I don't want to talk about him, or what happened, I'd rather not go back to the past, things have changed between us, that's how life is...but he does have a point, I can't prevent you from being friends with him as well, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye out on him".

She leaned her head down, allowing her raven locks to block her face as she released the rest of her tears, quietly whispering to herself, "I just want things to be like how they were before, with all of us".

**(Dorm 149)**

"Hey kid! How about a match? Huh?" Scott was cornered against the wall staring somewhat in frightened manner towards Kei and Nate who surrounded him, the white haired boy stared him up and down.

"You seem weak, but we'll toughen you up".

"You want candy?! I have plenty of it!" Nate hurried over to his desk where he pulled the first drawer out, revealing it to be only filled with sweets, he rushed back over, grabbing Scott's hand where he dropped several small candies on his palm.

"Lord Arceus…...please get me out of here". he mumbled, tuning out Kei's screaming challenges and Nates overly excited tone.

**(Dorm 160)**

"Dorm 160". Colllin sighed upon standing in front of the door with his assigned number on it, he could see his own nervous reflection through the gold numbers.

He pushed the door open, letting it swing wide and reveal two other figures who were already inside, there were three beds, each of them resting on separate corners of the room which was extremely spacious, each side had come with it's own desk, chair, wardrobe, and cabinets. A second door was within which had led to the restroom.

"Great...another one". Aedan growled under his low tone, he was resting on his bed, folding one arm behind his head while he held a book up, looking up at it.

He hesitated, but began making his way in, getting chills as Aedan's eyes slowly shifted from his book over onto him, "Don't scare him". Xentus, who was unpacking his things from his bag had pulled his headphones off, smiling over to Collin.

"The names Xentus, and that's Aedan, I'm new here too, nice to meet you". he held his hand out, the younger boy took it, shaking Xentus's hand and taking a sneak peek over at Aedan who seemed indifferent, still indulged into his book.

"If you keep staring any longer, then I might just think you're attracted to me". a smirk grew on his lips.

"I am merely curious as to why you are reading a romance novel". Xentus's eyes flew open, he rushed over to Aedan, snatching the book away as he looked at the cover first and then flipped through it.

"No way! You like romance novels?! But…..but…..back there, you were all serious, and badass, and…..woah…..I did not expect that!" he laughed out loud as Aedan snatched his book back, shooting a glare to Collin and then over to Xentus who was wiping his tears away.

"Great…." Collin muttered, his face had grown a bored expression.

**(Dorm 256) **

Styles looked around at his new room, the room he would be sharing with Aaron and his other roommate, Michael.

"Michael's not here, but you'll get to meet him soon, he used to be the former Ruby Elite, but lost his title a short while after returning from a severe long recovery".

"A former Elite? What happened to him?" He sat on his bed, staring up at Aaron who looked around, having a bit of an angst look, he sighed and leaned himself against the wall.

"While holding his title, he decided to challenge Blair for the rank of champion, but he failed in defeating her, being left with both his wrists shattered and nearly almost permanently useless and immobile, he had to be hospitalized for a year and is now stuck wearing wrist braces".

"Were you there? You know…..at the match, when it all happened?" Aaron nodded, growing a sudden dim expression.

"Matches at this school…..they aren't like anything you've ever seen or imagined, blood will always be shed, and at certain points, death has occurred…...but that is the price one pays…...when they want to be recognized as the best".

He turned away, staring out at the window as Styles looked down at his own palms, closing them into fists, "Death….."

**(Dorm 389)**

"Cut it out!" Victor was in between Yoru and Chaos, both of whom he was holding back as they growled and madly glared at each other.

"Not until I teach this punk a lesson!" Yoru shouted, he tried lunging himself at Chaos who kept his usual cold expression, Victor grabbed onto him and held him back.

"Stop! Just let it go!"

"He took one look at me and called me a weakling, I'll teach him whose weak! Don't hold me back!"

"Because you are, you're a weakling, and if you honestly think you have the skills to surpass me, then snap out of your dreams, you're only a newbie, you have a lot to learn".

"It doesn't matter if I'm new or not, I'll still take you down!"

"Whatever". he closed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets as he passed by, bumping shoulders with Victor who angrily stared after him, he saw the pocket watch which he had within fall out.

He slammed the door behind, leaving Victor to walk over and pick it up, he was getting lost within the sparkling surface of the diamond and onyx stones engraved on the front, the symbol of a musical note was in the front as well, he clicked it open, staring at it with a seemingly amused expression, the clock ticked, and beside it were the words "If music be the food of love, play on". engraved on it.

"What is it?" Yoru peaked his head over, prompting Victor to quickly hide it from sight.

"Nothing".

**(Aria) **

"No, No, No, No…..Where is it at?" she was on her knees, surfing her hands through the grass in search of her watch.

The darkness had made her search difficult, preventing her from seeing anything clearly, "I can't lose it…...No…." she muttered, already on the verge of tears.

"Aria…." she rubbed her eyes, clearing the building tears from them as she faced upwards, coming in contact with Lillith who glared down at her.

"L-lillith…..w-what is it?" she looked away, avoiding the chills she would get from the raven haired girls venomous eyes.

"You haven't visited the boss, he says he's gotten lonely and has requested your presence, come with me".

Her light lavender eyes had quickly overflowed with fear when she heard Lillith's words, "No…..I don't want to, I won't". she scurried back across the floor, sparking the raven haired girl to step closer and closer towards her.

"You don't have a choice, you'll always be his favorite, whether you like it or not, you belong to the boss, and no one else".

"I won't….I won't go! Tell him that I'm done playing his games!" she got on her feet, standing her ground as she shot a dangerous look back to the serpent girl.

"You don't have a choice, you wanted something, and he gave it to you, now you belong to him, that's how the deal works, or was his mission of shedding dirty blood for you, a scam? Did you think you could get him to do your dirty job and not repay the favor?"

She bit down on her lip, clutching her fist tighter by the second, "You're all monsters…."

She laughed out, making Aria flinch from the hollow cold tone and echoes it had afterwards, "There's only one monster around here, and it's not us….we don't have red printed on our hands for life".

"Shut up…."

"Between you and me, I am an angel...while you are a mur-". she smirked when Aria had bursted, "Shut up! Shut up!" she clutched her head between her hands, looking away as her eyes were growing tears.

"Now, are you going to come quietly with me? Or do I need to use force".

Her breaths were heavy and fast, she closed her eyes and placed one of her hands over her vest pocket, rechecking that her pocket watch was no longer there.

"...I'll go…."

**Ok So I will end the chapter right here! Sorry that there were not fight scenes but I promise more will come in soon, I'm just setting up everyones plots and their connections with one another, thank you again to all of you who have given me ideas for your characters, big help and I'll make sure to make it ten times awesomer! One again, if you have questions, please feel free to ask me and I'll get back to you in a flash, another thing, I have noticed that some OC submitters have not reviewed for a while, not that the reviews matter, but I just don't get replies from them, so I'm sorry, but some characters who I have not heard from their creators will soon be cut out of the story unless I get a reply from them, I know it's mean and all, but they only take up time from the characters that I could be giving more story plots too (makes sense, probably not, I'm half asleep now lol) but yes, I am serious, there is at least two creators of OC's in here that I have not heard from, so unless I get a reply soon from them, then I'm afraid I will need to take there OC's out, In order for me to have your OC's in here, I need communication with their creators, that's all, so yeah, anyways! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll make sure to update soon again and please feel free to give me ideas on plots you might have on your OC, till then! **


	8. Muses Mystery

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but once again, I have hit over twenty pages woooooo! I apologize if what I said about taking characters if they don't review sounded harsh or mean, it wasn't my intention, I just need to here feedback from my submitters in case there not satisfied or happy with how their OC is being brought out, so yeah, my apologies, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll try my best to update sooner! **

**(Morning/Styles)**

He stared outside the window, watching as the sun rose up into sky, then turned back only to see his roommate sound asleep on his bed. Aaron with his head hanging out on the edge, and Michael's bed which was still neatly made, untouched since last night.

He looked at his own reflection, allowing his silver hair to shine as the sun's rays hit through the glass, already dressed in his uniform, he had quietly stepped out and made his way out of the dorm building.

"This school is so weird". he mumbled, placing the headphones he had around his neck over his ears. He continued wandering about, stopping once in a while to admire the plants and flowers scattered across the yard. He dozed off into his music, not paying attention to where he was heading, turns, corners, and small tight passages, he had wandered through what seemed like a tiny hidden forest.

"What the….." he had stopped upon finding a large black gated fence, covered and dominated with thorny vines that not even a slight peek of what was visible on the other side could be seen. There was no lock on the gates doors which were even seen to be a bit opened, almost as if someone had gone through, he grabbed the door, hesitating at first, but ignoring the feeling as he pulled it open, allowing himself to go through and walk the single path.

A rocky straight path, and tall green hedges that were just the same height as the gates he first saw, the road felt neverending, but he finally came to the end, staring up in awe and amazement at the beautiful green house standing in the center of a giant field of colorful roses. The building was average size, circular with a pointed top and crystal clear glass windows which were also covered in thorny vines.

He was still at a loss for words, slowly pulling his headphones off as he wandered further through, gazing at all of the roses, all of which ranged from white roses, to black ones.

He plucked one of the black ones, staring down at it with fascination and shock, he turned back to the glass house, strolling up to the double entrance and pushing it open, flowers unknown to his knowledge were everywhere, beautifully potted and placed neatly around, some even hanging from the ceiling, his head shifted from side to side as he took in the breathtaking sight, but it stopped when he had seen her.

Laying on a large pile of colorful petals was one of the muses, Scarlet, sound asleep with both her arms wide out. He could only think to himself, *What is she doing here?*

It was a sight to much for him, being drawn in by her sound sleeping figure, her petite self, her ivory skin glowing under the natural light, her long brown locks blending like the earth with the petals scattered around her. She was a natural sleeping beauty in his eyes, they had quickly turned to what was in her left hand, something he has never even seen or heard of. A blue rose, dripping from the night's after mist dew. His knees had moved on their own, bending to her side as he reached for the midnight colored blue flower.

A single tap by his fingers had caused a slight whimper to be released from the muse, "N-no…..s-stop it…...don't…...don't touch her….don't touch her…." he was taken aback by the small tear leaking out of the corners of her eyes, sliding down until they dripped onto the petals below her.

"What…" he stayed quiet again, studying her actions as her face expression began changing, scrunching up as if she was in pain or hurting, her body began trembling. "Stop!" she screamed out, Styles quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up and shaking her harshly as he screamed to her.

"Wake up!" her eyes opened up, revealing the light amber color within her irises as she stared into his silver ones, tears still falling from hers. He could still feel her trembling, a terrified expression came across her face.

"Are you ok?" he continued staring into her directly, waiting for an answer from her, but she didn't speak, rather, she hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he was caught by surprise, suddenly feeling his temperature rising as he sensed her face beside his neck.

He could hear her soft sobs and light whimpers, her grasp around him was tight, his hands were reached out, waiting for a reaction, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, wrapping his own firm arms around her petite frame.

"I-it's ok…..whatever you were dreaming about….it's not real….it was just a dream".

"N-no…..it's real…..everything is…". she gasped and quickly pulled herself away, tumbling back onto the floor with the petals as she looked up at him with an embarrassed and horrified expression.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she looked down at the blue rose which had fallen in front of her, she quickly snatched it back, making him a bit curious as to her action.

"This place is beautiful". he gazed around again, admiring the flowers once more as she looked at him with a confused manner.

"Answer me...how did you find this place"? he shrugged, kneeling down in front of her as he held the black rose out to her.

"Did you grow….all of these"? she tried hiding her face away, avoiding showing her pink tinted expression as she nodded.

"Y-yes…..it's…..it's my own secret garden…" she placed the blue rose on her lap, scooping up a few of the petals with both of her hands together, throwing them up in the air as they showered above them both, he grew a slight chuckle sneaking a quick peak of the tiny brunette who also had a charming little smile on her lips, he shook his head, quickly looking away when she turned to him.

"...Thank you…." she lowered her head, sliding the blue flower up to him.

"For what?" he quirked an eyebrow, grabbing the rose with his hand and holding it up, letting himself be drawn in by it's unique beauty.

"For waking me up…..from the nightmare I was having…..I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come…..so, thank you". a barely audible tone she had, soft, soothing, and calm.

"You don't have to thank me, It was just luck that I was able to find this place…...but...I'm kind of glad I did…..I've never seen such amazing flowers…..I'm kind of a nature freak…..flowers, plants, the earth, they….they keep me sane from everything crazy in this world". he lifted the rose up to his nose, taking a quick whiff of it's fresh aroma, a more noticeable smile ran across her lips.

"W-well…..if you want…...you can come here early in the morning and help me water them all…..b-but that's if you want to…..". she shyly looked away, still clutching onto a the small pile of petals in her palms.

"Really?" he looked at her with a bit of a stunned expression, grinning just a bit as she nodded in return.

He got on his feet first, holding his hand out to her which she took, allowing him to help her on her feet as well, she tripped over the stem of the rose on the floor, falling forward as Styles caught her.

"Are you ok?" she had her arms over his while he held her up, her face was pressed against his chest, slightly moving up where she met his eyes again.

"Y-yeah". she nodded, glancing away as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Hey…...what….what were you dreaming of earlier? Was it something that bad?" she remained silent, he took notice of how she hugged herself, clenching her hands tightly around her arms.

"Only the most sinister…..dreams never stop….and they never will…..I'll forever be a prisoner in such dark history". she picked up the black rose, crushing it in her palm and then opening it up again, revealing the crumpled petals.

"What do you mean?" he swept the petals away from her hand, he caught a slight glimpse of what looked like a scar by her wrist, she pulled her hand away, taking a few steps back as he looked at her a bit more seriously.

"What-" "Scarlet". they both turned over to the entrance of the greenhouse, Michael was standing by the door, staring intensely at Styles.

"Michael…." she muttered, sighing in a somewhat relieved tone, she rushed past the silver haired boy, joining Michaels side as he held his arm out in front of the tiny girl, edging her to step back behind him.

"Michael?" Styles mumbled, his eyes shifted back and forth across the floor as he dug through his thoughts, he looked back up at the older male, taking sight of the wrist braces he had on, the same ones Aaron had described to him the night before.

"New students shouldn't be wandering off this early in the morning…"

"...I don't think this was wandering by accident…...it seems fate wanted me to find this place". Michaels eyes turned to the blue rose, he seemed a bit stunned, looking back at Scarlet in a hurry as she grew paler.

"Scarlet….." he whispered, swiftly catching the long haired brunette as she blacked out, he picked her up in his arms, glaring over at Styles who was just as stunned at Scarlet's sudden fainting.

"You should probably get to class". He watched as Michael left first, only having a slight peek of the brunette who's head was hanging out from the older boys arms, she had the same terrified look on her, her face unnaturally pale this time.

"What the…." the blue rose in his possession had quickly withered away in a matter of seconds, losing it's beautiful blue color, and shriveling up into a bundle of brown petals.

**(Hector/Elite training gym)**

"Argh!" he threw punch after punch towards the giant red sandbag hanging from the ceiling, the black wraps around his hands, wrists, and feet were already shredding apart, he spun back, this time bringing the back of his heel up as he struck it directly to the center of the punching bag, breaking it from it's chain and throwing it across the room.

"That's the third one already, being Elite doesn't give you the right to vandalize school property you know". he wiped the sweat off of his head, looking back to see Commander Chase heading his way.

"Blame it on my strength…..what brings you here today Commander Chase?" he held his hand up, flashing one finger up. Another red punching bag had descended from the ceiling, stopping in front of the emerald ranked boy who threw another blow at it.

"I came to talk to you about the Imperial Commanders". his head snapped back to the red headed male who smirked, his full attention was now all on him.

"What about the Imperials?" he had an eager expression, Chase's smirk only widened, making Hector's excitement rise.

"It's a given that you're definitely the favorite to join us next year…"

"Yes!" he shot a fist up, Chase crossed his arms, now growing a more serious expression, "But….

"But?" he stopped.

"There's yet a few of the commanders who doubt your ability and skills to be up to par with an Imperial's".

"Like? Who are they? I thought I won all of their favors by showing them my abilities during all my matches, I'm an Emerald ranked Elite, what more do they want?"

"You've gained about 98% of the Commanders votes, but with a no from Klaus and Ina…..those votes will be meaningless".

"What? How is that possible?" he glared at Chase, turning back in a swift move as he landed another blow to the sandbag, breaking it off again.

"Even in the Imperials, there are ranks, there consists of four of us who are the power Quartet, I being one of them, as well as Commander Ina and Klaus".

"So then…...who's the fourth Commander?"

"Her name is Asana, Asana Blackthorne, she graduated five years ago and was sent to Kanto for a private mission a year ago, we haven't seen from her yet, but she still contacts headquarters daily, Asana was one of the three people able to withstand Miss Ina in the ring back when Ina was a student here".

"What about you? Can't you convince the others?" Chase shook his head, sighing as he ran a hand through his flared red colored hair.

"It's not that easy, You have my support to join the Imperials as well as the other commanders, but Klaus doubts your leadership and power, he believes anything less than Crystal isn't Commander status, Ina has her doubts as well, not only about your leadership skills, but your mentoring abilities as well, a Commander isn't just somebody of high status and power, we are more than that, we are also guardians to the future agents of the arceus order here, we are mentors placed here for the sole purpose of leading the students of Imperial to the path of good, we test your powers to the limit, and prepare you for only the beginning of what is to become a future of wars and battles".

"Leadership…..So, what are you saying? I need to rank up to Champion in order to show them my worth?"

"If that is how you see it, since the beginning, every Imperial Commander has been a former Champion at least once in there time here, with only one Imperial Commander breaking the tradition of never being a Crystal Elite and still gaining their rightful place here with us".

"Only one….but who?" he looked at Chase with a questionable expression.

"Commander Blackthorne, she was just like you, an Emerald Elite, not once ranking up to Champion status, but she proved herself in other ways, ways in which had made her one of the best commanders around, she once took down an entire criminal organization down, proving her worth as an Imperial, something you can do as well, show Commander Ina and Commander Klaus that you belong in the Commanders Ring".

"How? It's not that easy, I've done everything I can to prove I am a Commander, is my only choice being that I have to defeat Blair for the title of Crystal?"

"You see that as the easiest approach, in my opinion, you have several options, One, defeat Blair and stay champion for a period of at least one year until your graduation approaches, Two, search for Commander Blackthorne in the Kanto Region and convince her in your favor, with two favors on you and two against you from the power quartet, the results will have to be finalized with the Headmasters here".

"Or, better yet, why don't you show us your leadership skills by taking in a student as your trainee?" they both looked around, finding the source of the voice which had belonged to Commander Ina, she was leaning against the wall, a mischievous smirk had crossed her lips.

"Like…...becoming a mentor to somebody else?" she nodded, now making her way over to the two, Chase gave her a hesitant look, unsure as to what the blonde was up to.

"I believe you have what it takes to carry the name of Commander….but there is still so much I want to see from you before I give my approval, show me that you can lead others to a stronger path, starting from today, you have until your final year here at Imperial to take in a student as your understudy, teach them, train them until they are able to make an Elite rank, only then, will you have my vote, if you can get that, then Klaus's vote will mean nothing, unless…..Blackthorne returns and goes against you, but I have my doubts".

He sighed in an irritated manner, giving Ina a disbelieving look, "…...I can't do it in that amount of time, training to an Elite rank takes plenty of time and patience".

"Well then…". She gave her back to Hector, making her exit out with Chase by her side.

"...You're just not meant to become an Imperial Commander". the doors had slammed shut, leaving the raven haired boy by himself, he screamed out in frustration, kicking the sandbag on the floor away.

"Where am I supposed to find a student?" he whispered lowly to himself, breathing heavily in irritation.

**(Rouge/Aura)**

"Get out of the shower!" Aura shouted, pounding on the door of the bathroom as Rouge sang louder.

"La la la la! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Aura's teeth began grinding together as she could feel the steam from all of the warm water Rouge was using up.

"I'm going to be late for my training with Blair!" she growled this time, keeping quiet as Rouge did too.

"Hey Aura! Do you want to build a snow man?"

"Ah! that's it!" The short haired girls eyes had turned dark brown with a red tint to it, her cream colored pointed ears sprouted out as she kicked the door down, scaring Rouge who shrieked, hugging the shower curtains as she poked her head out, staring at Aura with wide eyes which had quickly changed into a glaring squint.

"Shower time is up". a dark smirk crossed Aura's lips as a louder scream was released from Rouge.

The door to their dorm had opened up, Rouge was pushed out onto the floor, looking up to see Aura with an evil grin as she slammed the door shut in her face, leaving the blonde wet, alone, and in only a towel out in the middle of the hallway.

"Aura! Open the door!" She pounded her fist against it, but got no response from her roommate in return.

"Ugh! Why did I have to get stuck with her…...even worse, why does our room have to be on the second floor….". she muttered, slamming her palm against her forehead as she grunted in rage.

"I have to find Blair or Lucille…ugh…...this isn't the end of it, Aura". she glared at the door, quickly turning back and forth between both ends of the halls as she heard voices and saw a group of shadows, she looked ahead to the window opened wide in front of her, she sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the ledge as she jumped out.

She landed on the grass with only her left knee touching ground, she jumped back onto her feet, screeching and growling as she was pinned against the wall swiftly, "Just what I needed, a muse falling from the sky, I'll enjoy this". she glared at the figure, unable to speak, her hands shakingly worked there way up towards her ear where she had grown a look of panic upon remembering she left her fusion stone back in the dorm when she was showering.

"You'll make a perfect message. the laughter increased as Rouge slowly lost consciousness.

**(Victor/Yuro/Chaos)**

"Don't touch my things". he glared at both Victor and Yuro as he stopped in front of the door, looking back at them with his dark violet eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't". Yoru responded back with a hissing tone, crossing his arms with a glare of his own.

"Ugh…...I've got a headache already". Victor shook his head, grabbing it in between his hands as he felt the intense electricity shooting back between Yuro and Chaos.

"Whatever, I'm heading to class". He slammed the door shut leaving both boys to stare at one another.

"Class!" they rushed out the door as well, slamming it hard as they ran past Chaos who was calmly strolling by.

"I didn't even get breakfast!" Victor frowned, pouting his lips out as Yuro looked down at his own stomach, hearing the growls being released.

They stopped and crouched over there knees, quickly taking in their breaths as they panted heavily, a sudden chuckle had startled them both as they jumped back, striking defense poses towards the figure who made the sound.

"You two sure are in a hurry". Basher smiled at them, placing another spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"It's you…..". Yuro mumbled, his stare had immediately turned cruel, Basher quirked an eyebrow at him upon noticing the quick change.

"It's me...remember? Basher? The guy on the tree eating cake". he flailed his arms around.

"I know who you are, you're also the Sapphire Elite if I do recall". he nodded, slightly glancing over at Victor who seemed just as clueless at Yuros sudden behavior.

"Yeah…..that's me wh-woah!" he dodged Yuro's fist, throwing himself backwards with a flip as he dodged another strike from the pink eyed boy.

"Yuro! What the hell!" Victor jumped in front, swiftly avoiding the kick Yuro threw towards his way.

"I came here to fight the best and become one myself, if he's part of the Elites then I'll steal his title and work my way up to Champion". He pushed Victor away, grabbing him by the shoulder first and boosting himself up in the air.

"Heh, so it's like that is it?" Basher looked down at his pudding cup which had spilled onto the floor, his warm innocent smile had quickly faded into a dark cruel cringing one. He stepped over the cup, ignoring the crunching sound of it breaking as he leaped up, boosting himself high into the air as well. He came face to face with Yuro, quickly grabbing the older boys fists which he held back, he kneed him in the gut, stealing an ear peircing whimper and shower of spit from him.

"You didn't think it was going to be easy taking me down, did you?" Basher's laugh was different as well this time, being more hollow and cold. He pushed Yuro down, following after him as he did a summersault, he stuck his foot out, slamming it straight down Yuro's back which had sent him crashing to the floor with lightning speed.

Victor closed his eyes, slowly opening them back up as he watched the dust cloud fade away, revealing Yuro flat on his face towards the ground, several cracks had appeared underneath on the ground.

Basher landed right next to the ground flatted boy, crossing his arms as he smirked down at him, "Come back when you're being serious, heh". his gaze slowly moved upward, now facing Victor who felt a small wave of intimidation by the Elite, he kept his composure, refusing to show any signs of nervousness.

"I see a bit of potential in you too…...or rather…". the black markings from his tyranitar fusion began appearing over his arms and neck, his eyes turned into dark spheres as he closed them for a quick second, taking in a whiff of the air.

"...Something oddly familiar…..I'll be seeing you two later". he walked past the blue-green eyed boy, not speaking another word as he got further and further away.

"Ngh….." Yoru groaned as he began lifting himself off the ground, a bit light headed, yet more angry at the elite, he clutched his head, squinting his eyes has he felt his head throb inside.

*They're here!* Victor looked around, startled by the sudden and unknown voice that rang through his ears.

*Victor! They're here! We must find them! Find them! And Release me!* he had a blank dazed face, listening to the voice over and over, "Find who?" he muttered, "Release what?"

*Release me! The beast within you that has waited years to be free!* a piercing growl had shot through his ears, he dropped to his knees, clutching both ears with a scream of his own, "argh!"

His outburst had quickly awakened Yoru who rushed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders as he shook him, "Victor! What's wrong?!" He pulled away a bit, noticing a small light blinking from the sapphire stone hanging on his pendant.

"What….." the light got brighter, showing perfectly clear through the reflection in his eyes.

**(Champions tower)**

"It's awakened". she held up a yellow orb with both her palms, allowing the lightning symbol within it to glow beautifully as she gazed into it.

"Soon…..". she muttered, closing her icy turquoise colored eyes, she walked back over to the other side of the room, there were nine small podiums placed side by side, a red velvet cushion rested on top of each and served as a protection sequence for the orbs that were standing ontop of them.

A white orb with a star within, a red orb with a flame symbol, a blue orb with a teardrop, a black stone with a golden ring within, a purple stone with a red gem in the center, a green one with a leaf within, a light icy blue colored one with a snowflake, and the last one was a pink colored orb with a crescent moon in it. They all glistened under the sunlight flashing down from the glass ceiling, all except the blue water orb which was dim, and the yellow one which only glistened with half a shine.

"They can save you, once the beasts are all together….they can save you". a small tear slid from her eye as she placed the orb down. She turned back, making her way into another small hall passage which led into a bedroom, the bed in the center of the room was circular shaped, covered and draped with red satin curtains, small crystals hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room as the natural rays shot through them.

She looked over to the piano facing out the window, sliding her fingertips over the keys as she turned her attention to the figure sleeping soundly on the large bed. Her light long purple colored hair was scattered about, creating beautiful streaks across the golden sheets, the black patch still rested over her right eye, making the champion frown even more as she sighed.

"They'll set you free…..I promise". she mumbled, connecting her forehead with the younger girl who was still in a deep slumber.

"Blair?" her head quickly snapped back towards the hall, Nero's voice was present, she quickly made her way back into the main room, finding the Diamond Elite staring over at the orbs.

"Wow….they're amazing…" he muttered, reaching his hand over the black orb to touch.

"They're family heirlooms". he pulled his hand back, shaking his head back and forth as he looked back to the pink haired girl who shot him a soft smile.

"All of them?" he quirked an eyebrow, she nodded.

"Why are they here?" he seemed even more curious, she giggled, sliding her hand over all of the orbs.

"Because…"

**(Junbei)**

A small apartment, just like any other, a top story and a bottom one, a beige color and pretty average looking as well, the last apartment on the right top was the source of a small high pitched scream.

"No! Don't go!" she held onto his leg tightly, wrapping both of her arms and legs around it, she stared up at him with her large bold glistening green eyes. A sigh was released from his lips when he saw her, he quickly looked away, staring at himself in the mirror as he readied his black tie, refusing to wear the standard gold tie required for those in his age range.

"Alice, I have to". he was done, then crouched down when she released his leg, he gave a warm comforting smile as he placed his hand over her head, rubbing it softly as she gave him a frown.

"I don't want to be alone, I want to go with Yuki!" she glomped him quickly, tightly hugging him, an act he didn't refuse from the little one. **(A/N: Yuki is Alice's nickname for Junbei) **

"I know….but you can't…...I don't ever want you to be in danger again….Please Alice, listen to Yuki and stay in your room until I come back from school, Ok?"

Her pouting lips began trembling as she buried her face into his shoulder, "Please don't go like Papa and Mama…...Please Yuki…." he felt his heart drop, something ever so rare since he wasn't the type to feel that much.

He held her tighter, resting his head on top of hers, "I'll never leave you….I'll stay with you forever Alice…..We'll never be apart for too long, I promise". her tears had soaked through his dress shirt, something he didn't care or rather mind.

"R-really?" she shifted her head upwards, staring at him as he released a small chuckle and nodded, amused by her puffy red eyes and runny nose.

"Yes, so will you be a good girl and listen to me when I say stay in your room until I get back?" She wiped her nose as she swiped her arm along it, nodding to Junbei's request.

"Don't answer the door, I will have a key so I will come in without knocking, ok?" she nodded again, giving her full attention to the older boy.

He shuffled her hair once more before standing tall, grabbing his things as he watched her walk back into her room, she stopped at the door, turning back once more to give him a small saddened smile as she continued on in. He made his way out the door and closed it, locking it well and then placing the keys in his pockets.

He tapped his head against the door, keeping it placed there as he released a tony sigh, "I'm sorry Alice".

Without another thought he went on his way, clearing his thoughts as he strolled through the streets, "Hey you!" he didn't think much about the voice, after all, there were plenty of other people on the sidewalk that could have had that directed towards them.

"You with the uniform!" he directed his eyes towards everyone around, no one else was in a uniform except for him, he turned back, finding a group of men in black suits huddled together, he couldn't tell their expressions because of the shades covering their eyes.

"Get her!" his eyes quickly sharpened upon hearing those words.

"Her? Do they want to die?" a blood curdling smile crept onto his lips as he dropped his bag, loosening his tie as he flipped his bangs to the side, "Come at me!" he shouted, standing in the same spot as they ran towards him.

"You Idiot". Chills suddenly ran down Junbei's back. A quick figure appeared in front of him, Commander Klaus, the crowd of random strangers standing by watching the entire scene had run off, a bit scared by the strange men in black, but even more terrified of Klaus's dark fusion appearance.

His iris's glowed a deep blood red color while everything else remained black, three large black wings had appeared through his back while a large black tail followed after, his nails had grown long and sharpened into deadly claws.

"What are you….." he couldn't find the mind to speak after making eyes with the Commander, staring into the sea of darkness which were his eyes. He felt himself frozen on the spot, only able to watch as the commander easily and effortlessly took down the group of seven in an instant, grabbing two by the necks and throwing them against the wall of the shop nearby, nearly shattering and breaking the wall as they fell into unconsciousness.

He spun around, slamming another with his tail and sending him crashing through a pole which had knocked him out, the rest were taken care of, only leaving two who had furrowed their brows, clicking their tongues as they took off without another sound.

"Wh-...what are you doing here? I could have taken care of them myself you know". he seemed a bit surprised, now able to speak and move unlike before, he felt harsh vibes run up and down his body this time as Klaus stared at him, breaking his fusion form and turning back into his human self.

"Commanders know everything, besides….you wouldn't have stood a chance against them…...I didn't come here to save you, if it wasn't for the money I'm receiving I would have let them take you or kill you for all I care, What I did was for my job and mission".

"What do you mean I wouldn't have stood a chance, I can take them all on, besides, they came here for me, there only after me, what do they have to do with you or your job?"

"Heh, you think they came here because of your past?" A smirk appeared on the commanders lips as Junbei seemed a bit stunned, now becoming quiet.

"Those men are after the students of Imperial, underground networks have started where people like us are beaten and taken away to be sold, becoming trained and tamed beasts and servants to serve under those who buy us, you're uniform gave you away".

He looked down at his outfit, the blazer, pants, especially the embroidered crest on his blazer, " …..And you're…" once again he had lost track of his words, unable to speak upon staring in the commanders dark eyes.

"Imperial Commanders not only look after the school, but they look after the city, students who live away from the school are the most targeted, you had luck today, but next time you may not have it…I'll warn you now, I'm not a person who cares for anyone or anything unless I am rewarded or paid to care, If an opportunity comes up where a bigger pay and reward comes in where I need to go against the Imperials, then I might just take it up, my loyalty only lies where the gold is at". he walked past Junbei, leaving the boy a bit furious at his words, angrily glaring back at the man who had already disappeared.

**(Scott/Kei/Nate) **

He mouthed the words "Cool…." , gazing around at the endless rows of bookshelves, the high ceiling shelves were stacked with books that ladders were needed to look at them. A little piece of paradise to him is what it was, a quiet sanctuary where no one would disturb him.

He strolled over to the history aisle, his eyes lighting up as he saw the long row of shelves, he became lost in his own thoughts, grabbing book after book and stacking it up in his arms. Ecstatic with his pile, he began making his way to the one of the tables nearby, passing a group of older boys who were focused on looking up something through the romance section. One of them spotted Scott, Skylar, quickly nudging the others who turned back, one of them also being Orion, he was covered in cuts, and even had a neck strap which supported his left arm, his lip was split in the corner while bruises rested everywhere. All of them were now taking notice of him as well, devious grins appeared on their lips as they followed him.

"Well well…" he stopped, already familiar with those words plenty of times from his past, he took in a deep breath, holding his composure as he kept his back to them.

"Lookie what we have here…...a book loving nerd, how fun!" Orion shoved him forward with his foot, allowing the smaller male to topple over and fall with the pile of books, splitting a slight gash on his arm, he stayed quiet, avoiding any eye contact with all of them as he continued looking away, staring at the blood from his newly fresh cut to drip and slide down his arm and onto the floor.

"Not going to say anything? Hmph, a weakling and a coward, he can't even say anything!" Skylar pointed down at him, laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Picking on innocent students again I see, why don't you get lost before I show you the true meaning of humiliation?" A shadow hovered over Scott, making him stare up towards the ceiling only to see Kei and Nate standing behind, looking down at him, one of them with a serious glaring expression and the other with an assuring wide grin.

Skylar hissed, making angry eye contact with Nate who crushed his lollipop with his teeth in one bite, returning a smug grin in return, "Get lost you two, don't interfere in other peoples business if you know what's good for you".

"I don't take orders from anyone, let alone from a couple of fools". Kei grabbed Scott by his collar, startling him a bit and easily picking him up off the floor and on his feet.

"Apologize to him and then get the hell out of my sight". He still held onto his collar, pushing him out towards Orion, Skylar and their friends who all settled there venomous glares onto him.

"You got lucky today you little pipsqueak….next time you won't be, we'll make sure of it". Orion spat on Scott's shoes, being the first to leave as Skylar followed soon after throwing a growl towards Kei and Nate who smirked.

"Why….." they turned to Scott who had his head down, they followed down to his shoes, watching as the spit dripped off the tip and onto the floor. His hands were trembling and voice was shaky, "Why did you do that? Now they'll really rain hell over me…"

Kei grew angry, staring the boy down, "Not if you stand up to them, in this school, being a coward will get you killed, we are humans with the nature of a beast within, lusting for blood is common...guys like them will stop at nothing until they feel satisfied". Nate closed his eyes, nodding along to Kei's remark.

"I'm not like any of you people, I have my own methods of dealing with situations without using Violence or my fusion beast, some of us just aren't lucky enough to be born with courage or the guts needed to survive, I won't die…".

He took off quickly after, leaving Nate and Kei a bit confused and stunned as they looked at one another, then towards the pile of books and then at the small trail of blood he left behind.

"Should we? He seems pretty annoyed by us". Nate shrugged, taking out another lollipop which he stuck in his mouth, Kei grew a mischievous smile, "That kids pretty interesting…" he followed the trail with Nate, both of them going at a fairly quickly pace.

**(Michael/Scarlet/Lucille)**

He pushed the door open, scaring Lucille who was resting on her bed reading a book, a panicked expression crossed her face when she saw Scarlet in his arms, a pale face and twitching face movements.

"What happened?!" she hurried out of her bed, hissing in pain as she went over to the other bed where he placed the smaller girl on. "She's falling ill again, her essence is absorbing too much of her energy and life force, we'll have to wait until the moon rises for her to wake up…...but…"

She gazed over at Michael with a horrified look, "...but what…" she was nervous to hear what else he had to say.

"But she-argh!" he quickly clutched his head between in his hands, screaming out along with Lucille who felt the same throbbing pain in her head as him, a sharp sound pierced their ears making them roar out in irritation.

"W-what….is...this!?" he hunched over, unable to take on the pain anymore, a faded image quickly appeared in his mind before fading, Rouge screaming out with a terrified expression, followed by a bright blood red color flashing directly at them before disappearing, only leaving their memories blank.

"R-rouge…" Scarlet twitched in her sleep, mumbling her friends name as her lips began trembling.

"N-no…...It's Rouge…...something happened….." Lucilles breaths had cut in between her words, becoming heavier and heavier while Michael tried catching his breath as well, panting harshly as the sweat trickling down his head began drying up.

"I have to find her, before it's too late". he was quick to leave but not before being held back by the raven haired girl who gave him a firm stare, "I'm coming too". he pulled his arm back, shaking his head.

"People are striking earlier than I expected this year, I'm not letting you become their next target, stay here and guard Scarlet". she stayed quiet, giving him a half hearted angry look, he noticed her eyes becoming more glistened, tears, ready to come out.

"I won't let anything happen to Rouge." her expression was still the same, she turned her head away, facing the ground now, "You'll be careful too…...right?" she muttered lowly, a tiny smile appeared on his lips upon hearing her words.

"I will". he placed his hand on her cheek, having her face him before he took off, leaving Lucille to stand solely in the room, she stared down at Scarlet, then over to her hand which began trembling.

"Lilith…..what are you up to now…".

**(Aura)**

"Crap! What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself, walking up to her mirror as she looked into her own reflection, showered, and dressed in her uniform already.

"Maybe I overreacted over the shower…...but…...that image….and the voice….it felt real". her eyes drooped down, causing her to now be worried about her roommate.

Her hands were placed on top of the drawer where she quickly retreated it, looking down at what she had touched, Rouge's earring, her purple sapphire began glowing, sparking Aura to pick it up and hold it flat in her palm where it began spinning around, acting as an arrow when it stopped and pointed to the door.

She ran to it, opening it up in hurry only to frown when there was no one, she stepped out and felt the stone spin again, this time pointing to the window where she peeked her head out, seeing the stone spin once again.

"I have a bad feeling about this". she jumped out of the window, scraping her feet against the wall as she boosted herself forward, doing a frontflip and landing on her knee with a slight skid. She looked down at the stone where it pointed to another direction, she followed the path, letting go a sigh as she began thinking about the blonde, *Is she ok?*

**(Aaron)**

He yawned upon getting out of the restroom, stopping in front of the mirror and staring at himself for a quick second, nodding at his approving look and uniform. He turned to the window and then back only to whip it again towards the open hole, quirking an eyebrow when he see Aura snapping her head back and forth in a hurry, holding her palm out as she looked mostly lost and confused.

"What…...what is she doing"? he stuck his head out, taking a closer look until he fully recognized her, he shrugged and boosted himself out, landing safely on the grass as he ran over to her, slowing his pace as he got closer. His shadow hovered over hers as he crept up behind Aura, stealing a peek over her shoulder of the purple stone spinning in her palm.

"Is this some kind of game?" she shrieked and threw her head back, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the floor, he reached for her only to grab hold of her chest and bring her down along with him.

"Ahhhhh!" he grunted and groaned once more when his back hit the grass, and when she hit him in the front with her back.

"Ow…..not cool….." he mumbled groggily, he squeezed what was in his hands, feeling a bit blissed from it's softness.

"W-what…...are…...you….doing….." eyes shooting open, he quickly pulled his hands away, speedily feeling the weight of her body be free off of his.

"You pervert!" she fell on her butt to the grass, scooting away as she held her arm over her chest, glaring at him with a murderous look as her face stayed completely red, eyes already becoming shiny from tears.

"N-no! I wasn't…...I was….I mean…..you have nice ones...crap! Shoot! no that's not what I meant…..I wasn't trying to grab you…...I was just staring at you from the window…" she gave him a confused look, still staring with an angry face, he already saw the mistake in his words, pervert, creep, stalker.

His shoulders dropped when he sighed, "I didn't mean to do that…...I just noticed you from my room, you seemed lost….so I came to see if you needed help". he face palmed, pointing over to the building where his dorm was located at, he felt embarrassed and a bit ashamed of how much he just messed up.

She looked a bit distrustful and hesitant of his words, but his frown and expression seemed to not lie, she rolled her eyes, letting loose a small sigh as she nodded.

"I guess…It was maybe sort of my fault for hitting you, and you know, knocking you to the floor". she shrugged, giggling as she took his hand, allowing herself to be helped up by him.

"So….you're not angry…..right?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, staring at her with an apologetic look, she couldn't stare into his eyes without feeling a weird sensation in her chest and stomach.

Devilish green emerald eyes staring down at her solely, something that kept making her more nervous than he was, her cheeks slowly turned into several shades of pink, getting more darker as he waited for an answer.

"N-no…" she quickly avoided his gaze, puffing her cheeks out as she turned her back to him, "I'm looking for someone….I think she may be in trouble". her voice became low, barely audible though he was able to hear it clear enough.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she spun back around, staring at him in a bit of shock he he gave her a determined grin followed by a nod.

She cleared her throat, putting her nose in the air as she turned her back once more, "Well, Even though I could take care of this myself, I guess you could assist me in something".

He held in a chuckle, finding the short haired muses sudden prideful attitude amusing, he followed her beside, still holding a smile on his face as she attempted to avoid any eye contact with him.

**(Lucille)**

"No…..I can't stay here". she gave a final glance to Scarlet, storming out the door only to stumble against Chevano who was passing by, she grabbed him, giving him a stern expression, he began to feel a bit nervous, suddenly being grabbed by the leader of the muses.

"L-lucille….." she pushed him inside the room, pointing at Scarlets figure on the bed.

"Take care of her!" she ran off, leaving Chevano to stand still in the room, staring at the petite girl who was sleeping.

"Um…...ok". he scratched his head, looking around, clueless as to what to do.

"Who are you?" he quickly turned to the door where he saw Alain standing, holding another basket in his hand, he seemed just as confused, seeing Scarlet on the bed, and only him, but no Lucille.

"Chevano…...I've fought you for the Ruby title a couple of times….". the atmosphere became awkward.

"Where's Lucille? What happened?" he looked back and forth, still finding no whereabouts of the muse.

"She took off in a hurry, leaving me to guard Scarlet".

"Which way?" he was already one foot out the door, waiting for Chevanos answer as he pointed to the left, exactly where the Ruby Elite took off too.

"What's going on?" he whispered, clicking his tongue as he sighed after, taking a seat on the other bed as he stared at Scarlet again, admiring her beauty.

Her lips rolled inward as she felt the painful jolts run up and down her body, running through the cold wet grass barefoot, she had nothing more in her mind but to find Rouge.

"Rouge!" she cupped her hands together over her mouth, screaming the blondes name out.

"Look out!" she was tackled to the side, avoiding the deadly Shadow ball that struck her way, Something took fault underneath her, holding her tight as they crashed to the ground, now being surrounding by a cloud of dust.

A series of giggles had rung out, startling them both as Venus stood on top of one of the tree's branches, smirking deviously down at them.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, stay and play with me". the branch broke apart when she forced her way down and then threw herself up into the air, twirling as two giant shadow claws formed around her arms and hands.

The figure pushed Lucille away, rolling to the other side as Venus pierced her claws into the ground, hissing when she noticed she didn't hit them.

"Are you ok?" she was helped up, looking directly at Aedan who had helped her out, she nodded, sighing in relief as she turned her head to Venus, glaring at the younger girl whose smirk was still holding.

"Meow…..I've Always wanted to fight with the leader of the muses, guess today's my lucky day". she pulled her arms out of the ground, breaking it apart as her tail straightened out, electricity began generating from her hands this time, forming into lightning bolts which she held and swung at Aedan and Lucille.

"Stay behind!" he pushed her behind, ready to take the hit only for a wall of black and purple fire to spring up in between her and them. She jumped back, whimpering as her hand was struck with the fire.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take a raincheck on that challenge with Lucille, on the other hand, how about one with me? Although, I can't promise that you'll be leaving in one piece". Chills fell down her spine when she found Alain, standing just a few feet away, his palm out towards them, controlling the dark fire.

"Alain". she mumbled, still standing behind Aedan who was closely examining the Ruby Elite, there eyes met for a quick second, sparking a bit of tension as Alain noticed the raven haired girl behind him.

"Well, an Elite is even better!" she fired another thunderbolt towards him, only to have it vaporized by another wall of fire that appeared in front of him.

He was amused by the sudden look of angst on Venus's face, "Hmph, we're not called elites for nothing".

**(Rouge)**

Thrown to the cold hard ground and dressed in a pale black gown, she remained quiet, ignoring the burning and stinging sensation of the open wound on her forehead, dripping with warm blood. Her head was facing the ground, slowly turning up to reveal her murderous glare. Several shadows covered her, followed by laughter, echoing throughout the room.

"This year, the Elites will fall, and the students here will drop to their knees for us, remember those words after, because you'll be delivering them, of course…..right when we're done with you". the hollow male voice had made her tremble, she could only hold a front, showing her enemies and attackers that she wasn't afraid, although she was, a lot.

Lilith appeared, making her way down eye level with the blonde, grabbing her by the chin tightly, "Tell Lucille, I have her grave marked already". she pushed Rouge back, standing back as she held her scythe over the frightened muse. A loud scream filled the air, ringing endlessly as echoes.

**Ok! So that concludes chapter 8, hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry if your oc did not appear but it's a bit difficult trying to think up of a subplot for some of the characters so once again, if any of you have any ideas about your characters then feel free to let me know, big help! Anyways, I already do have some plots planned out so I can't wait to start writing those out, some will be sad, others shocking, and the rest just outright freaking crazy! So yeah! Please review, let me know what you thought, I made up a forum for this story so check out the link on my bio, you can post your ideas, thoughts, or submit some more OC's which I might want to include in the story, they can be students, enemies, commanders, teachers, and if it gets approved then I'll let you all know, so yup! Thanks for reading! Until then! **


	9. Missing Muse

**Yay! So im back! Sorry i took a long time to update but some things came up and so yeah, I kinda got thrown off track, now this chapter isn't long like the others but that is because several people have not responded back to me about there characters so I am waiting on that, but I figured I shouldn't let you guys wait any longer so here it is! Hopefully in the next chapter I will be able to fit more characters, enjoy! **

**(Blair/Nero)**

Silence had made the atmosphere awkward, he kept giving her a look of suspicion, curious as to her one worded answer, "Because…", what was she hiding?

"Blair-" the doors slammed open, startling both him and Blair as they turned to the door and Michael who was standing in it's place, a worrisome look crossed him, prompting the champion to leave Nero's side and hurry over to Michael.

"What's wrong?!" She grabbed his shoulder, tensing up as Michael shifted positions instead, this time grabbing her shoulders.

"It's Rouge! She's in danger!" her eyes grew wider, "What happened?!" Nero joined in, stepping in between him and the champion who immediately rushed out, leaving them both to look at one another and run after her.

**(Javier) **

"You never called me!"

"And me!"

"Or me!"

He was surrounded by a raging group of girls, all of them smothering him as he flashed them his bright whitening smile which had quickly disappeared when it became a worrisome frown, their angry stares only made him more nervous as he placed his hands in front, trying to keep them away as he gave them a hesitant laugh.

"Ladies ladies, I can explain everything"! they closed in on him more, practically crushing him between their circle.

"Explain then". they placed their hands on their hips, giving him an expecting look as he began sweating, shifting his eyes back and forth only to have them settle onto two familiar figures, Aura and Aaron.

They were in the far back, he could only see as she had an angry pouting face and a chuckling smile on his, he grew a devious smile only to gasp and point to his left, "Oh my arceus! It's the Elites!" they reacted the same way, gasping and then squealing as they followed his finger, jumping happily as they looked around, he quickly took off, running past them as they still waited to catch a glimpse of the higher ranked teens.

"What? There's no…." they turned back, dropping their jaws upon noticing he was no longer there.

He laughed as he looked back at the girls, still running away as he headed for both Aura and Aaron, "That's the fourth time, glad to know they're so gullible". he chuckled, throwing his head back for a quick moment only to crash and smash against Aaron who growled and grunted heavily as he fell face forward.

"Watch where you're going!" he hissed, lifting himself off the ground quickly in order to turn back to Javier and grow an irritated look.

"It's you….." he mumbled, turning his back to him instead this time and walking past Aura who seemed clueless, she stared over Javier who flashed her one of his signature blinding smiles.

She turned her gaze away, avoiding his emerald based eyes and whitening smile which made him frown, she jolted a bit and looked down at the gem in her hand, watching it spin along with Javier who looked a bit intrigued by it.

"I would ask what you two are doing but-"

"You thought you could run away from us?!" he tensed up, not daring to look back at the angry group of girls who finally noticed him again, storming over angrily as Aura and Aaron looked at one another, uninterested at the player's situation.

He sighed, slapping his face as he dragged it down, shifting his eyes at Aura who gave him a somewhat hesitant look, "Just play along". he whispered loudly enough for her to hear, he quickly grabbed her and planted a kiss on Aura whose eyes grew wider, Aaron choked at the sight, suddenly feeling the urge to punch Javier in the face all of a sudden.

"Who's she?!" they screamed out, pointing at Aura who was still frozen from what happened, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, giving his charming sensual smile to the group of females who gave him a venomous look, waiting for a response.

"I didn't call you because I have a girlfriend now, so if you don't mind". they seemed somewhat unconvinced, looking back and forth between Javier and Aura who still couldn't talk, her face completely toned red.

"Whatever….this isn't the end". they held their noses high up in the air and walked away, unaware of Javier waving to them and Aura who finally regained her sense back.

She began trembling, facing the ground which was noticed by Aaron who quirked an eyebrow and Javier who released his grasp on her, swiping his hand across his head as he whistled, "Phew! Glad I got out of that one, hey thanks for letting me borrow your lips, I thought I was going to di-ah!"

He was thrown up and back onto the ground by an uppercut given by Aura, she looked at him with a still reddened face, tears welling up as she held a raging expression, "You….you little punk! That was my first kiss!" she pressed her arm over her lips, closing her eyes as she took off, pushing past Aaron who grabbed her hand without reason, sparking her to look back at him as he looked down at there hooked hands, he quickly released it, allowing her to take off as he turned his head back at Javier, glaring at him.

"What you do with other girls is your business, but don't drag others into it just because you're stuck in a situation you totally deserved". he followed the same path Aura had took, leaving Javier still on the floor as he cupped his chin, holding a somewhat pained look.

"I didn't mean to make her mad". he mumbled.

**(Aedan/Lucille/Alain) **

Several copies had ambushed Lucille, only to be destroyed by Aedan who fired his Hydro cannons, he kicked and ducked under several times to avoid there quick claw attacks. "Lucille!" Alain screamed out for her upon seeing one of the copies appear behind the muse who was standing behind Aedan.

"No!" he quickly turned around, finding Lucille on the ground with a slightly deep gash going across her arm, tracing the claws of the younger girl who giggled deviously.

"You little brat!" Aedan growled, swiping his heavy metal cannons at the copy who was instantly destroyed, he knelt by the raven haired girls side, picking her up as she whimpered and moaned from her deep flowing wound, the blood had soaked through her gown and was dripping onto the grass.

"Lucille…..No!" his voice had turned into a roar as a dark aura flowed out of him, his breaths had turned heavy and rough as he swiftly spun around, landing the heel of his foot on Venus's side as she tried to creep up on him from the back, she released a high screech, being brutally knocked to the floor which she scraped against.

"Alain! Stop it!" She tried getting up and running towards Alain, attempting to stop him as he threw a powerful kick to Venus who barely managed to dodge it, she was held back by Aedan who immediately knew the teal haired boy was raging from within.

"Heh…..hehe, this is nothing! Play with me more!" exclaimed Venus, swinging her shadow claws at the Elite who firmly grabbed onto them, pulling her in as he knocked his head against hers.

"It's my game we're playing now, so let me show you how it's done".

"Ughn!" she stumbled backwards, feeling a throbbing pain in her head now as well as a screeching piercing noise ringing through her ears. His impact on her head was deadly, making her vision go blurry for a few seconds which allowed him to shoot a shadow ball straight into her stomach, blowing her away and making her strike through a tree which had torn apart.

"Alain! No!" she slipped past Aedan who let her go, allowing her to run to Alain who snapped his fingers, causing a powerful and dark ring of fire to appear around Venus's body which was laid out on the floor.

"Taking pleasure in people's pain, Well let's see how you act when you're the one feeling it". a smirk appeared on his lips as the fire rose up into a swirling tornado, she began screeching and screaming out in a horrifying tone, making Lucille cringe and Aedan stare with a bit of a stunned expression.

"Stop! It hurts! The fire! It hurts!" Lucilles mind was filled with the young girls screams, she quickly moved in front of Alain, hugging him tightly as he released a hollow laugh.

"Burn until you can't scream no more!"

"No! Stop! Please!" she buried her face into his neck, still holding onto the Elite tightly as he closed his eyes, grunting and trying to shove her away but couldn't.

"You're not Alain…..return to me, please". she whispered, the black aura had suddenly vanished, leaving him to open his eyes as he looked down and found Lucille grasping him, he had his arms out, hesitating at first, only to wrap them around her and return the hug.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry". he muttered back, resting his chin on her head as he released a sigh.

"Guess I'll handle this, wouldn't want to ruin the moment". Aedan mumbled, aiming his cannons at the fire vortex which he washed away with his powerful water pumps. He walked over to the burnt grass traced with a ring, finding Venus on her knees, slumping forward as her clothes was nearly burnt to crisps, she was covered in black smoke, slowly shifting her head upwards to look at Aedan with lifeless eyes, she collapsed at his feet, releasing a series of whimpers as she twitched.

"As much as a little brat you are, It'll be wrong if I just leave you here". he scooped the tiny girl into his arms, carrying her.

"Wait…." Lucille turned away from Alain, not noticing the slight frown he grew when she parted from him, she clutched her wound and walked over to Aedan who held Venus.

"...She's the key I need to find Rouge….".

**(Collin)**

He was facing down, staring at the book he held in his hand as he walked through the school's yard, he was on his way to class, enjoying the silence as he read through.

He bumped into something big and tall, now being overshadowed by two figures, he looked up from his book, staring at the person he had bumped into.

He opened his mouth, unable to say anything as he was swiftly knocked unconscious by them in one hit, dropping to the floor as his book flew out of his hand.

"Do you really think this kid will be able to help us find her?" one of them sighed, revealing the unsure tone in there voice.

"This kid is a genius, if anything, he'll might even lead us to her location, he's our last resort". muttered the second voice.

**(Xentus) **

He was seated alone in the classroom, it was an ordinary room like any other, seats were in rows, a white board was in front along with the teachers desk, although, there was one thing missing.

"Where the hell is everybody…..better yet…..where the hell is the teacher?" he had his palm under his chin, leaning on the back corner desk placed beside the window, the room was empty, with him only inside and silence surrounding him.

"Oh well…..more sleep for me". he crossed his arms over the desk and laid his head on top, closing his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

**(Blair/Nero/Michael)**

"The anti elites are striking harder this year, Rouge's life is in danger if we don't find her quick". Blair had jumped onto one of the trees, looking out far from the branch she stood on as Nero and Michael followed along, standing on separate branches, with each of them looking out to a different direction.

"It's revenge for our punishment on the bolt twins". Nero seethed his words out, punching the body of the tree as he groaned in breaths.

"No…." Blair held her hand out, catching the fallen leaf that fluttered into her palm, she stared at it, prompting Michael and Nero to do the same.

"This is a message from the King of the Antis…...a message directed solely to me…" she clenched her fist on the leaf, showing them her trembling arm as she grew furious, her eyes turned sharp and venomous as she threw herself off, taking off once more to find Rouge.

They watched her get farther away, looking at one another, "I have an idea". responded Michael, Nero gave him a nod, allowing the former Ruby elite to share his plan.

"But first, we need to make a quick stop to the Elite chamber". Nero took lead as Michael followed beside him, the both of them taking off to the opposite direction from the Champion.

**(Elite Chamber)**

Nero pushed the doors open, both of them quickly glaring at the figures who had Levina and Raiden around their shoulders. They were dressed in heavy cloaks, covering everything including their faces, they seemed pretty calm, only standing a few steps away from the two boys who became a bit aware and cautious of them.

"Who are you?!" Nero exclaimed, taking a step towards them as they backed away. The bolt twins were unconscious in there arms. They said nothing, making the Diamond ranked boy even more angrier as Michael pointed towards them.

"What do you want with them!"

One of them pulled out a small purple orb which they threw in front of Nero and Michael, exploding in their faces and releasing purple gas which had made them cough repeatedly as they felt a stinging and burning sensation in their throats.

"No! You bastards!" Nero went further in, attempting to catch one of them only to find that they had mysteriously escaped, nowhere in sight as the gas dispersed.

Michael threw his head back against the wall, taking in a deep breath as he released it, "Their quicker than we thought….something big is coming, I can feel it". he sighed once more, closing his eyes as he shook his head, not seeing the furious expression on Nero who had kicked the wall in rage.

**(Aria)**

"I did what he asked…...are you happy?" She yanked the cloak off of herself, placing it on top of Levina's body which was rested on the grass.

Lillith pulled her cloak off as well, giggling evilly as she stuck her split tongue out at Aria, a look of shame crossed the purple eyed girl who avoided the serpent girls stare.

"This is only the beginning, since you're the boss's favorite…...all the special jobs will be given to you". Aria shook her head furiously, backing away from Lillith who laughed even louder.

"No! I'm not going to play his games anymore! I'm done!" she turned her back to the raven haired girl whose laughter quickly disappeared, her scythe appeared in her hands, allowing her to quickly sweep by and appear in front of Aria, holding her blade up against the small girls chin.

"The game will end when he decides, until then, you're stuck being his little puppet".

"I'd rather die than continue being his toy". she spat on Lillith's blade, enraging the seviper girl who was about to slash her only to be interrupted by Skylar who swooped in, pushing Aria back as he stopped Lillith.

"If you hurt her, you'll die…." he glared at her, making Lillith suddenly back off as she turned her head away, mumbling to herself as Skylar looked back at Aria.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to become the center of the boss's attention". she jolted when Skylar landed his venomous stare on to her, she returned the same look.

"I wouldn't call it luck, I'd say it was more of a curse".

**(Xentus)**

He awoke to the light from the setting sun, groaning as he lifted his face and wiped his mouth, rubbing his eyes quickly after as he stared out the window, watching as the sun slowly disappeared.

"Crap….I overslept". he mumbled, scooting his chair back as he stood and began making his way out of the classroom.

The halls were empty, not a single sound was heard, except for the tapping of his shoes against the marble floor. He stopped by one of the windows in the hallway, staring at the shadow that hovered over the grass, *Someone's on the roof?* he quirked an eyebrow, becoming a bit curious to see who would be up there.

He turned back, heading to the stairs as he reached the second floor, making his way to the steps that led to the rooftop entrance. He stopped in front of it, waiting a bit before pushing it open, the cold wind had struck him, making him have a series of chills and shivers run down his body.

Though that became less of a thought in his mind when he saw a figure standing on the rooftop rail, a black cloak covered there frame, but he was drawn in by the beautiful snow white colored hair that was swaying with the breeze, he took a step forward, stopping when he saw their head move back to him. A girl, with eyes as red as a bloody rose, glowing beautifully with the setting sun, her thick full lashes fluttered slowly as she returned a blank expression, he felt frozen in place, unable to speak as she only continued staring at him.

"W-who…..are you?" he mumbled, barely audible to the girls ears as the left corner of her lips curved up.

She turned around fully to him, only revealing her cloaked body and the long black rosario hanging around her neck, a diamond rested inside, half black and half clear.

"Heh". she closed her eyes, forming a tiny smirk as she jumped back, throwing herself into a back flip as she dropped down, he ran to the edge, leaning his body over the railing only to find nothing at the body, she was gone, just like the cool breeze which had gone away as well.

"Who was that…." he breathed out, still looking down from the roof in a surprised expression.

**Ok, so I know this was a short chapter but that is because I am planning out the plots for everyone still, and there have been some people who haven't responded back to my messages so I can't gain any info I need from them in order to move the story further, so hopefully they write back soon and I will definitely get back to you all with a new chapter and hopefully a longer one, OH! I almost forgot! I am taking in applications for OC's right now, What I mainly need are commanders and adults, like school staff and all, so if you want to submit one please do it in the forum, the link is in my profile, thanks again guys for putting up with my shenanigans! XD Hope you guys liked this chapter and Until then! **


	10. Mysteries arise

**Hey hey hey! I'm back everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I hope this super long chapter makes up for it all! Hope you all enjoy and I know this is late but Happy new years! **

**(Chevano)**

He looked at the clock, yawning as he shifted his eyes over to Scarlet's still sleeping figure, she hadn't moved an inch since he was first forced to watch over her.

"For such a small chick….you sure sleep a lot, I dig that". he chuckled to himself, still gazing at the brunettes slumbering expression, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her beauty.

"Mm….N-no….." her lips had moved, allowing those small words to escape through, he quirked an eyebrow, still staring at her but now with a more curious look.

"Hm?" He was quickly drawn in by the sudden mutters ringing out in the hallway, he got up, stopping shortly after making a creak on the bed but continued on.

He crept towards the door, opening it only slightly enough to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side.

"The Hunters are sharpening up their skills, pretty soon they'll discover the whereabouts of Imperial, and when they do, none of the students will be safe".

"What?" he whispered to himself, looking down at the ground in thought and then back up, watching the two figures who were in the hallway speak.

*Commander Klaus? What's he doing here? And who's that?* he could only speak those words in his mind, curiously staring at the woman who was standing in front of the spine chilling commander.

She was the meaning of an Iron lady, with orange and brown tinted eyes, waist length shaggy hair that was colored in various tones ranging in, red, white, green, orange, and light cream. She stood at 6'2 and had a well built, conditioned body, her ivory complexion seemed to be the most feminine aspect about her.

"What the…" his eyes moved down to her right arm, from where her hand was supposed to be up to her elbow instead rested a titanium arm, she was downright a challenging looking opponent. The wind passing through the halls windows blew through her black hooded trench coat, sported along with a pristine white tank top, light blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"That's the fifth one today, If those fools even think they have the slightest chance of penetrating through us to reach Imperial, then they're out of their damn minds". the rustling of her titanium fist clenching together and screeching tightly had sent his body cringing all over.

Klaus shrugged, keeping a blank uninterested expression on his face as he dug his hands into his pockets, "These brats are a nuisance to protect, but as long as I receive my rewards, then I'll continue watching over them".

She had pinched her chin, looking deep in thought now, "This kid you spoke of, Junbei was it? He seemed pretty accustomed to being followed around by strange men, could it be that he's had some history with them in the past"?

He scoffed, "Like i care, just do your job Kukaku, don't get yourself involved with these students, later in time, you will regret doing so".

"Kukaku…." he pronounced her name in a whisper, witnessing the tension filled stare both of them were giving off to each other.

"I have no regrets about the decisions I make, ever. There's students here who might have a connection with the Hunters, and I'm going to find out what they are, and I'm starting with this Junbei kid".

"If you really want answers, there's only a few students in the academy who might actually hold what you're looking for ".

"Who?" she got closer to Klaus, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"Who else but the Champion of secrets herself, Blair, of course, her little muse friends contribute to the secrecy even more".

"Blair? The muses?" she seemed in denial, looking at him in an unsure expression.

"Blair's clouded in mystery, nobody knows where she came from, any info involving her is yet to still be known by us commanders, you should know, after all, the image of our first meeting with her was something that still remains in everybody's minds".

*What are they talking about? I'm so confused* he scratched his head quizzically.

A grim expression crossed the womans face, "How can I forget, that child was…..or rather yet…..is like no other, the smell of blood, the color of red, so much of it surrounded her, and the look in her eyes, it was as if I was staring into death's eyes".

"As for Lucille, Rouge, and Scarlett…..those three hold just as much mystery, they're loyalty to the champion is impressive…..but there's something off about them as well…."

His head snapped backwards, becoming startled by the sudden gasp from behind, Klaus and Kukaku had turned their heads towards the door which was closed shut, shrugging off what they thought they saw.

"Phew". he sighed, leaning against the door as he opened his eyes, "What?!" his whisper became louder, his eyes stayed wide open, glistening in worry as he found the bed in which the brunette previously rested on, empty.

"W-where did she go….." his skin crawled from the cool chilling breeze coming in through the bed side window, he rushed over to it, grabbing onto the ledge as he leaned over, looking down and around, only to find nothing but the grass field and it's many trees swaying to the wind.

**(Blair/Lucille/Michael/Alain/Nero/Basher/Aedan)**

"Rouge…..Please be ok". she whispered those words continuously, closing her eyes for a quick second and then opening them back up, she rose her head up towards the large grey building, she could feel the dark hollow energy it released.

"Show yourselves". She closed her eyes once more, forming a smirk across her lips as she felt their presence.

"Glad we're not late". Lucille grinned, she was being held by Alain who grabbed onto her wound, stopping the blood flow.

"You're arm". Blair rushed over to her, stopping when Lucille shook her head, "I'm fine, but Rouge may not be". She frowned, causing the pink haired champion to stare over at Venus's unconscious body in Aedan's arms.

"What is this place?" he mumbled, staring down at Blair who placed her hand over Venus's head.

"It's the Antis Wing, no one has ever set foot inside except for those who rebel against the Elites, I've only been allowed several times, under the Anti kings orders".

"Anti….King?" he quirked an eyebrow, she nodded.

"He's the leader of the Antis, he began this entire war within the school, but he's gotten more dangerous". heads turned to Nero and Michael, who were accompanied by Basher.

"Lucille…" Michael's face grew pale as he noticed the raven haired girls blood stained outfit, her arm being clutched by Alain whom he glared at.

He rushed over to her, placing his hands over her cheeks as he tapped his head against hers, "Are you ok?" she nodded, allowing him to release a small sigh of relief.

"Ugh, get a room you two". Basher rolled his eyes, making Michael and Lucille blush intensely as Alain frowned, turning his head away which was noticed by Lucille.

"I fear…". everyone turned to Blair who stared up at the sky, "...this year, he might actually succeed in having the school under his control".

Nero growled, pointing his finger at her and then at himself, "As long as we're the Elites and you're the champion, we'll never let that happen!"

She turned back to the raven haired girl who placed her hand on her shoulder, giving Blair a comforting smile, "The muses were created to stand by loyally to the Elites, we'll be with you all the way".

"I may not be part of you high and mighty people, but if there's someone looking to mess with the students of this school, then count me in as well". she turned over to Aedan who also gave her a slight smile, her lips formed the same way, suddenly making his cheeks warm up as he quickly looked away.

"Let's go then". they all turned to the building, staring at it intensely as she took the first step, "Blair!" a dark black beam of energy struck down in front of her, blowing the pink haired girl back and into Aedan's arms as he passed Venus onto Nero.

"I got you!" he fell back on the ground, skidding against it as he held on tight to the champion who had her eyes gripped shut.

"What the!" they all looked up towards the roof, glaring at the cloaked figure standing ontop, their face masked and gender unknown.

"Who the hell are you!" Nero growled, spitting his words out venomously as the figure just stood silently still.

"We're back baby!" Loud and fierce thunderbolts came crashing down all around them, forcing the group to tightly huddle up in an attempt to not be struck.

"Are you ok?" She turned her head to the side, nodding to Aedan who helped her up on her feet, still holding onto her, they both found the sources of the electric attacks, Levina and Raiden.

"You two….how?" she looked at them with an angry and curious expression, they're smirks fired up everyone's hatred.

"You may have unique abilities Blair, but so does our King". The wounds and bruises that once covered their bodies were no more, not even a single trace or scar was visible.

The cloaked figure disappeared behind the rooftop, only leaving the twins standing as they shot there hands down together, firing another double thunderbolt.

"Look out!" Aedan and Blair jumped separate directions, dodging the deadly attacks as the others were trapped within a shower of electricity..

"Some people just never learn". She formed a dark grin upon landing on her knee, placing her sharp and venomous glare onto the twins who challenged her stare.

Lucille had shouted towards the champion, "Go for the masked figure! We'll handle it from here!" she nodded, responding to the muse leaders words as she took off, dodging another thunder attack.

Another one was sent her way, only to be blocked by Nero's trident as Basher had slashed through the bolt cage with his rock like arms.

She leaped onto one of the trees and jumped on the other, following the same sequence as she followed the same path the cloaked figure took.

"Ngh…." Lucille hissed under her breaths, revealing her dark umbreon ears which sprouted out along with her tail and canines, the yellow ring around her neck began blinking as she pulled away from Alain and Michael, jumping onto Hectors winged back and throwing herself up into the air.

"Levina!" She seethed the blondes name through gritted teeth, doing a frontflip as she used her now steel tail to knock Levina out.

"It's been a while Lucille". she chuckled, grabbing the muses tail with both hands and forcing her down until she slammed against the ground.

"Lucille!" She was still on the floor, groaning and not realizing that Levina was shooting straight down towards her, positioning her foot first. "Gyu!" the bolt twin was tackled against the building by Michael whose eyes were sharper than ever.

"Don't touch her!" he picked her up by the neck, slamming her once more only to be parted away by Raiden who shot a thunderbolt in between them. He stepped back upon noticing Michaels appearance, his skin was gold toned, just as well as his hair which had grown longer, nine tails had swayed behind him, the golden ears sprouting from his head had perked up. He laid his red lusty eyes onto the blonde twin who had a somewhat angst expression.

"Touch her again…..and I'll tear your throat out, be prepared for it". His voice seemed different, having an echoing and deeper tone within which had given both Raiden and Levina spine chills.

A shadow like wisp rose from the ground, whipping Raidens face swiftly, leaving a fresh cut with warm blood seeping out in it's place. "I wouldn't have a problem with it either". Alain had stepped forward, standing beside Michael and in front of Lucille, his normal appearance was gone, only showing his mismagius form.

His eyes angrily shifted back and forth between Michael and Alain, then over to Aedan who was holding Venus once again.

"Hand over Venus, and we might just let you all live for today".

"Why don't you shut up and tell us where Rouge is". Lucille hissed back in retaliation, lifting herself back up and denying both boys helps.

"I'm afraid Rouge is having too much fun with us at the moment, but rest assure, once we get bored of her, we'll return her to you...although, we cannot promise she'll be in one piece". a devious giggle escaped the twins lips, building the fire within all of the Elites, especially Lucille.

"Mark my words…" She placed her hands on Michael and Alains arms, scooting them away to allow her to enter, she approached closer to the twins, stopping just inches away, "...If anything happens to Rouge, I will make sure every minute of your sorry lives becomes a hellish nightmare"!

"There's no need for you to do that, it's already happening to us, fool". Levina grinned widely and deviously, she spun around, striking her palm towards Lucille, "Wha-" her palm was blocked by Michaels arm, his eyes had managed to connect with hers, sparking a cold and dark feeling within her chest.

"Ngh!" she pulled her hand away when she felt the stinging sensation of fire covering her whole arm, She jumped back with Raiden, both of them now keeping a distance from Alain and Michael.

"Mmmnn". Aedan looked down at his arms, watching as Venus turned her head slowly back and forth, her closed eyes began twitching as she released low groans.

"She's gaining consciousness". he muttered, words which had been heard by everyone who quickly snapped their heads over to him and the younger girl.

"And now it's time for her to go". The twins images had quickly teleported away, "What?!" Venus's body disappeared the same way, leaving everyone to look at one another in confusion.

"No! Rouge!" Lucille ran towards the building, only to be swallowed up by a dark portal which appeared on the ground.

"Lucille!" They were all quick to react, hurrying over to where the muse had disappeared, "Ah!" one by one, they quickly sunk into the ground, leaving there screams to echo behind.

**(Scott/Kei/Nate)**

"Crap…." he leaned against the tree, sliding down to the ground as he rolled his sleeve up, staring at his new wound which had still continued to drip.

"A weakling…when haven't I been told that, hmph….." he sighed and closed his eyes, pushing his head back against the tree as he faced upwards.

He took in a deep breath, releasing mutters beneath it, "But...I wish I wasn't…..".

"What a load of crap!" He was startled awake, his eyes shot open, finding themselves on Kei and Nate, both of them were hanging upside down from the branch above, Kei with his arms crossed and Nate with his arms behind his head.

"H-how-" he was quickly interrupted by the white haired boy who swung forward, throwing himself off and landing with a flip.

"Don't be surprised, you really didn't put much effort into hiding, moron". he rolled his eyes, releasing a hefty grunt as Nate threw himself quickly after, landing beside his friend and shooting a cheeky grin towards Scott.

"Yeah, Plus, you left a trail of blood all the way here". he pointed to the red stains on the grass with his lollipop.

"Heh, You know what pisses me off the most?" Scott tensed up and groaned as he was forced up on his feet by Kei who had grabbed his collar, slamming him against the tree harshly.

"Let me guess…..Weaklings?" a smirk appeared on the younger blondes lip, he could hear Kei's teeth grind together in anger.

"No, punks like you who blame their problems on a crock of shit, you think you're weak because that's how you were born? You're weak because you let yourself be, a real warrior takes risk, even if it means putting their life on the line, in our world, it's kill or be killed".

"What do you care about what I think, we may be sharing a room for the next year, but that doesn't mean we have to get acquainted with, mind your own business and stay out of my way, I'll survive on my own, without, having to kill anyone". he pushed Kei away, building the white haired boys anger and making Nate chuckle who found it all amusing.

"You'll die before the end of this year". all three of them had looked around quickly, being startled by the sudden voice which had given them all chills.

"Commander….Ina…" Nate's mouth slowly opened apart, he allowed his candy to fall out as the older female began making her way towards them, a poker face ran across her, preventing any of the boys from figuring out her real expression.

"What's….What's that supposed to mean?" Scott's voice became shaky, somewhat hesitant, as if he rather not hear her answer.

"It means what it means". She stopped and looked at Nate first who began turning red, growing somewhat nervous from her firm gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Kei looked quizzical, staring at the older woman with a bit of intimidation as she passed her gaze over to him.

She ignored his question, gazing over at Scott this time who swallowed the building saliva in his mouth, now growing more nervous, "For people like us, there is no other path from killing or being killed, we are a rare species, hunted by many, sometimes we even turn on each other, it's in our veins and blood, but to call yourself a weakling is giving up, you are allowing yourself to be a target, to be killed….you will never make it to the end of the year…..unless you decide to believe in yourself and in your abilities…"

She turned her back to them, walking off as she kept her hands behind her back, "..Scott…..Death awaits you, sooner than you think….."

"How….how did she know…...my name…." he had a frightened and pale expression, looking down at the ground as Kei "hmphed" and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That woman….her words will pierce you like daggers".

"She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her". Nate released a content sigh, still staring at the direction she left.

"To say I'll die so bluntly…..it's almost….almost as if she knows it will happen, or, expecting it…."

Kei shrugged, having a nonchalant expression run across his face, "Yup, that's the Commander for you".

"She's right though, to believe you are weak, is just you giving up, sooner or later, your fate will take a turn for the worse, and what lies at the end just might be death knocking at your door" he looked at Kei who still held the same expression, then over to Nate who gave him a grim look, the brunettes words kept ringing through his ears.

"I…...can't die….I won't….I don't want to die…." a smirk curved upon Kei's lips as he held his hand out towards the younger male.

A devious grin appeared on Nate's, "Then shut up and do as we say, when we're done with you, death will be far from your destiny".

He was hesitant at first, staring at Keis hand for a while before reaching his own towards it, grabbing on as he shook it and stared intensely at both males.

**(Blair/Junbei)**

"I lost it….." she slammed her fist against the tree, splitting it slightly as she grunted and pressed her head against it.

"Playing Hide and Seek?" she looked back, finding Junbei standing behind her.

"Junbei…" she muttered, his face remained blank, her head snapped up, shifting at every direction slowly, her eyes became sharp and remained towards Junbei's side.

She hurried over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and knocking him over to the ground, an icicle shot past them, slitting through the pink haired champions uniform and shoulder, now revealing a deep wound.

"Guh!" she slammed into the ground along with him, groaning silently as she quickly clutched her injury.

"What the hell was that for?!" he sat up, snapping his head back and forth quickly, but nothing was in sight.

"Hey…...are you ok?" he turned over to her direction and grabbed a hold of her arm, lifting it up to get a closer look at her shoulder wound.

She flinched as he picked it up, "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here now!" she took his hand, allowing herself to be helped up.

"Look out!" He pushed her behind, striking his fist straight through another sharp icicle that came heading their way.

"Who's out there?! Show yourselves you cowardly bastard!" he clutched onto his fist tightly, avoiding the stinging sensation of his hard hit on the freezing ice.

He felt a sudden gust of wind from behind, sparking him to turn back and watch as Blair fused into her beast form, "I hate Hide and Seek". the purple stream like whiskers descending from her hair had shot out in every direction, he dodged them by ducking below, watching as she slashed through every tree in sight.

They stopped simultaneously, freezing in place and allowing a series of cracks to sound out as all of the trees fell apart, enlarging the area more. "Hmph" she jumped up, twisting sideways in the air as she struck her foot against another ice spear that came shooting her way.

She remained in the air, closing her eyes shut as a tiny smirk formed on her lips, "Heh, gotcha".

Her body had arched backwards, her view of everything became upside down as she held both her palms out together, a bright blue aura sphere appeared in the center, shooting directly through the air and hitting something.

"Ah!" it was a slight squeal, something blinked where the aura sphere had shot through and flashed in, the same cloaked figure she had been chasing.

"There's no escaping me now" she fired another aura sphere, hissing when the cloaked figure had countered it with an aura sphere.

He watched as the purple haired champion took off once more, staring in awe as she continuously threw punch after punch and kick after kick towards the cloaked figure who struggled to avoid them, releasing several grunts and squeals, allowing themselve to be hit numerous times.

"Tell me where Rouge is!" her growl turned into a roar as she struck her palm directly into the cloaked figures gut, a piercing sound rang out, followed by a flashing blue light, Junbei squinted his eyes from the bright rays, covering his ears along as he watched the champions opponent be blasted onto the ground.

The harsh dust winds blew to his face from the figures groundbreaking impact, he looked away, waiting for a bit before turning back to the scene, staring as the clouds dispersed, revealing only an empty crater.

"Argh!" his head snapped upwards, Blair was tackled further up into the sky by the figure, a white stream of light traced behind them both, his ears rung with the whistling sound of their wind velocity.

"How you have changed….my priestess". her eyes shot open, a female voice, sincere and pure had come out from the figure, she quickly pulled herself away, still staring at the figure who kept still.

"Who….who are you?" she whispered, she didn't notice how they raised their hand up to her, a black shadowy orb began appearing in the center of their palm, growing larger and more powerful.

"Snap out of it you idiot!" he clenched his teeth shut, anxiously waiting for the champions next move.

"...Goodbye". the shadow ball reflected through her eyes and grew as it came closer.

He flinched from the large explosion, a giant shadow like orb swallowed her whole, causing him to stand frozen and watch in shock from what happened.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of". she slashed her aura filled arms across the shadow attack, destroying it into wisps which faded completely.

Her eyes glistened with fire and rage as she shot forward, throwing her fists rapidly towards the figure who was being struck over and over.

"Whoever you are…...you need your eyes checked, because I'm not the person you think I am…..go to hell!" she slammed her fist in their chest, smirking as she sent them racing back down to the ground, crashing and destroying the entire grassfield which had crumbled into chunks.

"She's no joke". he muttered, keeping his stern firmly on the now pink haired girl as she landed back on the ground.

"Now….let's see see who you are". she walked over to the landing spot where the figure had crashed, he peeked his head over, hearing the sound of the champions teeth gritting dangerously, her hands had quickly formed into fists.

He looked closer, finding that the cloaked being was nowhere to be found, in it's place only stood it's dark cloak, flattened and torn.

"...Rouge, hang on just a bit more, I'm coming for you…" she stormed off, grabbing the ragged cloth without stopping and wrapping it around herself, she flipped the hood over her head, taking off through the pile of fallen trees.

"What is she doing?" he looked at both his sides, hesitating at first whether to go and follow her, or turn the other way.

"Shit….I hate myself". he groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he took off towards the same path Blair had taken.

**(Styles/Chaos/Aria)**

She leaned against the side of the building, releasing breath after breath as she slid down on her knees, resting her head backwards towards the wall, closing her eyes towards the sky.

"That was…...that was close…..too close". she mumbled to herself quietly, her hand slowly made its way up to her chest, tapping it slightly which had caused her to flinch and gasp out, forcing her eyes wide open as she coughed blood out.

A tiny smirk crept over her blood stained lips, the red liquid slowly began dripping down the corners of her mouth and over her chin, "One more hit like that and she would have stopped my heart for good…..but my arm….". she looked down at her left arm, frowning when she attempted to move it, but couldn't, being twisted and forcibly dislocated from her vicious impact earlier.

"So this is the price I pay for my sins…..good to know at least I won't have any regrets later on…...none….."

"Aria….." her head quickly shifted up, now facing a shocked Styles who was looking down at her in a stunned manner.

"...You..". she muttered, growing a tiny smile as she closed her eyes and fell forward, dropping directly into his arms as he ducked down and caught her.

His voice was barely audible and soft "Who…...who did this to you?" he looked down at her, his eyes going back and forth, closely examining her whole, the cuts, fresh bruises, dry blood, her disfigured arm, and torn uniform.

"Hang in there!" he got back on his feet, now cradling her tightly in his arms as he took off, only to stop in his tracks.

"It's her". Scarlett ran past him, her eyes darker than ever as she held a cold and bitter expression, he watched as she got further and further away, sparking him to run after her in response.

*Just who are you?* he glared after the brunette who's speed had slowed down.

He placed his arms behind his back, exiting out of the building with a yawn as he stopped by the staircase, squinting his eyes to see the figures up ahead more clearly, "Hm?"

Scarlett came into vision first, then Styles with the raven haired girl in his arms, both of them standing just feet away from one another.

"You're not the same as before…...something….something's not right…" he took one step towards her, sparking her to step back.

Her arm slowly began rising up, stopping midway as her finger shot out, pointing directly at Aria's unconscious body. "I'll punish those who have harmed the ones I care about".

"What are you saying?" he held on tighter to the violet eyed girl who flinched in her slumber.

"There is light within everybody's essence, but hers has been tainted, brimming with darkness, I will no longer stand by and allow someone like that to roam these grounds". he was fazed by her words, not paying attention to how she jumped up into the air, surrounding herself in a bright light which grew as she shot down towards them.

She was no longer in her human form, but rather in her beast fusion, "Huh?!" he threw himself aside, covering Aria securely as he took the scraping fall, dodging Scarlett's glowing fist.

He had a worrisome expression, only staring at the large hole she had left in the ground from her punch, with one knee touching the ground and both hands on the flat surface as well, she rose her head up little by little, blankly staring at Styles who gained chills.

"Scarlett, snap out of it! This isn't you!" he scooted back, clicking his tongue in angst as she began making her way over to them.

"You don't know who I am, stay out of this or I'll punish you too". she stopped, holding one arm up towards the sky, a shower of light rained over her, a single ray of white light shot out from her palm, growing and forming into a large flaming orb.

"Stop!" she launched the attack towards Styles and Aria, he closed his eyes, waiting for the damaging pain to kick in, but nothing came, instead came the sound of a snap.

"Huh?" He peeked one eye open, then opened the other upon noticing Chaos standing in front of him, with one hand in his pocket and the other up, with his thumb and middle finger pressed together, wisps of shadows kept rising from the ground. The flaming orb she had fired was caught by the shadows, exploding under their pressure and leaving only a small cloud of smoke in it's place.

Her eyes furrowed over to him, a deadly glare crossing her innocent iced blue eyes, "If you plan to do any punishing, then you'll have to go through me first, and I'm telling you now, that's not going to happen".

**(Javier)**

"It was just a kiss, what's so special about them anyways?" he muttered, strolling through the field with his head down and his hands burrowed into his pockets as he kicked a rock, unaware of how far he had actually kicked it.

"Ow!" he rose his head up, finding a figure standing not to far from him, he walked closer, stopping when he realized it was a girl, she rubbed her head, picking up the rock from the ground and turning back to his direction.

"You're the punk who threw this?!" his mouth began parting open as she glared at him, her eyes were bold and captivating, three shades in one, dark icy blue on top and light baby blue on the bottom, and a golden yellow tint in between, her hair was unique, being tied into a heavy thick bun on the side of her head with a few strands hanging out, her cover bangs were divided down the middle, the left being half platinum blonde and the right half being midnight black along with a few locks hanging down the sides. Her skin was fair and she was of average height standing at 5'4.

"Y-yeah…." words could barely escape his mouth as she crossed her arms and stared at him unsurely.

"Y-you're…...beautiful…." her cheeks turned bright red as she stepped back from him, tensing up from his dazed expression.

He quickly shook his head, regaining his composure as he flashed her a bright smile, stepping closer to her, "What about you and I go for a date?"

She chuckled, turning her back to him and walking away, "In your dreams, punk".

He frowned, chasing after her, he caught hold of her hand, holding her back, "I'm sorry…...I just…...I just…." he couldn't find what else to say, becoming nervous from her icy yet charming stare.

"I don't date weaklings" her words were like spears, piercing him straight through the chest as she slipped her hand away from his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he furrowed his brows, frowning even deeper at the girl who returned a devilish smirk.

"I don't waste my time on weaklings like you, come back and try your luck when you've reached Elite status, now those are guys worth my attention". she flicked her hand in the air as a wave, walking away and leaving a hurt Javier to stare after her.

"What the hell? This feeling…...w-what….. is it?" he placed his hand over his chest, looking down at it.

"Heh, What an idiot". her lips curved into a devious smile while her eyes faded into a red bloody hue, her pupil shaping itself into a crescent.

"Let's see how far I'll be able to play with you".

**(Aura/Aaron)**

"That kiss stealing jerk!" she kept her arm over her lips, scrunching her tear stained face as she continued running.

"Aura! Where are you?!" he stopped, spinning around slowly as he scouted the entire area, searching for any glimpse of the short haired girl who he had lost sight of.

"Ngh!" she crashed into something, knocking herself to the ground and looking up at what had blocked her.

"What do we have here?" their grins had made her feel uneasy, she scooted back on the grass, becoming frightened as they crept closer towards her.

"This scent…...how familiar…...you must be the newest addition to the muses….lucky us". she released a low growl through her gritting teeth as they bursted into laughter.

**(Victor/Yoru)**

"I don't know what all that was about". he held up his sapphire pendant, staring at it intensely as Yoru walked beside him, his arms behind his head while he shrugged nonchalantly. "You had me scared there for a second, thought you went mad crazy".

He mumbled in response, still keeping his eyes on the stone, his reflection started becoming clear on the surface of the jewel as he stared more closely, "...So did I…."

Yoru's eyes shifted to the corner, sneaking a peek of the blue jewel Victor was holding, *That light I saw earlier…...It was like nothing I've ever seen, such power I felt from it, surging through my blood and veins…..Just who is this guy?*

"Yoru…" his voice was firm and deep, snapping the pink eyed boy from his thoughts who turned over to Victor.

"Yeah?" he noticed the serious expression in the brunettes blueish green eyes.

"Do you ever wonder who we are?" Yoru quirked an eyebrow too fast, quickly becoming confused with the boys words.

"What do you mean? We're humans, born with the essence of a beast that is, so I guess you could say we are gifted?" he shrugged at his own response, unsure as to what the real answer was.

"No, I mean….Who are we really? We're humans born with two hearts, two minds, and two souls, our normal selves, and the beast within us…...but what if there's more to us…".

"...Like?" he had an expectant look, waiting for a good answer to come out of the boys lips.

"Like….what if we're not just bonded with one beast essence…...what if we're connected with many….what if we're holding back from our true power".

"What are you saying? Two beasts within a human? That's insane, no person would be able to handle that much power, it's impossible". Victor shook off the look Yoru was giving him, a look as if he thought the brunette was crazy.

"But what if it's not….did you ever stop to think and wonder what the other jewel in your possession was for?" he looked at Victor, then down at the amber stone in his dog tag.

"Not really…...come to think of it…..I never really noticed it there….." his mouth slowly began parting open, a somewhat stunned expression washed over his face.

"Gallade is my second heart, mind, and soul…...but I get the feeling my body isn't only a home to him...but to something else".

**(Collin)**

"Mnn….W-where am I?" his voice was restless, his head toppled from side to side, he could feel his stiffened body ache and eyes have difficulty parting open.

"Glad you're awake Collin". he pulled his strength to keep his head up in place, forcing his eyes open as he adjusted them to the bright light.

"W-wha-" he came face to face with Commander chase who was staring back at him, an unusual stern expression was held by the red headed male.

"C-commander? What….what is this?" he frantically looked around, finding himself strapped to a chair with leather buckles.

"Don't be afraid, we're not going to harm you". a genuine grin crept over his lips this time, Collin looked at him with a confused manner.

"We're? " Chase nodded, looking back to the door of the room where Ina was standing at.

"Why am I here?" he looked around once more, this time taking a closer look of the room he was in.

Spacious, dimmed, with cherry colored wooden walls, a giant glass window which was covered with a heavy curtain, bookshelves ran across the walls while a desk was placed in the far back with a leather chair, a sofa was on the other side of the room along with a giant screen placed up high.

"Because we need something from you" She kept her stance by the door, arms folded and legs crossed.

"What? I don't have anything to offer, I'm just a kid". he tried to pull himself from the straps but they proved to be too strong for him.

"Actually, you have plenty to offer…...such as your knowledge". Chase's grin turned more mischievous.

"How?" his tone was low, almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer of his question.

"You're going to find somebody for us, somebody important". She glared at him, sending his insides twisting and turning.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he looked at them, even more confused than ever.

"We'll handle that, but the rest will depend on you and your brain, you were accepted into the school for this main reason, the person we need you to find is somebody we cannot lose".

"What do you mean? I'm not what you're looking for, I'm just a kid who's been forced to study his entire life, how can I possibly help you guys with something like this?" he grunted in annoyance, still taking shots at trying to break free from the straps, a small chuckle escaped Chase's lips as he watched.

She rolled her eyes, sighing restlessly as she made her way, she grabbed a file off of the desk and slapped it onto his lap, sparking the blonde boy to look down, seeing his name on it "Lying to yourself won't hurt…...you're not like the rest of the kids, we've been watching you for quite a while now, even before you were admitted to Imperial, your IQ is at a level beyond the average, your skills in research are impressive for somebody your age, and what you have right now is what we need".

"You've been….researching me?" they nodded, unfazed by his shocked expression.

"Not just you, but a hefty number of individuals as well, but none of them were as intriguing as you, your academic performances are truly impressive". She tapped her chin slowly, staring him down with an icy look.

"Let's put it this way, the fate of someone's life rests on you right now". he found it hard to swallow the built up saliva in his mouth, he could feel his temperature rise and face begin to sweat as both commanders stared him down.

"I…..I-I'll do it…" he released a giant sigh, dropping his head down as he gave in.

"Good, now let's get started". he had his eyes closed now, feeling the tight straps around his body loosen from Chase who was unbuckling them.

"Who exactly will I be looking for?" he muttered, still having his eyes closed as he felt Chase's presence right beside him.

Chase clicked his tongue, scratching the back of his head as he took in a deep breath, "She went MIA about a month, she was doing a private mission in Kanto, it's been about a year since she left for the region and was sending reports to headquarters daily, but then one day….they just stopped, we haven't received any more calls or reports from her since then".

The redhead turned to Ina who had closed her eyes, growing a saddened expression as the atmosphere suddenly turned grim, "She's one of the most respectable Commanders in the Imperial Guard….her name is Asana…..Asana Blackthorne".

**(Hector)**

His body swayed from side to side as he threw his head back, forcing his arm which held a silver flask up above his mouth, pouring the clear liquid inside, "H-how….How in the hell am I…..am I supposed to find somebody to train….I'm totally…..totally Commander material!" he shouted with a grungy voice, ignoring the fact that his words were becoming sloppy and his tone was slurring.

"I've trained day and night….countless hours…..lots of sweat and blood….only to be told I'm not good enough…..screw them all!" he threw his flask aside, tripping over his own feet and landing flat on the ground, rolling over onto his back with a dazed expression towards the sky.

His hand moved upwards, spreading apart as it let the suns rays fall through the open spaces in between his fingers, "Commander Hector…...Commander Hernandez…..Commander Hector Hernandez….that's who I'm meant to be….that's who I am…."

The sky was closing in his view, eyes becoming heavy and fluttering until they completely closed, his hand dropped to his forehead, remaining there as he drifted into a heavy slumber.

Seconds turned into Minutes, a shadow appeared over the Emerald Elites body, shielding the sun from hitting his already tanned skin.

Heavy breathing showered over the drunken teen, followed by a deep menacing whisper, "You've had your little fun here at Imperial….but the adventure and excitement will end soon, and when it does, I'll have your head, and the pleasure of watching you gasp and squirm in your own crimson river".

**(Aaron)**

"Aura! Where are you?!" he had his hands cupped around his mouth, shouting louder than the last time.

His shoulders dropped when he got no response back, the frown on his lips deepened as he only held her in his mind, "Really…..that moron couldn't have just rejected those girls like a man instead of using her…" he shook his head with his eyes closed, running his hand through his hair as he released a sigh.

"Nooo!" his head snapped up to the alarming screech, Aura's voice pierced through his ears, quickly sparking him to follow the echo of her pitched tone.

"Aura!" he shouted once more, still following the screams of struggle that were being released.

He pushed past the bushes, growing more and more frustrated as the area was becoming more inhabited by trees and large plants, his rage was building and patience was shortening. The color in his eyes grew to a red shade, his hair began fading into white when the ends of his hair fell off, leaving it shorter. His speed picked up increasingly when the black crescent blade pierced out of his head.

"Aura!" he shouted a final time, only this time he jumped onto one of the trees branches and leaped up into the sky, whipping his head furiously to the side, a powerful air blade shot out of his head scythe, striking down on the entire forested area. The trees and plants were sent toppling from side to side and were whipping all over the place, being sliced into pieces and being forced out of the ground by their roots.

"Hn?!" he quickly shielded his face with both his arms upon noticing the fire vortex shooting straight up at the sky towards him from below, it split from his razor winds, combining only to create a dangerous heat wave. The trees and plants below were burning into crisps and ashes, creating clouds of smoke which rose into the sky.

"Don't touch me!" his ears twitched, her voice was clear to him as well as the voices of those who were with her.

He growled into the air, shooting himself straight through the smoke clouds and heat wave, his eyes shot open, revealing in his vision both Aura's, Skylar's and Orion's figures.

Her cream colored fur was frizzed and she was holding a fighting pose, engulfed in flames which was keeping both Orion and Skylar away from her. They strolled around her teasingly, making her look back and forth repeatedly between the two without letting her guard down, there wings flapped gracefully, keeping the hot air from touching them as they continuously blew it away.

"Stay away from her you bastards!" She gasped when she heard his voice, There heads whipped up to Aaron who came striking down hard on both males, his feet striking Skylar first who blocked it with both arms, allowing the white haired boy to bounce back, doing a flip above and over Aura as he aimed for Orion with his fist this time.

"Argh!" his body went crashing across the ground, unable to avoid Aaron's punch which was proven to be too fast. He lifted himself up on his elbow, holding his hand up to his reddened cheek, shooting a venomous glare to the Absol boy who was now standing beside Aura, returning a glare of his own.

"A-aaron….." her voice was barely in a whisper, she was staring up at him, stunned completely from his arrival.

"You sure are popular with guys today, you know that?" she frowned from his words, pouting as she went back to back with him, her body facing Skylar as he slowly started approaching her, and Aaron facing Orion who quickly stood up, taking off into the sky only to come back down and shoot directly for him.

She spat her word out, snapping her clawed fists which had become covered in flames, "Well, looks like rejection on these two will be brutal, but let's take them down nice and hard".

His grin grew wider little by little, revealing his sharp white canines which he licked with his tongue, gliding it back and forth slowly, "The pleasure will be all mine".

**(Xentus)**

"Was I dreaming?" he scratched his head repeatedly, looking confused as he walked through the school's court.

"No…..she was real….and mysterious". he muttered, stopping in his tracks to shake his head wildly, ridding the incident from his head earlier.

"It has nothing to do with me". a sigh escaped his lips, his hands dug themselves into his pockets as he loosened up, taking in the unnaturally cool and warm breeze.

He kept walking, stopping again when he saw Hector's passed out body on the grass, "Sleeping? Out in the open like this?" he ran up to the Elite, stopping when he reached him, now looking down at the Emerald Elite curiously.

"What a strange…..sleeping face?" a goofy smile was washed over the Elites lips while drool crept down the corners of his mouth.

"He's the same as ever…..a drunken idiot who can't even hold his own". he was frightened by the voice, coming out suddenly that he quickly looked around, stopping when he saw the source.

"It's you again….." his mouth flopped open, the same white haired beauty whom he saw earlier was now seated on top one of the trees branches, her legs crossed and arms folded as she leaned against the body.

"It seems much hasn't changed here since the last time…..good to know". she smirked, holding back a chuckle as she combed through her hair with her hand.

"Who are you?" he held a fist up, seeming determined to know her identity which only amused the white haired girl more.

"Me?" she pointed at herself, still holding that mischievous smirk.

"I'm just a scattered diamond in the rough" . she fell back on the branch, prompting Xentus to look down, waiting for her to drop but she never did, she had disappeared once more.

"A scattered diamond in the rough? What does that mean?" he continued staring at the spot she was previously at, then shifted it down at the Elite boy who was still snoozing.

**(Near the school's lake/Waterfall)**

"This school never ends…..it has everything, it's own forests, lakes, waterfalls, and caves…..amazing". he mumbled to himself, staring at his own reflection on the surface of the water, his feet were soaked into the water as he sat on a boulder. His stormy grey eyes glistened from the reflecting light, the wind blew through his shaggy reddish dark brown hair. His tie began flipping up, covering the T stitched onto it, his black blazer began wrinkling along with his white dress shirt.

Waves of chills crept down his spine as the wind changed back and forth from cold to hot, he became alarmed when he heard rustling near the bushes in the back, he quickly turned back, seeing the rustling behind one of the bushes stop.

"Who's there?!" his fists began tightening, his eyes sharpened towards the plants, but he released a sigh, closing his eyes while shaking his head.

"I'm yelling at a bush, must be imagining things". he took in a small breath, releasing it after.

"Hm?" a slight tap on his feet snapped him from his thoughts, he moved his hands from his face, looking down at the red colored water washing over his feet.

"What the….." he was quick to pull his feet up, now standing on top of the boulder.

"W-what….." his eyes widened in horror as streams of red were washing over the surface of lake, all of it coming from the same source, Rouge's body, floating in the center of the water.

He looked back and forth, diving into the water without another thought and swimming towards the blondes body which he scooped into his arm, using the other to swim back to land. He placed her up onto the ground first, climbing out afterwards and kneeling beside her.

He couldn't find anything to say, being too dumbfounded from the sight that he could only stare in shock, her tattered black gown was soaked and clinging to her body, her arms and legs were covered in many deep slashes and bruises, fresh ones which were still seeping blood out and staining her entire body, a giant gash was on her head, nearly making the boy queasy from just staring.

*Is she…..is she dead?* he looked at her chest, feeling nervous from just looking at it, but grew a relieved expression when it slowly rose up and down.

"I need to get you help…..and quick". he picked her up into his arms, getting on his feet afterwards and taking off barefoot, leaving a trail of her blood which trickled down his hands, staining them completely.

He kept his eyes straight ahead, unaware of the blonde's quick fading color, *Only a monster would do something as horrible as this…..but who would be that insane?* he tightened his grip on her more firmer.

He kept his eyes up head to the path he was taking, his gaze became more serious and cold, "Hang in there…."

**Ok! So that completes Chapter 10 for Rise of the champions! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if there's a bit grammar errors or sentence errors but i stayed up all night finishing this because i really wanted to upload it for you guys! So once again, if you guys have any ideas or plots for your character then please feel free to message me and share it XD and if you want to submit an OC the please post it on the forum I provided a link on my profile for so i don't have an endless messed up inbox xP Let me know what you guys all thought about the chapter and I'll get back to you all with another chapter! **


	11. Rebirth of a beast, a killer emerges

**Hi everyone, I deeply apologize for the huge hiatus but certain incidents had occurred in my life (which I will share with you all at the end of this chapter) I hope I haven't lost my readers, so without further ado, please enjoy. **

**(A year ago)**

They kept their backs pressed against one another, swaying back and forth in a smooth synchronized motion as they moved their arms and hands through the air in a hypnotizing manner. Their white gowns danced to the night air, shifting back and forth and rippling into the moonlight shining down on them which had reflected on the surface of the lake they were standing on, tiny specks of light began rising up from the water, illuminating the three girl's figures as they continued with their ritual.

"Darkness". Her eyes opened, revealing the golden glow within her iris, she had one arm stretched out, holding out the black orb with a golden ring within on her palm.

"Clarity". She kept both arms out, one over the other as her eyes parted wide, revealing the light lavender glow in them, she was controlling the purple orb that stood still over her hands.

"Light". She whispered into the night, holding her arms out as well, cupping the pink orb with a crescent symbol in the center within her palms.

"Are you ready?" Her pink locks swayed to the side, allowing her icy turquoise colored eyes to stare at Scarlet who nodded, she was standing at the end of the lake, remaining on land, her feet were bare on the soil, allowing her to feel the rough and moist texture underneath. Her white gown had flown to the side with the cool breeze, moving the same direction as her hair.

"Once I complete the ritual...you will never be the same again, you will be one with the beast of the moonlight". She took a step forward, parting herself away from Rouge and Lucille who had their heads down, eyes closed as they gained focus.

"Make me be reborn again…..pull me from the darkness that is my past". her hands had pulled her gown up slightly, now reaching to her ankles when she stepped into the lake, she sunk in, leaving a trail of air bubbles to rise before they stopped.

A tiny stepping stone rose from the water in front of Blair, she placed one foot on it, leaving the other on the stone podium, she held the pink orb up to the night sky where it began glowing and shining brightly, "Lord Arceus, grant me your power to fulfill this young warriors inner beast, until their final breath, until the darkening day of her death, she will remain a loyal and faithful guardian to the order of light, show her the essence of rebirth".

The water began bubbling up, a ray of light shot down from the sky and into the building water, she was pulled up from underneath, unconscious and soaked as her body laid flat. A crystal stage rose from the water just underneath her, she was placed on it, the light still hitting her body directly.

"Ahh!" she released a gasp, followed by an ear piercing cry, jolting in place as a pink glow started appearing by her heart, it released tiny glowing wisps which had slithered around her body, curling itself around her arms and legs.

"Sylveon….you once had the duty to protect your holder years ago, now your power is needed once more…..awaken and fuse with Scarlet, bond your hearts, souls, and minds together, become one with each other". she released the orb in her hand, allowing it to rise up and shift as it released a blinding light.

"Scarlet…." she had quickly lost her energy, now remaining still on the crystal surface, she turned her head to the side as a faded image of the Fairy beast appeared beside her glowing body.

"A-are you…...my….my?" a small tear fell down her eye when she couldn't continue, the pokemon nodded.

"I could not protect my last master, and I lost her…...but I will do my best to protect you from this day forth, allow me to be one with you, master". it began shifting once more, looking as if it was being sucked and dragged into the brunettes heart, causing her to release another ear piercing scream.

The water began swerving into a whirlpool, increasing drastically and speeding up faster with every scream Scarlett released, beams of light shot out through the water and up towards the moon. The three of them remained calm on the stone podium, watching the entire scene before them.

"Your loyalty lies within me and the Lord, keep peace wherever you are….and free yourself from your dark past, become new once more, and live with the mark of a beast". She shot her hand up to the sky, holding her hand spread out, the water had calmed down, the rays of light had faded, and darkness returned once more into the sky.

Silence overtook the atmosphere, the brunette remained on the crystal stage solely, her body dried of energy and left unconscious, "Was this really the best choice?" Rouge leaned over to Blair, whispering in the pink haired girls ear, keeping her hazel hued eyes onto the slumbering brunette.

"It might not have been….." mumbled Blair, lowering her head as she held her hands together, cupping them as a small light appeared in between, forming into the orb she previously held.

She turned back, staring at Lucille who had placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, keeping a straight and collected expression towards Rouge's frowning one, "...but it was certainly the only option we had to save her".

"We saved her for now…." they both looked over at Blair who continued staring down at the dimmed orb in her hands.

"...But the fate of her life lays on her own hands, whether she will allow her dark memories to haunt her continuously and drag her into a world of despair, or if she will overcome the difficulties that await her in the future, she isn't one of us, born with the spirit of a guardian beast, the path to controlling her essence will be a long one, she must not allow the power she now holds to take over, or she will fall into the hands of darkness, and soon after, her own death".

**(Chaos/Styles/Aria/Scarlett)**

"Why are you doing this?" he dodged another one of her attacks, watching as the floor crumbled apart from her deadly power.

"Because I sense evil within her….It is my duty to protect everyone in this institute, especially the Champion, I will eliminate anything foreshadowing destruction upon us, and that means her".

"That can't be, Aria hasn't done anything to anybody, I mean look!" he gestured down to the unconscious girl in his arms, hoping it would make the young muse understand.

"I'm not easily fooled, my patience is of an essence, and since neither of you will comply, I'll take you out, here and now". She shot her hand up to the sky, a shower of light began raining over her.

"I wouldn't count on that". Chaos kept a straight face, swiping his arm to the side and commanding a group of shadowy wisps to rise up from below. They had gathered around Scarlett, swerving faster around her as she tried to gather light.

"Don't count what you don't know". She snapped her fingers with her other hand, a ring of beautiful but deadly light bursted through a perfectly cracked circular shape around her, automatically destroying the shadows, he held back on his grunt, now glaring at the brunette who met his angry gaze, her eyes grew lighter than before.

"There's a reason why I'm a muse". the light below kept expanding, burning through the grass on the surface into ashes, both boys were growing weary of it's bright velocity.

"My light will burn and purify anything tainted with the taste and scent of darkness". She clasped both her hands down and together, sending a vicious and powerful wave of light rushing towards their direction.

**(Aura/Aaron)**

"I got your back!" Aura shot another beam of fire towards the winged males who were now taking to the sky for defense. They dodged every one of her attacks, swiftly avoiding them with grace, sly smirks remained plastered on their faces as they soared above both teens.

Aaron remained silent, carefully examining both Skylar and Orion's sky movements, almost as if he was trying to predict what was to come, and he did, slightly widening his eyes when the blade on his head twitched. He took Aura's hands from behind, startling the pyro girl who jolted from the touch, he gripped onto them firmly, now making her blush furiously from the unexpected move.

"Aura…" he kept his voice low, low enough for only her to hear.

"Y-yeah?" She couldn't contain herself, growing more and more nervous as he held onto her hands.

He kept staring at both males, they took off in separate directions, leaving a huge gap in between them up in the sky, their smirks only getting more and more dangerous.

"...Whatever you do…...don't let go, disaster is about to strike upon us".

**(Blair/Junbei)**

"Where are you going?!" he had finally caught up with her, struggling to keep up with the pink haired champion who wasn't willing to reply back instantly. He rolled his eyes, growing more irritated from every attempt.

She stopped and pulled the hood of the cloak off from her head, now turning to Junbei with an expression he least expected, sadness, distraughtness, the look of a broken person. "To find her…...I need to know where they are keeping Rouge….I can't waste any time, every second can be a beating or threat to her life, If I'm too late…..I…...I can't.." she closed her eyes, lowering her head as she turned it to the side.

He remained silent, not knowing how to react or respond back, he wasn't the type to sympathize with people, in fact, he wasn't the type to care, the whole situation to him didn't matter, he didn't know Blair all that well and he only just met Rouge, so why should he care?

He sighed, not caring that a hint of grunge and somewhat annoyance was detected within it, the diamond pendant hanging around his neck began glowing.

"Huh?" she was quickly caught off guard, being scooped up into Junbei's arms, she grabbed a hold of his neck, wrapping her arms lightly around it as she was lifted off the ground.

"Consider this a once in a lifetime favor…." she was seemingly stunned by his gesture, he seemed indifferent in expression, but a tiny grateful smile had formed on her lips.

"Why?" she asked, keeping her voice low in volume, his dark wings began flapping, he didn't respond back, but only gave her a blank expression as he took off into the sky.

**(Kei/Nate/Scott)**

"Alright, first things first…." they were now standing within a secluded forest space, the area was vacant with flat land, only large trees which were surrounding them in a ring.

"...Workouts". Kei and Scott stood in the center of the area while Nate peacefully slept beneath one of the trees, listening to Kei's lectures which were all meant for Scott.

"Workouts?" he looked at the white haired boy in a tiresome way, unhappy about what he knew was coming.

"Yeah, if you expect to kick some ass in the ring then you have to grow some muscle, I'm sure your beast essence is probably embarrassed of it's masters physique, I know I would". Nate stifled a laugh, something which went noticed by Scott who frowned, now glaring at Kei who smirked.

"That's it, the more angry you get, the more interesting this will get". he had loosened his tie, now rolling his sleeves further up. Scott had followed along, now loosening his tie as well as he rolled up his sleeves. He adjusted his glasses which gleamed to the sunlight, practically glowing from it's uniqueness, half of it was framed from a purple like stone while the other half from a red like gem substance.

"What next?" he asked, waiting for Kei's orders. He was sent crashing to the floor, practically skidding across the grassy plain land, he looked up at the white haired male who was smirking with a dumbfounded expression.

"Never leave yourself open, no matter what, you can never let your guard down, because someone will always be looking for an opening".

"That's what she said". snickered Nate, immediately piping down when Kei glared back at him.

He turned back to Scott, noticing how the young boy was no longer paying attention to him, instead, his eyes were focused up towards the sky, dark clouds seemed to be floating up at the sky. Taking a closer look, he realized they were smoke clouds.

"What are you staring at?" he turned to the direction Scott was looking at, now seeing the clouds as well, "Smoke? Is it a fire?"

"Up there". the glasses boy now pointed upwards, Kei's eyes widened as he saw Junbei fly by, Blair tightly being held in his arms.

"Blair?!" he exclaimed out loudly, yet not loud enough for her to hear, they watched as the two of them got farther and farther away into the sky, Kei's curiosity was now lit, his hands had formed into fists as he grew more and more impatient, he took off, leaving both Scott and Nate who looked at one another.

"Kei! Where are you going?!" Nate shouted, sitting up from the ground as Scott shrugged when he turned to him, they got no response back.

He slapped his hands on the ground, annoyed from the fact that he had to go chase after the white haired boy, Scott followed along, not knowing whether he should do the same or not, but went ahead anyways.

**(Lucille/Nero/Aedan/Basher/Michael/Alain)**

"L-lucille!" everything was dark, pitch black, almost disturbing and uncomfortable to their eyes which continuously tried to find some source of light. Michael scrambled across the floor, searching for the raven haired girl who he was unable to find.

"Lucille!" he heard Alain's voice, eventually bumping heads with the Ruby elite who growled in response to his own, although already irritated, he was also now a bit relieved that he wasn't the only one there.

"Michael! Alain?!" they saw something glow from across the room, her eyes glowed with their gold tint while the ring on her forehead and around her neck began releasing a light, nearly illuminating the entire area. They took off after her, seeing that she was already with the other elites.

"What is this place?" whispered Basher, looking around, nothing was yet clear to there eyes.

"Welcome to my playhouse". the lights had flashed on, lighting the entire room up which was revealed to be more like a chamber. Wooden planks with chains were nailed to the stone brick walls, dark stains covered almost every inch of the floor while tattered pieces of clothing were scattered all around.

"Levina! Raiden!" Nero growled, swiping his trident angrily, waiting for the twins to reveal themselves.

They clicked there tongue, now huddling all close together with their backs connected, a giant ice beam came crashing down, forcing the group to split up as more and more attacks were aimed at them, thunderbolts, flamethrowers, ice beams, hyperbeams.

"Stay strong everyone!" Shouted Nero, using his trident to block a thunderbolt fired at him, it reflected from its spike, being directed up towards the ceiling which had cracked slightly apart.

"Who the hell are we dealing with?! These definitely aren't the twins!" Aedan had used his cannons to block any attacks aiming towards him, eventually aiming back and firing his own attacks towards the directions where they were being attacked.

"You're right, I'm far more dangerous than those two put together". Something had shot down from above, it was cloaked in a red cloth, kneeling to the ground. They all took a step back, waiting for the figure to reveal its identity.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" Nero issued the others to remain back, while he was the only one to take a step forward, holding his trident proudly as he held a strong front.

The red cloaked figure began rising from it's kneeling position, still keeping its identity a secret with the hood covering there face. "I'm nothing but a mere ghost, rising from the dead to claim what is rightfully there's".

"Where is Rouge?!" Lucille couldn't wait any longer, growing impatient with the fact that they were nowhere being led to Rouge.

The figure laughed with a hollow manner, "Rouge could no longer continue playing, She was a tired out doll, and I hate having old broken toys, So I quickly disposed of her, she posed no use to me anymore".

"What?!" tears were ready to stream down as she began thinking the unthinkable, was Rouge gone for good? Did they kill her? Did they make her go through so much torture only to discard of her like nothing?

She was being held back by Alain and Michael who were even have trouble keeping her tamed, she pulled her arms away from them, shoving them away as she charged towards the red cloaked figure.

"No! Lucille!" a giant shadow had emitted out from her body, forming into a horrific like creature that tailed her from behind. Her eyes were no longer gold but had turned into a dangerous blood red, her canines grew even larger while her claws grew further out. She hopped onto the floor, now running on all fours, everyone was left speechless, they had never seen anything like this before, what had happened to Lucille? Was it even her they were seeing?

"W-what the…...what is that?" muttered Michael, unable to move as he could only stare at the gruesome like creature that had come out from Lucille.

Nero had remained normal, as if he had seen this before, he turned to the others who looked at him, still in shock, "A beast of darkness…..in there true form, Lucille is not with us at the moment, she has lost all sense of sanity".

"What are you saying?" Alain's fists began turning white as he tightened them too much, he was angry, confused, he needed to do something, but what?

He aimed his trident back at the dark beastly figure taking over Lucille's body, it had tackled the red cloaked figure against the wall, nearly breaking it apart, "Lucille no longer has control of her beast, she has let it take over and rid any sense of sanity within her mind, what you are looking at is a cold blooded killer, lusting for fresh blood".

**Ok so that is where I will end this chapter! I hope you all liked it and I know it was pretty short but I just wanted to let you all know that I am back and going to continue this story, I at first did have a short break from writing because I needed inspiration, but I had gotten into a serious accident soon after and have been in the hospital for quite a while trying to regain my health through physical therapy, I suffered some serious fractures and had gotten a major concussion which had messed my memory up and had me suffering such as not being able to read properly or be able to think of things clearly, but luckily I have gained my normal sense back and am still in Physical therapy, but I won't let it get in my way of writing and finishing my story. The next chapter will have the rest of the characters coming out, and I hope to update soon for you all, so please review to let me know that I haven't lost my readers and let me know what you all thought, until** **then, I really appreciate how loyal you all are and I'm happy to have such amazing readers. **


	12. The black diamond

**Hey hey everyone! I am back, I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I want to say I am sorry for that, I didn't plan on taking this break but I had to for personal reasons, I had many things I was going through and needed to give my focus and time entirely to that, but I just want you all to know that I am back and ready to continue from where I left off, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. **

**(Kei/Scott/Nate/Junbei/Blair)**

"Kei! Slow down!"

He ignored Nate's orders, rather instead he was more focused on keeping up with Blair and Junbei, hoping to figure out where they were going together.

Scott pointed up, directing Nate's eyes to the two figures in the sky, "It's the champion and Junbei together!"

"Where to now"? Asked Junbei, he made sure to keep his eyes fully ahead.

"We go back to the Antis wing". She sharpened her eyes, now staring down with dismay.

"Antis wing?" he asked, of course being a new student he didn't know anything about the situation and war going on between the school.

He nudged his head upward when she had explained everything to him, ultimately finding the whole situation rather troublesome, "So that's what's going on then".

"Yeah, I lost the only possible lead I had to Rouge, my only chance now is to penetrate the Antis wing and confront the King myself".

"And you plan to do it yourself"?

She turned her head forward, looking out towards the sky and allowing the cool breeze to blow through her hair and calmly relax her, "I'm the champion, It's my duty to make sure my peers are safe, but when someone threatens the life of one of my closest friends, this doesn't only become a duty for me, it becomes a personal issue, this becomes a war".

**(Lucille/Nero/Aedan/Basher/Michael/Alain) **

"Lucille! Stop it!"

Neo struck his tritan in front of both Michael and Alain, refraining them from going any further, "It's no use, she's completely drowned in darkness, she can't hear you now".

She threw herself up into the air, doing a front flip while stretching her hand out, the claws in her possession had grown drastically, "I'll rip your damn tongue out!"

"Not If I do it first".

They both clashed with the hooded figure blocking Lucille's attack, kicking there leg up against her elbow where they could clearly hear her bone snap.

"AGH!"

"Lucille!" Alain shouted, eyes fearfully wide open at the sight.

Michael slapped Nero's tritan away, "I'm putting a stop to this!"

He was quickly stopped by the diamond elite who also commanded Basher to step in, blocking and holding Michael back by force, "No, you're not".

"Let me go! What are you doing!"

Alain was just as shocked by his allies orders, "Nero, what the hell are you doing? We can't let Lucille continue like this".

"I know that, but if any of us try to interfere she won't just make that mysterious figure there enemy, but also us".

She shot her leg forward, striking the hooded figures stomach where she had sent them crashing against the wall brutally, both Aedan and Alain had flinched upon seeing how powerful the kick was.

By the looks of it the impact had done a decent amount of damage on the hooded figure, it seemed to be struggling to get up only to be attacked by Lucille who had turned into a shadow, slithering all across the ground and up the walls where she emerged, grabbing the cloak of the figure and lifting them up.

"I'll make sure every second is as painful as the last". She dragged the figure up towards the ceiling, releasing them as she dropped right after, her knee went straight into the center of her opponents back which rapidly gave momentum to their crash landing.

"She's insane!" gaped Aedan, he was in disbelief of the damage Lucille had just created from that hit.

The cloaked figure remained on the ground, being dragged up again by Lucille who held them with only one hand, "If you want a fight! Then give me a fight, otherwise I have no use for you!"

It began laughing, each time becoming louder, "I should say the same".

"Ngh!" she was struck in the chest with just one palm, the force being enough to send her crashing straight through the wall where a hole now remained.

"Lucille!" Michael tried fighting off Basher's restraints, yet Aedan had come over to help in keeping him calm.

Her shadow had come back, now surfacing throughout the room's walls, attempting to confuse her opponent who remained still.

"I'm not that easy to take down, so why don't I show you what a real fight is like". It took off, being too fast to properly tell it's coordinates, one minute it was on the right and the next on the left, before they all knew it, the figure was up in the air, waiting for Lucille to come out and attack.

Alain was the first to realize it, "It's a trap!"

She came out of the walls from above, holding out her shadowed claw only to be grabbed at the forearm, she was pulled in and over the figures shoulder, thrown to the ground where she was punched directly in the face.

"AGH!" the ground had shattered into a crater, Lucille's body weakly lied on the floor, blood running and spewing down her face from her head.

"Had enough?! Because I sure haven't?!"

Her body began twitching and jerking, moving uncontrollably which looked similar to that of having a seizure, "GYAAAAAHHHH!"

They were startled by the rising black fog rising up from her body, taking the form of an unknown beast which went straight towards the hooded opponent, blood red eyes representing true evil and darkness, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What is that"?!, exclaimed Michael staring up with an opened mouth.

"I….I don't know…." mumbled Aedan, taken by the sight.

Nero had a possible explanation, "It could be that she's manipulating the darkness within, It's taken on It's own form to the point where it doesn't need to be attached to her body, this truly is incredible".

"You can drag giratina up from the depths of darkness for all I care, but it still won't help you".

There fist had begun glowing, lightning then revealed itself, switching over to fire, and then ice, all three elements swirling together into one to create a powerful essence, "Your shadows won't help you now".

They jabbed their fist into the ground, causing a fissure to split open towards Lucille and the dark being, swallowing it up where a purple inferno grew below, "KYAAH!" she was struck with the mixture of elements, being shocked and burned all at the same time.

"No!" they all looked away, finding it unbearable to watch.

So many emotions were running through Michael and Alain's bodies, anger, hatred, fear, revenge, sadness, it was too much for them to handle.

"I swear on Arceus I'll kill you"! Cried Michael.

It made it's way over to the raven haired girl, words couldn't describe how badly she had been left, they knelt beside her, chuckling in a malicious manner, "And that's how it's done".

Her hand had stopped at the top of the figures shoulder, grabbing the hood of the cloak and dragging it down as her hand fell, Nero's expression had said it all, they stared back and forth between him and the fully revealed female standing over Lucille.

They were all startled by how he dropped his tritan, his eyes remaining solely on the white haired girl and jaw parting little by little, "R-raine…...It can't be…."

"You know her?!" Shouted Michael while rushing to Lucille's side with Alain.

"Hello Nero, did you miss me"? She pushed Lucille's body to the side with her foot, ignoring the venomous leers from both Michael and Alain.

"Who is she"? Asked Basher while frantically looking in between.

"She's the Diamond Elite".

They all stopped and quickly whipped their heads over to the Elite who began approaching Raine, "You mean like a former Elite"? Asked Aedan, confused even more when Nero shook his head.

"I don't understand, what the hell is going Nero, explain yourself".

A smirk appeared on her lips when she walked up to the diamond ranking boy, her palm quickly moved and struck him in the chest, viciously blowing him back against the ground, "NERO"! Basher rushed to his aid.

Her palm was still held out, but she had put it down, giggling evilly when everyone's attention was now on her, "Why don't I fill them in, I'll let them know about how I am the real Diamond Elite of this school".

"WHAT"?! Their heads all turned to Nero once more, still on the floor, a pained expression on his face as he revealed the black and blue marking she left on his chest.

"It can't be, she's lying". Alain shook his head repeatedly, denying the white haired girl's claim.

"She's not". He sighed, sitting up and reaching for his weapon.

"B-but how…...when…..what the hell is going on?!" scoffed Aedan, completely lost about the whole thing.

"Who are you"? Asked Alain, leaving Lucille in Michael's care to approach Raine.

Nero hissed, "Her name is Raine bloodfire, she and I went head to head for the Diamond elite title a few years back, but when neither of us would fall, the headmasters forced Blair to declare two title holders, the black and white diamonds".

She crossed her arms, slowly making her way towards Nero and Basher, "They said we were evenly matched, me and Nero were forced to share the title of the Diamond, but neither of us wanted to".

"Yes, even though we were friends, the title meant everything for us, and after constantly feuding, Blair decided to settle things once and for all, she had Nero and I fight one last time to really see who was worthy of keeping the title of Diamond".

"And"? Asked Basher anxiously.

"She never showed up to our match".

"That's right, because you and Blair had set me up!"

"What are you talking about?! We waited for you to show up, and when you didn't we looked everywhere for you, I am a man of my word, I waited for our match so we could settle things once and for all, but you chickened out and left the academy without so much as a goodbye, you left without saying anything to me".

"Lies! All lies!" Her hair had fallen off just until it was at chin length, two tufts of her hair had risen up and turned purple while giving the shape of feline ears, her tail rose up from beneath her cloak, being cream at the base and then having a puff of purple hair at the end which matched the one that grew around her neck.

A bolt of lightning shot out of her body and up into the ceiling which took on the damage, they could see the cracks surfacing all across from where she hit it, automatically knowing what was coming there way.

"I was taken away from this school! I was imprisoned while you happily stood by as the Diamond elite, I suffered while everyone else continued on with their lives!"

"Taken? What are you saying?" he gestured Basher to leave him as he had regained his strength to get up.

"Raine…." they held their breaths as he slowly started approaching her, not knowing what was to come from his actions.

"...what happened to you"?

She hugged herself, allowing for her cloak to slip to the floor, "I was kidnapped, they took me away from the school and to another region where I was sold off to become someone's personal pet, a freak obsessor who loved to collect humans like us".

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, and the people who took me away had said they were only following the Elites orders, I was set up from the beginning, you and Blair never intended to settle anything with a fight, you had just planned to get rid of me".

He swiped his arm across, fully prepared to defend himself against all her accusations, "That's not true! We waited Raine, we searched for you, but we couldn't find a trace of where you had gone off to, someone else set you up"!

She scoffed, shaking her head with a faint smile, "There you go again, lying through your damn teeth".

Basher decided to step in, ignoring all of Nero's protests to not do so, "Blair would never do such a thing! She's the champion of this school and respects all the students, if Nero says they had no part in it then he's telling the truth"!

Alain joined sides with the Sapphire Elite, "Basher's right, Blair and Nero aren't capable of doing such things, they play by the rules and if he said they waited and searched for you then it's because they really did so".

Her fists had balled up even further, an even more powerful lightning bolt shot out from her body, striking Nero, Alain, and Basher who were sent crashing against the wall on the other side of the room, "Liars! This is just what I expected from that pathetic champion's minions".

"Crap!" Aedan threw himself to the side, dodging a second lightning bolt which was intended for him.

Nero quickly recovered, standing once more on his feet as he pointed his tritan at her, "Enough Raine!"

"H-how d-dare you….." She rose her head up, trembling dangerously in her friend's arms.

"Lucille!" Michael stood extremely stunned by Lucille's ability to still get up, even more so by being conscious.

"Blair is my best friend and the best champion this school has ever had, I have every bit of faith that she had nothing to do with what happened to you".

She crossed glances with Lucille, feeling the endless amount of hatred and venom protruding from those crystal blue eyes, "I thought I had put you down".

Her palm quickly switched over to the raven haired girl, a light blue sphere of light appeared in the center, immediately alerting Michael who had used his body as a shield for lucille.

"Just die". A chilling ice beam shot out, being disrupted just in time by Nero who had fired a hyper beam to cut right through.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" his voice echoed throughout the entire hall, calling for instant silence as Raine directed her full attention to him.

"N-nero". Everyone had looked at him, staggered by how frightening his demeanor now became.

"You're anger is towards me, nobody else, so leave them out of this!"

"And what If I don't"? She purred, flashing him a cruel feline like smile.

"You don't want to know". He allowed for his body to modify into it's beastly form.

Her claws extended out, "I'm a kitty curious of many things, I'm not afraid of anything, and I'm certainly not afraid of you".

"Shall we prove it then"?

"Hm"? She smirked, willing to hear his proposal.

"I'll give you what you always wanted, our match, and at stake is the Diamond Elite title, if you win, it's yours".

The ruby title holder gasped, "What the hell are you talking about!? You can't do this!"

"Nero are you crazy?!" Basher clutched onto his head, unable to withstand the tension and rush of it all.

"Like I said, I am a man of my word, we have a match that's way overdue, and now it's time to put an end to it all".

"Nero…." he looked over at Aedan who seemed to be the most relaxed and well situated from the rest.

"...are you sure about this?"

He gave his friend a nod, "I am".

His tritan pierced the ground, "Since the champion herself is not here to authorize the match, it is stated that the elite ranked beneath has next authority, therefore I am authorizing this title match".

"Oh Arceus". Alain sighed with a head shake, all he could do was worry, Raine seemed like a powerful opponent, so there was no telling who could be the winner.

A giggle rang from her lips, "Excellent, and just to be sure we have no interruptions, I'll have your friends all stand over there". With a snap of her finger all five of them were sucked back against the wall like a magnet, there hands were held above and tightly forced on the wall by the electric currents running throughout their bodies.

He turned his head back to her, "What did you do to them?!"

"Like what I did there? My thunderbolt from earlier enforced this entire room to be running with electrical currents, these walls are like magnets, so be careful to not get too close or it's all over for you".

"Ngh, I can't...break….free"! Aedan tried with all his might and force, but the energy from the electricity was too strong for him to break free from.

"Lucille, are you ok"? Michael tried doing the same, but also had the same results, he looked next to himself and saw Lucille's weak figure releasing blood from all over, each drop spilling beneath her as her head hung low.

"I'm…...I'm fine…..I just hope….Rouge….is too….." her words became more and more faint to hear.

"I'm sure she is, Blair's out there giving it her all, we have to believe in her".

"You're…...you're right…..".

"Kick her ass"! Shouted a pissed Basher.

"After so long, the day has finally come, I will regain my title of Diamond back"! She took off, running on both her hands and legs, stunning Nero at how fast she was.

"Bring it"! He shifted his head up to where she was now after taking a giant leap, he held his tritan out, ready to strike back.

**(Blair/Junbei/Kei/Nate/Scott)**

"What is this place"? He asked, looking down at the building they were now hovering over, unbeknowst to him, it was the antis wing which he didn't know about.

"Drop me".

"W-what?"

"Let go".

"Are you crazy? This drop is too high, even for you".

"Exactly". She managed to slip out from his grasp, falling freely from the sky as Kei and the others stopped when they saw her fall from Junbei's arms.

"B-blair?!"

Her legs and arms had spread apart, allowing her to navigate through the air and pinpoint her landing towards the top of the antis building, _***I'm gonna get a lot of crap for this, but I'm willing to take that risk* **_

She switched into her beast form, a bright blue sphere of light appeared in her palm, she angled it up, waiting for the right minute when she would strike the center of the roof.

He stayed up in the air, watching her get closer and closer to her destination, yet he soon came to realize what her intentions were, "She's not going to…."

"Kei…." Nate grabbed his friends shirt, pulling him along as he also came to realize what Blair was intending to do, however the white haired boy was frozen still, awed at the champions sight.

"Run!" shouted Scott, grabbing Kei's arm and taking off.

"This is for Rouge!" she pierced her fist into the center, creating a massive soundwave of energy to rise up and expand, causing the entire roof to blow up.

"AGH!" they threw themselves to the ground, dodging the flying chunks of concrete heading there way.

"N-no way….She didn't…." his jaw had parted open, his eyes were the same and completely glued to the mess in front of him, half of the building was destroyed as he was able to see within it.

"Is everyone ok?!" Nate looked up from the grass, getting a nod from both Kei and Scott who wearily got up, the first thing they looked at was the scattered pieces of rubble surrounding them.

"She did this…..I can't believe it". Mumbled Scott, remaining seated and in shock from what had just happened.

Kei gasped quietly to himself, realizing that he was still on the chase for the champion and what she was up to, "Blair!"

"Kei! No!" Nate attempted at grabbing his friends leg to hold him back, but was too late in doing so and watched as Kei took off towards the building and the entrance that had suspiciously opened up.

**(Xentus/Hector/Javier)**

He held on tightly to Hector who was supporting himself on Xentus's shoulder, "You idiot, did you really think getting drunk in the middle of the day was going to do anything for you"?

"Mnn...more….I need more".

He rolled his eyes, "You've had enough, now it's time to sober you up before any of the commanders find out".

A grunt escaped the Emerald elite's lips, he had trouble keeping his eyes open, now letting his feet drag the floor as Xentus had to put more effort, "Stupid Commanders…...Stupid Klaus…...screw commander Ina….they don't know…..they don't know nothing".

"Yeah yeah you're pissed off, now shut up, you reek of alcohol and it's making my head hurt".

"No"! He pulled himself away, staggering back and forth from the little control he had on his body.

Xentus sighed, obviously not trying to have any of Hector's crap today, "What is it now"?

"I have to find them, and show them that I am worthy!"

He deadpanned, "Yeah, sure".

His attention and anger was directed entirely onto the rock he was kicking, "I've never been rejected like this before…...it hurts".

When he stopped and looked at the sky, all he could think about was the girl from earlier, how her eyes were like true priceless gems that he couldn't resist losing himself in, she was unlike anything he had ever seen, and he wanted her, badly.

A restless sigh made its way out, "I didn't even get her name".

_***...try your luck when you've reached elite status* **_

"I'm not weak, but…..if she wants someone who's an elite, what can I do"? He clutched his hair, throwing his head back angrily.

"Argh! Just how the hell am I supposed to become an elite?!" he kicked the rock with as much force as possible, not taking notice that it had hit Hector who wasn't too far from him.

"Ow! We're under attack!" he paused, hearing that grungy and disheveled voice which he began following.

"Uh….." the first thing he saw was Hector on the floor with his hands over his head, Xentus stood in front of him, a look of complete irritance as he had his face buried in his hand.

"Get up you idiot, we're not under attack, someone just hit you with a rock".

"Huh?" he looked up, seeing the stone which had hit him right in front of his face.

"You're right". With Xentus's help he got back up once more, now rubbing the spot he was hit in.

"Alright! Who threw this?! Show yourselves you bastard!"

"It's just me". Javier rose his hand, having no caution about revealing himself.

"What are you doing roaming around by yourself? Most of the time I see you with at least one female".

Just that comment alone made Javier think about the mysterious girl he met earlier, "Not this time…..but I did meet a girl".

He quirked his brow up, trying to figure out what he meant by that, seeing as how he knew Javier was a player, "And"?

"She basically told me to get lost, I wasn't worth her attention".

He clicked his tongue, "Ouch, a female who told it like it was".

"Yeah…..she said to come back and talk to her if I ever make an elite ranking, but I guess that's a bust".

Hector's ears quickly perked up, he was finally starting to sober up, "What the-" he grabbed Javier by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

"That's it!"

"What". Javier asked very cautiously.

"You're the one"! Hector shouted, shaking him again.

A dashing smile appeared on the player's lips, "Gosh, I'm flattered Hector, I knew I was the object of many people's affections, but to be yours…." His smile dropped, "...I don't know how I feel about this".

He smacked him on the head, "No you idiot!"

"Um…." Xentus popped in between.

"...Exactly what is going on through that drunken head of yours right now"?

"I know how I'm going to earn my spot with the Imperial commanders".

**(Aria/Chaos/Scarlett/Styles) **

"Whoa!" they were thrown off balance from the vibrations earlier, Scarlett's attack was destroyed immediately while Chaos and Styles were blown back against the ground.

"What the fuck was that?!" growled Chaos, rubbing his back from the impact.

"Whatever it was, it was extremely powerful, which means we need to get out of here and get Aria some help, and fast".

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, you're not going anywhere, at least not until I'm finished taking out the garbage".

He handed the injured girl over to Chaos who seemed hesitant, unsure if he was capable of caring after her, "Enough Scarlett! This isn't you! This isn't the kind sweet girl I met on the first day! Snap out of it!"

"You fool, the real me is nothing like that". She disappeared and then reappeared behind him, kicking him right in the back where he was sent slamming towards the ground.

"Run!"

He was hesitant, preferring to stay behind and fight instead, running away was never an option, but when he looked down at Aria and felt the blood on his hands running down to his arms it made him think otherwise. All he gave was nod before taking off, not wasting his time by staring back, but instead focusing on moving ahead.

She tried going after them, but he tugged back on her ankle, causing her to trip and fall on her knees, sparking her anger to increase as she kicked him in the face, "Gah!" a cut had split open on his lip.

"Let me go!" she flailed around, aiming both hands towards Styles whom she was ready to blow back, but he slickly grabbed onto her wrists, pinning them up beside as he sat on top, restraining her completely down.

"This isn't the real you! I know it isn't!" he stood his ground, trying his best to keep her down as she refused to listen.

"What do you care?! You don't know anything about me"!

"Let me help you then! Whatever it is! I can help with"!

"Nobody can help me! Nobody!" her entire body began glowing pink and red, the color in her eyes fainted and all that remained was the color white.

He gasped out, being affected by the mysterious energy she was releasing, his eyes turned completely white, almost as if he was being tranced as well.

_***Nobody can save me…..not even you***_

**(Collins/Ina/Chase)**

"Did you hear that"? Chase whipped his head around, trying to figure out what that faint explosion was.

Ina crossed her arms, looking around with him, "More like did you feel it"?

Collins got on one knee, feeling the ground which had slightly buzzed at his touch, "I felt it too, vibrations like that only appear after a huge explosion".

Both commanders had looked at each other, exchanging firm glances, "You think….."

"Definitely". Nodded Chase in disillusionment.

They both quickly rushed off, forgetting Collins who remained inside the room, he contemplated whether to follow them or stay behind, but his eyes quickly found themselves down on the file of Asana that Ina and Chase had given him to look at.

"Asana blackthorne". He picked up the file, taking another look at the picture of the woman on it, his head whipped from left to right, making sure no one was in sight before slipping the file beneath his jacket and taking off.

**(Aaron/Aura) **

"Dodge!" he arched forward while she arched backwards, having both of their backs connected.

They were avoiding both Orion and Skylar's attempts at swooping in and striking them.

"Aura on your left!"

They joined hands, she threw her back over his as he forcefully pulled her over, allowing her to flip up and jump into the air, striking her foot straight into Orion's ribcage.

"Agh!" he was knocked against a nearby tree, dropping right to the ground as he lost control of his flight.

She landed with a roll, whipping her head upwards as she saw Skylar coming in, "Aaron look out!"

He whipped his head back, seeing Aura's eyes to her gesture, he ran towards her seeing how she lifted her leg back letting him use it as a stepping stand for him to leap up, clashing with Skylar whom he grabbed onto firmly.

"You punks should really be taught a lesson in manners!" he latched onto one of Skylars wings, pulling his force down where he did a backwards flip, slamming his opponent into the ground viciously.

"Take this!" he threw punch and kick one after another towards Aura who swiftly dodged them all, going from left to right and then ducking below to jumping up.

"Is that all you got?!" she spun on her heel, elbowing his neck and throwing him once more into the ground.

He was quick to get back up, glaring venomously at the muse, "Not at all".

"Eh?" he was too quick, she didn't know how he was able to grab a hold of her ankle and lift her off the ground, taking her up into the sky where she hung upside down, the sight quickly made her stomach turn, it wasn't a usual height she was accustomed to, it was height capable of killing you if you didn't land on something soft.

"What are you going to do now?!" he laughed.

A hole stood in place from there impact, he picked Skylar up by the neck, ready to give one final blow, however Aura's screams quickly alerted him, his eyes went everywhere in search only to end up at the sky, he could barely see her small ant like figure, even as he squinted she was still too far.

"Aura!" his eyes widened as he saw her helplessly dangle at Orion's hands.

"Let her go!" he shouted.

"As you wish". He smirked, letting go of the fire user who shrieked upon feeling she had no control of her flight.

"KYAH!" she flailed her arms about, seeing the ground closer and closer to her worries.

He ran as fast as he could, leaping up and grabbing Aura just as she was about land, causing the two to tumble and roll across the grass when they crashed, he felt the pain, however she didn't, being safely embraced and protected in Aaron's arm.

"Are you ok"?

She didn't say anything but instead gave a nod, feeling somewhat awkward in his arms or overall by how close they were right now.

Both Orion and Skylar appeared once more, touching the ground as they seemed still full of energy to fight, "Hate to break up this little moment, but I'm still not through with you".

He released her, helping Aura up on her feet, forgetting very quickly that his hand was still hooked with hers, "Let's make these guys regret ever messing with you".

**(Victor/Yoru) **

"Wait…." Yoru pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"...You mean to tell me you think you have another beast essence inside of you?"

Victor nodded, "Yeah, why else would I have had this vision, this creature is living inside of me".

"Do you realize how crazy you sound right now"?

"I know, but if our bodies are capable of withstanding two different beings, our human self and then our beast essence, then why can't it handle another".

"Because we're meant to still have control of our own self, sharing a body, mind with two other beings is only asking to be drawn into insanity".

"You might not believe me, but I'm going to prove it, someone out there must have answers, and I'm going to find them".

"You're only aski-".

"Help! Nurse! Somebody!" he was interrupted by the urgent cries of a boy they saw rushing out from the entrance to the forest.

"What do you think he's screaming for"? Asked Victor, choosing to continue there previous dicussion later.

Yoru shrugged, "Beats me, but whatever it is it seems like he's frightened".

"He's holding something". He squinted, but it still wasn't enough for him to figure out what it was.

"Hold on". His eyes had changed from blue to red, increasing his already perfect vision into allowing him to see what the faraway figure was.

"The best thing about Gallade is that his vision and keen eye are incredible".

"Any luck"? Asked Yoru

He followed the mysterious boy, eventually catching a glimpse of what he was holding, "No way…"

His friend began to show interest, being curious as to Victor's reaction, "What is it"?

There was silence at first, then he blinked, shutting his eyes tightly before opening them, revealing his naturally blue eyes, "Well"? Asked Yoru losing patience.

He sighed, dropping his shoulders as he looked at Yoru with dismay.

"...Rouge".

**So there you guys have it, it may not be much, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back after an intense break, I had a lot going on and needed to focus entirely on getting through it and resolving some issues for which I apologize, but I truly loved this story and never planned on abandoning it, so I just want to let you guys, my readers, know that I am back and ready to start writing again, I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you all thought. **


	13. Conclusions, where does destiny stand?

**Hey guys! I'm back to deliver another chapter to you, this one is much longer and I spent several days writing this and stayed up the entire night to finish it just because I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long, so please excuse any mistakes I was running on coffee (even though coffee really doesn't affect me anymore lol) and I hope you guys just enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review and let's get into it! **

**Quick note- I feel like this chapter was based a lot on songs that I listen to, I think when you listen to a song while reading a specific part, it really makes a difference on how you react and feel while going through it, it may not have the same effect on everyone so you can go ahead and listen to your own songs, but some of the ones I listened to while writing this were: **_**Alone by bullet for my valentine, birth by sleep opening, Sanctuary from KH, the outsider from resident evil, and this is what you came for by madison bailey. **_

**(Styles/Scarlett) **

_***Nobody can save me, not even you***_

He woke up, standing in the center of a room, tattered walls with the paint peeling off, a rotting wooden floor, an old mattress that was laid down by the corner with a single blanket adorning several holes in it.

His body jolted at the crying screams coming from the other side of the door, it slammed wide open with a tall husky man storming in, following him from behind was someone Styles came to quickly recognize.

"Scarlett". He held in his gasp, she didn't look like that scarlett that he met, this one had no life in her eyes, her complexion was incredibly pale, as if she hadn't stepped foot under the sun for years, she was much thinner than he remembered, almost to the point where she seemed victim to starvation. Her legs looked ready to give in and shatter at any given time, all that covered her body was a musty and dirty brown gown.

"What good are you in this condition, I paid for someone beautiful and healthy, and this is what results from it?! What a waste!" he pushed her down on the ground, igniting something within Styles who quickly came to her defense.

"Hey! What the hell's a matter with you?!"

He spat down on her, "I gave you luxuries most people would only dream of, and you still had the nerve to deny them all and even refuse to eat, well now this what you're getting, you can starve for all I care, you're just a slave, there are plenty more of you I can buy".

"That's it!" he swung his fist forward, falling to the ground as he came to realize everything was just an illusion, but from what, Scarlett's memory that she was allowing him to see?

Nothing else came from the man who just gave a slight growl, storming back out and slamming the door to which she flinched with.

"Scarlett…." he knelt down in front of her, placing his hand over hers only to see it go through, though the tears that were falling over it were visible, he could sense them, the warmth, the wetness, they were real tears.

"How much longer…..for how much longer will I endure this nightmare….why hasn't the light come to me, that's all I ask for". Her whimpers hit him hard, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, the pain she was in was something he was feeling, he didn't know how, but knowing that she was in this much pain was something he couldn't handle or ignore.

He moved his head close to hers, closing his eyes as he hoped his words could reach her somehow, "This nightmare will end soon, I promise you".

"Will it?" he was awakened by the response he received, quickly opening his eyes to find her gone, he got up, looking around only to find himself standing in the middle of the forest, nothing but trees shadowing over him and blocking the sky.

"Where do we leave her"? He turned around, finding two men coming his way, they seemed to be carrying something, each by one end.

"He didn't say, but does it matter? It's only a matter of time before she's dead, I mean, just look at her".

They passed by, giving Styles a glimpse of the figure they were carrying, Scarlett, this time she looked more malnutritioned, on the verge of death to say the least.

"S-scarlett…". His stomach was turning uncontrollably.

One of the men stopped, "There's nothing but forest up ahead, let's just leave her".

"I guess you're right".

They moved aside from the path and rested her over on the grass, taking one final look at the dying female, "She was beautiful, it's a shame she went to waste".

"Yeah, but I guess not everyone wants to make an effort to live". They shook their heads, giving a moment of silence for Scarlett before leaving.

Styles hurried to her side, looking back at the two men who were gone, "How could you just leave her here?! What's the matter with you sick fucks! She's still alive! Do you hear me?!"

His jaw was hurting from all the pressure of clenching down, he wanted to scream his anger out, tears were being held back, the way her eyes silently stared up at the sky, she was just waiting for her time.

"This is your nightmare….this is the past that haunts you isn't it? I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you". He knelt down beside her, staring at the young girl's eyes which have not blinked once.

The sky light had disappeared, it was night, but then it became day, it was a repeating pattern happening all over again, this was time forwarding right in front of him, everything stopped at midnight, the moonlight had rained down over them.

There was some rustling nearby, yet he didn't care, rather instead choosing to ignore it as he focused his attention on Scarlett and the last few breaths she was giving.

"Oh dear". Something had shadowed over him, he turned up, stunned to find Blair standing in front of him, her eyes looking down at Scarlett's figure.

"Left to die…..I know that feeling, what do you say I take you home and make you good as new". She crouched down near the brunette, stroking the young girl's face, tears began streaming down her eyes as Blair softly and warmly gazed down at her, a gesture to keep her calm and feel safe.

"J-just….l-let…...me...pass….on". She closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears coming out.

"I can, but wouldn't you prefer to be born as a whole new person"?

"What". He looked back and forth between the two, seeing Scarlett open her eyes and stare up at Blair who smiled down at her, nodding to assure her that she could do as she said.

"**AGGGGGHHHHHHHH"!**

He was startled by the scream, everything in front of him had disappeared, he was left in the darkness, finding a small light which grew brighter and brighter with every step he took towards it. Walking turned into running as he came closer and closer, eventually reaching his hand out to touch it.

That same scream reappeared, he was hit with the sky's bright burning light, waking him up from the trance and finding himself on top of Scarlett like previously, it was her scream, the scream of her reliving that haunting time.

"Scarlett!" he moved aside, picking her up into his arms and on his lap, shaking her over and over to wake her.

"Wake up! It's a nightmare! Please!" he brought her into a tight embrace, holding the back of her head with his hand as he stroked it in a soothing manner.

"It's only a nightmare, it's not real anymore, so wake up".

Her screams were fading away until they were no more, he could feel her breathing rapidly and squirming in his grasp.

It stopped, and all that was left were tears, "It's ok, I'm here, everybody you know is here".

"You saw it…..you saw it all….". She wrapped her arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt tightly as she embraced his hug.

He rested his head over hers, "I saw everything….no one will hurt you ever again, I promise you Scarlett, I'll help you forget everything dark that haunts you".

**(Victor/Yoru/Atticus/Rouge) **

"Help! Somebody!"

Both Yoru and Victor had cornered him, "What are you doing with Rouge!"

"W-who"? He asked, seemingly unaware of who that was.

Yoru pointed down at the blonde,"The girl, her name is Rouge, now start talking, what happened?"

"I-i don't know, I found her near the lake, she looks really hurt, we need to get her treated now"!

"Follow us, there's a shortcut to the nurse's office that we can take". Victor took the lead, having Yoru follow behind the boy and muse.

"What's your name"?

"A-atticus, and yours"?

"Victor".

"Yoru".

"If we cut through these two buildings then we'll be at the nurse's office in no time". There was a gate blocking the intersection of both buildings, Victor kicked them down with brutal force, allowing for Atticus to go through first.

They infiltrated the main building of the school, storming through into the Nurse's office, "We need help!"

What they came to find was shocking, the nurse had turned back and looked at them while treating a wounded Aria, Chaos was beside them, also looking over, but those were just a few of the eyes staring at the three boys.

Klaus scowled at the sight of Rouge's beaten body, "I told you there would be another body".

Kukaku sighed, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but whatever it is, it's getting out of hand".

"O-oh my! W-what happened to this one?!" she rushed over to Atticus and looked down at the blonde in his arms.

Victor frowned, "That's what we would like to know as well".

"Quickly, this way"! She led them into another bed where they had rested Rouge on.

Kukaku went by the nurse's side, observing her method of treatment, "How many students have been checked into the infirmary"?

"I had two earlier, Scarlett Mustafa, and Lucille Hellbrink, but they disappeared, I put an alert out with the school staff to report any sightings of them, but nothing so far, I'm very concerned, those two girls were in no condition to move let alone run off".

Yoru and Victor exchanged glances, whispering to one another very carefully, "Those are the other muses".

"I know, something's not adding up".

Chaos couldn't stray away from looking down at Aria, her body was almost entirely covered with bandages, "Tell me nurse, what's the damage"?

She moved from Rouge's bedside to focus quickly on Aria, she took in a deep breath, "Several fractures, a couple of deep gashes that will need stitching soon, this girl is very lucky I'll tell you that".

"Why do you say that"? Questioned Atticus, now curious as to what happened to Aria.

"Her ribs were fractured in the center core, it must have been from a very powerful force, her heart was only an inch away from being pierced by her own bone, she could have died instantly".

Yoru asked the question they were all thinking, "What was so strong to have done that much damage to her"?

"I don't know, but all I can say is that this girl got lucky, but it might not be the same next time, if she receives another similar blow like this one, her heart will explode".

**(Aaron/Aura)**

"Gah!" he was thrown against a tree, hitting his back against it when Orion had released his leg.

"Kyah!" Aura had shielded herself but was quickly blown back from Skylar's gusts, the force was strong enough to send her splitting through a row of trees all at once.

He rose his head up, finding only Orion and Skylar in sight, "A-aura! W-where are you?!"

"I'll finish him". Skylar flew back down, racing towards Aaron who had barely stood on his feet only to be picked up and dragged across the air, this time with Skylar using him as a shield to breakthrough the trees in sight.

Orion's ears had perked up when he heard some rustling by the trees nearby, "Here kitty kitty".

"Burn in hell!" Aura jumped out from one of the trees, attaching herself to the winged males back with her claws.

"AGH!" he was flailing all around, struggling to get the flareon girl off his back as she kept digging her claws into him.

"Enjoying the ride?!" laughed Skylar.

"You tell me". Growled Aaron, he headbutted his opponent and swiftly moved to be behind Skylar, grabbing both of his wings and slamming him against the next tree that they came across.

"Aura!" he left behind Skylar who was still on the ground, running back to the spot where they were all previously at.

"Get off"! He backed himself on to a tree, hitting Aura who was being crushed in between.

A scream penetrated his ears as he felt something burning, it was his back when she activated her flames, "You little-agh!" he moved away, grabbing her by her shirt and throwing her down as quickly as possible.

A giggle came from her direction as she landed with a flip, jumping right back up and tackling Orion, Aaron arrived in time to see them both going up towards the sky, Aura just hanging by her opponent's leg.

He looked around, deciding to climb onto the tree's very top and leap off as he quickly took hold off Orion's other leg.

His glare sharpened, "Let's see how long you can hang on for". His pace quickened, speeding up even more in the sky.

"Let's take him out now"!

She nodded with Aaron's suggestion, swinging herself forward and grabbing Orion's left wing with both legs where she hung upside down,

Aaron did the same, they pulled their weight down once his wings couldn't move causing the three to start falling.

"You idiots! Let me go or we'll all die!"

"You heard him". Smirked the auburn haired male.

"Huh?" they swung once more, this time too boost themselves up as he fell more down, they positioned their foots out and both struck him on his back, speeding the process and pummeling him straight into the ground.

"Mmnn….." he was face down in the crater caused from his impact, Aura and Aaron standing by his body with weary looks on their faces.

Aura hissed down at him, "How about that you big bird".

Two solidified metal feathers came racing out, slicing right past her leg, "Argh!" she dropped to her knee and squeezed her cut, looking back to see something fast coming in.

"Aaron watch out!" he spun around, throwing himself to the side as Skylar swooped by, attempting to strike him with his iron wings.

"Aura"! She gasped when Orion's wings had moved, flapping back up and blowing her away with a powerful gust.

"Don't think you can get rid of us that easily!" Laughed Skylar flapping his wings down on them, a powerful storm of gust had kicked up, making it hard for both to stay on their feet.

"This fight is something you can't win". Orion rapidly took to the sky once more, seeming to only have minor injuries, he had joined in, using the strength of his wings to double the storms velocity.

"Agh"! Aura was lifted off the ground, yet the only thing keeping her safely at ground distance was her hand lock with Aaron, his anchor being that he pierced his sharp claws into the ground for a sturdy hold.

"It's too strong!" her hand was slowly slipping away.

"I'm gonna let go"! He shouted, hoping the newly joined muse heard him.

"Are you crazy"?!

"Trust me!"

They glanced at one another, giving a sense of security towards one another as well as a safe and somewhat trusting connection, something which greatly surprised them both, "Ok". she nodded, holding her breath in as he let go of his grip in the ground.

"AAGH!" they were being sucked high up into the sky by both Orion and Skylar's gusts.

"Grab my other hand!"

She did as he said, locking hands once more as they gave in to the winds, freely navigating and spinning around as they held onto each other.

"Use your fire!"

"No! I'll burn you!"

"I'll be fine, just do it"!

He saw the hesitation on her face, but even so she went with what he asked and lit her hands on fire, causing his to ignite with flames with a cringing scream being followed right after.

All he could do was continue to seeth and hiss quietly from the pain as he didn't want to bring any attention from Aura.

"When I let go, grab onto my waist". She followed with a nod.

"Now!" he released hands with her, growling in the moment of separation as he kept the fire in his palms, the flames swirling like mini tornados.

"Hold on tight!" she wrapped her arms around his waist, he brought both of his hands together for a clap, unleashing a fiery storm of hot winds to destroy their opponent's twister, pits of fire were raining all over the place, striking both Orion and Skylar's wings who were then also pummeled into the ground by the shower of fire.

They had both fallen through into several trees, receiving minor injuries from scraping against the branches and having a rough landing. "Augh!" they groaned as the pulsating throb like pains overtook their entire bodies.

"Ugh….." both Orion and Skylar were down on the ground, eyes slightly open but not entirely focused like there minds, they were just on the ground, weak and unable to move as smoke rose out from there wings.

"Did….did we beat them"? Mumbled Aaron, shakingly moving his head to meet with Aura's whose was beside.

"I think so". She panted, shutting her eyes tight to avoid all the excruciating pain.

"...You're hot".

Her eyes quickly opened back up, cheeks turning red like her own flames, "W-what did you say"?

A chuckle came out, "Your flames….they're hot". She took notice of how he held his hands up above, revealing the black and red texture on his hands.

A gasp was followed with her whisper, "I burned you".

"I don't mind, in fact, I think we make an excellent team together".

She was charmed by his warm smile, but quickly shook it off, turning away to avoid all contact with him, "You idiot".

**(Nero/Lucille/Alain/Aedan/Michael/Basher)**

"May the strongest diamond win".

"That would be me!" she pressed both feet down on his tritan which he used as a shield and did a backflip, throwing down a thunderbolt from the air which he quickly absorbed with his weapon.

"You'll have to try better than that". He swiped his golden staff aside, firing back her thunderbolt which she swiftly dodged.

"Argh!" she held both palms out, a giant gold portal appeared in the center and unleashed a shower of razor sharp stars down on him, they pierced the ground and managed to slice through part of his arm, leaving a gash in place.

He growled in response and struck his hand forward, a boost of water turboed out from his palms, destroying each star attack and hitting Raine directly. Her screams echoed down at them as she crashed with the ceiling.

"I-is that all"?! She shot herself back down and through his hydro pump.

"No, but if you're so eager to see what I can do then I will assume you have a death wish". He waited as she got closer, grabbing Raine by the face with one hand and slamming her down on the ground with brutal exertion.

"...Ngh". a crying whimper escaped her lips when he slammed her down, all of his peers were left speechless by how ruthless he took her down.

Alain's eyes were down on Raine who yelped silently to herself, on the cracked surface with a scrunched face from her pain, "Well…..I shouldn't be surprised, Nero let's nothing get in the way between him and his title".

"Are you going to get up? Or have you already started regretting this fight".

"No…...I will be the diamond, no matter what!" she jumped back up, spinning down on her knee as she tripped him with her leg.

"You always were a hardhead". He dodged the flying kick she aimed at him and rolled to his left, firing back an ice beam towards her direction.

"And you were always an arrogant bastard!" ice beam missed her by only inches as she ran and slid down in between Nero's legs, with both claws she had cut right at his ankles, leaving him with stinging pains every second he stood.

"Not arrogant, just proud of my own strength". A geyser shot up from beneath him, carrying the tritan holder up as many more erupted from the ground, one had hit Raine directly, sending her up in the air helplessly.

He moved several of the geysers under the command of his tritan to trap her within a vortex of water, he could hear her gurgling screams coming from within.

Something about the vortex felt off for him, it was becoming unsteady, eventually bursting and releasing Raine's powerful cries, "ARGH!" he covered his ears from the noise, seeing how she destroyed each and every one of his water pillars with just sound waves.

"I-I forgot how loud you could be". His body was covered in a bullet of water, quickly taking off and pummeling Raine who had bursted into a cloud of smoke.

"It was a decoy!" shouted Basher.

"That's right". She chuckled, appearing above Nero and slamming the heel of her foot down on his head, sending the diamond elite crashing through the floor.

Even before he had time to get up, the entire place was surrounded with copies of herself, he was being bombarded with screams and shouting from his peers, "Get up!"

"Hang in there Nero!"

"Hurry!"

He looked up and was kicked back by one of the decoys, another had come in and flung his tritan aside, a third had lifted him up and punched him back with their fist while a fourth copy had waited, doing a fast spin and kicking him down through his spine.

He had spit out blood, releasing the saliva that was building up in his throat when here laughs synchronized together and exploded throughout the room, watching him rest on his hands and knees, one of the copies had snickered down at him,"Someone looks tired".

"Never". He kept staring down at the ground, a tiny curve forming at the end of his lip.

Another scoffed, "You'll be more than tired when we're through with you".

"Is that right….." there was water flooding in through the cracks of the floor, rising up quickly and surpassing knee level.

"What the hell is he doing"? Mumbled Michael, a twisting feeling appeared in his gut when the water was catching up to there necks.

"We're still here! Don't forget that!" shouted Aedan accidentally swallowing some water.

All laughs had turned into screams of terror when they were swept in with the water, three whirlpools had formed, dragging one by one in and revealing if they were copies, or the real Raine.

"G-grah!" she was sucked into the vortex, being the only one left as she sunk towards the bottom.

Nero swam in, being able to calmly withstand the pressure and breath normally, however he was left stunned when he saw she had disappeared, a giant hole in the ground that wasn't there previously, a hole that she had just made and where all the water was going towards now.

They all gasped, being left in relief from not drowning, all the water had sunk into the hole, leaving Nero by himself on the field, "She's gone!" gaped Basher, clueless with the others of her whereabouts.

Something ruptured from the ceiling, his head whipped over to the sound, finding Raine breaking through as she struck her palm down at him, a white light glowing from the center.

"NERO!" the light had turned into a red glow, she formed a fist, going in with a powerful punch to the Elite who tried blocking it with both arms, she used her other fist, catching him completely off guard when he was sent piercing through into the wall in a matter of seconds.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Michael.

"What strength…" Aedan breathed out.

"I've seen that…." stated the sapphire elite, the others looked at him, jaws dropping when they saw Basher, Nero, and Aedan sharing the same light surrounding there bodies.

"...that was a focus punch served through a technique called assist".

"Assist?"

"Yeah, I know it is because my younger sister has used it on me before, it allows the user to steal any type of move from anyone nearby, in our case, she's using one of our techniques, the only way to know who she stole it from is through a light of energy that connects us".

"So that means the focus punch she's using is from all three of you"? He confirmed it with a nod.

The ruby sighed, shaking his head in dismay, "This is bad, she has a great advantage over Nero by being able to utilize any of our skills, it's possible that he could even lose his Diamond Elite title".

"Get up! I'm not through with you yet!"

She waited, enjoying how drained her opponent was looking after all the damage she gave him, he climbed out from the hole in the wall, steadily holding himself up, "Good, because I'm not done with you either".

He growled in response, summoning a group of dark clouds to form above, something came down on her, a drop of water, more and more drops were coming down, eventually turning into a shower of rain.

"Pfft, rain?! You're an even bigger idiot than I expected". She was gone, this time her whereabouts were unknown.

"It's not just rain….." he held his arms out, grinning deviously towards the clouds.

"...It's Victory". Thunder was roaring from within the clouds.

"Victory for me you mean!" she appeared up above, summoning a bolt of lightning.

"Don't count on it". He rose his arms up, commanding each drop of water to pause in place, the entire field seemed as if time had stopped, drops of water just floating in mid air.

Her teeth were grinding in anger, she fired down the lightning bolt, unaware of what Nero had in store, "Heh". his eyes began glowing light blue, the droplets had turned into spikes and solidified into icicles which created a mirror effect for the lightning to travel through, back and forth and all around the lightning traveled, eventually making it's way back towards Raine who was struck, erupting a chain of explosions which she had been trapped in.

"Yes! He got her!" shouted the rest in the background.

"Gyah!" her body jolted and jerked back and forth from the currents affecting her movement, it all stopped and left her dropping from the sky, hitting the ground as Nero went to collect his tritan from the ground.

"NERO"! He stopped, gripping the body of his tritan tightly when she called out to him, he turned his head to the side, glancing from the corner of his eye, she was on one knee, chest rising rapidly from the heavy panting, her body was tattered with smoke residue and grueling injuries.

"I'm not done with you!" she was shakingly moving from side to side as she made her way towards him.

She struck her hand out, the same glow from before had appeared in the center of her palm, this time sharing a similar glow which had connected with Aedan.

"I'm gonna take you out with the very thing you use, water". A cannon had appeared on hand, Aedan's cannon.

"That's mine!" he shouted, trying with all his might to escape from the wall.

It was outlined in a dark blue energy, a glowing light with a lighter shade appeared from within the cannon, growing brighter and brighter until she pulled the trigger, firing the ruinous jet of water towards him, the size of it doubled with black energy rings running across it.

"Fine, let's settle this once and for all and see whose command on water is the strongest". He struck his tritan into the ground, having both hands free which he used back to fire a similar attack towards Raine's, both moves colliding and going up against each other.

Aedan tried once more to escape, "This place is flooding with dangerous energy, we have to put a stop to this before one of them gets seriously injured".

Michael remained calm, "You can try, but it won't work, that's the price you have to pay when you want to be with the Elites".

"Michael's right, this is what they both want, we have no right to interfere". Alain and him exchanged nods, being on the same note of how they felt on the match.

"You're not meant to be the Diamond, you never were"! tears began streaming down her eyes, tears mixed from anger and sadness, emotions overwhelming her state of mind.

"I became the Diamond because I was strong and I cared about this school, we took an oath together as the Elites, we both wanted this! But only one was around to complete it"! he was starting to feel the pressure from her attack, it was growing stronger and stronger by the second.

"You took it from me! You took my title! You took my life and happiness!" she was beginning to overpower him, her attack was getting closer and closer to him, she clenched her jaw down, shutting her eyes tight as tears continued to fall.

"Argh!" he was down on one knee, still giving his all to keep her from striking.

"Raine…...RAINE"! Her eyes shot open, being drawn back to him.

"I swear! I swear on the Elites and on the school that me and Blair would never do anything to hurt you! Not now, not ever! We looked for you, we really did, and when we couldn't find you, we thought you would never come back, but you're here now, so open your eyes and remember that day"!

Her lip began trembling, so much she couldn't contain within, that she just bursted, "You should have kept looking! I was alone! I was scared! I had nobody! They took everything from me, the good, the memories, the innocence, and with all that went my heart! I have nothing in this world except for the title that gave me a meaning to this world!"

"I'm sorry…" his head was down, facing the ground as his words came out in a soothing manner.

"...I never knew you were in so much pain, all these years, We stopped looking for you when we should have continued, you were in trouble and needed us, and we failed you…" he got back on both feet, this time his attack had grown, overpowering Raine's as she was starting to feel the pressure.

"...But, this match is what you've always wanted, it's what you've been waiting for, what I've been waiting for, and all I have to say is…. I am the diamond that will not break!"

It was too much to handle, he broke through her attack, leaving her vulnerable to receive the damage, her screams echoing endlessly through the air while the same blue light had ruptured into a powerful blast, leaving her trapped within.

The walls came crumbling down with the ceiling, freeing all five of the captives who went over and joined Nero, silently witnessing the defeat of his opponent.

Her body came tumbling down, hitting the ground motionless with all of them not knowing how to react, should they cheer? Should they say something about it to Nero? They didn't know.

Alain looked at all the others, finally deciding to speak up, "So that's it then".

He just gave a slight nod, "Yeah, I keep my title, and she gets her closure".

Basher rubbed his neck anxiously, feeling a wave of guilt after witnessing Raine's outburst earlier, "Now I can see why she tied in with you, she's a powerful fighter and tied in towards the last, losing to you by only just a bit".

"That's why she was the black diamond, however…." they followed him as he approached Raine's unconscious figure, scooping her up into his arms as they all surrounded her.

"...everyone knows, that a real diamond is hard to tell, that is why you must beat them down, and if it breaks…...it is not a diamond".

**(Xentus/Javier/Hector)**

Javier gagged, "Bloody hell, you reek of alcohol".

Xentus pulled Hector away, shaking his head in annoyance, "Ignore him, he's completely wasted".

"No! This is it!" he got away from Xentus and once again grabbed Javier, shaking him wildly back and forth.

"What the hell are you talking about"?

"I can train you and build you up to be like us, I can help you become an Elite".

"What are you getting at"? Asked Xentus, becoming unsure of Hector's request.

"Are…..are you serious? Wait….why would you do that"? His narrowed his eyes onto Hector who scoffed and waved his answer carelessly.

"Because it's my only shot at joining the Imperial Commanders, I need someone to train and rank in the Elites, if I can pull it off, then I'm a given for the spot".

Javier looked over at Xentus who shrugged, preferring to not give his input and mind his own business, "Are you sure you can help me get in with the Elites"?

He slapped his hand down on Javier's shoulder, "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll give my very damn best to help both of us out, so what do you say".

"I guess it won't hurt to try". A grin appeared on both their lips.

"Atta bo…...bo…..bo-egh!" he whipped his head over, throwing up beside Javier who remained still, a smirk appeared on Xentus' lips.

The scene he had of the three students down below made him sick to his stomach, oh how much he wanted to strangle the boy he came to despise, the memories from that time fueled his hate even more, turning his already dark thoughts even more sinister.

"I've watched you grow all these years, I practically gave you life, now watch me take it away, the time for my revenge is near, no one in this school will be safe".

**(Champion's Tower (Blair/Kei/Nate/Junbei/Scott)) **

"Blair!" she quickly turned back, hearing Kei's voice echo after her from deep within the halls.

Another sound was heard, but this one was from the other end of the hall, a laugh was more like it, sinister and chilling, "KING!"

He was startled by her scream, immediately taking off towards the direction he heard it from, "I'm coming!"

"What do we do"? Scott asked, taking a step towards the building only for Nate to pull him back.

"We wait, as cowardly as this may seem, you're not ready to deal with somebody like the anti king or his followers".

"What about Kei"? He seemed somewhat anxious and unnerved by what Nate had said, now wondering whether Kei will be ok within.

"He's a big boy, he'll make it out". There was hesitation behind those words, however Scott chose to ignore it and have faith.

"Well lookie here….." she was stopped mid way through the halls by Levina and Raiden, both of whom came down from above, attempting to smash her with their feet until she dodged it.

"...The champion herself has decided to trespass into our territory, even going as far as to destroy part of our building". He cracked his knuckles, flinging his lightning engulfed fist towards the champion who grabbed his forearm.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you clowns, not beat it".

"Shut up!" Levina threw her foot towards Blair, being taken by surprise when she grabbed her ankle, pulling it back and forcing her to do a backwards flip, hitting the ground roughly as she twirled and kicked her brother down onto her.

"Augh!" she was elbowed down on her back by Venus who had appeared behind her.

"Surely you didn't think you could get away with something like that in here, or did you"? A cruel smile formed her lips when she took great pleasure on stepping over Blair's back.

"Of course I did you little brat". She kicked her leg up, hitting the back of Venus's knee which caused her to lose control in her stance, Blair rolled over, kicking her leg once more to hit Venus in the face, sending her back against the wall where she lost consciousness, "Too easy". She mumbled.

"Yeah, it is". Chuckled the blonde shocking Blair with a powerful lightning bolt, "GYAH"! She arched her back from the pain, feeling as if her entire body was on fire.

"Why don't we make it double"? Raiden grinned wildly at the thought which he made real, a second lightning bolt came down on her, forcing her energy to drain increasingly fast, yet she used everything to try to get up.

"I-is that all you...got"? She gave them a smirk, giving them confusion as to why she made such an expression.

"Take this!" shouted Levina, attempting to attack Blair once more.

"Blair"!

"Eh?!" the pink haired champion swiftly moved aside, avoiding the ice beam that came towards both the twins who were immediately frozen solid.

"Took you long". Tsked the Champion leaning back on the wall, holding her energy together so she could just stand, the effect of the lightning was taking a toll on her mobility, giving her some numbness and slight tickling.

Kei rushed to her aid, holding her up straight for inspection, "Yeah well this place is built like a damn maze, I wouldn't be surprised if there's still people trying to find there way out".

She chuckled at his unintended humour, but it was short lived when she realized what her real priority was, "Rouge".

He saw her trying to walk, but noticed how her legs were becoming weak, unbalanced and not able to support her at the moment, "You can't walk".

"Hasn't stopped me yet and I'm not about to let it happen now". She leaned in over to the wall, dragging herself beside it for support, but he rolled his eyes and instead did what needed to be done.

"You moron". A slight yelp escaped her lips when he scooped her up, positioning her so she was able to hold onto him from behind, almost like a piggy back ride.

"You don't have to do this". She gave him a look of uncertainty.

A chuckle like scoff was his first response, "I know, but I want to".

"I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me".

His head turned to the side where he was staring at her from the corner of his eyes, "I won't, now let me be your support and help you, ok"?

She was taken by his firmness and non hesitant reaction, he was so sure of himself and probably not going to take no for an answer.

Those few seconds she took to think ended up feeling like a long time, but she gave him a small nod, realizing that right now all that mattered was to find Rouge no matter the cost, "Ok".

"Just tell me where to and I'll go, like I said, I'm your support, I'm your legs right now".

He watched her arm extend forward, pointing down to the hallway, "We find a way down, the King must be here somewhere".

"Alrig-Whoa!" he couldn't move, his body sunk into the ground along with Blair, both of them screaming in surprise from the drop.

The wind blew through her hair, causing her to hug her body as she became sensitive to the coldness, rather instead, she decided to head over to the piano that was set up by the balcony door.

"Chaos…..spilt blood…..rivalries….and greed…..these will be the downfall for all of you, and when you realize what really matters in this world, then you will be champions". Her fingers began tapping on the keys with light grace, playing a sweet and soothing tune.

_**(Katy perry: Rise) **_

Both Blair and Kei had fallen into a pitch black room, nothing was visible, they could only stick together and see what awaited them.

"What is this?!" she shouted.

A laugh echoed throughout the darkness, "Welcome, Champion Blair".

_**I won't just survive**_

_**Oh, you will see me thrive**_

_**Can't write my story**_

_**I'm beyond the archetype**_

They were blinded by the rising flame chain reaction following all across the room, torches hung all over lit up one by one, illuminating the space they came to find was like a battlefield, however there was only one seat, a black throne positioned up in a single balcony which was occupied by somebody already.

Blair's eyes sharpened at the figure, "The King".

_**I won't just conform**_

_**No matter how you shake my core**_

_**'Cause my roots they run deep, oh**_

He emerged from his seat, making his way to the front of the balcony, letting the light hit him to reveal his features, he had long black hair, somewhat similar to Kei's to the point where it was also tied into a low ponytail, the eyes that mockingly stared her down were blooming with a glowing orange, his skin was fairly pale while he seemed to also be a tall height even from just glancing at him from below.

_**Oh, ye of so little faith**_

_**Don't doubt it, don't doubt it**_

_**Victory is in my veins**_

_**I know it, I know it**_

_**And I will not negotiate**_

_**I'll fight it, I'll fight it**_

_**I will transform**_

She clenched her jaw, no longer wanting to waste time on foolishness, "Where is she?!"

A devil like smirk appeared on his lips, "You mean Rouge? I had them dispose of her a while ago, she was no longer fun to play with, why bother keeping a broken toy"?

"You what?!" shouted Kei.

He stopped when he felt her body trembling, it was the anger within her attempting to contain itself, but he wondered, for how long, "How could you?! She's a human! Not some toy for your own sick pleasure"!

A chuckle from him only fueled her anger more, "Something you need to come to realize about me Blair, is that I don't share the same views of other's lives like you, you see them as precious and special, I however see them as just a waste of space, getting rid of one won't hurt when there are a billion more out in the world".

Kei couldn't rid the odd feeling in his body after hearing the King's words, cruel and merciless words that that guy stood by, he felt that the guy truly meant every single thing, he had no respect for a life, and it made him sick to his core.

_**When, when the fire's at my feet again**_

_**And the vultures all start circling**_

_**They're whispering, "You're out of time"**_

_**But still I rise**_

"Everybody's life is special! They have there own meaning and purpose in this world, when you affect one, you affect all, do you not understand how stupid you sound?! I should just kill you where you stand and see fit that your life is not worth anything"!

Not a single bit of reaction came from him, "Go ahead, see if you can".

His hair began turning yellow with an under hue of light brown, two tufts had shortened and turned upwards to look like horns while two long strands of white hair appeared down the sides of his head, a red gem grew out from within the skin on his forehead, gleaming brightly under the fire's light. He opened his eyes, revealing to both Blair and Kei the utter blackness in them.

"This energy…...it's incredible". She mumbled, being immediately overwhelmed by its intensity.

Five spoons appeared over him, bending and shaping into other forms such as swirls, triangles, squares, and even sharp pointed objects, "Let us see who is really fit to be number one in this school".

_**This is no mistake, no accident**_

_**When you think the final end is near**_

_**Think again**_

_**Don't be surprised**_

_**I will still rise**_

"Kei, put me down".

He tightened his grip on her legs, refusing to let her go, "You're going to fight him"?!

"No, we're going to have a tea party together, yes we're going to fight". She rolled her eyes, making him scowl for her unnecessary sarcasm.

"You can't, you're not even in the condition to stand on your own, let me do it"!

"No"! Everything became silent after that, he was stunned by her tone and felt as she climbed off his back.

"I appreciate it…..but this is my fight Kei". She walked past him, transforming as she did and then stopping and waiting as the King teleported in front of her.

_**I must stay conscious**_

_**Through the madness and chaos**_

_**So I call on my angels**_

_**They say**_

"Blair". he whispered, eyes in angst as he could only think of how she'll make it through.

"I'll enjoy this". He lifted his palm, doing so had caused the champion's body to be lifted off the ground, he had control of her, enough so that the energy he was using was penetrating through into her body, splitting open wounds and cuts that were appearing over her arms and legs.

"Agh"! she was dragged up where she hit the ceiling with so much force that a piece of the concrete had broken off.

His hand swiped over to the left where she was sent hitting the left side of the room, his steps repeated as he went right and then down, going over in a cycle where she was to be sent back up. It was too brutal to not cringe, the way her body was roughly slammed against the strong surface, her screams of pain were a continuous sound throughout.

Her eyes shot wide open, glowing a bright purple as she broke free from his command and just in time to use her feet to hit the ceiling and shoot herself back down, striking the king effortlessly with a punch that he couldn't avoid in time.

"Yes!" Kei shouted.

She remained on her knee upon landing, looking back to see the King on the floor, slowly rising back up while holding his now swelling jaw.

_**Oh, ye of so little faith**_

_**Don't doubt it, don't doubt it**_

_**Victory is in your veins**_

_**You know it, you know it**_

_**And you will not negotiate**_

_**Just fight it, just fight it**_

_**And be transformed**_

He chuckled, ignoring the aggressively painful feeling on his face, his tongue slipped out, licking off the fresh blood of his wound, "Impressive, it seems like not even my psychic abilities are a match to keep you tamed".

"What made you think they would in the first place"? She tightened her fists, gathering all her energy into the centers.

The metal objects he controlled had appeared near her, one wrapping itself around her neck and causing her to begin choking and the others bounding her feet and legs together as cuffs, "Because If I'm able to have control of an entire island and all of it's inhabitants, then surely you'll prove no challenge to me".

Those words had immediately grabbed her attention, "W-what did you s-say"?

No response was given, rather instead he clenched his extended hand together, forcing the metal object around her neck to tighten even further, the sounds of her squeels and wheezes were satisfying to hear.

"You're killing her!" Kei aimed for the King, summoning multiple ice shards to rain down over him in an attempt to stop his psychic control.

"You're wasting your time". He used his other hand, swiping all across and above himself, each shard was stopped in place, one by one they had vaporized into mist.

"No way". He whispered, shocked to see how easily he destroyed his shards.

"I….W-won't…..d-die….." she clenched her jaw with all her might, tightening every muscle in her body, a flaming purple aura began outlining around her, allowing for Blair to break free from the cuffs and break off the device choking her.

_**when, when the fire's at my feet again**_

_**And the vultures all start circling**_

_**They're whispering, "You're out of time"**_

_**But still I rise**_

There was some slight shock to his expression, "You...you broke them".

She was gone in just a blink, her movements were difficult to detect and keep up with, there were too many fading copies being left behind from her previous spots, "Didn't you listen to me?!" he turned around, being blown against the wall when she jabbed her palm into his stomach.

A hiss escaped his mouth when he had dropped on his knees, "I should have killed you with all the rest".

"What are you talking about"? He was lifted back onto his feet, she clenched onto his collar, pulling him dangerously close.

There was that same infuriating smirk that she quickly grew to despise, "The dark skies that rained blood over you, the ground that was stained and turned to red in just one day, the look of fear and insanity on your face was so enjoyable, do you remember now"?

A look of horror struck her face, eyes trembling wide as his smirk widened, "W-what are you talking about"?

"You judge me for my lack of respect on another's life, but what about you? What about the hundreds of lives you took and can't even remember"?

He was in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he just heard, was it a mistake? Or did he hear correctly, "What"?

"You weren't the only ones the Imperial commanders rescued, I survived….I saw everything, I saw it all".

"That can't be". She whispered, letting go of his collar and backing away.

His laughs were cringing and unsettling to her, "If you don't believe me then ask Commander Ina, she brought me here too, If I was able to survive the attack you made that day, then I was destined to be someone powerful, they believed I would be the one to stop you if history ever repeated itself, there are things the commanders just don't want you to know, and now I see why".

_**This is no mistake, no accident**_

_**When you think the final end is near**_

_**Think again**_

_**Don't be surprised**_

_**I will still rise**_

"Enough!" she grabbed him once more by the collar and swung him back, forcing him to impact the wall across from her, a giant gap was in its place where he remained.

A giant aura sphere was launched in his direction, hitting him straight on where he dropped onto the ground, weakly trembling and struggling immensely to get up.

Kei's eyes fearfully followed her as she made her way over to the King, "You don't know what you're talking about". The purple streams moving from her hair had tied themselves around him, lifting him up in front for her view.

"What are you going to do, kill me? Go ahead, It'll make a nice addition to the collection of graves you've gathered".

"I just might". She positioned her middle finger and thumb just in front of the red gem on his forehead, a tiny blue light appeared in the center of them, she flicked the gem and with it had come a powerful amount of force that shattered the jewel.

His screams pierced through into the air and startled Kei who witnessed everything, there were no words, rather, he was left frozen and speechless.

"I can do the exact same thing, only…" she placed those same fingers right in the center of his rapidly pacing chest.

"...it would be here, the force would be strong enough to shatter your bones and rupture your heart in one single soundwave".

The shock had worn off, he quickly reacted by shouting at her, "Stop it Blair! You'll kill him"!

"Isn't that what's best?! For what he did to Rouge?! For the chaos he's created in the school?!"

"You're not a killer! He's a sick bastard who deserves a hundred beatings over, but death should not be anyone's punishment!" he ran over to her, sensing that maybe she wouldn't listen.

"Stay out of this! If she wants to kill me then let her! It'll only drown her hands more than they already are". He stared down at her, gazing straight into her eyes which she couldn't avoid, it was as if he had a hold of her eyes, forcing her to look into his and feel the dark and depressing energy emitting from them.

"It should be his…...he should die". She whispered, letting go of her finger only to be stopped by Kei who grabbed her hand from behind, lifting her wrist up where he prevented her from touching the King's chest, with his other hand he managed to shield her eyes and pull her head back onto his chest to rest on.

"You're better than this, and you know it, the Champion I came to know isn't capable of doing this". Her body remained still, nothing came from her but he saw as she released the king from her grasp.

_**Don't doubt it, don't doubt it**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You know it, you know it**_

_**Still rise**_

_**Just fight it, just fight it**_

_**Don't be surprised**_

_**I will still rise**_

He heard a faint whisper coming out of her, "What If I am".

His hand remained over her eyes, he slowly brought her arm down to her side, keeping both their hands locked together for protection.

She got chills when his lips neared her ear, whispering back in a faint tone, "You're not".

There was just silence in that moment between them all, her body turned towards his direction little by little, he hesitated at first to remove his hand from her eyes, but went ahead and did so, coming to find that they were back to their natural state, hopelessly staring up at him.

"Thank you".

It was a warm and unsettling feeling in his chest that he came to question upon hearing those words, before he knew it his hand had moved on it's own, stroking the pink haired female's hair and then moving down her cheek with a soft touch.

"It seems you were right, she is here".

"I told you".

They both turned and looked around, seeing both Commander Ina and Commander Chase approaching them, the manner in which they came to enter was unknown and questionable.

"Commanders". Kei quickly pulled his hands away, moving aside from Blair as Chase caught a glimpse of it all, a smirk now forming from it.

"What are you two doing here"? Asked Blair.

Ina's eyes were down on the King who remained awake, yet seemed to be in critical condition, he just stared up at the ceiling in a voidless state, "We heard an explosion and came to investigate, the boys outside informed us of what has happened, Blair…"

Her eyes met with the champions, Kei and Chase could feel the automatic tension building between the two, "...they found Rouge".

A look of relief and welling tears had made her release a deep breath of relaxation, "Rouge….yes, thank you". She buried her face into her hands, taking in another deep breath.

"I have to see her". She was stopped not too long by Ina who pulled her back in.

"Not so fast, you're coming with me".

"You can give me whatever crap you want later, right now Rouge is the most important thing".

"Rouge is in good hands, you can see her later, but right now you and I need to have a talk". Kei noticed the look on Blair's face, somewhat frightful and resistant, was she afraid of Commander Ina?

"Fine". She became reluctant, following the older woman from behind as they made their exit first.

"Chase, take Hayden to immediate care and see to it that they tend to him well".

He complied with Ina's orders and picked Hayden up from the ground, holding him over his shoulder as he began making his exit.

"Wait!" shouted the white haired boy.

"What is it". Scoffed the red head looking back at him.

"What's going to happen to Blair"?

Chase clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Let's just say, Ina and the headmasters are not happy with her actions, and I definitely wouldn't want to be Blair right now".

He continued towards the doors but stopped again when Kei spoke, "Earlier…..the King said something to her about having a collection of graves….what did he mean by that"?

There was a short period of silence before Chase continued his path towards the exit, his only response being, "Beats me, you kids these days talk in a lot of metaphors, don't take it too literal".

It was just him, his eyes gazed around the arena, spotting the trails of blood left behind from both Blair and Hayden, "There's something you're not telling me, and I'm going to find out what it is".

**Well there you guys have it! I hope you all liked it and I can't wait to post the next chapters, make sure to review and let me know what you think so far, I would just like to thank you guys again for reading my story and staying with me for this long, it really means alot to know you guys still stand by this story and by me, I can't thank you all enough, you're the best readers ever! I hope to deliver the best suspense, drama, fights, romance and all that shizz soon to you all! **


	14. The past is then, time to move on?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting but I'm happy to present the next chapter of Rise of Champions, I hope you all like it and please don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you all thought of it, once again I want to thank you guys for the support and love you have all sent me, it's been nothing but a rough time for me but you guys make it a little less rougher and I can't thank you guys enough for it, so a thank you I decided to make this chapter extra long, I hope you all like it! **

**(Infirmary)**

"Thank you nurse". He let out a sigh, being relieved to hear that Rouge's, Aria's, and Hayden's conditions were not serious now thanks to her treatment.

"That makes three bodies". Klaus and Kakuna shook there heads in disappointment, obviously not happy with the amount of violence happening today.

"NURSE"! The door was kicked open by Basher, following in was Michael carrying Lucille with Alain beside, and Nero carrying Raine with Aedan at his side.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" she was overwhelmed, being suddenly surprised with two more injured students who looked just as bad if not worse than the others.

"Make that five bodies". Growled Klaus.

"What the hell happened?!" Shouted Chase, immediately he turned to Nero for an answer, though all he received was a nasty glare from the diamond.

"No time to explain, Nurse can you help our friend?!" she looked down at Lucille who seemed to be in the worst condition, two beds were rolled in, being occupied by the muse and Raine who were wheeled into the back for immediate treatment, Michael and Alain followed through into the doors, hoping to assist in anyway.

Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Klaus, scout the school grounds to make sure everything has calmed down, Kukaku, report back to Ina and let her know of the students who have been brought into the infirmary".

They complied with his orders, leaving just him and the rest of the students inside, there was tension mixed with some awkwardness swerving around, Chase of course being the one to break it, "Let's make one thing straight, if you want to fight, take it in the ring, reckless acts like the ones pulled today won't be tolerated, understood? Anyone not willing to follow along with the rules will have to deal with me, and trust me, you don't want that, am I clear"?

He caught a nod from all of them, except for Nero who still kept that venomous glare, he walked up to the elite, challenging him back without hesitation, "Am I clear"?

A response got through to his clenching jaw, "Crystal".

"Good, now get back to your dorms, classes will resume as planned tomorrow morning".

Kei ran after the commander, leaving the others to follow with their eyes and ponder what he was doing, "Commander Chase!"

He kept walking, having no time to stop and conversate, "Talk to me tomorrow Kei, I have things to do right now".

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened with Blair!"

"I already told you it's nothing".

Chase had been grabbed on the shoulder, he quickly spun around, grabbing Kei's wrist which he began twisting, "Tell me!"

His eyes narrowed down, following a dark whisper to the white haired boy, "You're crossing a dangerous line right now".

A similar stare was given back, a stare the commander knew meant firmness, this boy wasn't backing down no matter what, "Break my wrists, beat me up, do what you want, but it won't stop me from finding the truth, so it's best that you just tell me now".

"Why do you even care, you and the champion aren't even that close".

"Because she's my friend, and if she's in trouble, I want to help her".

He had pulled him in, leaning down to Kei's ear, "If I tell you, you won't want to be her friend anymore".

His words threw him off, what did he mean by it? Was it a dangerous secret? Either way, it only made him more curious, yet he knew he wasn't getting the answer when Chase pushed him away, leaving him with throbbing wrists, "Kei…...if you keep digging for the truth, you'll regret not listening to me in the end, I promise you that".

Nate and Scott had appeared behind him, "Kei…...what's wrong"?

"What were you and the commander talking about"? Asked Scott, looking up to see the anger on his peer's face.

Junbei was looking down at Aria, examining each one of her wounds with just his eyes, Chaos took notice, now growing cautious of him, "You know her"? He asked.

He shook his head, still staring down at her wounds, especially the one on her chest, "No, but I think I know someone who does".

Nero was seated by the muses's bedside, he grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly in his own, "Rouge…."

Basher lowered his shaking head, "I can't believe they did all this to her".

Aedan nudged his head over to Hayden who was resting, "Don't you mean what HE did"?

Just looking at him had made Nero even more mad, "He'll get what's coming to him, I promise you".

Basher took notice of the lonely figure standing quietly by the corner, Atticus, "So you were the one who found her, right"?

Just a nod was what he gave, He was quickly confronted by the Diamond Elite who gave him a pat, "Thank you, I don't know how to ever repay you".

"Y-you don't need to! I'm just glad she's ok".

Aedan looked back and forth between the two, "Hey Nero, are you and Rouge close"?

Everything immediately got quiet, a faint smile appeared on his lips, "More than you would know…." they all huddled around him and the muse.

"...Rouge and I both grew up in the streets, we knew the struggle of living with so little and never had an easy life, she came from the foster system only to run away and fend for herself, I lost my father and soon had to fend for my family, we connected on levels of understanding that we couldn't have with anyone else".

Aedan sighed, "I'm just glad all this is over".

"Yeah, but what's going to happen to those two"? Asked Basher referring to Hayden and Raine.

All eyes were on Nero for an answer, "It's all up to the headmasters now".

"And Blair"? Spoke Junbei bringing the unwanted attention to himself.

"Commander Chase…." everyone looked at Kei, "...he said Blair would be punished".

Basher and Victor were startled when Nero quickly stood up, knocking his chair back on accident, "For what?!"

"I don't know, but even I saw a look of fear in her eyes when Ina dragged her away".

Chaos broke out inside the infirmary when Nero shoved Kei against the wall, "You idiot! Why did you let her go?!"

Aedan quickly stepped in to removed and hold back the Diamond elite, "Whoa! Nero, relax! What's the matter with you"?

"What the hell's wrong with you !" spat Kei, he was already pissed, attempting to hit Nero as Nate stepped in and blocked it, immediately spinning around his friends attack to grab and hold him down from behind.

"Enough you two!" shouted Basher.

Chaos scoffed, folding his arms together as he glared at the two, "If you guys are going to fight then take it outside, but don't you dare cause a scene inside the infirmary".

"He's right". Spoke out Junbei, both males exchanged blank stares, neither of them being able to tell what the other was thinking.

He pulled himself away, settling a dark glare over to Kei, "I don't have time for this, we need to find Blair. Basher! Alain!"

The doors flung open as Alain came out, responding to Nero's tone, "Let's go". He nodded only, walking out with his Elite allies and leaving the rest behind.

"I think I'll help them". Aedan mumbled, also walking out as Junbei took one final look at Aria.

"I have no need to be here". He also left, leaving certain curiosity within Chaos about his sudden interest in Aria.

"That bastard, he goes off on me for nothing, you should have let me kick his ass"! Kei pushed Nate away, irritated with the way things left off in.

"He's just worried about Blair". Frowned Scott.

"So am I! But you don't seem me trying to pick fights with people about it"!

"You're just a hothead". Laughed Nate knocking on Kei's head.

He slapped his hand away, turning his head to the side angrily, "Shut up".

A moment of silence was enough for him to blow up, angrily punching the wall as he began thinking about Blair and the things Nero said to him about her, "Fuck"!

He stormed out, leaving everyone shocked at his upsurge, Nate ran out the door, stopping in the hall with Scott as they watched Kei take off, "Kei! Where are you going?!"

They were ignored, watching the white haired boy jump out of the window and rush off, "I swear that guy needs to chill".

Victor pulled Yoru aside, whispering slowly to him, though not light enough for Atticus who was able to hear, "Hey…..I've been wondering, what if Blair or one of the elites know something about this whole second beast living inside of me".

All he received was a look telling him that he was crazy, "I already told you, it's impossible, there's no way any of us could withstand controlling a second being, it's too risky for the mind and body".

Anxiety was hitting Victor who was growing desperate to find an answer, "I need to know Yoru, it's worth a shot at talking to the Elites, or even the champion herself".

A look of uncertainty appeared on the dread locked males face, "Mm….I don't know about this Victor…."

He quickly spun around, refraining from letting the two boys know that he overheard, he stared at the ground curiously, thinking hard about what Victor had said, "A second beast"?

**(Blair/Ina)**

"AGH!" her pitched screams had been blocked by the walls of the room, she was knelt down in front of the wall with her head leaning forward, Ina whipped her once more, stealing another scream from the champion.

"I trained you better than this, but maybe now this will teach you a lesson". She whipped at her again, tearing another opening on Blair's uniform and leaving another gash on her back.

She was panting, heart beating rapidly from the intense pain, yet a forced smirk was on her lips, refusing to show any weakness to the commander, "Heh, You know what they say, some beasts just can't be tamed".

"Are you sure about that"? She swung the whip towards the pinkettes back again, splitting open a fresh wound and adding to the others.

"NGYHA!" she bit down, shutting her mouth tight as she refused to let out another scream, more and more whips came at her, yet she remained still, taking each hit silently.

"The headmasters were not pleased at all, but hopefully after completing this punishment they assigned for you, they'll forget about this incident".

"They can go to hell".

"Agh"! She hissed when Ina grabbed her arm, picking her off the ground and flinging her across the wall, she clashed against it, falling down on the ground brutally where she wearily moved her head up, glaring at the commander who vaguely returned a similar look.

"I don't understand you, Just what the hell happened out there, the school was out of control and you're over there destroying buildings, you should be keeping order in this place, not acting like an animal and being reckless, you're not just a student here, you're the champion, everyone looks to you for your leadership, and you let them down today".

"I don't care if I had to destroy this entire school, Rouge was in trouble and she's my friend, she becomes my top priority, I did my duties as a champion and made sure a student was safe, so don't tell me how to run Imperial, I'm the champion here, not you, things are going to go my way, whether you like it or not".

"You act accordingly to how the headmasters want you to, and remember this, I made you into the person you are right now, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be the champion, I created you Blair, and I can easily break you".

She got on her feet, hands down by her sides which were balling into fists, "Well you know what they say, an apprentice can always surpass its master, why don't we find out if that's true"?

A smirk formed on the blondes lips, mischevious and cold, "I'd tear you into pieces even before the bell has been rung".

She shook her head, grinding down on her teeth with venomous eyes, "I hope you know how much I despise you right now".

"That's fine with me, I don't need you to love, or even like me, but I do need you to step up and be a leader, play times over Blair, everything from this day forward will be an asset to how your future turns out".

Nothing came out of the pink haired student's mouth, she watched Ina head for the door, deciding to finally bring up a topic that was eating at her, "Answer me this…..".

She stopped, keeping her back facing towards Blair, "What".

"Was he there? Hayden…...is it true? Was there another survivor from that day? Was it him"?

"Where did you hear that from"?

Her heart was beating fast, the suspense for an answer was building that she couldn't hold it in, "He told me himself! Is it true?!"

There was silence at first, then a sigh, "We'll talk soon". She left, leaving Blair to confirm that it was, she fell to the ground, knees first and hands on the ground, her head facing down towards the floor.

"So it's true…..b-but how….."

**(Scarlett/Styles)**

It was getting too awkward for her, he had brought her back to the greenhouse he first encountered her in, they were both seated on the flower bed, her uncomfortably fiddling with her fingers meanwhile he brushed his hands through the endless amount of scattered petals.

Her sigh broke the silence, but before she could even speak, he came out with his words first, "I saw everything…"

She stopped midway through her gasp, quickly holding her hand over her mouth as she looked down, "Eve-….everything"?

He nodded, "These memories that you showed me…...I understand now what you meant about living with a nightmare, a dark past that haunts you…..but I want to know, how did this happen? Why did this happen to you"?

Deep down he knew she wasn't going to tell him anything, but if he had a shot at it just by asking, he was willing to do it, there was so much about this girl he wanted to know, who is she really, what is her history, how did she get here and what is her connection with Blair.

"..."

Nothing, she said nothing to him, of course she wasn't going to talk, he was a stranger to her, someone who had no business getting into her affairs, "I'm sorry for asking, It's none of my business and I should respect that".

Still nothing, she refused to look him in the eyes, her face was still down at the ground, still as a statue, something he took as a meaning for her telling him to leave, "I'll be on my way".

Every step he took only made her think more, but when she heard the door creak open, she couldn't sit back and stay silent, "Wait…"

One leg in and one leg out, he had stopped, keeping his face towards the exit as he waited for another word to come out, "...Please….don't leave me alone…."

There it was again, the silence, but he couldn't ignore her, he snuck a quick glance, seeing that she was looking right at him, pure sadness visible in her eyes, "...Please…"

It closed, she was joined by Styles who took a seat beside her, his eyes shifted down at the hand full of petals she picked up, "The…...the memories you saw….they were of my time as a slave".

His eyes widened, immediately shifting up to her own eyes which were focused down on her hands, serene, calm, yet filled with despair, "Slave?" she nodded.

"Yes….the man you saw in my memories was my master".

"M-master?!"

A sly brutal grin had appeared on her lips, a facial expression he didn't think she was capable of pulling off, "You want to know how much I'm worth Styles?"

He pulled away slightly, staring at her in confusion, "W-what"?

She picked up one of the petals and held it over her dark leering lips, her eyes this time had turned sharp, "23 million, that's how much I'm worth to somebody, should I be flattered, or upset"?

"H-how can this be?! Where was your family?! Your mom and dad, how could they let something like this happen?!"

She scoffed, shaking her head lightly with that same cold smile, "My family? Heh…..they were the ones who sold me".

He never heard of anything like that, to be sold and thrown like a piece of property by the very people you trusted, how could this girl deal with the pain,"T-that can't be…..they're your parents!"

"So? They're also humans who share greed and envy like everyone else in the world…..I came from a family where they sell girls like me to powerful wealthy men to marry, and where they teach their sons to acquire power no matter the cost, no matter whose life is wasted, and when it became my turn, I was sold to the devil himself".

The flowers had crumpled within her palm when she squeezed, "Vladimir Kuznestov, I met him at a ball, just a hello and goodbye was all I said, and the next thing I knew, I belonged to him, he offered my parents the money and without hesitation they accepted…...I became wife number seven".

"Scarlett…." her hand was trembling, the petals in her hand were nothing more but shredded pieces on the verge of turning into dust.

"Everyday he told me I was his favorite, that I was the one he really fell in love with, he spoiled me more than all his other wives and because of that I was quickly hated by all, they made me miserable every chance they had, I was abused and beaten, I wanted nothing from them all, no matter the luxuries and life he provided for me, I wanted nothing to do with it, I didn't feel like a human, I felt like a prisoner, this man had me in his palm and never planned to let go, I was just his toy, I had no identity, no mind, there was no me".

Her eyes began watering, quickly turning into tears that ran down her cheeks, "I lost hope in ever leaving, I was going to be trapped with him forever, I became depressed and refused to eat, I shut myself from the very world that turned on me, I just wanted to die".

He was at a loss for words, he didn't know what he could tell her, she had gone through so much, more than anyone could ever imagine, and though he could say nothing, he knew he could try to make her feel safe, he placed his hand over hers, stopping the trembling and soothing her emotions back down.

"When Vladimir saw how I was wasting away, he ordered his men to leave me out in the woods to die, he had no need for me, I was no longer beautiful in his eyes, I was just a waste of space, at that moment, I really felt like my time was nearing, I waited day and night, weeks passed by and I felt my body shutting down, giving in to the starvation and darkness, I was ready to leave the world, and then she came".

He looked at her curiously, "She? You mean Blair?"

"Blair found me on my deathbed, she gave me comfort from just her voice, before I knew it, she was promising me a new life, a new start, I would no longer be Scarlett the slave, I would be somebody the world refused to mess with".

"And that's how you ended up here"? She nodded.

"However…..there's something else that you should know about me….."he saw when she pulled a blue rose from under the pile of petals, it was extremely similar to the one he dealt with last time.

"W-what". He quirked an eyebrow.

"...This rose and I…...we are the same…" she held it up to him, handing it over to Styles to hold as he closely examined it.

A whisper accidentally came out, "It's beautiful".

His eyes turned back over to her, "I've never seen anything like this…...does a rose like this even exist"?

"No…...I created this flower, just like how Blair created me, we are both not truly a part of this world…...we are fakes".

The warmth from her hand disappeared from under his when she removed it, she held it up to show him the periwinkle ring on her finger, "Unlike you or every other student here, I wasn't born with an essence to watch over me…..the original master of the beast inside me died years ago, this was their stone…...when Blair took me in, she awakened the beast and claimed me as its new master, I was reborn as one of you, but even so….I live with a lie, I live amongst the real as a fake, this is not my guardian beast, I simply became a replacement body for it…."

_*Fakes…..Ritualized to bond with a beast and be reborn as a keeper, how can Blair have the ability to do such a thing, how many others has she done the same thing to*_

"So?"

She whipped her head over to him, a bit surprised by his response, "Huh"?

He shrugged, "So what, so you're not like the rest of us, you weren't born with an essence from birth, but not everyone in the world is granted the right to be a keeper, if Blair chose you with the responsibility to bond and reconnect with a lost beast, it's because she saw something inside of you from the moment she first saw you, you were given this gift because you are special, and that's what you and this rose share together, you're both one of a kind".

"Do….do you really think so?" she stared down at the blue rose, smiling faintly towards it.

"I do". He smiled down with her, but was quickly taken aback when he saw a tear fall through into the flower.

"I haven't perfected the blue rose, it withers and dies at the end of the day, but one day….I'll perfect the genetic structure and bond of it's DNA, and when I do…..it'll be recognized as a true flower, just like me, somedays….it is hard for me to control the power surging through my veins, the beast I hold is too strong sometimes even for me, but just like the rose, one day I will perfect it".

"And I'll be right here to help you…" he stopped when she looked at him wide eyed, suddenly making him nervous.

"...that is…..if you want me to be….."

"Hm...I'd like that ". her smile was brighter, brighter than anything he had seen so far, she gave him a quick nod and look of content.

**(Hector/Javier/Xentus)**

Xentus sighed, walking back to the dorms with Hector and Javier, "I don't understand, why don't you just challenge Blair to a match and test your luck there".

Hector threw his head back, finally getting over his hangover and regaining composure in himself, "Because Ina doesn't see me as a figure that people could look up to, she doubts that I could be a mentor which is a major skill to have when joining the Imperial guard, I want to prove to her that I could influence somebody else and greatly impact them".

"And that person that will greatly be influenced is me?" asked Javier, also throwing his head back restlessly, both males groaning in synch as they knew their goal would not be easily accomplished.

"The school year has only just begun and yet you boys are already stressing". They all turned around at the same time, finding a strange man approaching them, he was incredibly tall, standing at six three with a light tan, black slicked hair, dark blue eyes with the left side being covered with a black eye patch. He was well built, perfectly sculpted muscles that were showing well through his black tuxedo.

The emerald elites eyes lit up when he quickly came to a realization of who this person was, "Commander Thanos!"

He quickly left Xentus and Javier's side, rushing up to the older man who chuckled at Hector's childish reaction, "You've grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you!" he placed his hand over the boy's head, ruffling his hair as they shared a laugh.

"W-what are you doing back here?!" the amount of excitement shining through Hector's face was something Xentus had never seen before.

Javier leaned over, "Do you know this guy"?

He shook his head, being just as clueless as to who this man was and what his connection with Hector was, "Not a clue".

A smirk widened on the raven haired mans face, "Can't an old friend just come and say hello"?

"Of course you can! B-but I thought you were stationed in Kanto"?

"I was, but there seems to be something wrong since I was asked to come back here by the headmasters".

"What happened? Are you in trouble?!" he was quick to be defensive, making Thanos chuckle at the teen's protective manner.

He ruffled Hector's hair again, "Nothing like that, but I think you should know that you'll be seeing me a a lot around the school, I've been stationed here in the meantime".

"Really?!" his eyes brightened, it was clear to Javier and Xentus that Hector really admired this person, but the reason for it was something they wanted to know now.

A nod confirmed it all, "I also heard that you're the favorite to join the Imperial guard in your year, I'm impressed, you've truly grown during my absence".

A sincere expression formed on the Emerald's face, "Well…..I wanted to make you proud, you were the only one who believed in me, the only person who took a chance on a kid like me, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you".

He smiled back down at Hector, "If it were up to me, I would not second guess your abilities and immediately crown you as the chosen student to join us, you have more soul than anyone I've ever met, I only hope the other guards soon see what it is that I see in you and give you what you deserve".

"Thanks Thanos". There was so much emotion happening within, he didn't know where to start, this man was somebody he truly looked up to and cared for, this man was the only one who believed in him and who looked after him, what more could he say that wasn't already said.

There was a small beep, Thanos looked down at his watch, frowning slightly at the time, "Well, I'm late for an important meeting but that doesn't matter, what do you say you and I catch up later and talk? Maybe I can help you with this little problem that you're dealing with"?

"Seriously?!" his smile widened.

"Sure, I'll let you know when I have free time". He walked off, giving a small wave towards Hector and his friends who waved back awkwardly.

"What was that about"? Asked Xentus.

"Yeah, who is that guy"? Questioned Javier with a confused expression.

Hector smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked off with Javier and Xentus, "That's Commander Thanos, he's the man who saved me when I was little and brought me to Imperial".

Xentus stopped, "What do you mean he saved you"?

His lips dropped down, his expression quickly blanked out, eyes quickly going dark, there some hesitation on whether he wanted to tell both boys the truth, "...He….he saved me after I had witnessed my family get murdered by poachers, I…...I was the only survivor…..nobody except the Commanders know of this, as well as the two of you now….Commander Thanos found me and brought me in, he lost his eye that day to protect me from the poachers, and taught me everything I needed to know here, he is the reason why I'm at Imperial and why I'm with the Elites".

Javier whistled, "Wow…..that guy's incredible, he has my respect".

Xentus nodded, patting Hector's back to show his support, "It's great to know that there are still people like him out there".

His head whipped up to the sky, a smile forming quietly, "Yeah".

Thanos had stopped, turning his head slightly to the side, glancing at the three boys from the corner of his eye, something about the expression he carried was chilling, "Foolish boy".

**(Collins)**

He ran back into his dorm, shutting the door tight as he took a seat on his bed, flipping through the file he stole from Ina and Chase.

"Asana Blackthorne…" He took another look at the picture printed in the front, she was indeed beautiful, but y et, also deadly according to the things he remembered both commanders saying about her.

"Ranked as an Emerald in her year and continued holding the title for the next two years until graduation, recorded number of fights being over 170, no losses...…...wow…..this woman's a fighting machine".

He continued reading through her file, "Was appointed as the favorite to join the Imperial guard with all votes in her favor, she was last shipped to Kanto for a private mission, which was the last time anyone has seen her…."

"What was this private mission"? He disassembled the files, scattering them all across his bed as he tried looking for any info regarding Asana's current work.

Something caught his attention, he picked the paper up, reading it thoroughly till the end, "Commander Asana last reported that the company she was undercover in had a connection with one of the current students at the academy, that student being…." he stopped midway, shocked at the next words printed in ink.

"...Holy…."

**(Junbei)**

He sighed, wearily climbing up the stairs with a tiresome atmosphere following behind, "What a great way to end the school day".

His feet stopped in front of the door which led to his apartment, he rummaged for his key only to stop when he heard giggling on the other side, giggling that sounded nothing like Alice.

Another giggle could be heard, was there somebody in there with Alice? But who?

"Alice!" he kicked the door open, startling both the young red head and the older girl who was playing dolls with her.

"Uh…." there was silence after that, both Junbei and her had crossed gazes, seeming stuck in that phase as a surprised expression was on his face and a confused smile was on hers.

He had never seen this girl before, long beautiful chocolate brown hair with choppy bangs, incredibly light green eyes that resembled a felines, velvety beige skin that was too flawless for anyone to believe was real, and a notable flower crown made from red and black roses that rested over her head, just who was this girl?

"Jun!" Alice's face lit up upon seeing her guardian.

His finger had whipped over to her, "Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my house?!"

She didn't seem the least bit troubled by his rude tone and cruel attitude, instead, she giggled and picked up Alice on her lap, "Technically, this isn't a house, this is an apartment, and I'm only here because I found this little girl roaming outside of the complex looking lost".

He looked down at Alice who was showing obvious signs of guilt, avoidance of eye contact and red flushed cheeks, "A-alice"?

Her eyes began watering, she snuggled into the older girls arms, "Jun was late, and I got scared that he left me so I wanted to look for Jun"!

It came to his attention that he was in the wrong this time, he promised Alice that he would come home right after school, yet that didn't happen and he ended up staying out later than that, it was his fault that this happened.

"I'm sorry Alice". He crouched forward, holding his hands out which quickly got the young red head running towards him.

She embraced his hug and snuggled warmly in his arms, "I promise I won't do it again".

"Well, now that all's resolved, I should probably introduce myself". Her smile was still there, though it quickly disappeared when Junbei shot her a deadpanned expression.

"No, I don't care for introductions, now get out".

Alice punched him lightly on the chest, "Jun! Don't throw big sister out!"

Her cheeks quickly turned red, "B-big sister?!"

"She's not big sister, she's a strange woman who you shouldn't hang around with, next time wait inside the apartment like I told you, ok"? A frown formed on the young girl's lips.

She snatched Alice right out of his arms, stunning Junbei who didn't even detect her move, "Hey!"

"He's just being a grouch Alice, of course I'll be your big sister! But you can also call me Lacy"! Both girls began laughing as Alice was tackled with tickles.

_***So her name is Lacy….what a weird name…...what a weird girl….* **_Not a word came out of him, he watched and was taken aback by how much Alice had taken a liking to this girl, but then again, Alice would like a palm tree and not realize the difference.

They stopped, Lacy continued holding Alice only this time she leaned in close towards Junbei who was distracted in his own thoughts, "You know-"

"Agh!" he was startled by her voice, being pulled back into reality and pulling himself away when he realized how close they were.

Her eyes narrowed further as she inspected Junbei from head to toe, "...You and Alice look nothing alike….could it be…"

A glare was shot in return, he was ready to do whatever was needed to keep his secret safe and keep Alice out of harm, "...that Alice got all her looks from her mom?"

His eyes widened, he was left dumbfounded, "H-huh"?

She finger snapped, thinking his reaction was because she was right, "Of course! Alice got all her looks from her mom because she looks nothing like her dad, but….I do have to say, aren't you a little young to be a dad"?

This girl was an idiot, that was it, but regardless, he would rather go along with her antics than tell the truth, "I'm seventeen, people my age are needy in that stage, besides, What can I say, girls were coming at me left and right, I was irresistible, that is until one of them trapped me and that's how Alice was born".

"Well…...where's her mom"? She looked around the placed, seeing no photos or anything that indicated Junbei and Alice's connection.

"Uh…..She left…..yeah….she abandoned Alice and so now it's me raising her alone".

Lacy gasped, tears immediately welling up and leaving Junbei startled, "Why the hell are you crying?!"

"Because! It's so sad!" she held onto Alice, embracing the young girl who was clueless about the whole thing.

"Don't cry for people you don't know you idiot". He took back Alice, sighing in annoyance at how Lacy tried stopping her tears.

She was wiping her tears which proved useless as only more came out, "A-and your parents"?

"I don't know". He shrugged.

"That's even sadder!" she continued crying, leaving the raven haired boy feeling slightly uncomfortable and yet much confused on why this stranger would even shed tears for somebody she didn't even know, was she just weak hearted? Gullible? Or just plain stupid.

"Ugh, stop crying will you?! Just go back to wherever you live". He pointed back at the door, expecting her to take her leave so he could be left in peace.

"O-ok…..bu-but I only live next door".

"You what"? He asked hoping he heard wrong.

She nodded, "I live right next door". Her tears were finally stopping, though she was quick to change moods because she flashed him a smile right after.

"Oh crap". He rolled his eyes.

She scooted in close, batting her eyelashes at him, "I live by myself too, so I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot now".

"I hope not". He deadpanned.

Alice quickly jolted, eyes as bright as a child who just won the candy lottery, "Big sister could move in with us!"

Lacy gasped, staring with a stunned expression at Junbei who swiped both hands across, forming an x and shaking his head violently, "Absolutely not! Hell no!

Both girls frowned, "Aw c'mon Jun! It'll be fun!"

"Don't call me Jun! And are you crazy?! First of all, I don't know you, Second of all, I already don't like you, and Third of all, you're annoying!"

She crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one hip and tapping the floor repeatedly, "Your point"?

He face palmed, "It can't get clearer than that"!

Alice tugged on Jun's shirt, grabbing his attention down, "Please Jun, Lacy could stay here with me while you go to school".

There was a lump in his throat, those eyes were something he couldn't deny, sure it would be good to know that Alice isn't alone while he's at school, but he'll be damned if he let's this weird girl be her babysitter.

Lacy decided to speak, "It's not easy raising a child Jun, I could take care of Alice while you're not here".

With everything he had, he was able to give her his best glare, a leer cold enough to send her running in tears, "No thanks, I don't need anyone's help, let alone yours".

It didn't work, instead, she shot him a glare of her own, one that was truly chilling through those light green eyes, "It's clear that you do need help seeing as to what happened today".

How could she not be intimidated or hurt by his attitude, just who the hell was this girl, was she a robot, or did she just have no feelings? There was so much he didn't understand at this point.

"Why do you even care? You just met Alice, what could you possibly gain from any of this, don't you have to go to school as well"?

Her mood had seemed to lighten, and with a chirp she happily responded back, "Absolutely nothing, It's just nice to have somebody around, ever since I moved here it's been really lonely, I took independent studies so I graduated from school early".

Half of him wanted to ask her about her story and background, but then the other half didn't want to create another excuse for her to keep staying here, "If you're lonely, then go find some friends, but don't come bothering us".

She puffed her cheeks out, "And to think I actually thought you were somewhat cute".

"I can't say the same for you". He deadpanned, hoping for sure his comment would send her running out.

Both girls were already out the door, "Hey Alice! I just baked some cupcakes inside my apartment, want to help me decorate"?

"Yeah!"

He whipped his head back, storming angrily towards them, "Leave us alone"!

**(Moments Later) **

The three of them were sitting around the table, each one decorating a cupcake to their liking, Alice held hers up, it was mixed with blue and pink frosting but the image she tried displaying was unrecognizable, "Aw! It's so cute! B-but…what is it?" asked a weary Lacy.

"It's a flower!" frowned Alice.

Junbei took one look at it, obviously this boy's facial expression made it clear that he was feeling nothing but torture, "Looks like cra-"

Lacy chuckled, stopping him midway as she shoved a cupcake into his mouth, "It's beautiful! Jun, what did you do on your cupcake"?

The pastry was still lodged in his mouth, he picked his up and gave it to the brunette who became flattered until she saw what was on it, "Oh…."

It was a skull and two bones with the words 'kill me' written on top, "...how nice".

He said nothing, rather instead he took a moment to look around seeing as he was inside her apartment, it seemed like a normal place, except for the fact that she didn't have any photos around, not a single frame or portrait, sure he didn't have any either, but he did just move in, she was here longer than him already, so what was her excuse.

Playtime was up, he was frustrated and wanted to get right to the point, "I'll tell you what, you can take care of Alice tomorrow while I'm gone, if you do a good job, you can continue looking after her, but If I don't like your methods, then I want you to leave us alone, got it?"

"Aye Captain!" She sat up straight, giving him a salute and then a thumbs up to Alice who lit up upon hearing that Lacy would be taking care of her.

**(Aaron/Aura) **

They ended up near a small lake where she rested Aaron by the edge, he clutched his burnt hand, refusing to let her touch it, "I'm ok".

It was gripped down by Aura who caught his wrist, refusing to let go, "Let me see it". Her cold gaze piercing over him was enough to make him subdue.

"Fine". He turned his head to the side, gazing at nothing but the grass and trees in sight, she looked down at his palm where it was completely red, the skin on it was already cracking.

"This might hurt". She cupped her hand as a means to grab water and pour it over his burn.

"Agh!" he flinched and reacted quickly upon having the cold liquid rain over his wound, without warning he tossed over, causing Aura to flip over with him and land sideways, both of them facing each other and only inches away.

"S-sorry". He pulled his hand back, becoming worried when Aura was staring at him, no reaction except for the incredibly red tint on her cheeks.

"U-uh…." she was at a loss for words, her mind was clouded the moment she found herself staring into his emerald eyes, they were hypnotic, charming, she was gradually falling for them.

"Aura"? He leaned in closer, breaking the muse out of her trance in only seconds.

"Wah!" she was startled by his sudden closeness, forcing her to react by pushing him back to where he fell into the water.

"Grraahh"! He was flailing about, she threw herself over and extended out her arm.

"Grab it"! When he did she pulled him out, he was drenched from head to toe, causing Aura to laugh unexpectedly.

A frown formed on his lips, "It's not funny".

She was still giggling, "S-sorry".

A devious smirk formed on his lips, he hooked his arm around her waist and swiftly dragged her back to where they both fell into the water this time, "Agh!"

They went splashing in back first, the cold water struck her hard, causing Aura to cling onto Aaron who laughed at her reaction.

"I guess It's true, even the possessor of fire beasts don't like water".

"S-so c-cold"! Her teeth were chattering and her body trembling.

He swam them both to land, picking Aura up and sitting her on the edge, her feet still dipped into the water as he remained inside, just having his arms over the edge and resting his head, he looked up contently at Aura, finding her frightful reaction quite adorable.

"You win this round". She coughed out a bit of water, shaking her head back and forth to dry herself.

"We're not competing, I just wanted to have some fun". Her eyes gazed down over, finding Aaron who was still looking up at her with his resting head.

"Everything's a competition to me, family, school, even life itself is a competition".

"What about love"?

A laugh made itself out, she thought he was joking, but the expression he carried was far from being jokester like, "W-what do you mean"?

He shrugged, "You said everything is a competition, does that include love for you? Have you ever had to fight for someone's love"?

"..." she gave no response back, her eyes were settled down on the water where she faced her own reflection.

"You should probably get out of the water, you'll catch a cold".

Not wanting to push it, he decided to give up on his question and get out from the lake, she helped him out, causing both to stumble back on the ground as something fell from his pocket, rolling across the grass and in front of Aura.

"Huh….." it was extremely shiny, gleaming brightly under the sun and hitting her directly, it was two rings with separate stones attached to each one, they were hooked together through a small chain, but something seemed odd about the stones, they barely had any color, instead they looked dull, as if they had lost their worth.

She reached over for it, being startled and forced back by Aaron who snatched it, the green in his eyes automatically turned red, "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"A-aro-". Something about him was different, anger, devastation, wickedness, everything was a complete opposite of who she had seen previously.

He backed away, shutting his eyes tight before opening them once more, revealing the red to be gone, he was feeling regret and angst upon seeing how scared she was, fear protruding through her eyes as she couldn't find the sense to speak back, this wasn't what he wanted her, or anyone for that fact to see.

"Aura…..I….I….." he clutched the rings tighter into his palm, taking in a deep breath and fleeing from the scene.

"Aaron! Wait!" She ran after him, stopping shortly when he disappeared.

She looked down at her hand, gripping it into a fist and holding it within her other palm, she glowered down at it, unhappy with the way things left off, "Aaron…."

**(Nero/Alain/Basher/Aedan)**

"She's not here". Pointed out Basher, the four of them were inside the Elites quarters, looking around to see if Blair was somewhere around.

"But she was earlier". Alain knelt down, picking up a piece of torn up cloth, a piece that belonged on a certain champions uniform.

"That must be apart of Blair's uniform". Nero proclaimed, holding the torn cloth in his hand and inspecting it.

"Hey guys!" they all rushed over to Aedan who was standing by the wall, he was facing down at the floor, hinting for them to do the same.

"Is that…" Bashers eyes widened at the streaks of blood smeared across the floor.

"...Blood". Aedan scowled.

"Could it be…" Alain frowned, hoping it wasn't what they were all thinking.

Nero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose restlessly, "Who else, the only ones allowed in here are the Elites, Blair, and the commanders".

Aedan's hands had turned into fists, "If it is hers, then that means she's out there seriously injured".

"Let's split up that wa-" He took off before Nero could finish, being the first out the door.

**(Blair)**

She stumbled out from within, grabbing onto the wall desperately, her teeth were grinding down as her blood trailed down across her back and towards her legs, staining everything in red.

"Blair"! He ran for her, noticing that her eyes rolled back and that her body gave in to the extreme pain, she fell into his arms in time, being caught by the dual eyed boy who got on his knees, letting her rest over on his lap.

He stared down at her, being horrified by the gruesome cuts embedded onto her body, "What did they do to you? Was it commander Ina?!"

"N-no one…...just leave me alone". She tried getting up, but was too weak to do so, her whimpers got louder and louder from every movement she took which affected her wounds.

A frown appeared when she refused his help, but he held her down, forcing her to open her eyes and stare into his, "Stop it, you have no energy to move, just relax and let me help you".

She pushed him off, dragging herself away, "I don't need anyone's help".

He shot up, yelling back in retaliation, "You don't have to act tough in front of me!"

It became quiet, the atmosphere surrounding them had gone rigid, "What". She paused, waiting for him to reply back, hoping his next words were more thought out.

"You're the champion…...and I know you have to put a strong front for the entire school so they can look to you for your leadership and strength, but even I know that just like every other person here you can be at your weakest, like now".

"It's not about putting a facade in front of everyone, I am strong, I just don't trust leaving myself vulnerable to anybody".

Her words angered him, "I'm not just anybody, I'm your friend Blair! I have been for four years!"

"Ah…." She realized her mistake in saying that, they have been friends, since the moment they both entered the academy to now, and even though they hadn't spoken like friends ever since she became champion, that still didn't give her the right to treat him, or kei, or all of her other buds as if they were strangers.

She evaded all eye contact with him, instead deciding to turn down and stare at the ground solemnly, "You're right, I'm….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that".

He walked over, kneeling down beside her and giving his hand out, "Let me help you, as your friend who cares about you".

She didn't object, she remained quiet this time and hissed when he picked her up, having no choice but to do it in order to take her and get help. Everything was quiet after that, her head was buried deep against his chest, peacefully resting as he gazed down at her.

A slight smile curved up on the corner of his lip, he felt happy that she allowed him to help her, to him it meant that she still thought of him as a friend.

_***This is the first time I've been so close to her, even under all this thick blood, her skin still remains soft, it's a miracle for it to be like that since she's always fighting….and her pink hair….It's something I've always looked at from afar, but up close…..it's just beautiful…...she weighs barely anything, how can such a small girl like her possibly be the strongest fighter here….it….it makes me think about the first time I met her*. **_

_**(Flashback) **_

"Let's see, dorm 88, where could that be?" he kept staring down at his paper and then up at every door he passed, his search had already went on for more than twenty minutes.

There were several faint voices from a distance, he didn't necessarily follow them, it was just that he had to go down that path to continue searching for his dorm, "Crap, why does there have to be so many dorms?"

The noises had gotten louder and more rowdier, when he turned the corner of the hall, he found himself being blocked by a group of males bunched in the mid section of his intended path, one of them had moved aside, giving Aedan a glimpse of what seemed like a girl being surrounded in the center.

"What the….."

She had beautiful pink hair that only went down to her mid back, her turquoise based eyes showed no emotion at all, what made him even more surprise was the fact that she wasn't even showing signs of fear or intimidation, she was calm and relaxed the entire time, how, was his question, normally anybody would be frightened in such a situation.

One of the males had placed their finger under her chin, forcefully lifting it up to make her face him, "How does a girl like you end up in the boys dorm"?

Nothing came from her lips, she remained silent, probably refusing to answer anything for him, another boy had begun twirling a lock of her hair in between his fingers, laughing and teasing her all together, "Are you new? Us seniors could help you out, you know….get more comfortable in the school".

"She's not talking". One of them growled, obviously bothered by her silence.

Another had chuckled, purring beside the young girl's ear, "That's ok, the quiet ones are always the best, am I right"?

He leaned closer and closer in, sparking Aedan to take action rather than continue watching in disgust, "Hey! Leave her alo-". He stopped when she had grabbed the boy by his head, pulling and flipping him over her shoulder and throwing him down on the ground.

The boy who had lifted her chin was grabbed by his wrist, she twisted it and forced him on his knees as she kicked the other male who had grabbed her hair, knocking him out right on the spot when she had kicked his face.

"Agh! Y-you're breaking my wrist!"

She still didn't say anything, the only sound being heard was the sound of his bone slowly breaking, she gave one final snap, leaving him to screech and faint instantly from the shock and pain, "Get her!"

He got back up from the ground, grabbing one of her arms as he had another of his friends snatch the other, "You're not going anywhere!"

For sure he thought they had her down, he took another step forward where he was ready to join in and help her, but his plan quickly faded when she jumped and flipped herself back while having both arms gripped, she twisted herself in the air which gave her enough force to bring the two males closer together and clash heads.

"Gah!" they released her, rubbing their throbbing heads until she jumped on one of their shoulders, wrapping her legs tightly around where she spun herself to the front and gathered her strength to flip him down on the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"You bitch!" the other went after her only to miss when she rolled aside, and then rolled backwards with a flip to get up on her feet, he threw a punch at her only to miss again and be kneed in the stomach, she pushed him away, doing a rapid spin where she lifted her leg and used her heel to strike him in the jaw, Aedan flinched when he heard something pop from the hit.

There were two more guys, both of them showing signs of angst, the first one went in with a punch, missing her by a longshot as she did a backwards flip, standing on both hands which she used to twirl herself around and do a spinning kick, striking the boy in his ribs and then his neck.

The last one charged after her, successfully tackling her against the wall only to be kneed in the stomach and pushed back, she spun around and elbowed his chest where she forced his breathing to fasten, he got on his knees, wheezing and coughing with fear clearly in his eyes, she walked up to him, staring down in a voidless manner. Without hesitation, she used her elbow and jumped up and brought it back down, slamming it directly onto his left shoulder which caused him to collapse unconsciously to the ground.

"N-no way…" his mouth was wide open, eyes blinking repeatedly at the disbelief of what he just witnessed.

Seven boys, all of them had attempted to gang up on her, yet they were the ones remaining unconscious and hurt on the floor, not a single scratch was on this girl, not a single slip up or sign of fear, he was beyond impressed, he was captivated.

Without another thought he went on to approach her, "T-that was amazing!"

She said nothing, but at least her attention was grabbed and focused all on him, he rubbed his neck sheepishly, not knowing whether he wanted to say his next words, "I know this might sound weird…...but…...can you teach me everything you just did? I've never seen anything like it".

A smirk appeared on her lips, it was a good sign, right? I mean she didn't show any type of facial expression with any of those guys, but she did with him, so it must be a yes? Right? Right?

"Whoa!" she grabbed his arm and pulled forward only to knee him in the stomach and then use her foot to sweep beneath his heel and trip him back on the floor, nothing but aching moans were coming out, she walked past him, chuckling in the process.

"Rule number one, Suspect the unsuspected"!

Those six words had been the start of a newfound friendship between the future champion, and himself.

**(End flashback/ Blair and Aedan)**

She flinched in his arms, trying her best to ignore the pain, "Has being champion, changed me"?

"Sort of, but not in a bad way, you care for the school and it's students, I just think you should remember that outside of the Elites and muses, you also have friends, but then again, we understand because of your duties as a champion, you have a busy schedule, but still, you must remember that you're not defined by only your title, you were somebody even before the elites".

"You don't know who I was before the Elites, or even before entering the school, I was just a girl who taught you some moves and then started hanging out with you".

It became quiet after that, he wanted to ask what she meant by that, but did he really want to know, Blair was a girl of many mysteries and secrets, and secrets could go either way, bad or good.

"We may not be the best of friends, but we are still friends, from the moment I saw you, I knew there was something different and special about you, I wanted to get close to you and have you trust in me like you do with the elites and muses, but when you became champion, it's like you became even more unreachable, but even so…..I want you to know that you can count on me for anything, I'll be here whenever you need, because I know our friendship still exists".

"..." She said nothing, he felt a bit scared that his words might of weirded her out somehow, but when he looked down, he found that she had fallen asleep.

He sighed, throwing his head back in dismay, "Well, you might be asleep, but hopefully my words got through to you somehow".

Her eyes opened, being only half closed as she stared off in a daze, thinking back to his words from only moments ago.

**(Kei) **

He stopped when he had found her, but she wasn't alone, she was with Commanders Chase, Klaus, Kukaku, and Thanos, all of them grouped together while having a discussion.

His hands were balled into fists, he took one step, using all his strength to shout, "Commander Ina"!

They all looked back, but she was the last one to do so, not at all being startled by Kei's raging tone, "Oh? What do we have here"?

Chase narrowed his eyes, "Kei! What's gotten into you?!"

"What did you do to Blair?!"

She remained silent at first, "I did what the headmasters instructed me to do, punish her, I think she'll find that even being champion doesn't save you from the head masters wrath".

"She was only trying to save Rouge! How could you?! She didn't deserve to be punished!"

Ina stared him down, not in a manner of anger, but just a blunt and voidless, "This has nothing to do with you Kei, now leave before we decide that Blair isn't the only punishable one today".

Klaus glared at the white haired boy, not caring that his tone was venomous, "Annoying brat".

Chase stepped forward, putting his foot down as he was done being civil with the student, "Go back to your dorm Kei….."

"...NOW!" he flinched at the commander's voice, yet refused to move, challenging all of their authorities.

Kukaku smirked, stifling a small chuckle from amusement, "This kid has balls".

Thanos was more than amused as well, arms folded as a devilish grin formed on his lips, "He's interesting to say the least".

"You don't understand Blair like I do Kei, you're in a world far apart from her own, her business rotates between the elites and the commanders, ordinary students such as yourself shouldn't intervene".

He shot back with a hiss, repulsed at Ina's response,"I'm her friend, that's why I'm intervening"!

"Are you sure? Is it only feelings of mutual friendship, or might it be something more". He became tense when a teaseful smile appeared on the blondes lips, was she hinting at romance?

"N-no! I'm only looking out for her as a friend!" his eyes couldn't look back at her, they remained toward the side instead.

"It's sweet to see how many people care for our champion, but heath my words young man, If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Blair, it's not only in your best interest, but also in hers".

He scoffed, finding it amazing how much this woman was testing him, "Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"If that's how you see it".

Chase was looking back and forth between the two, not liking the heavy tension forming in the atmosphere, although Ina wasn't showing it, she was reaching her patience with this boy, while on the other hand, this boy was just about ready to burst.

The redhead stepped in the center, walking towards Kei with a more relaxed attitude, "That's enough, I'll take it from here Ina".

She said nothing, but watched as Chase took hold of Kei's arm, dragging him away with brutal force, "Hey! What the hells a matter with you! Let go!"

They got farther and farther away, Kukaku bursted out in laughter not long after, "That kid has balls of steel, I've never ever seen a student stand up to you other than that Blair".

Ina chuckled, remembering her little discussion with Nero the other day, "You'd be surprised at how many students tried going against me".

Thanos sighed, shaking his head in disapproval, "Kids these days are showing less and less respect for their superiors, what has the world come to".

Klaus growled under his breath, leaving the group as he became irritated with everyone, "I wouldn't have let that punk off so easily".

Chase stopped, letting go of Kei who quickly backed away, clutching his throbbing arm in the process, "I'm warning you one last time, stay out of this, stay out of the Elites business Kei, or I swear the next person you'll have to answer to is me, and I can tell you now, I'm much worse".

"I'll take my chances, not you, not Commander Ina, nor any adult here will stop me, Blair burdens a dirty secret, one that you all know of, and I'm going to figure out what it is, and when I do, I'll break her free from that devil woman's clutches".

He sighed, running his hand through his hair restlessly,"Ina is not the enemy here, on the contrary, she really does care for Blair, she just shows it in a different manner".

"That's hard to believe considering she had no problem punishing her".

"One day I will explain everything to you, but in the meantime, I can only say, Blair is someone you shouldn't get close to, her heart will not have room for someone in the likes of you, you will only get hurt in the end". He had nothing more to say, he left after that, abandoning Kei to ponder on about what he had just said.

"What….what does that even mean"?

**(Back in the Elites Quarters)**

Nero placed a wet cloth over her head, "It's a good thing you took off in a hurry, you caught her just in time".

Alain nodded, finishing up on bandaging the Elites back, "He's right, these cuts are extremely gruesome, she can walk and move, but only with extreme caution, her healing process will take a few weeks".

"I can't believe the commander did this". A frown was on Basher who cringed at the many wounds displayed on Blair's body.

Aedan sat down beside her, stroking the champion's pink locks, "I'm just glad she's going to be ok".

"What I don't understand.,..." Nero started but then paused, grabbing all the other male's attention.

"...is how Blair could let something like this happen to her, she's stubborn and would never let herself be treated this way, so why did she? What is it about commander Ina that makes Blair so stoic".

A sigh escaped the Ruby's mouth, "We've all been with Blair and stood by her side for this long, but…...do any of us really know anything about her"?

His question had conjured up multiple suspicions about her throughout everyone's heads, who was she? Where did she come from? What was her connection with the commanders? And just what do her and Ina hide?

Nero stood up, looking back out towards the balcony, "Basher".

"Y-yes"! He shot up from his seat, waiting for his seniors orders.

"Give word that the Champion's welcoming speech will be potsponed until further notice".

"Of course". He took his leave, closing the door softly behind as Alain continued treating Blair.

Both of his dual colored eyes found themselves up toward the ceiling, he couldn't help but just recount the events from earlier, both Nero and Alain turned to him, wondering what was on his mind, "If the year only began like this, I can only imagine what else is in store for all of us".

**(Several days later) **

Michael had strolled in through the crowd, pushing the wheelchair that was being occupied by Lucille, "I heard about what happened to Blair". She faced down at her lap, frowning as Michael patted her on the shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, Alain told me, but he says she's doing much better, I just…...I don't understand what happened to lead things up to this point".

"If I wasn't so stupid and reckless as to allow myself to go crazy with my powers, I would have been able to help her, I could have prevented all of this from happening".

"It's not your fault, it's no one's, the headmasters felt that Blair's actions were punishable, and we can't go against them, even though she did nothing wrong but just look out for a friend".

"It's my job Michael…..Blair picked me to be the leader of the muses, the whole point of putting me in such a position was so I can be by her side for anything, and I failed…...what's the point of being a muse if I wasn't there to have her back".

"Everybody makes mistakes, knowing Blair, she wouldn't hold it against you, that's not who she is, and the fact that you gave it your all even in your condition makes you only more fit to be the muses leader".

She tried her best to be convinced by his words, but even so, she felt guilty for allowing Blair to go through such pain and torture, she felt like a failure at the moment, was she even worthy of being a muse?

Junbei looked down at his watch, tapping his foot repeatedly as he became anxious by the second, _***I can't believe I actually allowed her to continue watching after Alice….but at this point those two have grown too close too fast, If I get rid of Lacy, Alice will be devastated, I need her to be safe and under watch at all times when I'm not around* **_

Basher had popped his head out, flabbergasted by the humongous crowd awaiting for them down below, Ina had taken the attention on the balcony, giving a few words to the students before introducing them.

"It's huge!" he shouted, still gaping about the crowd of students waiting for them.

"You'll get used to it". Laughed Hector.

Alain looked around, one, two, three, and four, one was missing, "Where's Blair"?

The silence left her feeling with mixed emotions, serenity, despair, fear, part of her liked it, yet the other part hated it for she wished to hear a certain voice, a voice that she hadn't heard in years.

"Soon…." the sight in front of her was something more than just beautiful lights, it was hope, the colored orbs placed separately beside one another lit up like flames, the energy within them swirling with incredible power.

There was a knock at the door, "Blair".

It was Nero, along with Alain, Hector, and Basher, all of them waiting for her to come out, "Are you ready"?

She took one final look at the jewels, sighing and then making her way towards the door, when she opened it she was met with all smiles, all of them bright enough to make her forget her pain at the moment.

Her eyes followed each and everyone of the boys who were dressed in their Formal Elite attire, white dress suits with gold buttons and shoulder cuffs, a colored sash representing their titles was hung across their chests, Nero's being Silver, Hector's being a metallic emerald, Alain with a blood red sash, and Basher with a royal blue colored one, "You guys all look so handsome!"

They sheepishly laughed at her comment, returning the compliment to her when they acknowledged her own outfit, a white coat dress that reached just above her knees with a black under skirt and crystal buttons, she wore black lace stockings with ankle length black heeled boots and black gloves. A sash just like her allies was hanging across her chest as well, only this one was entirely gold.

"Are you ready"? Asked Alain.

"Yeah". She nodded, flashing them a smile of her own.

"Did you rehearse this time"? Nero stared down at her sternly, folding his arms as she sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"I might have".

"I'm sure you'll do great Blair!" Basher exclaimed, her nerves had slowly started to fade from his cheery tone.

Hector took her hand, holding it up as Nero did the same with the other, "Well C'mon! You can't keep them waiting!"

They slowly led her out towards the balcony, her injuries still hurting, though she chose to ignore it and continued forward, The doors had widened open as Ina extended her arm out, "And now, I'd like to present to you, the Elites! These five students have fought through countless opponents to prove that they are the best, and for that, they have been ranked as the strongest fighters in the entire school, but of course, there is always one who rises amongst the others and proves that they are the strongest of all, and that is the champion".

She was hit with a massive wave of cheers and applauding upon stepping out, with the other Elites at her sides the crowd only got more riled up, "Nero, Hector, Alain, and Basher are the jewels who represent our school, and the one who leads us is the champion herself, the Crystal, Blair Narcissa"!

There waves towards the crowd had gotten the hype up even more, girls screaming while guys shouted, Ina handed the mic over to Blair who took it, taking a quick moment to herself to breathe in and then breathe out, "Ok".

Her head whipped up, flashing the crowd a brightening smile, "Welcome all to Imperial!"

Kei's eyes narrowed up at her, he scowled at the sight, "How can you fake such a smile under all that pain".

"There she is". Muttered Aedan, a pink tint on his cheeks as he was mesmerized by the sight.

"The strongest girl in school". Whispered Xentus, eyes solely focused on the pink haired girl.

"She looks incredible". Sighed Lucille while staring up, relieved to see that Blair was well.

"Blair!" shouted Scarlett in excitement while jumping and cheering along with the crowd, Styles chuckled at her childish act.

Yoru's fists had balled up, though his weren't the only ones, Victor was beside him, though he was more quiet and reserved, "Their they are…..the Elites, the people I must defeat in order to be the best".

Chaos's lips formed into a devious smile, "Blair Narcissa, you're going down".

There was so much cheering that she had to wait for the noise to dim down before continuing on, "It is so exciting to see so many old and new faces here today, walking in through those gates not only means you are a student of Imperial, but it also means you are a warrior who is ready to venture forth into a life changing journey, being here at Imperial is not at all like being at school, it is a second home to us humans who were blessed with the essence beasts living within us, this is a home for us and for them, memories will be made here, some bad, but most good, each one affecting how we grow in our time here, for those of you joining us back, I wish you the best of luck in continuing your journey here at Imperial…." she took a quick pause, looking back at the other Elites who gave her a nod and thumbs up to continue.

"...and for those who have just started, I have only a few words to speak, patience, you have only just begun your quest, there is no need to rush into anything, being the best might be everyone's goal at the beginning, and though it might continue being some of yours still, it isn't always about power, the quest you will venture in here, is a quest to help you find yourself, to help you grow and become a strong hearted soul, however, part of you growing and finding yourself won't always be done solely, you will form friendships….…..…"

Aaron had approached the new muse, an apologetic look wavering on him, "Aura….I'm sorry for how I acted a few days ago….I-I don't know what got in me, but It wasn't my intention to scare you, I swear".

She seemed less than convinced in his eyes, but a smile confirmed that she had forgiven him, "Who said I was scared? It's all history now".

They stood beside one another, barely touching shoulders as they decided to watch and hear the rest of the champions speech together.

Yoru and Victor grinned at each other, pounding fists in celebration of their newfound friendship.

Scott frowned though didn't mind the attention Kei and Nate gave him as they ruffled his hair all grimy.

"...you will make enemies….."

Orion and Skylar had locked their glares over towards Scott and Aaron, growls quietly escaping their lips as there hate for them only grew.

Lilith bit down on her tongue as she watched Lucille and Michael exchange laughs.

"...even love will be blossom…"

Styles eyes shifted over to Scarlett, immediately turning forward as her eyes suddenly found themselves on him.

Alain's gaze turned down towards Lucille who waved at him, a faint but warm smile appeared on him as he felt a hard thump go in his chest, Michael frowned, catching a glimpse of it all, an aching feeling had penetrated his heart.

Chaos had pulled out the pocket watch he found upon meeting Aria, focusing all his attention down at it.

Javier's eyes wandered over, unknowingly finding the beautiful girl he quickly became infatuated with, she stood lonesome, arms crossed and weight shifted down to one hip as she carried a firm expression, "You…" he whispered.

"...and with that, the people you have come to share such memories with, will forever help you in your journey to finding yourself, I only hope to see you all achieve and succeed what it is you want or are looking for, I wish you all the very best in your passage, and remember, from your first day here to your last, none of you will be forgotten, your odyssey's will live on as a beautiful memory for all to tell here".

She bowed over, finishing her speech as she was swarmed with applauds and cheers like before, the other Elites had swarmed over her, hugging her lightly as they congratulated her, "That speech was amazing". Alain ruffled her hair, chuckling as he embraced her from the side.

"She really has a way with words". Smiled Michael.

Lucille playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, if only she showed such devotion to her work as she did with this speech".

"It truly went into depth about each of our journey's here". Both her and Nero shared a moment of silence as they looked back at the years they had at Imperial.

"Blair almost made me cry". Frowned Basher while throwing his head back, she laughed, patting his back to cheer him up.

"You've only just begun here Basher, there's still more for you to experience".

Chase had snuck up behind them, grabbing onto the champion's waist softly, "How does it feel"?

She jolted at the touch and sound, immediately being pulled behind Nero and Hector, "Commander Chase". Hissed the Diamond.

"How does what feel"? Asked Alain curiously.

The redhead chuckled, pointing down at the giant crowd of students below, "How does it feel knowing that you are everyone's targets".

Basher shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't feel like anything".

"Look down". They did as he said, staring closely as they soon began to realize the many faces on the students, all of them sharing one thing, determination.

"These students are determined to take away your titles, they want it badly and they're willing to shed blood for it, your blood…..hehe, his year will be different, because everyone is hungry for power, and they're hungry for the jewels".

Hector slammed his fist into his palm, "Well it's about time I get some serious competition around here".

"You and me". Nero smirked.

He made his way near Blair, wrapping his arm around her as he swiped his hand across the crowd, "Take a look Blair, each and every one of these students are coming after you, it's your final year here, so be prepared".

Her eyes gazed across the massive crowd of students, all of their eyes on her, however, hers had furrowed down with a devilish leer, "Well they better bring there all, because the only way they're getting my title is by prying it off my cold dead hands".

**(2 months later) **

She sat at her desk quietly, reviewing several files while Lucille poured her a cup of tea, "How do you feel?"

Her sigh blew over onto the steam of her tea, it was the fifth time Lucille had asked her that question that day, "I feel fine, how many times do I have to tell you that".

Guilt was still haunting her from that day, all she could do now was just make sure that Blair truly was ok, "I can't help but feel that your cuts haven't healed yet, I know it's been over a month already since what happened, but still….let me worry a little".

"I already told you Lucille, what happened to me was my fault, I should have known better, it was my job as the champion to keep things in order, there were other ways I could have handled the situation but I acted out irrationally, you have nothing to worry about".

"BLAIR!" the doors to her office had slammed open, both her and Lucille flinched, being instantly annoyed by Scarlett, Rouge's, and Aura's unannounced visit.

Before she could even speak, both Rouge and Aura had butted heads, squishing Scarlett who was in between and whimpering, "It's your fault I was captured and beaten, it's only fair that you become my slave since it technically was your fault"!

"I already said I was sorry like a million times! Isn't that enough"?!

"I don't know, tell that to my scars". She lifted her shirt up, not caring that she was flashing only her bra and bare body to the others, giving them a clear view of all the visible scars on her.

"What's this about"? Lucille intervened, pushing both girls away and freeing Scarlett who joined Blair's side.

Aura crossed her arms, snarling with a glare towards the blonde who smirked, "Rouge demands that I be her slave for what happened to her, but I already apologized, more so that it's become a reflex for me to apologize to everyone and everything, sorry"!

Lucille sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in dismay, "Rouge…"

The blonde shrugged, "I endured hell, shouldn't I at least be pampered with my own slave"?

"She has a point". Blair shrugged nonchalantly, though quickly piped down when Lucille shot her a firm gaze.

"Don't encourage it!"

"See? Even Blair thinks so too"!

"She was only kidding, right"? Asked Aura, hoping Blair was only kidding.

"I'm not here". Mumbled the champion sharing a cup of tea with Scarlett who decided to also ignore it.

"Listen you two, it's nobody's fault for what happened to Rouge except the Antis, now makeup before I stuff you two inside the Elites chamber".

Chills crawled down their spines just thinking about the gloomy dungeon, it was like a boring hell, nothing but silence and darkness. They refused to shake hands or hug, but they did exchange nods before looking away, "Fine".

"Good, now can we all get on with the day on good terms"?

"I guess…." they muttered together, both of them falling back on the couch as Lucille fetched them some treats and drinks.

"So, Aura…." Blair spun her chair around, facing the two girls who looked back at her.

She smiled while resting her chin on her palm, seeing the sheepish expression on Aura grow, "...How is it being with the muses? Are you enjoying it?"

"It's ok…...I mean everybody knows who I am now….."

Scarlett sat in between her and Rouge, "That's because the muses are celebrities, almost similar to how the Elites are treated, the students know that we were chosen by Blair personally, so that says something".

She began fiddling with her thumbs, "That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about….."

"About?" asked the champion titling her head in curiosity.

They could all see how anxious and desperate Aura was for a response, "Why me? I only just transferred here and it'll be my only year, what makes me special enough to be a muse"?

She chuckled, leaving the short haired girl confused at her reaction, "It's what you carry inside of you that makes you special, just like Lucille, Rouge, and Scarlett…...even Michael who is a close ally with the muses, they all carry something similar with you, the eeveelution".

"Eevee-...lution"? She found it weird to pronounce, looking over at Scarlett and Rouge who seemed pretty familiar with it already.

"It's the beast who you harbor within…." she got up from her seat, startling Lucille who rushed over to help only to be ordered to stand back by Blair's stern gaze.

"...you and all the muses share an eeveelution from the same beast line, each one representing a different element, to put it simply, you are all the same beast with only a different set of skills". They followed along as Blair circled around them.

"So we all originated from a single beast?"

"Correct, as of now, there are only eight that I have known of, whether there are more out there is undoubtful".

"And we are the eight"? Asked Aura, counting first herself, Lucille, Scarlett, and then Rouge.

"Well, there are you muses, who of course harbor one eeveelution, but then we have Michael and that makes five, I have yet to find the other keepers of the Electric and Grass eeveelutions, but they are close by".

"How do you know that for sure"? Asked Rouge unconvinced.

A wink went her way from the champion, "I just do".

"Wait a minute…" Lucille counted down on her hands, holding up seven fingers, "You mentioned only seven of the beasts, but you also said there were eight of us, who is the last one"?

Her smile had turned faint, eventually falling little by little, something which became greatly noticed by the muses, "The water beast….."

"You know who it is"?

She nodded, "I do…...they are someone close to my heart".

"Well, who is it"? Asked Scarlett, excited to meet a new possible member.

She turned her back to them, "I'm afraid I can't tell you guys right now, but all in good time".

It became quiet after that, the muses all exchanged glances, deciding whether or not to push the question further to get answers, but as Lucille shook her head, it became clear that they shouldn't say anything and instead went about with there business as Lucille approached the champion.

"Shall we continue with your work"?

"Yeah". She went back to her desk, focusing on reviewing the papers as she tuned out the other girls voices.

A knock at the door had interrupted them all, "Come in".

It creaked open, they waited for whoever was on the other side to speak, but they remained quiet, "Who's there"?

"Me". the door had swung open, revealing Michael to be at the entrance, a solemnly look washed over him.

"Michael"? Lucille found his tone and expression quiet odd, he slowly made his way in, approaching the champion's desk.

"What is it"? Asked Blair, looking up to see how serious this guy was.

"I'm ready". He placed his hands down on the desk, leaning further in towards Blair.

"R-ready? For what"? Asked Lucille, strictly confused by Michael's weird behavior.

She folded her hands together, placing her elbows on the desk and resting her chin over her hands, "Are you sure"?

He nodded, the determination in his eyes only increased the longer she stared into them, "Very well then".

Lucille kept looking back and forth between the two, trying her best to figure out what was going on, she looked over at the other muses who shrugged in response, "W-what's he ready for? What's going on"?

"As the Champion of this school, I hereby authorize a title match to be held later this afternoon , Lucille…"

She jolted when Blair called for her, "Yes"?!

"...Let Alain know that he has his first match of the year".

_**Ok! So there you guys have it! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you all thought, I've already started on the next chapter and of course future chapters and sub plots, so everythings coming together so well and I couldn't be happier, if you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or share your ideas, thanks again guys and don't forget to leave a review, until then!**_


	15. Michael Vs Alain: The battle of Rubies

**Hey guys I'm back with another long chapter! I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! **

**(2 years ago) **

"Wooooow". It was too much to take in, her luggage dropped to the floor when she couldn't take another step, the school was much bigger than she expected, bigger than the three homes her family owned.

Someone had strolled up beside her, looking up at the school as well. "Truly an amazing school, isn't it".

"Yeah". She sighed, quickly becoming aware that she was talking to a stranger.

"Uh…." her head slowly turned to their direction, it was no stranger, this was a face she knew too well.

"Alain?!" he looked back at her, chuckling while being nothing but calm, a content smile crossed his face when they met gazes.

"Long time no see Lucille". He winked at her, flicking his bangs aside as she tackled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here"?! His arms tightened around her, embracing her hug as he felt nothing but happiness.

"I got an Invitation, but I didn't know you would be here too".

She nodded, "I got an invitation as well, I jumped at the chance as soon as possible, anything to get me out of that place".

A frown wavered on him, "How are things with you and your dad"?

Nothing but repulsion appeared on her face, just the mention of the man she came to hate made her angry instantly, "That man isn't my dad, he's a liar, a disgrace".

"Lucille….." he knew her situation all too well, and the last time they both saw each other, things didn't seem to be getting any better on her part.

She waved it all off upon noticing the worried expression on Alain's face, "But it's all fine, let's just try to enjoy our new start here".

He didn't want to push forward with the topic, knowing full well she was sensitive about it, "Yeah, why don't we meet up later for the orientation"?

"Sounds great! I'm going to look around a bit more before going to my dorm".

"I think I'll just start looking for mine, it's best to know who you'll be sharing a dorm with for the next year".

They parted ways with the agreement to join up together later, "I'm really glad Alain's here with me". She shivered in content, happy that she wasn't a complete stranger on her own.

"There's going to be a match!"

"Huh"! She turned back too late, being shoved and trampled by a group of students who ran like a herd of cows.

"Ow!" she remained on the ground, shakingly lifting herself up as she looked ahead, the crowd who trampled her was following mindlessly behind three interesting figures.

"Who are they"? She mumbled, taking a closer look at the three females, One with long strawberry blonde hair and piercing gray eyes, the second had pure raven black hair that followed to her mid waist with emerald green eyes and the last female looked to be the youngest of the three, turquoise colored eyes and lengthy pink locks.

"Imperial guards Ina Luna and Asana Blackthorne, along with the one who everyone predicts will be our next champion, Blair Narcissa".

"Here". She laid her eyes on a hand, someone's hand, before she took it she looked up, finding a friendly face staring down at her.

"T-thanks". He helped her up, chuckling as she dusted the grass off her skirt.

"You ok"?

"Yeah, thanks, I never knew people could be so rude though".

"Well, this is Imperial, it's not your typical school, the students here are rough and tough, plus when there's a match everyone goes wild".

"Are you rough and tough"? She asked with a smirk, posing with folded arms and a shifted hip.

"Only in the ring, of course it's so I can retain my title and fend off opponents". He lifted his tie up, showing off the red R stitched on it.

"You're one of the Elites". She mumbled, remembering what people on the way here mentioned earlier about the strongest fighters in school.

"The Ruby Elite to be exact, but you can call me Michael, at your service". He grabbed her hand, holding it up as he kissed it.

"Heh, you're quite the charmer aren't you"? She slipped her hand away, gently pressing the tip of his nose and scooting his head back, a big sheepish smile formed on his lips.

"Only when I find someone worth charming".

"Isn't that sweet". She giggled, strolling past the Elite who chased after her.

"You must be new here, right"? He smiled while helping her with her luggage.

"Yeah, what gave it away, the luggage? Being trampled on"?

"It was you not knowing who Blair and the Commanders were, anyone who has attended Imperial already knows full well who those three are".

"What makes them so special"? Asked Lucille, staring back to see the pink haired girl being shielded by the Imperials who made sure to distance the crowd from her. However, her body tensed up the moment Blair stared back at her, almost as if she knew Lucille was looking at her the entire time.

"Ina and Asana were previous Elites in the school, Ina was the Champion in her time and Asana was the Emerald Elite, Blair has been the favorite to become champion ever since she came to the academy, students get excited whenever she's involved in a match".

"She's that good"? Mumbled Lucille, she took one last look back at the crowd, finding that Blair was still staring towards her direction.

Michael laughed, taking Lucille's question as more of a joke, "Are you kidding? That girl is a monster, most of her opponents never make it to the end in one piece".

"Have you ever challenged her"?

His laugh fainted, she saw how his grip on her bag tightened, "Not yet, but I plan to do so very soon, I'm just waiting for the right time".

"When is the right time for you"?

"When Blair is at her greatest peak, when I see that she is, I'll put in my request".

They waved to each other as she entered her dorm, finding that Blair was sitting on one of the beds, calmly looking over to the raven haired girl who tensed up.

"You must be Lucille Hellbrink, correct"?

"Y-yes….a-and you're Blair." she nodded nervously, remaining back against the door as the pink haired girl approached her.

"A-are you my roommate"? She asked, finding it hard to keep her composure as Blair's eyes pierced into her.

She shook her head, "No…...".

Her hand was held out to Lucille who seemed confused by the tiny smile on the mysterious girls face, "...But I think you and I will be very good friends".

Alain had left his dorm after meeting his roommate, an interesting fellow named Hector who passed out only seconds after meeting him, judging by the flask in his hands, he was drunk.

"Not the most impressionable meet, but he seems like a cool guy, I wonder how the classes here will be though". He was making his way down the hall when another student had run into him, knocking himself and Alain down to the floor.

"Agh! What the-"

"Michael! Kyah!"

"Where'd he go!"

"He went down here!"

It was a mob of cries and shrieks loudening by the second, He rubbed his head, looking over to the Elite who was scrambling off the floor and who helped Alain up, grabbing the new boys shoulders as a look of horror struck his face, "Help me!"

Without hesitation he grabbed Michael's jacket and led him back to his dorm, shutting the door in time to avoid the mob of girls who came storming past the hall, he peeked in through the eye hole, waiting until they left the hall.

"They're gone".

Michael sighed, "Phew! That was a close one, thanks for helping me".

"No problem, but what exactly did those girls want?"

He scratched the back of his neck, frowning, "Me…...they call themselves my fan club, It's a hassle, and the attention can be quite excessive so sometimes I just want to be left alone, but that's nearly impossible with those fangirls".

His eyes followed Michael who sat on his bed, stroking his hair in dismay as he stared down at the ground.

"All you need is a little support to back you up on avoiding those girls, I'm Alain by the way". He held his hand out, smiling at the Elite who seemed quite hesitant about Alain's technique.

He shook his hand, smiling in return, "Michael, and you think I can just avoid them"?

"Why not? I can help with that, it'll only be a matter of time before they give up and just leave you alone".

"You? Help me? But why…" he was still unsure, wondering why somebody he barely knew would offer such a huge lending hand.

A chuckle just escaped the teal haired male, he knew from experience how much privacy meant to somebody, "I dealt with the same thing in my previous schools, it's not fun when everybody wants a piece of you".

"Thanks Alain, I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends, count on it". They still had a grip on each others hands, sharing a nod as Alain felt a sense of contentment inside.

_***My first friend at Imperial***_

**(A year later/ Blair and Michael's match)**

"Good luck buddy". He pounded his fist with Alain who then patted his back, reassuring him that he had this whole match in the bag.

"Be careful Michael". He was taken aback when Lucille hugged him, embracing him tightly as Alain chuckled, knowing how worried she was, a feeling he also shared at the moment.

"I will, and once this is over, you two will be looking at the new champion of Imperial".

Ina came out to the crowd, riling them up in the process, "Here they are! Current Champion Blair and Current Ruby Elite Michael! Will we have a new champion?! Or will Blair remain undisputed?!"

Chase shot both of his arms out, "Ready! Go!"

With no seconds to spare they immediately went at it, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick only to avoid each one. He grabbed her wrist as she swung at him only to be flipped over onto the ground where he avoided another one of her punches, one of her more deadly ones which left the ground in cracked pieces.

He chuckled wearily, rolling to the side and getting up, "I forgot how deadly those hands of yours were".

She laughed along, cracking her knuckles in the process, "Yeah, it's best to protect your head or things could get messy".

His feet went running to the opposite direction, purposely getting her to follow after him in a chase, "Running away already"? He got irked by her smirk.

"You wish!" he jumped towards the wall where he tapped his palm against it, forcing a sharp block of ice to shoot out and strike the champion who was sent crashing towards the other side of the arena.

She hissed under her breath, feeling the throbbing and stinging pain of the impact kicking in on her back, "Hah!" he came in from above, holding his ice engulfed fist down towards her.

"You got lucky the first time but it won't happen again". His hands were bound by the streams coming out of her hair, they swung him back and slammed him against the wall only to swing him once more where she struck his gut with her palm, blowing him back and through into the wall with a deadly blow.

"Gah!" he turned to the side, spitting up small amounts of blood, the pain felt as if someone had sliced right through into him, though he wasn't about to let it stop him.

"Michael…." Lucille covered her mouth, being scared at the sight of him spitting up blood over and over.

"Someone's a tough cookie". She leaped off the block of ice that he summoned out of the wall earlier, landing not too far from him.

He chuckled only slightly, holding onto his stomach with one arm and using his other hand, "Same goes to you".

She watched as he shut his hand into a tight fist, attempting to move only to be trapped within another block of ice that erupted from beneath her feet, "I'm really enjoying these surprises, but I'm not a fan of them either".

A green light appeared from within the ice, shattering it in the process and freeing the champion who took a fighting stance, revealing the green light to be coming from her palm.

"Ha!" she charged at him, striking her fist to his face only for him to turn it aside and grab her forearm, doing a swift spin where he landed his own palm towards the back of her waist.

"Agh!" she was blown back by his force, hitting the wall again where she felt a chunk of ice in place of where he had just hit her.

"He's more dangerous than I remember". He came at her with another ice covered fist.

"Let's cool you off a little more!"

She recoiled off the wall with one foot, using the other to strike down at him which he had blocked, using enough of his force to push her back where she landed on the ground feet first.

"Not bad".

"You'll be even more impressed once I beat you and become champion".

"Don't get ahead of yourself". He had looked up upon hearing Blair's voice which seemed to be too close than just seconds prior.

"A-ah….." he was left shocked and overwhelmed when the pink haired girl appeared over him, a malicious grin curving over her lips as she placed her palm on his head, blasting an aura sphere down on him.

"Michael!" Both Lucille and Alain shot up from there seats, startling the students nearby who had already begun determining outcomes for the match.

N-ngh….." he was left lying in the center of the newly formed crater on the field, his clothes shredded into just hanging threads while fresh cuts and burns endured over his body.

"Don't tell me this is the end". She stifled a laugh, waiting for Michael to get up, though the only thing she caught was the cheeky grin appearing on his mouth.

"Not a bit". His palm had remained down on the ground, it released a brightening blue light which caused the entire arena to be penetrated with spears of ice sprouting from below.

"Hn!" she was lifted up by one, but jumped off the tip and landed on another, using each ice pillar as a stepping stone to avoid the disastrous growth of ice overtaking the field.

"It's my turn". He stood up from the icy ground, running to the nearest pillar from which he jumped off of, swiping his hand across where dozens of ice shards had appeared, all of them racing directly towards Blair who was unable to dodge them.

"Blair!" Aedan was calmed by Nero who assured him she would be fine, though the sight of watching each shard slice right at her was too gruesome and cringing.

"What the hell is she doing?!" growled Kei, folding his arms and slumping back in his seat.

"G-guh!" she was pinned against the wall with the ice shards holding her up.

"This is my territory now, you can't win this". He held up two fingers to the ceiling, slowly bringing it down as to where it aimed at Blair.

Lucille gasped, "It's too much, I don't know who to be happy for".

Alain seemed just as surprised, "He's ready to end it all".

"Alright Blair, time to end this". She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she remained still.

Kei sprung from his seat, scaring Nate and the others who watched him ramble, "Hurry up and get out of there Blair!"

Giant claw shaped figures made from ice sprung out from around Blair through the wall, grabbing her and trapping her inside.

"The Crystal title is as good as mine". He flashed the crowd his ice fangs, releasing a thin, sharp, blue beam of light from his fingers.

"What is that?" whispered Aedan, quickly taking notice of the purple aura appearing around Blair's body before she was encased within a large Ice sphere.

The light struck within the sphere, causing it to multiply through the reflections of the ice surrounding her, zig zagging all across and hitting her repeatedly, all while being trapped within an ice prison.

"AGH!" the light increased within as the rays kept multiplying from only being able to recoil.

"It's beautiful". The entire stadium was mesmerized by it, the ice sphere looked like a chandelure with all the light inside building and slowly radiating through.

"And now, for the finale". He turned towards the sphere, blowing a hefty amount of air out through his mouth which turned out to be a snow vortex.

"Is it just me, or did it get really really cold in here". Rouge shivered in her seat, unable to withstand the dropping temperature.

The orb was trapped in the eye of the snowstorm which exploded, revealing in its place thousands of thin sharp ice needles, all of whom pierced into the orb simultaneously.

"Kya!" Lucille shrieked at the sight, clinging onto Alain who was horrified to say the least, sharing the same reaction as everyone in the audience.

Aedan rushed to the edge of the balcony, looking back at Nero who even seemed surprised himself, "What the hell has he done?!"

Nate's candy had dropped from the shock, "K-kei…..sh-she's not…..".

He was the only who seemed not a bit concerned, shaking his head in disbelief, "No…..it's just too easy".

Ina and Asana had looked at one another, pondering whether the champion was really down, or if she had something else in store.

_***Calm my mind, empty it, and store the power into one single entity***_

"Look!" Lucille pointed up to the orb where a bright purple light was emitting from within, the ice had begun to shatter until it completely disintegrated.

"What!" he was left horrified, how was she still standing, it made no sense, so much that he began to question just how different in power he and Blair were.

"Yes!" Kei grabbed Nate's shoulders, shaking his friend wildly as he felt himself get pumped just from watching.

She had her eyes closed, that is until they opened and revealed the overwhelming magenta glow within them, the same energy that flowed around her body, "You didn't think I would make it this easy, did you"?

His stomach turned, he felt strongly uneasy by her stare and tone, "N-not at all".

"Good". She shot down at him, doing a front flip followed by a barrel roll, using her left leg to strike down on him.

"Argh!" he blocked it with both arms, but the impact between both of them created a shattering sound barrier that cracked the floor beneath them.

"Wrong choice!" she rolled off only to strike him in the stomach with her fist this time, throwing him feet away onto the ground where he had coughed up more blood.

"Hang in there Michael!" both Lucille and Alain seemed concerned at this point, noticing the critical damage he was receiving.

"I won't lose!" he summoned a blizzard onto the field, using it as a form to blend in with.

"Hide all you want, I will find you". She remained in place, staring up and about at the blizzard she was caught trapped in.

"I can't see anything". Frowned Rouge.

"There's Blair". The leader of the muses had pointed to the small faint glow of purple within the storm.

Alain took in a deep breath, folding his arms in the process, "Yeah…..but where's Michael".

_***It's impossible for her to detect me through my blizzard, I've got her now***_

He swiped his arm across, releasing a giant spiked icicle from his hold and down towards Blair who was still keeping an eye out.

"Hm". she whipped her head towards his direction, punching right through the solid item and shattering it into a pile of mere specks.

"What"!

"Even your best strategies won't work on me". She shot up at him, landing a strike on his chest which caused his breathing to stop for only seconds.

"G-gu…." his eyes had bulged open with building tears, it's as if she had caused his entire body to stop functioning in only a mere moment.

He shakingly moved both arms towards her, attempting to pierce the champion with the ice shards that grew out from his palms, though she moved just in time to avoid the strike and instead jumped up, doing a backflip over him where she kicked him down with both feet.

"Ooh"! Nero and Aedan fliched when they saw Michael land face first into the ground, causing the blizzard to disappear.

Alain was at a loss for words, "Not…...not even his blizzard could stop her…..what will he do now"?

His head was barely able to remain up, eyes turning ever so sharp, "No….It can't e-end here…...I won't let it!"

Thousands of ice spikes rose up from all over his body, shocking the audience who had never seen anything like it, little by little he helped himself off the floor, showing his refusal to go down.

He growled into the air, taking off towards the champion who waited for his next move, "Ha!"

His hands reached backwards where he broke two of the spikes off from his shoulders, launching them both at the champion who broke through them with a kick, he kept repeating his move, breaking spike after spike from his body and throwing them all at the champion who was focused now on taking them all out.

"Blair Narcissa! You're mine!" he took a huge leap into the air, extending both arms out which coated themselves in an armor of ice.

"Hmph!" she avoided his hit, throwing herself to the ground with a roll while dodging a kick from his newly iced armored leg.

She jumped from his coated arms, taking off into the air where the whips in her hair came raining viciously down at him, piercing into the ground with a deadly blow which he all avoided with slight trouble.

Each stream came piercing down only inches away from him, forcing Michael to flip back and then do a spinning kick to avoid three more whips heading down for him.

She giggled, holding her palm out which she used to fire a blinding blue aura sphere at the Ruby who was struck.

"No!" Lucille was ready to run out into the field and to Michael's aid, however she was held back through the waist by Alain who kept his grip tight, pulling his best effort to continue watching the match even as he saw how Michael rolled across the floor in a brutally scraping manner.

He was still on the ground, unable to feel most of his body, all he saw was a pair of feet land in front of him, Blair's feet, "N-no….i-it's still…...not…...over".

Inside she was shaking her head, knowing full well that Michael was at his limit already, his body was trembling badly with lines of fresh blood raining down all over his body, one of his eyes was barely able to stay open through it's swelling.

"Argh!" his fist had double coated itself, enough so that the ice seemed to almost resemble a glass substance.

Her tone became softer than before, she lowered her head, waiting for the right moment to counter, "You gave it your best, but it all ends here". She dodged his punch by quickly shifting to the side, bringing her elbow down on his wrist which snapped upon immediate contact and had shattered the glass like armor into hundreds of small pieces.

"AGH!" His screams echoed hauntingly throughout the stadium, Lucille held onto Alain, hurting at the sight and sound of Michael's cries.

He went in with his other fist which she avoided again, this time striking her palm against his wrist which snapped as well through a powerful energy blow she gave.

"GYAH!" he fell on his knees as the pain was turning into shock, so much that his vision was blurring out and the sounds of the audience were becoming faint.

"No…." Alain could see the horror in Lucille's eyes, he grabbed her head and held it against his chest, refusing to let her see the last few moments of the match.

"It's over". He mumbled, feeling his heart stop when Blair spun on her heel, bringing her foot up and then back down on her opponent's head, smashing it directly onto the ground which shattered from the force.

"KYAH!" her eyes remained solemn when the hall was filled with shrieks of terror.

Aedan stood frozen at the balcony, unable to process what he had just seen, "A-amazing…"

Kei grabbed Nate's shoulder, pulling him down to take his seat after his friend jolted at that last move, "And that's why…...that's why she's the champion".

"I…..I lost….." his eyes were wide open, tears mixing with his blood as he was in a state of trauma, he lost, he was in incredible pain with half of his bones broken in the process and the damage he just received could definitely affect him permanently.

Though he seemed awake, he wasn't moving, the med team quickly moved in, rushing to the critically wounded male who was hauled away in only a matter of seconds.

Ina appeared on the field, hyping the crowd up who cheered for the pink haired girl, "Michael is unable to continue and is down for the count! Meaning, that Blair Narcissa has won and remains as the undisputed Champion of Imperial"!

The stadium erupted in cheers and applause for the champion who seemed less than happy about her win, her only focus was on Lucille and Alain who had stared back down at her, terror showing through there eyes, terror that she created in them.

**(Michael and Alain's match a year after)**

They both stood on opposite ends of the arena, Ina stood in between them with both arms out, announcing the match to the audience who screamed in excitement, it was a battle that was long awaited and hyped about entirely.

His fists had tightened, this feeling of betrayal and anger was getting to him, "Why? Why all of a sudden have you decided on this"?

He flicked his bangs aside, gazing for a quick second at Lucille who had both hands folded in a praying position, "I've always been interested in the Ruby title, I just can't hide the fact that I want it any longer, It's time for a new Elite".

"I never thought I would have to fight my own best friend, it hurts I'll tell you that…...but it doesn't mean I won't give it my all, today you'll see and experience exactly why I am the Ruby Elite". Ice was beginning to form up from his feet, coating his entire body in ice like armor.

Lucille's eyes widened, "He made himself entirely out of ice…...I've never seen that before".

Blair smiled, having Lucille sit beside her as the rest of the Elites soon joined them, "Michael's recovery was a long self battle for him, but along the way I noticed him pick up a few new techniques, what he brings to the battle today will affect his future in the school and with the three of you".

The raven haired girl frowned, "That's what I'm scared of".

"Ready?! Go!" shouted Commander Ina, bringing her arms down to where both males clashed.

"Agh!" both of them were moving at an incredible pace, stunning the crowd who were unable to keep up with their movements.

"Look at them go!" shouted Rouge, aweing at the swift movements from each boy.

"Go!" Alain jumped back, landing on his knee as he summoned a group of shadows from the ground, all of them forced to take on Michael who sliced through each one with his blade, destroying them one by one until he reached his opponent.

"Your shadows are useless against me!" he swung his blade at the teal haired boy who dodged it with a back flip, using his foot in the process to kick it out of Michael's hand where it lodged itself into the wall.

"You couldn't possibly be talking about my shadows could you?!" he laughed as a giant black clawed hand shot up from beneath Michael, gripping onto the Elite who it picked up and slammed down on the floor, banging him against the wall back and forth.

"Ngyah!" he growled from the pain but had used his energy to freeze over the shadow, breaking free from it and using another blade to cut right through, destroying it in one clean slice.

"Course I am!" he ran for Alain, taking a big leap up into the air as he held his blade over his head, screaming as he came down furiously on his opponent.

"G-gah!" he stopped the blade between his palms, having it just inches away from his head as Michael tried pushing forward to bring it down.

"Hah!" he kneed Michael in the stomach, pushing him back as he kicked through his blade, doing a second spin where he brought his heel down on the Elite's face, slamming him to the ground viciously.

"B-bad idea". He chuckled as he grabbed Alain's ankle, causing both of his legs to be frozen over with ice.

He tried breaking free, but the ice was beginning to numb over his legs, draining the teal haired boy who was struck in the chest by Michael's fist, crashing against the wall where cuffs of ice chained him up against the stoned surface.

Both of their eyes met, giving off a tense and dark vibe, "You should have never challenged me".

Two small snow cyclones appeared behind Michael, shifting into vicious ice serpents who charged for Alain's chained figure.

A similar shadow shaped like serpent had risen up in front of Alain, taking on the ice beasts who were now engaged in a deadly fight.

"It's for the best of us". Whispered Alain, closing his eyes only to open them back up and reveal the star shaped symbol in place of his pupils.

The same symbol had appeared on the ground beneath Michael, releasing a dark mist that trapped Michael within and which forced a purple beam of light to come out of him and enter Alain's chest.

"W-what is this!" he looked down at his body where he took notice of the wounds that were on Alain's body were now on his too.

"Pain split…." two small shadows coming out from the walls had freed Alain from his cuffs.

"...whatever pain and damage I endure, you will too". He had set his entire body on fire with dark flames, not once reacting to Michael's piercing screams when burn marks began appearing over his body.

"N-no! I won't let you control me like this!" his body fought hard to over power the flames with ice, coating the Elite once more into a body of armor like before.

Alain's faint smirk had disappeared when the Ruby had charged at him, _***That's it, do your best damage to me***_

"Argh!" he punched the ghost type down on the ground through his jaw, picking him back up where he headbutted him, throwing him against the wall which split upon impact.

Lucille seemed to be in panic, "What's he doing?! Why is he just letting himself be beaten?!"

Blair had grabbed her arm, pulling her back into her seat, "Because he wants Michael to tire himself out, the more attacks he lands on Alain the more damage he does to himself too".

He shot his fist, forcing a pillar of ice to rise up and strike Alain who was sent racing up into the air, "G-GAH!" they both cried, spilling drops of blood from their mouths simultaneously.

"I-it's no use….everything I do to him…...it only comes back to me….." he clutched down at his stomach which was showing when a hole cracked through his armor from the ice pillar attack he performed on Alain.

There was blood on his hands, all of the damage he gave to Alain appeared on him as well, streams of fresh blood began running down his face from the newly split wound on his head.

"M-michael…" he looked back to see his opponent getting up, trembling furiously from his body taking on too much damage, yet it seemed not one bit like a bother to him, rather instead he flashed a cruel grin to the Elite who witnessed both of his ice serpents get shattered into pieces by Alain's mysterious shadow monster.

"...today I become the Ruby". He lifted both hands up, a large pentagram symbol appeared in the sky above them, being surrounded by hundreds of small symbols and chants, it began rotating over them, releasing a shower of black flames onto the arena.

"NO!" he watched helplessly as it burned and melted every inch of ice on the arena, trapping him not too long after in the center of the ring of fire that grew around him.

The red glow in Alain's eyes increased as the fire roared even more, swirling to reveal purple and blue flames mixed in, his screams bellowed out from within, no matter what he tried he couldn't counter the flames and couldn't fight them off, the heat was too overwhelming, forcing Michael to fall on his knees, grasping the ground in fists as he his cries roared out into the arena.

"Michael!" shouted Lucille in tears, feeling sick to her stomach as she heard his curdling screams.

"AAGGHHH!" the flames began swerving even faster, melting off the ice armor from Michael's body which kept growing back as a source of defense against the heat. It kept going back and forth, ice melting and then reappearing on his skin, the ground below him had cracked, releasing a mist of cool air which mixed in with the fire, causing an array of explosions to erupt and trap Michael inside.

_***After everything I've done…...everything I've been through…..this is how I go back to being a nobody…...my reign as the Ruby falls today…..you've won…..***_

"GYAAAHH!" the explosion left the entire field into a crumbled mess, a defeated Michael now lying in the center of the crater, staring up voidlessly at the sky, lifeless, hopeless, it was over.

"WE HAVE A NEW RUBY ELITE"!

_***...you traitor***_

**(Present time/Locker rooms) **

He was sitting quietly on the bench, wrapping his bandages around his ankles and feet, "Good luck out there".

Lucille had entered, taking over for him and now wrapping his bandages for him, "Thanks, but I think he's the one who will be needing luck".

She stopped midway, having her hand gently placed on his ankle, a sigh he could hear from her, followed by a sorrowful look in her eyes once she turned to look up at him, "Please…don't let him win".

A gasp came out unexpectedly, she placed her hand over her mouth, shocked at how she sounded when she said that, "I….I can't believe I said that…..ugh, I'm a horrible person".

He grabbed her by the shoulders, grabbing her attention back over to himself, "No, you're not…...you only have his best interests".

A smile was what he was hoping for, but she frowned instead, still feeling guilty for being the cause of this tension between her friends, "I just want things to go back to the way they were….the three of us were so close…..and then it just all fell apart….."

"Ah…." he was left staggering when she began crying, staring up at him with a bleating expression.

"I'm sorry Alain, for putting you through this, I was thinking about Michael and didn't realize the consequences that were to come from asking you to do such a thing".

He shook her, attempting to stop her from crying, "You didn't force me to do anything, I did it on my own will, I did it because Michael is still my friend and I still care for him, he'll always be my friend, no matter if he hates me".

"Uh…..let's both do our best? No, that sounds stupid". He face palmed, sighing roughly to himself as he tried figuring out a way to talk to Alain before their match, no hostility this time, just pure sportsmanship was what he wanted, but he didn't know how to express it after everything that's happened.

"C'mon Michael, just do it". He took in a deep breath, shaking everything off as he reached for the handle, stopping when he caught a glimpse of what was on the other side of the door through its open crevice.

"No….." he whispered, staggering back when he saw Lucille kneeling in front of Alain, her cheeks softly being cupped as nothing but silence surrounded them, what were they doing? It's all he could ask himself, what was going on between the two? What was happening?

"Lucille…" he stopped his words halfway, staring deep into her eyes, that pure innocent alluring feeling wavering within them had left him doing the unexpected.

"Ala-" she was interrupted by the kiss he planted on her, leaving her with rushing thoughts of what to do, pull away, go along with it? It made her body jolt and run with tingling sensations spiraling all around, the kiss felt right, but also wrong.

It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest, the pain and feeling was unbearable, as much as he tried glaring and giving his darkest gaze at Alain, it had nothing to do with hate, but betrayal, heartbreak, seeing the two together, sharing a kiss, it left him feeling as if someone stepped on his heart.

Hurt, it was all but very well clear in his eyes, he couldn't stay one more second, rather instead he left, tightening his hands into fists as he shook his head, walking away in solitude.

"Mmn!" she pulled away, breathing heavily as she touched her lips, staring over in a daze towards Alain who seemed not at all bothered by what he did, no, instead, he looked content, satisfied.

Words weren't coming out of her mouth, it was impossible at the moment, her mind and body were still in shock at what he did, everything was being processed and being figured out, what was next for her? This opened a whole new problem.

"I won't apologize for the kiss, ever since the tension between me and him started, you've gotten closer with him, and even though me and you have known each other the longest, I still feel like we're strangers, I don't want Michael to have his Ruby title back, but I also don't want him to have you as well, I guess…..I've become greedy, but that's just the human nature part of us, right"?

"W-what are you talking about? Michael and me? What's gotten into you Alain, This isn't you".

He laughed, "This has always been me, open your eyes Lucille, we are still friends, but these feelings of friendship have developed into something more, not only from me, but from him as well, people change, and so do feelings".

Still nothing, all she could think of now were the words he just mentioned, was that just a confirmation of Alain's and Michael's romantic affection for her? Did he just bring romance into the picture, it was becoming too overwhelming.

A knock on the door had startled her, It was Blair who popped her head in, checking up on Alain, "The match will now commence, are you ready"?

He got up, passing by Lucille who remained on the floor, whipping her head back to see Alain making his way out, "He's going to have to put tears, sweat, and blood into this fight if he even wants his title back".

Blair had moved aside, letting Alain go ahead as she tried figuring out what was wrong with Lucille, "Hey…...Lucille…...is something wrong"?

She looked up to see Blair and the worried expression she carried, "I'm f-fine….I'm just nervous for both of them".

"No matter what happens….." she helped the muse off the floor, locking arms as she gave her a comforting smile.

"...they are both winners".

**(Alain Vs. Michael) **

Blair, Basher, Nero, and Hector sat in there chairs at the balcony, being also accompanied by Lucille.

Chase rose up from the stadium ground, standing on a podium as he held both his arms out, "Is everyone ready?!"

The stadium blew up with riled screams and cheers, both Alain and Michael made there way onto the field, emerging from their respective halls.

"This match between the current Elite member Alain! And his challenger Michael, Will be a title match for the Elite Ruby ranking, are both challengers ready"?! He shot his arm towards Alain first.

"Ready". He nodded.

His other arm shot over to Michael who also nodded, "Ready"!

"Begin!"

Alain walked over to Michael, holding his hand out towards him, "Let's both do our be-ahh!"

He was grabbed by the arm and then tripped at the ankle where Michael flipped him over, throwing him across onto the ground as the crowd cheered, Lucille gasped, being calmed by the champion.

"I don't need words like those from you". His entire body had changed appearance wise, meanwhile a dumbfounded Alain was still on the ground, trying to process what just happened.

"Humph!" he stomped his foot onto the ground, causing it to split and summon a row of ice pillars, one of them managing to lift Alain up into the air where he also transformed with his essence.

"I don't know what suddenly got into you, but fine!" his entire body was covered in blue and purple flames, he jumped from pillar to pillar, leaving each one to dissolve at his step.

She folded both hands over her chest, closing her eyes as she whispered quietly to herself, "Please be careful you guys".

"Agh!" he march leaped off the last pillar, holding both arms out as he did a barrel roll.

Michael took on the attack, blocking it with both of his arms crossed in front, however the force from Alain's kick was too powerful that it had sent him flying across the field and down on the ground which he trailed deeply into.

The ruby didn't stop, rather instead he tucked and rolled on to the ground, getting back up and running towards where Michael landed, impressing the crowd by his incredible speed.

"He's fast!" gawked Scott, unable to keep up with Alain who had jumped and then came back down with a destructive punch on Michael who dodged in time, avoiding the attack which left a crater in his place.

"Hmph!" he broke off two ice spears from the ground which he wielded as swords, swinging back and forth at Alain who was moving backwards, dodging and avoiding each chilling blade that came only inches from striking him.

"I can't watch". Mumbled Scarlett, looking away and burying her head on Style's shoulder.

Rouge shot up from her seat, throwing her fist in the air with excitement, "Let's go! I want to see some blood!"

Aura looked at her with the most staggering expression, "You worry me".

Blair rested her hand on her chin, smirking at the battle below only to grab the others attention when she giggled, "Michael certainly has gotten stronger….I wonder how Alain will deal with this"?

Lucille frowned, "Alain…...please….."

He kept dodging Michael's ice blades, eventually gathering his energy into his left fist which he used to break through both weapons, "Is this all coming from the anger you've been holding against me?!"

"What do you think"?! He held both palms out together, striking them against Alain's stomach as he blew him back, the aura transferred through the blow had left a burnt hole in the elite's clothing as well as frozen patch of ice on his stomach.

"Gah!" he went hitting the ground, rolling uncontrollably as he felt the scraping pain on his body.

"I didn't think you were holding this much hate". The ruby sunk into the ground as a shadow, slithering all across the field and walls to confuse his opponent.

"And I didn't think you would stoop to a level so low"! He released a piercing roar, summoning an entire field of ice to rise up, forcefully bringing Alain out from his shadow form.

His body rose out from the wall where he landed on the icy plain, sliding with balance where he then jumped, throwing a powerful beam of dark energy down towards Michael, "Ngh! What are you talking about! The lowest of the low is you!"

"Don't lie!" he swiped his arm aside, using a barrier of ice to protect him from the energy blast.

He looked back to Lucille who had despair in her eyes, she was worried, frightened, not just for Michael, but for him too.

"I saw you! I saw both of you!" he shot his arm out where a giant spear made from ice struck out from his palm, it shifted over into a large sword which he used to swing at Alain.

"Saw what?!" he dodged every swing, however each one was a close call, Michael swung over him, forcing Alain to arch back and dodge only for a lock of his hair to be sliced and cut off at the tip.

"You're mine now!" he swung it once more, leaving Lucille to shield her eyes from fright.

Alain had jumped, managing to balance himself on the flat side of Michael's blade, "I think I understand…..you saw the kiss, didn't you?" his eyes pierced down at the former elite who grinded on his teeth.

"Kiss"? Blair had turned to Lucille along with the other elites, all of them questioning what had happened between her and Alain.

"Oh no…." she was unable to hide the bright red tint on her face, instead burying her face into her hands in embarrassment.

Rouge pointed back and forth between the muse leader and the Elite, "Did he just say that him and Lucille…...they….they…."

"Kissed? Yeah, that's exactly what he said". Aaron nodded, glancing at Aura who was too caught up in the match.

Nate shot up while happily clapping, "Whoa, my man Alain is out here finally doing big boy things!"

He stopped when he heard the clicking of Kei's tongue who was shaking his head, "This fight is moving onto a more personal level, things can end either really well, or really bad".

That gesture alone confirmed it for Alain who smirked, "I'm not sorry, you and I had the same thoughts, eventually one of us was going to do it".

"You bastard!" he made the sword shatter into pieces, sparking Alain to fall at just the right moment to let Michael spin on his heel and do a back kick, striking the Ruby in his chest and sending him crashing to the wall.

A stiff chuckle came out of his lips as he endured the throbbing pain in his back, "What do you care about what happened with me and Lucille….you said it yourself, I'm a traitor, you and I no longer have connections to each other".

"Because I thought you were my friend! You were like my own blood! Brothers don't betray each other"! They had both stood there, though Alain remained stunned as he saw the pained expression in Michael's eyes, he didn't know if that was it, but the temperature surrounding them was becoming increasingly cold, to the point where frost was appearing over onto his skin.

His emotions were running high, he felt guilty, but he also felt this bundle of anger rising from within, "What about me?"

"W-what…"

He seemed taken aback at what Alain said, "You acted like the victim and the only one affected, but what about me? You were like my brother too, we were best friends and you let one thing ruin it all…..it didn't need to become a big deal, but you let it be!"

The color in his eyes had turned completely black while the aura surrounding him became much duller, the energy swarming the two fighters was overwhelming for the entire stadium.

"You betrayed me! Friends don't betray each other!" he pierced his fist into the ground, the entire field had turn into a crystal like substance.

He threw punch after kick towards Michael who dodged each one, "I did it to save you! You would have never been able to fight again if I hadn't forced your title away!"

His next punch was stopped by Michael who grabbed it, putting a tight grip on it and then pushing Alain back, "That title was the only thing I had going for me! You have everything! And the one thing I did have you took away!"

Silence quickly kicked in, the only sound in hearing range for them was the heavy breathing coming out of there mouths.

Michael's fists remained at his sides, ice creeping over them and over his arms, "You had everything…..a complete family who cares for you, a rich life, and a friend who you could count on since you were little, I came from a broken family, my father's lying in a grave somewhere and I've lived my entire life alone, this title was the only thing that gave me a sense of existence, but when I lost it…...I felt like I had no meaning anymore, I felt lost and forgotten".

She was crying into Blair's shoulder who had embraced her, "I never knew Blair….I never knew how much this would affect him…...I did this to him…"

"It's okay…...shh…" she stroked the muses's hair, looking back down at both boys who were still facing one another.

There was so much going on in his mind and chest, hurt, sorrow, anger, guilt, he didn't know how much pain he caused Michael until now, "You're wrong…..the ruby title shouldn't be the only thing to make you feel that way…..you have your friends, Lucille, me, the Elites, everyone here hasn't forgotten you, and they never will, you're one of the best Ruby Elites in History, how can someone like that be forgotten…..my life isn't perfect, and it never will be, I deal with hardships just as much as everyone, but….I never wanted any of this…..the three of us were so close…...why couldn't it have stayed that way, this title is not worth breaking a friendship over".

His eyes shifted all across the stadium, meeting with everyone he had ever met at the school from the Elites, to the muses, to Nate and Kei, Xentus and Aedan, to even the commanders, all of their smiles forming down at them.

"Michael…." he held his fist out which was burning with a black aura, smiling at the former Elite who looked at it, so many memories from his time with Alain and Lucille were playing in his head, the feeling inside was straining on his heart.

"...may the best Ruby win".

He shot his fist out as well, allowing it to drown in a dark blue energy while nodding with a faint half grin on his lips.

"AGH!" they charged at one another, immediately holding their fists out which collided, black and blue clashing as the opposing energies were fighting to overpower the other.

"Let this be the only match between us!" He tightened his jaw down, gathering all his strength as he pushed forward, overwhelming Alain who was surprised nonetheless, his eyes widened as the energy from Michaels fist grew even brighter, nearly blinding and causing for his explosion which had sent him crashing to the wall.

"Alain!" Lucille flinched, startling Blair who had never seen such a worried expression on her friend before.

"I'm gonna finish this once and for all!" he whipped his hand out which had turned into solid ice, shaping itself into a deadly razored blade.

"Look out!" she cried, watching in absolute terror as Michael swiftly took off, holding his blade up which he aimed directly towards Alain who was still semi conscious against the wall.

"This is it!" he struck it forward, piercing through and leaving a giant cloud dust to block the entire stadiums view, he could hear screams of terror and gasps all across the air from people who were left shocked.

"NO!" Lucille became weak at the knees, sparking Blair and Nero to catch her as she lost balance and fell to the ground.

A smug like grin formed on Michael's face only to quickly disperse when he saw that the only thing he pierced into was the wall, Alain was gone, nowhere to be seen.

He tensed up when the ruby's voice brushed by behind him, "You say it's over, but not quite".

His hands were held up with his fingers curved and spread apart behind Michael's back, each finger was attached to a shadow that penetrated through into his opponents back.

"N-ngh!" he was paralyzed, unable to move as Alain laughed menacingly, spreading his arms apart which caused Michael to go crashing back and forth between opposite sides of the arena, it repeated itself leaving several of the audience members to cringe at the sight.

"I'm no one's puppet!" he broke free from Alain's shadows while swiftly throwing an ice shard towards the Elite who was struck in the arm.

"Argh!" he went down on one knee, clutching his arm which felt numb automatically, it soon became clear that the icicle pierced into him was freezing over his body by the second.

Blair chuckled, "Uh oh, what's he going to do now"?

He was approached by the ice beast, seeing the look on his opponents face, it was much warmer from when the match began, there was something different in him this time, "Michael…."

An uppercut had launched Alain up into the air, immediately being knocked back down with a kick from Michael who swiftly managed to appear above his opponent.

A row of pillars rose up and struck Alain who was thrown once more up into the air.

"Don't think I'll go down that easily!" a large group of shadows rose up from the ground, slicing through each block of ice with ease.

One of the dark wisps had caught Alain who was now standing over it, summoning even more shadows to come forth and wreak havoc over Michael and the ice he had created while pulling the ice spear that was lodged into his arm.

"Hn!" he shot his arms out, lifting them up only to cause a giant vortex of snow to appear, trapping Alain within the eye of it.

"I'm not falling for that!" shouted the Ruby, using each of his arm movements to command the movement of his shadows who fought back to lessen the intensity of the storm.

Michael watched as Alain fought back against the vortex, smirking to himself as a large ring, almost like a halo, appeared at the top of the vortex, releasing a blinding blue and white light that surrounded him, _***Let's both end it here* **_

A small red pentagram appeared on Alain's eyes, he shot his left hand down, creating a larger sized pentagram to carve itself out on the ground, releasing a purple and red energy that surrounded him _***It ends here***_

"AGGGGHH!" they took off in just seconds, leaving the audience amazed when both of them collided, the aura's surrounding them had flared up even more, blinding the entire field as they growled and increased the power of their attacks.

"I….I can't see!" shouted Victor, shielding his eyes from the light as everyone did the same.

"This power is too much to bare!" cried Scarlett, her body felt weighed down by the force of both attacks clashing.

"Blair!" She looked back to see the champion getting snatched by Nero who caught her in time, but she was holding onto the rails of the balcony instead, doing her best to not look away as she wanted to see what would happen next, but the force was too much that it had blown her back into Hector's arms.

There screams echoed into the air as an explosion erupted on the field, leaving the entire hall to drown in smoke clouds, everyone was coughing as they tried to figure out the outcome of the match, who won, who was lying on the ground unconscious and who was still standing.

"Alain! Michael!" She escaped Hector's grasp and jumped off the balcony and onto the field, entering the smoke which was much thicker and deeper down there.

They were both lying on the ground, clothes completely in shreds with cuts embedded all over their skin, streams of blood running out from them, but even with so much pain they were enduring, they shakingly turned there heads to face each other, Alain's bloodified smile had caused Michael to flash one of his own, both of them holding their fists out to each other, "Pound it".

"Alain! Michael!" she paused when she saw them both on the ground, but gasped at how ruined they looked, even more so as she saw only one fist up.

Her hands clasped over her mouth, "You won…"

**(Elsewhere) **

*****_**She's nowhere at the stadium, so where else could she be* **_

Thoughts kept coming back to Chaos who was thinking about Aria, even questions were rising on his part, one of them being, what is her connection with the King and her affiliation with the antis. The day he brought her to infirmary, him and Junbei had a small conversation about the fight between Blair and the mysterious cloaked figure who Junbei couldn't tell was underneath. Hearing everything that Junbei told him had began to piece together for him, eventually revealing to Chaos that the person who Blair was chasing after and who she nearly killed with those deadly blows was none other than Aria herself, but why?

"Oh no! Where is it?! It has to be around here! Aria you idiot!" he stopped, that voice, it was too familiar, there was no losing sight of her this time, he followed the sounds as they got louder, stopping at the place where he and Aria had their first encounter.

"Please be around here!" there she was, scurrying all across the grassy plain as if she was searching for something.

It came to him, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the old watch she had dropped on their encounter, "Looking for this".

She shrieked, jolting at his sudden cold tone only to turn and sigh in relief to find that it was him, "I-it's you….." her eyes widened when she saw him swinging the watch in front.

"...My pocket watch, you have it". She mumbled, quickly scurrying off the floor and running towards him, attempting to snatch it only for Chaos to pull back, trapping the old item in his palm as he held it over his head.

"Not so fast, I've got questions and you're going to answer them if you even want this thing back".

"Q-questions about what? I don't have anything to say, give me my watch back!" she jumped for it but he was too tall for her to even his wrist.

"Questions about you and the antis working together, what game are you playing at, huh?"

"I-i don't know what you're talking about, It's just the king who seems to have taken a liking to me, nothing else".

"Liar". He stared down at her with piercing cold eyes, enough so that it was beginning to frighten her.

His palm opened up to reveal the pocket watch gone, "W-what did you do"?!

"Your watch is hidden safely somewhere, but you're not getting it back until you start giving some answers".

She seemed strained and weary, talking would potentially make her a target for the antis, and telling him would make him another target as well, "Y-you don't understand, I can't tell you anything without making you a target".

"I'm not scared of anyone, I can take care of myself so just cut the crap and tell me already". He got up closer to her, closing the gap as he leaned in down.

"Aria, what are you doing working with the Antis"?

He took notice of her eyes widening and her mouth parting open, most likely from her being shocked that he was onto her, "I'm not working with them".

He rolled his eyes, "Stop it, I know it was you who fought Blair, she's the one who left you beaten like that the day Styles and I found you, you're the cloaked figure".

She was beginning to panic, feeling cornered and forced to talk by Chaos who grabbed her shoulders firmly, waiting for an answer from her.

"I-I…"

"Aria!" that voice had changed the girl's mood from bad to worse, he saw the despair in her eyes and fear, she pushed him away, taking him to a small tight opening between the two buildings they were in front to hide him.

"Aria!" she spun around, backing against the wall to find Lilith in sight.

"Seems like you made a full recovery". She stopped, folding her arms as she shifted her weight onto one leg, glaring madly at the glasses wearing girl.

"Y-yes". she lowered her head, not knowing what to expect from the serpent girl.

"The king is still in recovery, the damage that bitch Blair did to him was more than we all expected, in the meantime, the King has put me in charge to carry out his duties".

Aria gasped, baffled at the thought of having to take orders from somebody like her, "Y-you?!"

"I've been with the king since day one, he trusts me more than anybody, and as the leader of the Antis in the meantime, I want you to carry out a specific task for me".

"What is it"? She narrowed her eyes, immediately having a bad feeling by the malicious smirk on Lilith.

Her giggling had made Aria cringe, "I want you to get rid of somebody, and when I mean get rid of them, I want you to kill them".

His gut turned at just those words, eyes bulging open at just the word kill, "What the….."

"Kill somebody?! Are you crazy?! I'm not going to do it!"

"You don't have a choice, you made a deal with the king, he completed his end so now you have to do yours, either you get rid of this person or I get rid of you". She flashed in her scythe, holding it up high towards Aria's neck.

She could hear her own heartbeat, the thought of shedding someone else's blood made her sick entirely, "You're asking me to take away an innocent life…..h-how could you…."

"One life won't matter, you taught me that, remember"?

He scooted closer against the wall, hoping to get a better hearing range of the two girls, "What does she mean by that"? He whispered.

"Who is it….."

"Hm"? Lilith smirked, enjoying the pained expression on the violet eyed girls face.

"Who do you want me to target!" she blurted, keeping her eyes down on the ground as she wanted to cry.

"Oh, let's just say, she's very important to the Champion, killing her will kill Blair".

**Character Guide- **

**Blair- **Also referred to as the Crystal, she is the current champion of the school and strongest fighter, not much of her background has been revealed however bits from previous chapters have told us that something happened in the past that left her completely broken and empty inside. Blair created the muses (the reason she did it has not been said yet) and seemed to have known that Michael, Lucille, Rouge, and Aura carried the beasts from the eeveelution line, not only that but it is also revealed that Blair has the ability to grant rebirth within a person in which she will bond them with a lost beast essence who has lost its previous master. She also seems to have a close alliance with the Imperial guards who has stated that the first time they met Blair was something chilling and unforgettable, though the story behind it has not been told yet, it could be hinted that Blair might have started growing an attraction to a certain someone.

**Nero- **Referred to as the Diamond, and the second best fighter in the school, Nero is a calm and cunning Elite member who takes great pride in his title, giving it one hundred percent in every match regardless if he is going up against a female or not. He has a great disliking towards the Imperial guards, hate would most describe it, particularly Miss Ina whom he despises and hopes to one day beat in a match. The reason for him and hatred towards the guards is unknown at the moment. It is also revealed that he and Rouge share a close bond, as the two can easily connect through the hardships they have both endured in family and survival. He currently revealed to have share the diamond title with another student who at the time was equal in strength to him, her name was Raine and she was given the title of the black diamond, though he mentioned that Raine never showed to their match therefore he was given full rights to the diamond rank.

**Hector- **The Emerald Elite and the third strongest fighter in the school, Hector's past has become a popular topic amongst students in the school since no one knows anything about it. Hector admires the Commanders a lot and wishes to join them, not only that but it is revealed that he is the favorite in his year to join them, however Chase informs him that Klaus and Ina doubt his skills to be a commander and accepts Ina's challenge to take on a pupil and train them to become an Elite before his final year, if he succeeds he will be allowed to join the Imperial Ring, but if he fails he will be shipped to the Arceus order with the rest. Xentus and Javier discover that Hector and Commander Thanos are closely affiliated as Hector was rescued from a group of poachers who murdered his entire family, Thanos was the hero who brought him to Imperial and trained him until he was admitted to the school. He is unaware of the dark emotions welding within Commander Thanos whom he greatly looks up to. Hector is also revealed to be a heavy drinker and seems to get drunk constantly as stated by several of his friends.

**Alain- **The Ruby Elite and the fourth strongest fighter in the school, Alain is described as every girls dream, handsome, rich, courteous, and strong. He is shown to know Lucille even before coming to Imperial possibly implying that they could be childhood friends since he knows of her situations back home. He had a close friendship with Michael, both of which described as a brotherly bond. He also feared that Michael would get hurt and permanently disabled like last time which is why he agreed to challenge Michael and took his title away, causing their friendship to shatter and Michael's hate for him to develop. He admits to Lucille that he thought about relinquishing the ruby title back to Michael in the past but has become greedy with the status of the title and it's power and refuses to let Michael beat him in there match to get it back. He also reveals to have romantic feelings towards Lucille, refusing to let Michael win in either aspect.

**Basher- **The Sapphire Elite and the fifth strongest fighter in the school who is just a beginning student, though it has been said that he was personally asked to join Imperial, meaning that Basher could be a more powerful opponent than the Sapphire rank states. He hails from an all female dominated household with his mom running the family estates and business. He has three sisters, two older and one younger, it has not been said if they all attend Imperial as well but there could be a high possibility that they do.

**Ina- **An Imperial Commanders who seems to be the most feared amongst the school population, her nickname is the Mistress of rage, as it has been said that her KO streak is a record to be untouched, she was the champion of her time and maintained her title since the beginning of her time at the school until the end. It hasn't been stated but it seems that Ina might be the leader of the Imperial guards, as everyone seems to take orders from her without resisting. She had a strict sexual relationship with Commander Klaus, but has revealed to have slowly developed feelings for Commander Chase. She seems to have the closest connection with Blair and has stated that she was the one who trained and raised Blair into the champion she is.

**Chase- **An Imperial Commander who was the champion of his time, he is a big flirt who seems to enjoy teasing females, though he does it well, it doesn't mean he is truly attracted to them as he revealed to be in love with Commander Ina, he kisses Blair unknowingly, revealing that the reason why his flirting antics are taken to an extreme with only her is because she reminds him a lot of Ina, even seeing her as another copy of the blonde whom he is attracted to greatly. He recently found out that Ina and Klaus have been sleeping with each other.

**Klaus- **An imperial guard and the most hated at that, most of the school fears him for his cruel behavior and attitude, he shows to have no remorse or mercy for anybody. He revealed to Junbei that his only motivation is money and riches, therefore if another offer came to him which also meant him turning on Imperial but with a higher cost, he would do it. As he said it himself, "Whoever offers the most will have my allegiance".

**Kukaku- **An imperial guard, not much can be said about Kukaku at the moment except that she is called the Iron lady for her fake iron hand.

**Thanos-** An Imperial guard who has recently returned under the headmasters orders, he has a close connection to Hector who reveals to admire the older man for rescuing him from poachers after they killed his family, it is also revealed that in the process Commander Thanos lost his eye, now sporting an eye patch to cover his wound. It seems though that Commander Thanos carries a dark secret, one that may affect Hector permanently.

**Lucille- **The leader of the muses and Blair's closest friend, she comes from an extremely wealthy family and seems to know Alain since before attending Imperial, possibly all throughout childhood. She and Alain and Michael have revealed to have been really close friends, that is until she asked Alain to challenge Michael for his title and beat him, all to keep Michael from the dangers of fighting as an Elite member. She seems to be much closer to Michael since Alain is constantly busy with his duties as an Elite, but is seemingly unaware that both males have developed feelings for her. Her rivalry with Anti member Lilith could possibly date back to even before they came to Imperial, though there history is not yet revealed.

**Michael- **A former Ruby Elite member who was left in a critical state after challenging the champion herself, the results ended in Blair fracturing both of his wrists and sending him on a year long recovery hiatus while also permanently leaving him with wrist braces. He had a close bond with Lucille and Alain, even referring to Alain as a brother, though he lost trust in his best friend after losing his title to Alain who beat him in a match, though the reason for this he does not know, as Lucille requested Alain to do this because she feared that Michael would get hurt again if he remained as the Ruby Elite. He has grown much closer to Lucille and even harbors romantic feelings for her, he gets extremely jealous whenever Alain is around the muse.

**Rouge- **A member of the muses who was previously kidnapped by members of the Anti Elites and tortured under the Anti King's orders, she was found just in time to be treated and kept from harms way. Not much can be said about Rouge at the moment except that she has a close relationship with Nero as the two can relate with the difficulties of family and street survival, Blair has also revealed that she was the one who brought Rouge to Imperial after she ran away from her orphanage.

**Scarlett- **A member of the muses, and also the most unstable as Styles recently discovered that Scarlett is a normal human who was ritualized to be reborn as an essence holder by Blair. Before she was founded by the Champion, Scarlett was living as a Wife and slave to a russian mobster who bought her upon instantly seeing Scarlett at one of her family's charity balls. Her family easily gave her up in exchange for the money, in turn it caused Scarlett to lose faith and hope in ever being saved or gaining freedom, she refused to eat, sleep, and spiraled down a path of severe depression, her buyer had order his men to get rid of her when she was no longer able to move due to her unhealthy condition and when he no longer found her beautiful, they left her in the woods to live out her final days which then lead to Blair finding her and taking her in. She admits that her past still haunts her and she cannot control the darkness that harbors inside her which causes her essence to lost control at times. In recent chapters she decides to give Styles a chance and allow him to help her fight the demons inside of her.

**Aria- **A mysterious quiet girl who seems to have some type of affiliation with the Antis, one of them being that she made a deal with the King himself in which she must now serve under him, and another that she has become the King's "favorite", meaning the King has developed a physical or either emotional attraction to Aria and refuses to let any males approach or associate with her. She sparks an interest in Chaos, though the reason for this is unknown. She was sent to emergency care after receiving a deadly blow to her chest from the champion herself, though her identity remained hidden when the fight between the two occurred.

**Aura- **The newest member to the muses who was invited by Blair, she discovers that the reason for all of this was because Blair has an interest in all of the muses who seem to carry a similar essence which she calls, an eeveelution, a beast of the same line but that has evolved with different abilities. She seems to be attracted greatly to green eyes which is why she blushed when she met Javier and why she sometimes finds herself staggering and unable to focus with Aaron, a boy who she has befriended at the academy. Aura is shown to be very competitive when she reveals it to Aaron who assures her that not everything is a competition.

**Kei- **A student at Imperial who has challenged Blair more times than any other student at the school, he admits to liking the rush that Blair can only give to him which is why he continues challenging her. Others have said that Kei has potential to be an elite, possibly even being stronger than Nero, though Kei has stated that he wouldn't take anything less than number one, and that is the Crystal title. He also reveals that him challenging Blair nowadays isn't for the title, but for the euphoric feeling he gets when sparring with her. He seems to take an interest in Blair's mysterious background and the secrets she hides, despite getting warnings from all the Imperial commanders to stay away, he refuses and is determined to find out everything about the champion. Kei has stated that Blair hides a lot of sadness behind her eyes which is why he wants to know what she hides. It could also be implied that Kei might have a crush on Blair. Kei currently made a pact with Nate to take Scott under his wing and train him.

**Nate- **A returning student at Imperial and best friend to Kei, he always acts as the more reasonable side to Kei's reckless antics, even though acting like a kid himself is common. He has a love for sweets and seems to always carry candy with him. He made a pact with Kei to train Scott into a powerful fighter.

**Scott- **A new student at Imperial who shows to be timid and spineless, allowing for others to push and bully him around. He has also proven to be a bookworm and quite knowledgeable, after receiving a chilling remark from commander Ina involving his fate leading to death, he has agreed to train under Scott and Nate to become stronger.

**Aedan- **A returning student at Imperial who was good friends with Blair, having an interesting encounter with her which lead to a slight speculation that she might have taught him a few pointers about her fighting style. According to Aedan, ever since Blair became champion she's distanced herself from the people she originally befriended when she came to the academy, including him. He seems to be good friends with all of the Elites, particularly Nero whom he's most seen hanging around with. It could be hinted that Aedan harbors romantic feelings for Blair

**Chaos- **A returning student at imperial who wants nothing more to dethrone Blair and be champion of Imperial, although he comes off as rude and cruel, he has limits to himself such as women, feeling that they shouldn't be disrespected or treated badly under any circumstances (except in an Elite case) he grows an interest in Aria for unknown reasons and is trying to find out what her connection to the anti king is.

**Aaron-** A returning student at Imperial who befriends Aura, although he comes off as a nice and calm minded boy, the truth is that he hides a very deep dark secret that still haunts him to this day. Aaron's moods can switch instantly if triggered the wrong way.

**Collins- **A new student at Imperial who has been recognized by the commanders for his high leveled intelligence which led them to recruiting Collin's help in tracking down Commander Asana who has gone missing. He agrees to help after being threatened, but seems to have something else in plan about finding Asana.

**Atticus- **A returning student at Imperial who was also Rouge's rescuer after finding her beaten and abandoned at one of the school's lakes. Not much is revealed about atticus at the moment.

**Xentus- **A new student at Imperial who has already grown to be good friends with the Elites, he wants to fight to become and Elite and hides a dark secret, a secret that potentially destroy him forever.

**Junbei- **A new student at Imperial who was revealed to be raising a young child by the name of Alice, an heiress who he was hired to protect a while back until her family was murdered, forcing him to escape and flee undercover and take care of her on his own. He admitted that at the beginning she was a nuisance but overtime he has come to care deeply for her and tries his best to be a father like figure to her. He came to Imperial under the promise of Alice's father who was the one to hire him.

**Lacy- **A mysterious girl who found and helped Alice while Junbei was away and who has revealed to have been living next to them, although a bit persistent to the point of being annoying, she seems to carry a good heart and has successfully convinced Jun to allow her to babysit Alice, no information about her history or background has been revealed, however she has grown extremely close to Alice which concerns Junbei.

**Victor- **A new student at Imperial who has begun theorizing that he may be carrying a second beast inside of himself, a beast that unknown to him, is very important to Blair who has been searching for it.

**Yoru- ** A new student at Imperial who's only focus is to take on all of the elites and become champion, he befriends Victor and even doubts the boy's theory that everyone can carry two essence beasts within themselves.

**(Spoilers for future chapters) **

They had stopped, seeing nothing but familiar faces, all of them standing at the top of the roof, "It's them….." gasped Hector, unable to imagine that this was all real.

"S-sis"?! Exclaimed Basher, staring in horror at one particular pair of eyes staring him down.

"B-brother"? Whispered Alain, shocked to see him after so many years.

"W-who are these people"? Asked Xentus, unable to process the situation, was it good or was it bad?

Blair met with each pair of eyes, getting a good sense and vibe from each individual, "These…...these are Imperial Commanders…...every single one of them".

**~O0~o0~o0~O0~O0~O0~O0~**

Blair stood in between both competitors, holding her hand high up as the crowd's rowdiness slowly faded, "This match between competitors Kei, Chaos, Junbei, and Xentus will determine which fighter will challenge me in the ring for my crown as Champion, boys, good luck and may the best fighter win!"

The four of them stood against one another in the ring, hoping to intimidate their opponents, "I'm going to be the one who stands in the ring with Blair"! Kei was the first to transform, trapping each opponent within a prison of ice.

"Not if I can help it". Chaos escaped as he turned into a shadow, using his black holes to drag in the other competitors.

"The Crystal title is mine!" Junbei had spread his wings out, taking flight immediately after in which he blew back the other fighters with a powerful gust.

**~O0~o0~o0~O0~O0~O0~O0~**

Ina stared at the eight of them, "You guys have the blood of eeve running through your veins, you're the only ones who can save her, who can bring back Blair".

They surrounded her sleeping figure, each of them holding their orbs in their palms as the others watched from behind, Ina took the sleeping girls sphere, placing it in between her hands which rested over her chest.

"This mission will be dangerous, once you go inside her mind, it's up to you to bring her back and reawaken the beast lost inside her, once you do that you will be granted access back into the real world, but if you fail, you'll be lost inside her memories forever, are you sure you want to do this"?

The seven of them exchanged looks, nothing but confirmations and assertiveness of wanting to do this, Lucille took in a deep breath, "We've never been more ready".

Basher frowned, "Why can't we go as well"?

Ina shook her head, "Only the brethren of the water beast can break it free, having you or one of the other elites try to infiltrate will only lead to disaster, her mind won't accept it".

Alain placed his hand on Lucille's and Michael's shoulders, they could see how worried he was already, a frown curving down on his lips, "Be careful you two".

They gave him a faint smile, her heart was beating rapidly from the suspense of not knowing what awaited her and the others, "We will".

Styles had a frown of his own, feeling completely hopeless for not being able to do anything, but he felt some assurance when Scarlett winked at him, "Come back safe".

Nero hugged Rouge from the side, whispering quietly to her, "Come back safe".

**~O0~o0~o0~O0~O0~O0~O0~**

"Hey Kei, isn't that Blair"?

His laughs faded as he turned to the balcony, witnessing the deep embrace of Chase and Blair, "What the…"

"Isn't that Commander Chase"? Asked Scott fixing his glasses to make sure he wasn't wrong.

***This is why he doesn't want me to get close to her…..they're together, a relationship between an Imperial and the Champion...it all makes sense now* **

"Kei"? Nate frowned as he saw the dark look in his friend's eyes.

"That's none of my business". He turned around, deciding to walk back the way they came.

**~O0~o0~o0~O0~O0~O0~O0~**

Her eyes were closed which he only assumed meant that she was already sleeping, he slipped his hand away, slowly getting up as he made his way towards the door.

He grabbed the knob, turning it over slowly only to hear her voice, "Aedan"?

"Yeah"? his hand slipped from the knob.

"Don't leave". She was sitting up, frowning deeply as he remained still.

"It's best if I do". He went for the knob but paused midway.

"Please…..stay here, with me…"

A reluctant sigh came out, he turned around, heading back to where he took a seat on the bed, "I'll stay here with you".

"Even when I fall asleep, will you stay by my side"? She gazed at him, pulling him in with those charming turquoise eyes.

He couldn't say no, something inside of him refrained him from rejecting her, he had to stay, he wanted to, "If you want me to stay, I will".


	16. Making Amends, a new door opens itself

**Hey hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review and let me know what you think, enjoy!** **P.S if you don't read the little notes I leave at the end, I'm sure you'll want to read the one I left at the end of this chapter for something big.**

"You won…." she couldn't believe it, the sight of both boys on the ground, and only one fist up declaring victory.

"I…..I…..won…" Alain muttered, weakly staring up at the sky as he tightened his fist, letting it drop soon after as the smoke clouds disbursed.

"Maybe if he chose Ninetales instead of Glaceon he could have won". Stated Nero, watching as the medical team rushed onto the field.

"Maybe….." smirked Blair, taking her leave with the remaining Elites following behind.

"Both competitors are down however the only one who was still conscious was Alain, declaring him the official winner where he will remain as the Ruby Elite"! The hall was filled with cheers and cries, applauding both males who were carried out in stretchers, being followed not long after by Lucille who could only think of what was to come between the three of them.

"Wow….that was intense…...so this is what an Elite match is….." Scott shuddered at the thought of fighting one of them.

"C'mon". Victor grabbed Yuro by his shirt, dragging him out of his seat.

"Where are we going"? He asked, being caught off guard by Victor's forceful nature.

"To get some answers".

"This only pumps me up more! Blair Narcissa watch out!" shouted Kei, already having thoughts of when his next match with Blair would be.

Nathan chuckled, gnawing on his lollipop with a cheeky smile towards his friend, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have something for the champion, a crush maybe"?

Kei snorted, "Are you kidding me? She's only good for getting my blood pumping".

"Sure". Both Scott and Nathan cackled, obviously aware that Kei's feelings extended beyond that.

Scarlett and Rouge quickly got up, being stopped by Styles who grabbed the younger muses hand, "Where are you going"?

"We have to make sure they're ok, especially Lucille". Frowned Scarlett, giving him a faint smile as she ran off with her friend, leaving the boy with the rest of the gang.

"Aren't you going to go too"? Asked Aaron, staring at Aura who was slumping back in her seat.

"I don't know…...I'm not that close to the muses yet, is it even right of me to be that way with her? With them"?

He placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling in the tiniest manner to Aura who gazed from the corner of her eye, "You'll never get close to them unless you start showing them that you want to".

"The muses are your allies and team now, you have to build as much trust in them as possible". Nodded Styles.

She stood up, taking in a deep breath as she clenched a fist, "You're right". A smile was flashed back down at them before she took off, going the same way both Scarlett and Rouge had taken.

**(Chaos and Aria) **

"You have my orders Aria, complete them or your done for good". Lillith's laugh echoed in a trailing manner as she flashed away from the area, leaving Chaos to come out of hiding and confront Aria.

"Are you seriously going through with this? You can't!"

She clutched her head in between her hands, "What choice do I have! The king owns me until my debt is repaid"!

"This is somebody's life we're talking about! If you do this you'll be a murderer"!

"I already am!"

"..." it was at that moment that he decided to tone down his voice, he saw the grimming look in her eyes as she moved and buried her face into her hands, it sounded exactly as she said, but why would she say that?

"W-what…...what does that mean"?

She stood quiet, lowering her hand down to her mouth and then around her neck which she rubbed nervously, watery eyes building and shaky breathing, "I-i'm already a m-murderer".

This tiny glasses wearing girl a murderer? It was impossible for him to believe her, she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone take someone else's life, "What did you do"?

"I can't tell you". She mumbled, struggling to keep her voice in tact.

"Tell me…..or this gets shattered into a million pieces". He held his hand out where a small purple ball of mist appeared, blowing away as it revealed her pocket watch.

"You wouldn't". Her eyes narrowed into a nasty glare.

"Hurry up and start talking, I'm not a patient guy".

"I can't!" she cried, clutching the sides of her head as she paced back and forth.

"Fine then". He clenched his palm tightly.

"**KRRK!"**

Her feet stopped, her eyes shot open as he opened his palm to reveal the watch broken and in pieces, "NO!"

He started laughing, holding his other hand out where her pocket watch appeared into, he held it out, swinging it back and forth in front of her, "Illusions, you gotta love them, now talk".

Tears were running down her cheeks, she had never met anyone so cruel, this guy was the definition of stubborn and unpleasant, "Ok…..you win...I'll talk".

There was a short moment of silence as she hesitated to speak, but as she looked over to Chaos she knew this boy was serious in what meant about breaking her watch, she had no choice, she had to tell him everything, and she meant everything.

"I…...I was thirteen when a man broke into my house and tried to attack me and my little sister….my mom came and tried to defend us, telling me and my sister to run away and get help, but we couldn't…...he had used his powers to paralyze me and my sister….we watched our mother fight bravely against this person…..…..but…...in the end…...he was just that much stronger…...he violated her in front of me and my sister….he laughed as my mother cried and screamed our names…...he killed her….before he could even get to me and my sister, my stone awakened….and it was the first time I transformed and fought…...managing to scare him away….but never getting the chance to go after him…...I wanted to stay by my mother's side…...one last time…...just to hear her voice for the final time…..."

Her lips were trembling as tears collected at the tip of her chin, falling to the grass as Chaos watched, unsure what to do, what to say, how to react, he wanted to hug her and give her some type of comfort, even if he wasn't the right guy to do it, but the way she spoke every word, he knew she was telling the truth, and hurting deeply inside, a different type of pain that no one but her could understand.

"...ever since that day, I've regretted not going after him, I wanted so badly to know who this man was and to get my revenge…..and when I thought that I never would…..I found myself at the King's presence…"

"Aria…" he wasn't liking where her story was going, it gave him cold chills from top to bottom, he had some experience himself in grieving, but the way she was going, he knew her way of grieving was handled much differently.

"...He felt the dark and painful emotions running in me and offered me a deal…...that he would help me find the man who killed my mother and help me get my revenge, In exchange for my loyalty…...at that time, I was desperate and angry, I wanted vengeance so badly and agreed on the spot, I just wanted that man to suffer for what he had done….but when the time came….I realized my mistake…...the king found the man by penetrating my memories from childhood and piecing the clues together….when we confronted that bastard he only laughed in my face about how he got away with it…..I wanted so bad to make him suffer…...but even after that I never wanted to kill him….but….."

"But what"? Chaos gave her an unsure look.

"...the king took my words literally and shedded another man's blood for me that day…..he killed him…...in the most inhumane way possible, I stood there watching that man lay in a puddle of his own blood as the king laughed, torturing him in ways you could never even begin to imagine".

"He killed for you"?

She nodded, shifting her head up where a slight breeze blew by, forcing the old leaves from the tree they stood under to fly off with the wind, she caught several in her hands, letting them go once more into the air, "I want to say that I wasn't happy when it happened….but that wasn't the case….in fact…it was the complete opposite…...….does it make me a bad person if deep down…...I was just a bit happy to see that man get what he deserved? Does it make me a monster? A murderer"?

"No….." he quickly intervened, grabbing her shoulder softly.

"...we all have that hidden side to us, some of us aren't proud of it while others choose to embrace it…..it's the side you never want anyone to see…...the side that brings the insanity and evil within you…..I understand how you felt Aria…...you were hurting…..and it's fine to let those feelings out rather than to keep them in".

"Your words sound so compatible…...but what would you know of my situation". she scoffed, unable to believe the words that came out of him.

He sighed, wondering whether he should say anything or just let her go off, "I understand…...more than you know…"

"How"? She narrowed her eyes in disbelief, shaking her head as she only expected words of encouragement and sympathy.

"My mother was raped…" her tense nature and posture had quickly disappeared, she looked at him in a now stunned manner, definitely not expecting that from him, but she couldn't deny that he was quickly entering into a deep topic, one that could easily trigger a person's grimming emotions.

"...I was the result of it…...and even though she loved me and treated me well…..I knew everyday that in her thoughts she always wondered what her life could have been if I wasn't born…...If the events that happened to her never occurred…..one day…..I just woke up and she was gone…..she had left a note saying she went out to look for the man who did this to her…...my father….years passed by, and I met someone who I came to deeply care for…...but not long after that I came face to face with that man…." she was startled by his somewhat menacing laugh, he hid his face into his palm, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the small malicious grin on his lips.

"...I was an idiot for thinking that somehow I would walk into a room and be greeted into a family…...no…..instead I was greeted with my mother's body lying on the floor, lifeless…..that monster killed her…... he didn't care If I was his son….he had no problem ordering his men to beat me and take the only other person who mattered in my life and torture and abuse her in front of me as I was beaten half to death, they all took their turns on her…laughing and taunting in her pain and fear….her screams and cries…..I could still hear them to this day…." Black shadows began rising out from his body, flaring into the air, what was it she wondered, his dark emotions acting up? No, That never happened to her…..so what could it be?

"...I woke up near a river bank connecting to the sewers, they had dumped me like trash, hoping that I would just die…..I never found either of their bodies after that night…..I never found that man or his gang…...they all just…...disappeared…" the shadows began swerving around him, conjuring up a small gust that was blowing slightly heavily towards her.

"C-chaos…." she was shielding her face from the gust, taking a step back as he looked back up from his hand, revealing the red slit pupils in his eyes.

A gasp escaped out of her, it was frightening to stare into, it was as if he could see directly into your soul, "...Snap out of it…...Chaos"!

He blinked, and in that the red pupils he had all disappeared, along with the forceful winds and black energy that was previously engulfing him, "What could I do…..spend countless years of my life looking for a man who left without a trace…...or fulfill a promise I made to a special person…..I have dark emotions running through me day and night, I think of that night and can only feel pain….I dream of the day when I run into that man again, I want justice…...but I will do it right…...Aria…..you let your anger get the best of you and chose to act on it the worst way…..but you're not a murderer….you didn't kill him, the King did…...don't believe Lillith…...you're a good person…..how are you any different than that monster if you decide to do this…"

Her breathing fastened, she felt the panic rising within herself, her breathing became shaky at just the thought of what Lillith had in store for her, "If I don't do it….She'll kill me….Lillith is loyal to the king and will do anything for him, but if there's one thing she hates and vows to do, it's to get rid of me by any means, this could be her excuse".

He grabbed her other shoulder, forcing her to look up at him while he was shaking his head, "Listen to me…..I will protect you from Lillith, I promise she won't lay a finger on you, just don't do this…..it's not worth throwing your entire future away, If you hurt that person, Blair will never forgive you, you'll make an enemy out of her and the Elites, that's worse than the King and Lillith and all the antis put together".

She felt conflicted, but she knew he was right, Blair and the Elites were people not to be messed with, they were much more powerful than the Antis, making enemies with them was worser than anything else, it was like asking for a death wish, did she really want to risk her entire future?

**(Later that day back at the stadium)**

Kukaku walked onto the battlefield, examining and getting a closer look at the crumbling mess left behind from Michael and Alain's match. She knelt down, picking up a hand full of shattered concrete, clenching it within her iron fist.

"What a battle, right"? Chuckled Ina approaching from behind.

"That boy…...he has a lot of potential". She stood up, turning around to face the blonde who gave her a curious look.

"Which one"?

"Michael, I saw a lot of myself in him today, that boy has potential extending beyond the Ruby title". Ina's eyes followed down to Kukaku's iron hand where she released the crumbled concrete which was now dust.

"What are you thinking now"? She saw something spark and brighten in the bulkier woman's eyes, something she had never seen before.

"I think…."

**(Michael and Alain)**

He was sitting up on the bed, silently staring at his wrist braces, he sighed, shifting his attention over to Alain who was still sound asleep, he was counting every bandage wrapped on the teal haired boy, but lost count when it was obvious that most of Alain's body was bandaged.

"You seem to be doing worse than me and still won…..I guess my time was just up". A tiny smile formed on his lips as he stifled a chuckle, relieved to feel as if something was lifted off his shoulders.

"Can I come in"? There was a knock on the door, followed by it's creaking and Commander Kukaku's entrance.

"C-commander? W-what brings you here"? He straightened his back out, flinching upon feeling the heavy aching pain running up and down his spine.

"I came to see how you two were, especially you Michael". She walked to his bed side, smiling faintly at the former Elite who seemed more than surprised.

"M-me? But why"?

"Because I want to talk to you".

"About"? He asked curiously.

"Your future".

**(Lucille)**

She kept pacing back and forth in front of the champion who followed her with her eyes, "He kissed me…...and when he did, I just…..I had no urge to push or pull away, the kiss felt so right but so wrong at the same time, why"?

Blair shrugged, "Maybe because on one end you really do have feelings for Alain, but on the other, your feelings lean towards somebody else".

Her eyes widened as she gasped lightly to herself, "Michael…."

"...N-no….It can't be….Alain and Michael are my closest friends, I can't feel this way about them".

She looked over at the champion who slumped back on the couch, lighting a cigarette in her mouth, "And why not…..It's only natural for you to develop feelings for the people you care most about".

"What about you"? She snatched the cigarette out of the champion's mouth, flicking it out the balcony which irritated Blair.

"What about me". Answered the pink haired girl with rolling eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you've thought about certain people in a different aspect, if you say no then you're lying".

"No". deadpanned the champion folding her arms.

Lucille's lips curved into a cheeky grin, "Oh yeah? What about Kei"?

"What about him?"

She took a seat next to Blair, nudging her teasingly, "That guy has challenged you more than any other student at the school, and I'm pretty sure it's not about the title anymore".

Blair shrugged, "He's probably a masochist, he gets off on me kicking his ass".

She was ready to counter with an argument, but she took a moment to think it out and it could quite possibly be just that, she gave a half shrug, not entirely agreeing but not disagreeing either, "Well…..what about Aedan"?

"What about him"?

"You and him trained together for quite a while before you became champion, and you even became friends, he's a nice guy".

She sighed, getting more annoyed about the topic, "He's just a friend Lucille, I don't have time to think about boys or romance or any of that, I have more important things to worry about".

The muse pouted, blowing air out of her nose in frustration, "Fine….but you can't deny that both of those boys are cute and wouldn't be bad as partners".

"I guess…...but shouldn't you be thinking about Michael and Alain right now"?

Lucille paused, coming back to the reality of what she was trying to figure out with Blair, "You're right….I don't know what to do Blair, I don't want to ruin what's left of my friendship with either of them".

The champion hugged Lucille from the side, smiling in a comforting manner, "All I can say is, talk to them, tell them everything, tell Michael what he deserves to know".

"You're right, I have to make things right". She quickly stood up, giving a nod to Blair as she waved goodbye, leaving the room and the champion to herself.

"Hm….Kei….or Aedan…" she looked up at the ceiling, finding herself thinking a bit too much about Lucille's questions towards her.

"We're back!" Rouge stormed in.

"With more snacks!" Scarlett followed in holding two large bags.

**(Back at the Infirmary) **

"I hope they're both ok…." she stared down at the ground, stopping when she heard something click, her eyes shifted upwards to where she saw Commander Kukaku exiting out of the infirmary, closing the door behind her and walking towards the muses's direction.

"Commander"? She asked, making quick eye contact with the older woman who gestured with just a nod.

Why was she in there? Who was she talking to? As far as she knew, both Michael and Alain had no type of connection with Kukaku, so what was it?

"H-hello"? She knocked first before slowly opening the door, being greeted by a now smiling Michael who gestured her to come in.

"H-how are you"? She took a seat next to him on the bed, placing her hand over his which she clenched.

"A bit better, these wounds will heal in no time, but…." he looked over at Alain who was still sleeping soundly, Lucille's smile dropped into a frown as she saw how beat up the Ruby looked.

"...It might take a bit more time for him….." he sighed as he shook his head, remembering back to all the things that were said on the arena.

"Lucille…." he clenched her hand back, holding tightly which had grabbed her attention, she saw how serious he was, and this is what she was expecting, everything was about to be laid on the table.

"...What happened…..with all of us…"

She pulled her hand away, turning her back to him as she tried her best to keep herself together, "What happened with you and Alain was my fault…..when you were hospitalized by Blair and found out you were permanently stuck with braces, I got so scared that something even worse could happen to you since you chose to remain Ruby…..I didn't want to lose you, I was frightened…...I….I begged Alain to challenge you for the title and to take it from you, he didn't want to because he knew how much it meant to you….but I just asked and begged to the point where he accepted, and that's when he requested the challenge…..He never wanted to hurt you Michael, he did it because he also cared, neither of us wanted to lose you, you're a special part of our hearts….I'm really sorry…..this was all my fault, everything…..none of you deserved this, I broke us apart".

He didn't know how to respond, he felt angry, but then it was driven away by the realization that all of this was for the purpose of his safety, his friends caring for him, he wasn't betrayed, he was just being looked out for, in fact, he felt like a jerk, the way he acted towards Alain, the way he drove him away and called him a traitor…...it began to come together and hit him when he realized that quite possibly he was the one who broke them all apart by how he acted after those events.

"I….I don't know how to feel…." he quickly took notice of how panicked she became.

"...I started feeling angry, but…I realize now that you guys only were concerned and looking out for me….I was the one who drove the three of us apart, Elite titles come and go, everyone has a shot at competing for it, Alain had every right to challenge me, I should have never brought friendship into it and call him a traitor….he won the Ruby title with all fairness, It's true I was sad and torn and felt betrayed when he specifically chose my rank, but it makes sense now since you told me everything…..I feel like an asshole for doing this to you guys…...Alain was my best friend, and I hope he'll still let me be after this, I can't imagine the rest of my life without my best bud".

"I was at fault too, but I hope we can all move past this and start over, I know Alain missed you and will definitely be glad to make things right with you, we can all go back to the way we were". Her lips had seemed to form into a smile but then quickly dropped when Michael removed his hand from hers.

"I'm sorry Lucille, but things can never go back to the way they were, I hope we all make amends, but starting from this moment on…...a new chapter begins for the three of us, and a big decision will have to be made".

She was confused by what he meant, all this time she thought he wanted to makeup and go back to being the three friends they were back then, but what did he mean by a new chapter and decisions being made?

"I…..I don't understand". She was more worried than before, shaking her head in dismay, what went wrong?

"Alain and I will still be friends, but your relationship with one of us will change forever". He leaned over towards her, ignoring the agonizing pain surging throughout his body.

"M-michael…" he brought her in closer, gently holding her cheeks as he pressed both their foreheads together, he could hear her breath in nervously, as did he.

"I saw the kiss between the two of you…...and I always knew this would happen, If I was able to fall for you at first sight, then why not Alain, heh...I just always thought I would be the first to declare my feelings".

"N-no….the kiss was a mistake, It was never meant to be, I-I.." he stopped her midway, chuckling quietly to himself.

"It wasn't a mistake if you didn't pull back…...you stayed there because you felt something….And well…... If Alain's not going to hold back anymore, then neither am I…." He leaned in with a kiss, closing his eyes as well when a jolting shock was felt by both teens, "Mmn-" he couldn't contain the joyous and exciting feeling surging throughout his body.

"M-mich-" she tried to speak, but found it hard to do so as she came to enjoy the kiss, rather more, it was the same feeling from the kiss with Alain, right but so wrong.

It felt so quick on her part, a slight breeze brushed by her moist lips, sparking her to open her eyes and find them staring back into Michael's when he parted, "...I accepted losing my Ruby title to him, but I won't accept losing you…...this is something I will fight endlessly for". She had closed her eyes, unable to contain the building emotion from within, her heart raced even more to the point where she thought it would explode.

Her cheeks turned a flaring red, he could feel the temperature rising in her cheeks which only made him chuckle, finding her sudden timid expression cute, "I….I the kiss….and you and Alain….I don't know who-" he stopped her with another, more quicker kiss, a peck to say the least.

She paused at his kiss, growing shy once more, "You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know what my feelings for you were before it was too late".

"Too late? What's going on"?

"It's better If I tell you now rather than later, but….Commander Kukaku came to see me earlier".

The kiss had become the least of her worries as she quickly came to remember Kukaku, "Yeah, I saw her exiting out of the room, what did she want"? She asked, nervous and jumpy for what was to come out.

He seemed hesitant at first, looking down at his hands and then back up at her, "She gave me an offer…..for me to become her apprentice, to study and train under her mentoring".

Her face lit up, she clenched onto his hands happily, but quickly came to realize that for some reason he didn't seem as content as expected, "What's wrong"?

Something inside her stomach felt queasy about the tense atmosphere and solemn expression he carried, "Commander Kukaku said that she could teach me how to push my body without being restrained by my disability, how to conquer and utilize my wrist braces…..it's just…" he sighed, pulling his hand away from Lucille and planting his face into it.

"Tell me". Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest from fright, she was too scared to hear his next words, but she needed to know what was wrong.

"...After graduation, Kukaku wants me to go back with her to Imperial's headquarters, Where I will be trained to become Commander, once I go…..I'll be training day and night, I won't know for how long I'll be gone…..but it can take years, at least until the elders believe that I am ready to join the Commander's ring as one of there own, I won't have any contact with the outside world, including you and Alain and all of our friends".

"W-what….n-no…..." her heart felt clenched, she could barely breathe, to her it sounded mostly as if he said that he would be gone for eternity, it was too much to bare.

He waved his hand in front, stopping her right then and there, "I already gave her my response, I'm going…...becoming commander is a rare opportunity, only Champions get accepted, for Kukaku to see something in me that even I haven't discovered, it makes me feel as if I can do more, I won't just be the former Ruby, I'll be something more".

"But…...you being away for who knows how long…...I…..It's a big step…...I won't be able to see you or even talk to you".

"It's what's best for my future, I have to do it, I have to prove to myself that I'm beyond the Elites, that I'm capable of greatness even with these limitations casted on me".

She stared down at his braced wrists which he held out, she stroked her fingers over them, feeling guilt upon realizing that her whining was just pure selfishness on her part, she shouldn't be sad, she should be happy that he was being given such a rare and special opportunity, she had to cheer him on and support him.

"If…...If it's what you truly want…...then I'm happy for you, I know you'll make it into the Commander's Ring in no time, I won't deny that this makes me really sad and once the time comes I won't know how to react, but I'll wait for you Michael, and so will Alain…..we'll be rooting for you all the way, so let's make the time we have now last, every second of it". She was still hurting, but the pain was less hurtful when she saw how happy he seemed from her words, it was all he wanted to hear.

"Thank you".

"Yeah…...I'll be rooting for you all the way buddy". Their heads quickly whipped over to Alain who was moaning beneath his breaths, a small barely visible smile underneath his swollen face was shown as he shakingly turned his head over to them.

He sighed in relief, being overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness that his friends words gave him, "Alain…."

**(Elites Quarters)**

"U-um…..B-blair?"

"That's me". She answered, looking at both boys questionably.

Yoru rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by Victor's mumbling tone, he pushed the door aside, letting himself and Victor in, "We have to talk to you, you're probably the one one who can give us an answer".

"About"? She smirked, liking Yoru's strong attitude, she joined both boys on the couch, sitting across as she had both Scarlett and Rouge serve her some tea as well as some refreshments for Victor and Yoru.

"Well, you see…..I've been getting these weird visions and what could also be hallucinations about this weird dog like creature in my head, it talks to me and has told me that It is waiting to be unlocked...however, I already have my partner Gallade…...is it possible for a human to be born with two essences"? He took a sip from his drink, looking at Blair who seemed not at all reactant to his story.

"It is actually, in fact, Michael from today's match is one of few keepers who has mastered in unlocking his second beast, and another who could do so…..well, you're looking at her".

They had both spit out their drinks, angering Scarlett and Rouge who had taken their seats beside Blair, being sprayed by the boys drinks.

"Seriously"?! Gaped Yoru, so shocked that he found himself staring at Victor who carried a cheeky smirk, basically telling him that he was right all along.

The pink haired champion nodded, "It's true, it is not known why they suddenly decide to come out in random periods of your life, but it could be that some keepers bodies and mentality just progress and evolve more than others, allowing for the capability to store another essence within, which is what is most likely happening with you".

"Wow…...so Jolteon has been inside me this entire time"?

She nodded, but quickly opened her eyes at that name, she quickly turned over to Victor, "What did you say"?

"W-what".

"The name you just said, what was it"?

"J-jolteon"?

"Is that the beast who sleeps inside of you"?

He nodded, growing a bit hesitant of Blair's sudden interest, "Yes….why do you ask"?

Both Rouge and Scarlett had looked over at the champion who smiled faintly to herself, "He's one of them….."

They heard her words, growing stunned as they realized what she meant by that, this boy he was another Eeveelution holder he was connected to them, he was one of the last remaining to be found.

"Victor….the beast you carry inside, the one named Jolteon, it's a lost essence, one of whom I've been searching for for years….".

"Searching for? W-what for…...what do you want with it"?

"That I cannot tell you, but what I can tell you is that Rouge and Scarlett here both come from eeveelutons, just as you, all of you share a single beast with a set of different abilities, you are all connected by one, it's important that you stick with the muses and Michael".

Scarlett and Rouge got up and joined Victor at his sides on the couch, "Michael is just like you, he also carries an eeveelution, his calling itself Glaceon".

"W-wait, I haven't even been able to unlock Jolteon, all I can do is just see it and have a few words with it, you shouldn't really expect much".

"That's alright, the Muses and Michael will help you with that, but for now, all I can request from you is that you stay by their sides, talk to them, get to know them more, something tells me, the bond you create will be beneficial in the future".

Yoru sighed, still unable to process everything that just went down, it was too quick for him to follow along with all except for the part where Victor now has to practically train with the muses and Michael.

"Aside from that, now that I have you here face to face, I would like to make a request your champion". He stood up, leering down at the Crystal Elite who smiled with her cup in her hand.

"And that would be"?

"I want to take a shot at fighting an Elite, I want it to be you, but if it can't, then I have no problem going up against any of the others".

"My my...you're quite the fireball, unfortunately I decline your request to battle me and the Diamond, I can tell you now you won't last 2 minutes in the ring with either of us and that's not me being cocky, it's the harsh truth, however, I do believe you could stand your own against quite possibly the Ruby or Sapphire, the Emerald could also be a choice yet it might be more challenging and struggling".

She stood up, extending her arms out which directed up to the portraits of the current Elites hanging on the walls, "Take your pic Yuro, but be careful, they each have their own specialty".

**(Junbei)**

"Is it ok for you to just leave school during the middle of the day"? Asked Lacy, finding a hard time in choosing which seasoning to buy.

Junbei shrugged, keeping a firm grip on Alice who skipped at his side, his eyes followed along with the snacks stacked on the aisle they were walking down, "I'm ahead of everyone in the class, the lessons are pointless to me if I already know what's going on".

"Which one"? She held both bottles out in front of him, unable to decide on which one to choose.

He quirked an eyebrow, not knowing the difference, "Aren't they the same"?

She frowned, "No, one is chicken flavor and the other is beef, I want to make curry tonight, but I can't decide on which flavor".

"Both sound good". She was unhappy with his decision, instead choosing to leave the decision to Alice whom she held the bottles out too.

"Alice, which one"? The little red head stopped, tilting her head curiously as she looked back and forth between both bottles.

"That one!" she pointed to one of the bottles, satisfying Lacy who dropped it in the basket.

"Good girl". She ruffled the young kids head, giggling as Alice flashed a joyful smile.

Junbei had turned his eyes aside, gazing from the corner of his eye as a group of older woman had rounded up, looking over at their direction while whispering, every little word being perfectly heard, "My my, aren't they an adorable family"?

"Yes, so handsome and beautiful, they have such an adorable daughter, but aren't they a bit young"?

"Yes, but I guess that's what happens when you decide to act foolish".

"Have they even a slightest clue in raising a child? They're still kids themselves".

"Imagine the embarrassment and shame there parents must be feeling right now".

"That girl has ruined her future, a child at this age, you can't do much now".

"Leave it to reckless boys to ruin a good girl's future, how dreadful".

His fists began trembling, Alice quickly took notice, whimpering and slipping away from his grasp, hiding behind Lacy who was startled by the dark and solemn look in his eyes, "Hey".

He turned towards the group of women, leering at them coldly which had left the females staggered, "Why don't you hags scram and talk shit somewhere else, or are you trying to pick a fight".

"Jun"! Lacy furrowed her eyebrows, angered but also being shocked by his rudeness towards the elderly women.

They said nothing in response, but rather instead scurried off in fright, she grabbed his arm, spinning him back around to face him, "What is your problem"?

Alice pouted with a frown when he snatched his arm back, glaring at Lacy who felt compelled to challenge him back, "They were talking about us, judging us as if they knew our story, I wasn't going to stand by and let them say things about us".

She crossed her arms together "Who cares what they think, if they want to believe those things then let them, they're not important to us, they can't affect us in anyway because we're stronger than that, you're stronger than that, you're not a reckless boy, you're a loving dad who is sacrificing so much to raise this little girl, don't let incompetent people like that get to you, they're not worth getting angry at".

"L-lacy". Alice took the older girl's hand, staring up at Jun with teary eyes, he felt stupid for acting out in such a way, and knew that Lacy was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

"C'mon Alice, let's go find the meat aisle". She went off first, taking Alice along who happily skipped at her side, he didn't know why he didn't retort back at her, although she was right, he would have put up a fight just so he didn't have to be wrong, but not this time.

"Stay close to me Alice". He watched from afar, seeing how Lacy was holding two different packs of meat in her hand, deciding once more on which to take, Alice had strayed a bit from her, gazing happily and hungrily at the ice cream displayed on the freezers.

"And so then I totally ditched her".

"Haha, no way!"

Two males had passed by, not catching sight of the small redhead who ended up being pushed to the ground by one the boys who tripped over her, he scorned down at her with venomous eyes, "Ah, watch where you're going, brat".

His friend laughed, immediately sparking Jun's anger to it's peak, he was set to interfere, only to stop when he noticed something unsettling.

"Apologize". They had stopped, being blocked by Lacy whose entire aura had changed, even from where he was standing he could feel the dark and dangerous energy emitting from her.

"What the…." they glared back in response, spitting at her feet in objection.

"Lacy". He scoffed, unable to stand back and see these guys treat both of them that way.

"S-sis". Alice whimpered, stunned and also frightened by Lacy's demonic behavior.

"Who's gonna make us, you"? One of them laughed, immediately regretting it when she had grabbed his arm, tripping him back where she plunged an apple into his mouth, slamming his entire body to the ground.

"Y-you're crazy"! His friend tried running, only to be jabbed in the gut with her hand sticking straight out, causing him to furiously cough up spit and land knees first.

"Apologize or the next thing going down your throats will be my foot".

Jun stopped again, this time much closer where he had seen both boys lying flat on the ground, five seconds, she had taken them down in five seconds without even a drop of effort being shown, "W-what did I just see"?

They had shakingly turned to Alice who was backed against the freezer in fright, "W-we're sorry little girl".

"N-ngh". She was shaken up, but what left her entirely confused was how Lacy was no longer scary looking, she had a smile plastered on her face as she held her hand out to Alice, "Great, now get out of my sight before I change my mind".

"Y-yes maam"! They scattered off, she took the older girl's hand, wiping away her building tears only to be comforted by Lacy who decided to pick her up in her arms.

"Are you ok?" she asked, leaving a young Alice to be mesmerized by her soft grin.

"Y-yeah". She nodded.

"No boo boos"? Giggled Lacy, tickling Alice who bursted with matching laughter, a relieving and yet soothing sight to Junbei who was trying to figure out why the sight of both girls like that made him somewhat happy inside, something he had never felt before.

"Jun!" Alice had looked over, still giggling as Lacy flashed him yet another grin, he guessed she wasn't bothered by what happened earlier anymore.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, forming a tiny smirk, "Are you guys ready to head home"?

They both nodded with Lacy handing him the basket, "Let's go pay, Alice, do you want to help me cook tonight"?

"Yeah"!

**(Rouge and Scarlett) **

Rouge scoffed, looking from side to side for any glimpses of their muse ally, "Ugh, where could Aura be, she was just with us when we were trying to comfort Lucille earlier".

Scarlett giggled, twirling a flower in her hand, "She's probably with that boy, Aaron, they seem to be getting closer and closer everyday, isn't it cute"?

The blonde rolled her eyes, "She needs to focus less on boys and more on her duties as a muse, Blair sent us out to find her but it could take hours, they could be anywhere".

"Is someone jealous"? Both girls quickly spun around, finding a familiar figure laughing their way.

"Levina!" snarled Rouge, taking a step back as she got in front of Scarlett.

Her laughs continued, she was hanging upside down from the branch of a tree as she taunted Rouge with her grimacing smirk, "It seems you made a great recovery, what a shame".

The black diamond marking on Rouge's head began glowing, shape shifting itself into her crystal red gem, "I'm not in chains anymore, watch your next choice of words otherwise things will get ugly".

Scarlett tugged back on her friends arms, "Rouge! Calm down!"

"Don't stop me Scarlett! I haven't forgotten what her and the other antis did to me!" she forced the younger muse back with her telekinesis, paralyzing her into place.

"Stop it Rouge! This has to be a trap! Don't fall for it"! She tried her best to flail herself free, but the power the older muse used on her was too strong to break free from.

"She's mine!" hissed the the psychic user, launching after Levina who threw herself off the branch, landing with a backflip as a thunderbolt was shot out towards Rouge.

"Look out"! It stopped just inches away from her, pausing midway and leaving Levina stunned.

"Don't even try". It was sent racing back towards the blonde who was blasted against one of the trees which fried.

"Ugh…..so that's how it is then". She got up, holding her hand out as small rays of electrical currents connected to the floor, causing it to crack and lift chunks of concrete up.

"Agh!" she sent them all racing towards Rouge who struck her palm out, stopping the chunks of concrete once more in place.

"Try your luck again". A beam of purple energy shot out from her hand and straight through the boulders, shattering them and striking Levina once more who was blasted to the ground.

"Gyah!" her body rolled roughly as it landed, leaving a smirking Rouge to go after her.

"It has to be a trap! Stop Rouge!"

The anti remained on the ground, facing the ground with a smirk as her hands began glowing with electricity, "Heh, fool".

"Look out"! She was tackled over to the ground by Nathan who kept her shielded in his grasp, both of them looking from the ground as Kei blocked the particles of dust Levina forced up from the earth, using them to shape into razored blades.

Kei laughed, holding out his hands which had released massive steel claws, "Nice try Levina, but you can't compete with blades like these".

"Kei! Nathan! Scott!" Shouted Scarlett in relief, happy to see the three boys intervening and helping out.

Scott rushed over to her, grabbing her hand to pull her along when Rouge's telekinesis wore off, "Are you alright"?

She nodded, "Y-yeah, but we have to leave, Rouge will get out of control if Levina keeps provoking her".

"Let me go!" she was pushing Nathan away who only kept bringing her back, refusing to let her go.

Levina scoffed, picking herself off the ground, "If she wants to fight then let her, this is between me and her, not you idiots".

"Not gonna happen, you've done enough to her, if you want someone to fight, I'm here and ready to go". He flicked his claws towards her, taunting the blonde who growled under her gritting teeth.

"Another time". She retreated, stopping for a quick second as she shot a glare to the group.

"One by one you'll all get your turn, I promise you that". A lightning bolt struck down on her, blinding the others who shielded themselves, looking back to where she previously was only to find that she was gone.

"What the hell does she mean by that"?

Scott clicked his tongue, "I don't know, but it didn't sound pleasant at all".

"G-get off of me!" she pushed him off, getting away from the candy loving boy who frowned, looking back at his friends who shrugged.

"What is the matter you! I could have taken her on all on my own! I didn't need your help or for any of you to interfere!" she pushed Nathan again and then Kei who hissed, immediately growing angry at her attitude.

He leaned forward, getting close to her face which left her startled, "You were about to be sliced in half if it weren't for us! So show a little bit of gratitude will ya!"

Her eyes narrowed furiously, "If I wanted help, I would have screamed for it, you morons ruined my chance at getting back at one of the monsters who tortured me"!

"Stop it! All of you!" Scarlett squeezed in between the two of them, pushing them apart as a worried expression swept across her face.

"C'mon, that's the last time I try to help somebody". Kei was the first to take his leave, being followed by Scott who seemed hesitant, preferring to not speak after seeing how scary Rouge could be.

Nathan remained still, frowning even more as he mumbled an apology, "Sorry".

"Yeah, you sho-" she stopped midway, grabbing both Nate's and Scarlett's attention, her eyes had turned white, a white energy began surrounding her body as the red gem on her head released a blinding light.

"ROUGE"!

"Huh"? Both Kei and Scott looked back, jolting when they saw Rouge in her mysterious trance, her body was lifted off the ground, now levitating a few feet above, her arms spread out as she faced the sky.

Her mouth opened only to release a piercing cry, "AGGGHH!"

It all stopped at once, the light, the energy, it all faded away, leaving the blonde to drop from the sky with a gasp, "Rouge!"

Nathan swooped in, catching her in his arms, "Rouge! What's wrong"?!

She looked out of it, he felt her body trembling in his grasp, eyes widened with what could possibly be fear, "I just…...I just had a premonition….."

"About"?! Asked Scarlett impatiently, they were quickly joined by Kei and Scott who had rushed over.

They saw how Rouge seemed to struggle in telling them, it was as if she had seen a ghost, or possibly even worse, "...s-somebody from this school is going to die".

"W-what"? they looked frightful of what she had just said. Death? Nobody had ever died from the academy to their knowledge, so to know that someone's fate is coming to an end, it shook them deeply within.

"W-who…..who is it"? asked Scott in a shaky voice, he felt pale and cold, remembering back to what Ina had told him.

"I don't know….All I could see was a figure lying on the blood splattered ground with the crest of the school showing, there face shielded by the shadow of a group of masked figures standing beside it, and then…..everything went red with the screams of that victim".

"Did you get a vision of when it will happen"? Asked Nathan, noticing how scared Scott looked.

Rouge shook her head, "No…..this means that the person dying in my vision could be any one of us".

Scott stepped forward, he was trembling from head to toe, "I-it's me….it has to be….Commander Ina even said it, I'm the one you saw".

Kei shook his head, placing his hand over Scott's head, "She said it because you refused to let yourself be trained, it has to be someone else".

"Blair". Mumbled Scarlett, shifting her eyes from the ground to the rest of the group.

"What"? Asked Kei, hoping he head wrong.

Rouge nodded, "What if she's the one in my vision…..Blair is a huge target for hundreds of people, everyone wants her out of the way for one reason or the other, what if….what if someone manages to actually get rid of her….for good". Frowned Scarlett, tearing up at the thought of losing a close friend.

"No! I won't let it happen, Blair is our champion and she's here to stay, anyone who wants her out of the way has to get through me". Hissed Scarlett, stomping her foot on the ground.

"And me". Exclaimed the white haired boy, more serious than ever.

"Let's go"! They jumped onto the nearest building, taking off towards the Champion who was still with Yoru and Victor.

**(Hector/Xentus)**

Xentus dodged Hector's punch, doing a backflip as he went in with a spinning kick, being blocked by the emerald who shielded himself with both arms.

"Not bad". Grinned Xentus, leaping back as he launched what looked like a water shuriken towards Hector.

He sliced right through it with his wings, blasting a beam of fire down towards his partner who blocked it with a shield of water, "Thanks, and thanks again for helping me train, but where the hell is Javier? I told him to be here at five".

A laugh came out of Xentus, "Probably off with some girl, you know how flirty that boy can get".

"I knew I'd find you here". They stopped their training to look back at the entrance of the private arena, Blair had begun approaching them, being followed by Yoru and Victor who were more distracted by the incredible sight of the Elite's private training sector.

"Blair, what brings you here"? Asked Hector, landing down to meet with the champion, Xentus followed behind, staring at the pink haired girl who shot them a friendly smile.

She giggled, gaining her composure as she gestured with her hand over to Yoru who stared with all firmness towards Hector, "I came because I just received a challenge request from Yoru here, he wishes to challenge you for the title rank of Emerald".

His smile quickly turned into a leer of intimidation, he could sense the energy emitting from Yoru, his veins had immediately pumped up from just her words alone, "Is that so".

A nod had confirmed it, "I have agreed to give him this challenge, but….."

"But what"? Asked Yoru, not knowing there would have to be conditions.

"I need you to prove to me that you can stand your own against Hector here, which is why you first have to win a match against someone ranked equally or possibly above the Emerald".

"And who would that be"? Asked Hector.

They knew from her smirk that she had something up her sleeve, her arm quickly shot over to Xentus, "Him".

"Me"? He asked, stunned that she considered him such a strong opponent.

"That's right, according to your records, it states that you surpass the rank of the emerald and stand equally to the Diamond, so I ask in favor, will you stand a match with Yoru"?

"..." He stayed quiet at first, looking around at each of them who focused their sole attention on him.

Yoru scowled, turning his focus over to Blair who quickly took notice of his lack of interest, "I don't understand why I can't just have a match with you, I know I can take you on, I've trained day and night to become stronger, my ranks surpass the Emerald and even the Diamond".

"I told you already, you wouldn't stand a chance against me or the Diamond, you-". He refused to let her finish, startling Victor who didn't expect him to act like this.

"Bullshit! I know I can stand against you, give me the chance!" he was being pulled back by Victor who tried calming Yoru.

"Hey man, relax, if the champion thinks you're not ready then it must means something, just take your chance with the Emerald match".

He snatched his arm away from his friend, leaving Hector with an amused smirk, finding the young boys stubborn attitude quite entertaining, "No! My goal is to be the best of the best, and in order to do that I have to beat the strongest trainer in the school, you".

Hector had grabbed the pink haired girl's shoulder, "Blair, why don't you let him take a shot".

She was surprised by Hector's gesture, "Now"?

He nodded, "Why not".

Her head whipped over to Yoru and then back to Xentus and Hector, a sigh came out from the frustration she suddenly began feeling, "Fine….but I'll tell you now, you're going to regret your decision, you should have been happy with the choices I gave you, becoming the best originates from working your way from bottom to top, but you have some greed in you, and that will be your downfall".

His frown turned into a smirk, "I doubt it, so enough with the gibberish and let's get to it".

Xentus chuckled, "This should be interesting".

The four of them went on as Blair and and Yoru headed to separate sections of the arena with Hector refereeing, Victor stared in disbelief, still unable to believe that his friend was about to challenge the actual champion herself, "They're really going to do it".

Hector shot his arm up, commanding for the ceiling of the arena to open up, "This match is between Crystal Champion Blair and Bronze tie student Yoru, are both competitors ready"?!

"Ready"! They had transformed into their beast forms, positioning themselves for battle.

"Let's go Yoru"! Shouted Victor, earning a thumbs and grin from his friend.

Xentus tutted, smirking to himself as he eyed the champion, "This match will be over too quickly".

"Begin!" shouted Hector, bringing his arm down.

"AGH!" he jumped at her, holding both palms out which had released a steaming blast of fire down towards her.

"Hmph". She held her arm out which had gathered a hefty amount of blue energy, all of it transforming into an orb of water which she used when she went straight for his attack, punching directly towards it which had caused the fire to split and evaporate.

"What"! The steam had blocked him from seeing the incoming punch she was aiming to strike.

"I hope that wasn't your best, because I'll be really disappointed". She shot out from the steam, uppercutting the pink eyed boy was sent flying up into the air.

He spit out some blood, smirking as he took control and shot himself down, "It's not"!

His mouth had opened up, allowing for him to breathe out a vortex of black fire that had trapped the champion in the center, she shielded herself from the flames, "Not bad".

"Heh". he snapped his fingers, causing the vortex to swirl faster and tighten.

"Yes!" Victor seethed, pumping a fist only to be quieted by Xentus who laughed.

"You're going to have to try harder than that". Tutted Blair, appearing above Yoru who swiftly looked up, flabbergasted at her presence.

"H-how?! That's Impossible"!

"Is it? I guess I just really have to make it clear on why I am the champion". He was trapped by her streams, all of them wrapping themselves around his body and locking him in.

"N-ngh! These…..these things!" he had set himself on fire only to be brought down into the ground by Blair who began rotating like a drill, penetrating the ground as he was dragged along, neutralizing his ability to set himself on fire.

"Yoru!" he quickly shot up from his seat, noticing the ground vibrating as both teens shot up from the ground, Blair had released him up into the air with a spin, moving too quick for him to detect that she had managed to get above him, dropping her heel down on his stomach.

"GAH"! He was struck down into the ground, cracking it entirely, his eyes widened when she came back for him, holding her fist up which she used to strike the ground right next to his head, causing him to shut his eyes as he felt the entire ground beneath him give in.

"N-no…." his jaw had dropped open, his friend was down on the ground, pinned by the champion who managed to destroy the very floor they stood on without leaving her opponent too damaged.

Hector chuckled wearily, rubbing his neck as he signaled for the ceiling to come back over the stadium, "A bit much, now look at this mess".

"She's incredible, isn't she". Mumbled Xentus.

"She's…..scary". Whispered Victor, worrying more about Yoru who was still lying on the ground.

She got up, making her way to the door only to stop as she flicked her wrist, rubbing it gently with her other hand, "This is what he wanted, but I'm afraid it's only shown me that he's not even ready to face the other Elites, I take back my blessing, come back when you're serious, only then will you get your shot at the Elite title".

His fist tightened, yet he had nothing to say, he couldn't, no words wanted to come out, but he did feel some sense of humiliation and of course defeat, she was right, and because of his greediness to strive for the best when he could have done with what he was being given and then work his way up, he lost his chances at a title match.

Xentus jolted after the champion, leaving Hector to figure out how he was going to deal with the fight's aftermath of a mess, Victor jumped over the stand, rushing to Yoru's side, he stopped when he saw the voidless look in his friend's eyes.

"Y-yoru….."

He lifted his arm up, using it to shield his eyes as he gritted down on his teeth, talking through his clenched jaw, "I had it….I had my chance Victor, the blessing of the champion to get my shot at an Elite….and I blew it…..she took it back…I'm an idiot"!

Hector decided to give them some space, leaving the two alone as Victor remained silent, allowing his friend to scream his anger and frustration out, "AAGGH!"

**(Aedan/Basher)**

He saw the young Elite sleeping on top of a tree, stopping in front of it as he debated whether to interrupt Basher's sleep.

"Have you seen Blair"?

One of his eyes peeked open, "That girl is everywhere, it's a miracle If I can even see her for the entire day".

He sighed, feeling disappointed in the Sapphires answer, "She really is busy, how can she put up with all the demands"?

"I can take you to the Elites Quarters and we can wait there, she's bound to show up eventually". He jumped off the branch, landing in front of Aedan who grinned, not minding the Elites gesture.

The walk was quiet, Basher's eyes slowly moved to the corner where he caught a glimpse of Aedan, he wasn't close to the guy, heck he barely knew him since he just started this year and Aedan had attended for four years already, this being his last, but from what he could tell, the senior looked laid back and really cool to know, a sly grin had suddenly appeared on his face.

"Hey Aedan, do you have a girlfriend"?

His smirk only widened when he saw the older boys reaction, it was definitely something he didn't expect to be asked, "N-no…...why do you ask"?

Basher shrugged, laughing internally, "Do you have anyone in mind"?

Aedan remained silent, obviously a sign to the Elite who knew there was definitely somebody on his mind, "Is she beautiful"?

A whistle came out of his mouth, followed by a sigh, "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen".

"Does she go here"? He asked, hoping for another reaction.

His face went firm, "Yeah, she does".

"Do I know her"? Asked Basher once more.

He nodded this time, "But…...it's a girl who I shouldn't be having these feelings towards, nothing will ever come of it, they're one sided and that's how they'll remain".

The Sapphire didn't know why, but he felt pity towards Aedan, taking notice of how much he seemed hung on this girl, she had definitely caught this boy in her charm because he was hurting inside, and the young Elite could feel it through only his words alone.

"Here we are". He opened the door, walking in first and then being followed by Aedan whom he gestured to take a seat.

"So I guess now we wait". He threw his head back, slumping in the couch as Basher helped himself to some of the snacks the muses brought earlier.

Tickling, chills, all in one place and he knew what that meant, he quickly shot up, looking at Basher dead serious, "Where's the restroom"?

Basher took a moment to think, though it was more than just about where the nearest restroom was at, he felt himself dying of laughter inside but kept his composure, pointing to the hall on his left with his fork, "Go straight down the hall, head up the stairs and it's the only door at the end of them".

"Thanks". He took off, going the very direction Basher instructed.

He waited until Aedan was no longer in sight to release his laughter, "Oh man, is she in for a surprise".

It was the only door at the end of the staircase, he grabbed the knob and turned it, finding himself inside of a majestic grand bedroom, it looked as if it belonged in a luxury hotel, grand furniture, marble floors and a beautiful painted ceiling adorned with a chandelier, there was another hall that led from there but he couldn't make out what was at the end of it, but the door closest to him revealed to be open and showed as the restroom.

"Yes". he silently prayed to himself as he was close to hitting his peak, immediately rushing in to use it.

"Ah….this coffee stain is going to be too hard to get rid of, looks like I'll have to just discard this uniform". She emerged from the hallway, looking down at her clothes which was stained.

She was thinking back to a few moments earlier when Xentus ran after her, hoping to talk with her over some coffee at the eating hall, only things didn't go as planned when he accidentally spilled the drink on her, apologizing a million times to her which she wasn't worried about. Rather instead she felt bad that she couldn't have stayed longer to chat, he seemed like an interesting guy and she wanted to get to know him.

"Ugh, I feel sticky all over". She began stripping herself of her uniform, being down to her undergarments which she eventually also removed.

A nice warm shower was all she desired to feel clean again, the thought of the steam clouding in her bathroom to make it warm even as she got out of the water made her even more giddy. She reached for the knob only to stop when she heard it rattling, turning, and then swinging the entire door open.

"...U-uh…" she was faced with a pair of familiar dual colored eyes staring down into her own.

"B-B-Blair….." he couldn't help it, it was on impulse that his eyes began shifting further down, his mind quickly raced with thoughts of all kind, was this her room? Was that her bathroom? Did Basher know? Did he set this up? And was Blair really naked in front of him?

"A-aedan"?! They were both frozen in place, her face slowly had begun turning red as he did his best to look away, shielding his face from the tempting sight.

"BASHER"! Both of there screams had echoed down into the main quarters, causing a napping Basher to cackle in his sleep.

**(Nero/ Raine) **

He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath as he went in through, stopping shortly when he found Ina, Chase, Thanos, and Klaus in the room, all of them staring at Rain who had been imprisoned within a similar looking room to those of the dorms, except, a glass window with a blue psychic barrier sealed her in.

"How much longer do you plan on keeping her in"? Asked Chase, feeling some pity for the white haired girl who sat silently on the bed.

Ina sighed, shaking her head as she found Raine to be stubborn and difficult, "Until she starts talking, this is big news and important information on whether we should be preparing for some type of threat, she needs to start talking or she might never leave this room".

Klaus scoffed, "Some brats just need to be handled differently in order to get them to talk".

"We're not using violence". Exclaimed Ina sternly.

Thanos was indifferent, rubbing his chin as he closely examined Raine, "Something tells me this girl won't tell us anything, she's seen and experienced too much…..you could see the shattered soul through those windows called her eyes".

"Ahem". They all turned back to Nero who was standing at the door still, a sharp leer already formed on him.

"Nero, what brings you here"? Asked Chase.

"I came to talk to Raine".

Thanos tutted, "Good luck with that son, she hasn't spoken a word to any of us, it won't be any different with you".

"That's because she doesn't trust any of you, same as me, I'm going to talk to her, and you're all going to leave".

Klaus's glare intensified, "Punks like you will get crushed if you don't learn to show some respect".

Ina was the first to make her way to the door, "Enough, let's leave him alone with Raine, we'll come back later and try again".

Chase sighed, walking past the Diamond who stood still, leering at them from the side as he waited for the sound of the door closing.

It clicked, he walked over to the glass barrier, placing his hand over it only to find that his hand went through, sparking him to walk right in, "Ina formed the barrier to keep me in, anyone else can come and go as they please".

"How are you"? He took a seat on the bed beside her.

"What do you care"?

"I just do".

"Why can't you all just leave me alone".

"Because we need to know the truth Raine".

"The truth is that you Elites set me up, anything to be the Diamond, right"? She grimaced at Nero who felt anger and pain from her comment.

"The title means more to me than anything, but I would never stoop to a level so low for it, I wasn't the one who set you up, but I can help you find out who was, all you have to do is tell me what happened".

"What do you take me for, an idiot? I'm not falling for your lies, now leave!"

"No!" he lashed back, startling Raine who didn't expect that tone in his voice.

"I want to fix everything Raine! I want to make things right and I want to help you get back at the people who forced you away! So just let me help you"!

It was silent after that, she seemed more stunned at his outburst, even beginning to question just a bit whether it was even him who caused all of this for her.

He took a moment to regain his composure, "What happened to you Raine…..where were you"?

She said nothing, her eyes were down on her hands which twitched ever so slightly, not caring that her locks of hair were shielding her face.

"Rai-". He stopped when she had breathed in.

"I….I was taken from the school…..the day before our match…..someone snuck into my room and took me away, no matter how much I struggled and screamed and cried….they would not let go…..I was only able to catch a quick glimpse of them before being blindfolded…..next thing I knew…...I was in a laboratory…...these men in white lab coats and goggles strapped me to a table where they would begin to experiment on me…..they drew my blood….my DNA…...every type of sample possible…...they injected things into me…...things I was never told what they were…...the pain was unbearable…..the disgust I felt towards my body for being so tainted…...it's hideous…."

He was hesitant at first, but went on when he saw that she wasn't resisting, he lifted her arm up, pulling the sleeve away to reveal multiple needle scars all over her skin, "This….this is what they did to you"?

She nodded, pulling back her arm when she looked away, accidentally revealing the gruesome scar on her shoulder blade, "What….."

He grabbed onto her gown and slipped it down from the shoulder, getting a better view of the scar which extended more than he expected, all the way down to her breast which she covered in embarrassment, it only made him guess that the healed wound extended even more below it.

"D-don't look at it". The embarrassment was overwhelming, his eyes were focused down on the scar where he noticed even smaller incision markings embedded onto her waist and chest.

"...what...kind of monsters would do this"? He placed his fingers over the large scar he first noticed, running the tips across it which made her flinch.

"The worst kind….."

"How did they look? The person who took you away".

She shook her head, "I don't know…..all I saw was there eye which left me startled, it was scarred, the entire thing being black with a red pupil…...it was like looking directly into Evil's eyes".

He stood up, gazing down at her which left her a bit shaken, "Raine…..I'm going to help you find the people who did this to you, I swear, I'm going to make you trust the Elites again, and when we find the person who took you, we'll make them pay".

"Why…..why would you go through all this trouble for me….after everything I did…." she was skeptical, but also dumbfounded, why was he trying to help her after she tried practically killing him.

A stifled laugh made it's way out, he stopped at the barrier keeping her imprisoned, one foot out as he turned back to look at her, "Not everyone in the world is selfish and evil, some people just want to help, plus….we were once friends…..not as close as others, but a friend is a friend and when one of mines is in trouble, you bet your ass I'll be there for backup".

Those very words left her thinking, she had nothing more to say but instead just watched as he left her alone, a distinct feeling in her chest began rising, she looked down at it, not familiar with it, what could it be?

**(Javier) **

"If I get the chance soon….who should I end up battling…...Alain? Basher? Nero? Or…...Blair"? He ran his hand through his hair, throwing his head back angrily, frustrated at the sudden pressure he decided to take on by allowing himself to be trained by Hector.

"Mmm….we're going to get caught….."

"Who cares…..I want you now…."

He stopped, eyes wide and mouth open but with nothing to say, he was unprepared for what he found, Orion and that same girl, the girl he fell hard for, she giggled as he had her pressed against the wall, one leg around his waist as he stroked his hand up her thigh, kissing and nibbling tightly on her neck, stealing more and more moans from the dual eyed girl.

_***W-what the…..her? And Him*? **_

He chuckled in between kisses, "You taste better and better every time".

All she did was giggle, a sultry almost teaseful giggle, she rested her head back as he slid his tongue down her neck, the sight was too much for him, as a person who liked to have fun, it wasn't when he was the one having to watch it between two people, let alone if it involved a person you hated and one you had fallen for.

"Heh…." her eyes found themselves gazing directly at him from the side, he jolted, realizing that he was caught, but it threw him off completely as she didn't react like a normal person would, screaming, shouting for him to go away or calling him a pervert, no…...she made direct eye contact as Orion kept teasing her, but what made him question everything was the tiny seductive grin she gave him, almost as if she had intended for him to show up at this very moment.

"Mmn.." she had closed her eyes, moaning even louder as Orion sparked her sensations to rise, Javier quickly took off, unable to stay and hear her moans, he wanted to burn and get rid of the images from his head, but he couldn't, they were there, and they weren't going anywhere.

Orion had stopped, chuckling beneath his smirk, "You're crueler than I thought, stealing a fool's heart and then carelessly stepping over it".

She shrugged, snaking one arm around his neck to bring in closer, "If there's one thing you should know about me already, It's that boys are nothing but toys to me".

Her words were cold, but he didn't seem to care as his smirk remained plastered, "I don't mind that, as long as I get my share of the fun".

He wandered back from where he came, eyes down on the grass with a solemn expression glued to him, "Why…...Why can't I just forget her, she shouldn't be worth my time, but…..she's still on my mind".

It was like his feet took control, they stopped and made a quick turn, forcing him to go back to the spot where he found Orion and the girl, "Hey!"

They had stopped, he hurried over, grabbing her arm and yanking her away from under Orion's grasp where she was dragged away, "What the…" the winged male stood there, a bit confused as to what just happened, it was all too sudden and quick for him to process.

"W-what are you doing! Let go!" she tried yanking her arm back, but he kept a tight grip on it, stopping where he pulled her in close.

"Why were you with him!"

It took her by surprise, his tone was so forceful, "W-what….Because I want to!"

A scoff escaped his lips, "I thought you only went for guys who were up with the Elites, he doesn't look like the type".

She giggled, biting down on her finger with a sultry look in her eyes, "Sometimes it's nice to try something new, and what do you know, he makes an excellent lover".

"What about me then…..I felt something towards you from the minute I saw you….I'm much better than that jerk". He slipped his hand behind her head and into her hair, bringing her in closer where just inches kept their lips from touching.

"I don't even know your name". She felt frozen by his soft whisper, it's as if she could hear the pain behind his words.

"If you knew who I really was….then you wouldn't like me how you do now, in fact…..you'd despise me".

"No…..I wouldn't…..but I want to know who you are, I want to know about you…...will you let me"?

She cupped his cheeks with her hands, planting a kiss on him before pulling back, smiling that same sneaky grin, "Maybe in time….if you continue keeping me interested".

That kiss felt too quick but he enjoyed every second of it, it was like he had hit cloud nine, and he didn't know why, every time he had kissed a girl he never felt this way, but with her it was entirely different, he thought he would be able to get rid of her from his thoughts, but after what she had done, it was safe to say she would remain on his mind permanently.

She had managed to slip from his grasp, now circling around him and leaning close to his ear, "By the way, you taste delicious".

He spun around, hoping to come in contact with her again, but she was gone, nowhere in sight, how was she so quick, his shoulders dropped with a sigh, "That girl….." he touched his lips.

His chest began aching, as well as his head when he began hearing a voice quietly scorning him, his face landed in his palm, burying itself in despair, "...I shouldn't be falling for anyone in this school…...I have a goal….but I'm afraid that girl is interfering with it, and it's impossible for me to just forget her".

**Soooooo? What did you think? Thoughts? I hope you guys liked it and I'm really trying my best to figure out the shippings I want in here, so many possibilities that it makes me crazy, the good kind lol Anyways, I've definitely already got down the next set of Elites who are set to take over for the ones who previously hold the titles so if you want to find out who will be the new Elites, especially the new Champion, then make sure to stick around haha, I'm sure you'll all be in for a crazy read. And you want to know a little spoiler? Imperial is the top school to go to if you are born with an essence, but it isn't the only private institute for essence keepers, do the students of Imperial know? Can you guess what will come of that? Comment in the review section if you think you have an idea for what's to come and what I have planned. **


	17. Tyrant of Illusions, X and Y make a move

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter wooooooo! I hope you guys enjoy it because I made it extra long this time! You guys can expect a hella lot more soon because I'm chalked full of ideas and itching to get them down in the next chapters! Hope you like and don't forget to review! **

**(Yoru)**

"I had it…..I had the chance…...the opportunity to take on an Elite, and then blew it….she took back her approval". He plunged his fist into the tree, striking right through it which had caused the seemingly lurking figure to smirk.

Victor stood by, startled by the powerful hit he saw was given to the tree, "Yoru, you'll get another shot soon, I know you will".

"Can you predict the future"? Asked his friend, staring back at Victor who flinched, shaking his head to the question.

"No bu-". He was quickly interrupted.

"Then how do you know? She took it all back in only a few seconds, she made a fool of me, what if she

never gives me another opportunity"!

He said nothing, it was clear that his friend was just too angry, still acting up on his rage about the events that took place earlier, "Just leave me alone".

"Are you sure"? He asked, frowning as Yoru nodded, clenching his fists tightly.

His eyes remained down on the ground, yet he heard Victor's footsteps get farther and farther away, a sigh escaped into the air, "I'm a fool".

She had approached him, "Someone looks a little angry".

He turned his head back just a bit to see who this voice belonged to, but it was a girl whom he had never met, nevertheless she was beautiful, dual colored hair to be black and white and mixed colored eyes, "Leave me alone". He mumbled.

A sly grin appeared over her lips as she got closer to him, placing her lips just inches away from his ears, alarming Yoru who widened his eyes, "Blair doesn't think you're strong enough to fight for an Elite title, she believed in your power at first and then tricked you, how despicable for her to raise your hopes like that, you definitely deserved that chance, you deserve to be an Elite".

His head turned back to the ground, eyes narrowing fiercely, "I do….I'm stronger than she thinks, I can take on any of them and win, she's just scared because she knows I can easily dethrone her".

"Exactly, but you know….you'll never have the chance to prove it as long as she makes the decisions around here….but, there is someone out there who can help change that".

He stared down at the ground, thinking hard about what this girl had just said, and in his opinion, she seemed right about that, as long as Blair remained Champion, she had the power to say who was ready and who was not, she would be the cause for his goals not coming true.

"W-who….The commanders? They are all on Blair's side, her word is final and they will commend it".

Her giggles had left him with chills down his back, "My king…..he has big plans in store for Blair and all of the Elites, but he can't do it alone, he needs more support, and yours would be greatly beneficial, Yoru….if you stand with us, you'll have your shot at being who you've always wanted to be, the best, the Elites will be looking up towards you while you will look down at them".

His fists began trembling, "How can I trust that this isn't just a trick, I don't make deals with people who have dark intentions".

She snaked her arms down his shoulders, stroking his chest soothingly with a pur, "Everybody sees us as the enemies only because the Elites had titled us as that, but all we want is to change the rules, to create a new system in the school, is that so bad"?

"No…...I guess not, but still-". She chuckled again, leaning her chin down by his neck.

"Yoru…...you can be the greatest fighter out there, but no one will know as long as the Elites still stand, we have to show the school that there are much stronger fighters here, you can become a legend".

"A legend…." his eyes began blanking out, her words kept echoing into his ears, becoming more and more mesmerizing.

"Join us Yoru…..the door is open and ready for you".

He had watched everything, heard everything, all of it from afar, "You're making a big mistake".

**(Elites Quarters) **

"Where's Blair"!? They stormed in through the door, startling the Sapphire awake, his head whipping back and forth with alarm.

"BASHER!" they could hear both hers and Aedan's cries from up above.

Kei's hand formed into a fist, he took off towards the hall, being chased by the muses and Nate and Scott, all of them heading for the stairs and the door lying ahead of them.

"Blair"! He kicked the door open, finding Blair up against the wall, covering herself with her clothes as Aedan had his back turned to her, looking away with redness on his face.

"Oh my". Gasped Scarlett, looking away as Rouge quickly kicked Kei, forcing him to spin so he couldn't see, Nate and Scott had immediately done the same when they saw the raging expression on the muses face.

"W-what the hell's going on"?! He shouted, red as a tomato as he kept thinking back to Blair who was naked behind him.

"I-it was an accident, I didn't see anything….mostly anything". Aedan sighed, hiding his face into his hand as Kei spun around, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the door.

"A peeping tom"?! He hissed, clashing leers with the dual eyed boy who shoved him back.

"Enough you two"! Shouted Blair, trying her best to cover herself with the bundle of clothes she had in hand.

"What did you see"?! Growled the white haired boy grabbing Aedan once more by the collar.

"Wouldn't you like to know". He chuckled, faking a smirk to only anger Kei.

"That's enough! Both of you get lost!" Rouge and Scarlett came in with a double kick, landing each a foot on both boys who were forced out the door, crashing down the stairs as Nate and Scott quickly exited out, not wanting to be kicked out as well, literally.

"AGH"! They crashed to the ground at the foot of the steps, groaning from the painful kick the muses gave them.

A pair of feet approached them, sparking them to look up and find a cackling Basher staring down at them, "Consider that a gift from me to you".

"So you did this"?! Kei quickly shot up, grabbing Basher by his shirt and lifting him up off his feet.

The young boy laughed, pinching Kei's cheek to irritate him, "I needed some entertainment, and boy was this amusing".

"Her body…." Aedan sat up, grabbing Kei's attention who had then dropped Basher, picking up the dual eyed boy instead.

"What did you see"? He scoffed, being separated when Nate intervened, pulling him away as Scott held back Aedan, well tried too.

He looked down at his body, placing his hand over his stomach, "Her body was covered in scars…..so many of them…..big ones…..small ones….there were too many to count".

"W-what"? He had stopped, looking at Aedan with wide eyes.

"Uncultured dogs". Rouge scoffed and had closed the door, looking back at the champion who dropped her clothes, going bare in front of the muses who turned red on the spot.

"B-blair"! Scarlett quickly covered her eyes with both hands meanwhile Rouge looked away.

She chuckled, waving off there nervous and embarrassed expressions, "It's ok, we're all girls here".

Scarlett yelped, still keeping herself covered, "S-still, you shouldn't be like this, what if someone else tries to barge in".

The champion had snuck up behind both muses, grabbing a hold of each of their breasts, causing them to jolt and squeal, a frown came upon her face when she realized they were both bigger sizes than her own, "That's why I have you two to guard me, you won't let me down, will you"?

"Never". Rouge stood firmly, turning back to finally face the champion who had disappeared into the restroom, she could hear the bath running soon after.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, looking down at Rouge who carried a small frown, "Rouge, what are we going to tell Blair about the vision you had"?

The young muse moved away, seeing as Rouge stood her guard by the restroom door, standing still as she waited for her to do the same, "You heard her didn't you? We can't let her down, Blair chose us for the sole reason of being her first line of defense, If my vision does have something to do with her, then we're just going to have to prevent it from happening".

"You can't be serious". Scarlett furrowed her brows up towards the older girl.

"More serious than you think". She remained at the door, leaving her friend to sigh and follow along, standing at the other side as she also stood guard.

"I've never seen so many scars…...just thinking about them, it gives me chills". He shuddered, ultimately thinking back to what he had seen.

Basher made his way back to the couch, slumping back on it, "Call me a kid or whatever you like, but even I know that my lady is suffering right now, and you know the cause behind it"?

Kei's eyes became dark, noticeable to Aedan and Scott and Nate, all of whom watched as Kei's anger only increased more, "Commander Ina".

A soft husky whisper echoed through his ear, ***Son…...Brother…...Monster…***

He stopped, immediately spinning around to inspect his surroundings, "Who's there"!

Kei and the others looked at him weirdly, "Who are you talking to"?

***Aaaaeeeedaaaaan* **it was more than one voice now, all of them stretching and pronouncing his name out.

"A-agh!" he dropped to one knee, clutching the sides of his head, wondering where these unfamiliar voices were coming from, they continued on, only this time getting louder and more disruptive.

"W-who are you"?!

They all stepped back, watching as the boy let out scream after scream, "Aedan! Snap out of it"!

_***You…...we are you***_

"W-who's we? Answer me"!

***We are you…...the Phantom Quadro***

His eyes shot open, whispering after them, "P-phantom Quadro"?

"Aedan, are you ok"? Scott went by him, stopping his hand midway when the boy got back on his feet.

"I'm….I'm fine".

"What was that all about"? Kei asked curiously.

He began rubbing his head, no longer hearing the voices from moments ago, "I don't know….but It's never happened before".

**(Raine)**

She kept staring down at her palms, waiting for Ina and Chase to exit out of the room, a tiny sly grin formed on her lips when she had gotten out of her bed.

"Let's see if this will work". She knelt down on one knee in front of the barrier, placing one palm on the ground as she closed her eyes, "Perfect".

A small gust had kicked up, blowing her hair upwards as she was coated in a light pink aura, her eyes shot open, being cat like as an electrical pulse was released onto the surface, interrupting the barrier surrounding her and shattering it.

***I have to get out of here* **

She took off, running as quickly as possible, but the more she did the more she realized that the hallways weren't coming to an end at all, it was all like a maze, an endless path.

"W-what the hell"? She stopped, seeing no point in continuing forward if it was all going to be a repeat.

"Need some directions"? Thanos had appeared in front of her, hands behind his back as he calmly approached her.

"I'll find my own way out". She walked past him, being stopped when he grabbed her arm, throwing her back against the floor.

"Ngh". she whipped her head over at him, leering at the commander who smirked deviously towards the ex elite.

"It was just a joke, you realize that I'm not about to just let you walk out of this building so freely do you"?

"I guess you wouldn't be a commander if you did". She jumped back on her feet, holding her arms out and extending her claws.

"Little girl, do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

"Only one way to find out". She had disappeared, reappearing again only this time above Thanos, bringing her flaming claws down at him.

"Hm". her eyes widened when he flashed his toothy grin, holding his palm up and causing her body to freeze mid air.

"I…..I can't m-move….." she clenched down on her jaw, feeling her entire body tighten as he closed in his palm.

"I told you didn't I, you and every brat here think you have what it takes to go up against us commanders, but I'll tell you this, none of you would survive in the ring against us". He flicked his wrist, sending her body crashing through multiple layers of walls.

"Aaaaghhh!" her piercing shrieks had only added to his widening grin.

***He didn't even have to transform to use his powers…...h-how*?**

It felt like if it was going to go on forever, the pain got more agonizing as she kept piercing through wall after wall, "No! I have to get out of here"!

She bit down on her tongue, using every bit of force to gain control of her body again, the once faint pink aura surrounding her had increased dramatically, allowing her to break free from his power.

"Gah!" her feet recoiled back against the wall, boosting her leap with enough speed to charge into him, dragging the older man from his spot and plunging him through the other wall.

He emerged out from the pile of rubble, seemingly unharmed yet a chuckle had managed to come out, surprising Raine who had stepped back.

"Haha….well wasn't that nice, now it's my turn". He dusted his suit off, calmly making his way to Raine who had been cornered against the wall, eyes withered in fear as he placed one hand on his eye patch, carefully sliding it upwards to reveal what was behind it.

She gasped, visibly trembling when she came to see what was being hidden this entire time, her skin had gotten deathly pale, "N-no….I-it can't be…...it's …...it's you".

"It seems you're remembering now, but the question remains, what exactly do you remember"? He leaned in closer, forcing her to stare directly back in.

"S-stop! P-please!" tears were continuously running down her cheeks, a desperate look of plead remained on her, yet it had no effect on him except pleasure.

"You were a tough one to control, we had no choice but to let you go off when you escaped, however…..I didn't think you would ever return here, not after everything we've put you through".

She forced her head down, refusing to look at him any further, "I was an Idiot, everything….all of this…..it was a lie….I came back to get my revenge, when I was approached by the Anti King…...he fed me lies…...he told me it was Blair and Nero who did this to me, who had set me up…...but all this time…...it was you….a commander, the very person who took a pledge to look after the students of Imperial…...how could you"?!

"Simple". He slammed her against the wall, grabbing her neck and lifting her up from the ground.

She was coughing and wheezing for air, he leaned in towards her ear, "Money, power, domination".

Her eyes were turning bloodshot red, tears forcefully came out as she could barely try to speak, "E-everyone t-trusted you…..students…..l-looked up…..t-to you….B-bastard"!

"G-gyah"! He squeezed even tighter.

"Yes, and what fools they are for trusting in someone like me, but no matter, looks like I will have to tell the others that you ran away, but rest assured, your pretty little self will be sleeping six feet under the school".

"PUT. HER. DOWN". Something sharp had touched the back of Thanos neck.

He sighed, stifling a chuckle as he shook his head, "Nero, what a surprise".

The intensity of the diamond's glare was taking a toll on him, his back cringed at the cold touch of the Elite's tritan, "I should have known, I don't like the commanders, but for some reason, you rubbed me the wrong way more than anyone".

His grip on Raine had loosened, but she was still in his grasp, "Tell me boy, how did you manage to break into my illusion"?

"Simple….." he twirled his tritan, piercing it straight into the ground where it shattered the barrier causing the illusion.

"...I've always had an eye for what's fake and real, now this is your last chance, release her and I will allow you to live, I have no problem eliminating a commander".

He stared in shock at his tritan, the tips began bending, "Careful Diamond, this one loves feasting on gems".

His heel turned slightly, allowing for him to flip his tritan down and aim it towards Thanos' back, "What the-"

His entire figure had disappeared, allowing for Nero to aim his weapon towards Raine who had barely stopped the tritan in between her palms.

***He's so fast*!**

He pulled his tritan back, getting in front of Raine to shield her, "Where are you you bastard"!

"Right over here". Nero quickly spun around, being kicked across the hall and towards the end, crashing with the wall as Raine yelled for him in fright.

"Nero!" she ran after him, kneeling by his side as Thanos left a trail of hollow laughter.

"It's your word against mine, who will they believe, the lunatic girl who went missing and came back with a murderous rampage, or a respected Commander who has served Imperial for over twenty years".

"A-are you ok"? She helped him sit up against the wall, cupping his cheek to inspect him all over.

He clutched his stomach, flinching from the throbbing pain, "I'm fine…..but I can't deny that that was an impressive hit, I feel like my insides are still shaking".

"Nero…." he looked over at her, taken aback by her tears.

"What are you crying for"?

"I'm sorry…..for everything…..you…..you were right….you were telling the truth the entire time…...you and Blair never did anything to me, all this hatred I held was for nothing….I'm sorry". She leaned her head against his, letting her tears fall on him, one which he caught in his palm.

He placed his hand on her head, smiling faintly as he ruffled her hair for comfort, "It's all in the past….I'm just glad you're ok, but…..I did hear everything between you and Thanos…...so he's the man who took you away that night, am I right"?

She nodded, "The eye…...it's something that scars you eternally, everything had suddenly come back to me from that night…..Thanos is the man who kidnapped and tortured me…..he's the monster…"

"Well, this proves to be an even bigger problem than I thought". He sighed, throwing his head back against the wall with a grunt.

"We have to warn everybody, the entire school is in danger with that man here"! She was ready to take off, but Nero had his hand gripped with hers, holding her down with a firm stare.

"We can't".

She looked at him madly, "Why not"?!

"We have to figure out another way to take him out, if we go in talking about everything that happened, he can easily shut us down and have the entire commanders ring turn on us, besides….I'm worried that there's one person who will stand by Thanos' side more than anyone, he'll be our biggest challenge to overcome from this".

She looked at him curiously, trying to figure out who Nero meant, "Who"?

**(Hector) **

"Commander"! He ran up to the older man, smiling widely as Thanos patted the Emerald's head.

"Hector my boy, how are things coming along"?

"Much better, my training with Javer is getting more and more challenging but that's a good thing".

"That's great to hear, but see….I came to talk to you about something".

"What". He quirked an eyebrow, staring at Thanos in confusion when he saw the solemn expression on the Commander's face.

"It's something very serious, you see….I wasn't completely honest with you all these years".

He stepped back from the older man, staring at him dumbfounded, "W-what are you talking about"?

"I….I think you should remember, remember everything that happened to you". He lifted his eye patch, staring down at Hector who had been drawn in by the sight.

**(Hector's memories) **

Both him and Thanos had appeared inside a dim lit room, immediately they were hit with the cries of several children, all of them blood curdling and cringeful.

"What is this"? He looked around, finding that the lights to the room were being turned on, revealing a laboratory.

"This….is where I found you". He pointed to a another small child who had been chained down to a steel platform, hooked with many tubes that were collecting samples while also distributing mysterious liquids.

"That's….me". He looked startled, a visibly shooken face.

Thanos nodded, walking over to the illusioned copy, "I never found you at your home, but I did find your parents…..they were already dead…..our only lead to you was a wounded member of the poachers who had been hired by these people to collect kids like you".

"Mom! Dad!" he cried over and over, clenched down on his jaw as the tears running down his face collected into small puddles beneath him.

Two men in white coats had approached the table, walking right through Thanos who closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, "Everything we are seeing is what I saw that night while staking the place before we raided it".

"Subject A is profusely known to carry traits of a fire being, let's extract and continue on with Subject B". one of them had pulled a small tube that had contained blood from Hector, carrying it across the room where another steel platform rose up.

"W-who is that"? It was a second boy, oddly familiar to Hector.

"Aggggghhhhhh! Let me go!" he was fighting back, struggling and flailing under the dozens of leather straps tying him down.

"Shhh, the more you struggle the more difficult it only gets". He stuck a needle inside the tube, sucking all the liquid out and then piercing it into the young boy's neck, laughing as he gushed out his screams.

"Have you also injected subjects C and D"? Asked the other man from across the room.

"Yes, they are still being evaluated by the specialists, but at this rate, I would say those two aren't going to make it, however, this one….". He placed his hand on the tired boys head, the liquid injected into him had already started taking a toll.

"...he's special….he will be a success".

Everything had frozen, Thanos walked over to where the mysterious boy had been placed, he looked down at him, then back at Hector, "This boy…..you know him".

"I do"? He seemed taken by the commanders comment.

"This boy is Nero".

"W-what"? He was fear stricken, looking back between his young self and young Hector.

"When you were brought to the lab, they evaluated your essence power and found you to be a powerful keeper in the making, which is why they wanted to create more of you, Nero was already a powerful contender, but they wanted to make him stronger, and so he was given your DNA, hoping to create a weapon, along with two other subjects, they were also given samples, the four of you were called Project Phantom Quadro".

"Let's go!" the entire room had erupted into a violent quake, a hole was blasted in the wall with several recognizable figures storming through.

He pointed at them, watching as the commanders fought off the guards who were called in to defend against them, "That's you, and commander Kukaku…..and Klaus…"

The sight was extremely brutal, Klaus's strength in pummeling his opponents had left Hector feeling shivers down his spine.

A younger version of Thanos had slammed one of the guards down to the ground, hurrying towards an unconscious Hector whom he had picked up in his arms, "Son! Are you ok"?

"Mm…...D-dad". His eyes were proving hard to open.

Hector watched in silence, a lump stuck in his throat as he began feeling his stomach turning, to be able to witness what exactly happened right in front of him, his young self not even realizing what was happening.

Kukaku was surrounded by a group of guards, yelling out to her ally who immediately responded, "Thanos look out!"

He was quick to shield the young boy in his arms, turning around only to be clawed at the face by a canine hybrid guard, "AGH!"

"Thanos!" they yelled after him, unaware that while he remained on his knee, the guard who clawed at him was painfully being tortured inside.

He looked down, finding cuts being sliced right open on his skin, blood was running out of his eyes and ears with a cringing scream, "Ah-AGH!"

"Y-you bastard….all of you"! He had one hand over his eye, unable to hold back all the blood that was spilling out, yet he still managed to hold onto Hector as he lifted every single guard into the air, crushing every bone in there body without even lifting a finger.

It was a total bloodbath, the entire floor was coated in red with dozens of bodies lying lifelessly around, "Thanos!" they rushed over to him, not being able to see how badly his injury was when he refused.

"I'm fine! Let's just get all of these kids out of here and get some medical help".

"Only one kid". Responded Klaus, indifferent to Thanos' glare.

"What"?

"They fled….while the guards held us off, those scientists fled with the remaining subjects, the only one we actually rescued was this one". She pointed to Hector in his arms.

He sighed, holding on tight to the boy as he looked down, "At least that's one less life who has to suffer".

Everything had faded into black, yet Thanos and Hector had returned back into reality, being back in the schoolyard in their present state, "Hector".

He placed his hand on the emeralds head, feeling him trembling which also lead to him noticing the tears falling from Hector, "I was an experiment…..this entire time….why didn't you tell me"?! He slapped his hand away.

A frown appeared on the commander's face, "There is more to your past, what I showed you is what I felt you were ready to see, but if you only knew what else they did to you, I don't think you would be able to handle it…..I staked the place for years, waiting on my chief's orders to storm in and rescue you all….I'm sorry I took long on it…..I had to block these memories to let you continue living without the nightmares, but now things have gotten out of hand".

"What are you saying"?

"The entire time I was away, It was because I was trying to track down where the other prisoners who were in the lab with you that night were being held now, I managed to locate some, but the ones who were injected with your DNA I could never find, until now…."

"Nero". He was piecing everything bit by bit.

Thanos nodded, "I came back when I learned of the Diamond Elite named Nero…..Hector…..your blood and DNA still runs through that boy's veins, once his body begins aligning itself with your genetics, his second transformation could reveal itself at any moment if it hasn't already, and it could be something disastrous, if anyone can stop him, it's you….the original".

"W-what are you trying to say"? He was distancing himself more from the commander.

"I don't know what they did to Nero after they got away that night, but if my guess is correct, Nero could end up becoming somebody dangerous, a huge threat to us all and the school, you have to eliminate him".

"A-are you serious"?!

He grabbed Hector's shoulders, calming him down to get his attention once more, "Listen to me Hector, You'll never be stronger if somebody out there is sharing your blood and DNA….they were experimented into becoming better than you by using your own genetics…..if you want any hope of showing your real strength, then eliminate the fakes who stand in your way".

"I-i can't….Nero is my friend!"

"Nero is a threat to us all, he may not know it, but eventually he will be the downfall of everyone in this school, including you".

His entire body was stiff, his muscle tensing as the words Thanos spoke of kept echoing inside, he was dead serious about it, he needed to Eliminate Nero…...or risk the entire school's fate, including his own, "A-are you sure it was Nero? It could be somebody else"!

He shook his head, "I wish it was…...but all these years of research had led me to the Diamond Elite…..he's a threat to all of us…..if you don't take him out soon, he'll turn the stakes on you".

It was quite a while that he remained silent, the entire time he was just staring at the ground, feeling Thanos's eyes on him, his fists were trembling, "If…...if it's for the wellbeing of everyone here…...then…..I have no choice…..".

"You're acting like a Commander already". He patted him softly.

"I…...I just have to take some time right now….and be alone". He stepped back, walking off with his head down.

A smirk had appeared on Thanos's lips, however he was soon joined by Klaus who had appeared from thin air, "You really are the tyrant of illusions".

"I don't know what you're talking about". His smirk remained.

Klaus stifled a growl, "You can fool everybody, but not me, Evil knows Evil, I've been watching all this time, and I gotta say, I'm impressed, you're manipulating that brat into doing your dirty work".

Thanos chuckled, only this time more hollow, a dark look appeared in his eye, "That Diamond picked the wrong Commander to threaten, it's a shame he'll be dying by the hands of one of his closest allies soon".

"So now that you convinced him that Nero is the subject carrying his DNA, what do you plan on doing with the real boy who was injected that night"?

"I'll let his brothers take care of him, once those three fight, only one will remain alive, that one will be my weapon to use and eliminate my enemies, once and for all".

Klaus looked over at Thanos, a leering glare was on his face, "You're a sick twisted man, now why don't we talk about the price you'll be paying for me keeping my mouth shut about this"?

He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Name it, but remember this, you also work for me, so don't think you can blackmail me, or you'll be my next target".

"I've always wanted to see what you're capable of, but I'll warn you now, I pledge to whoever gives me the most, so either give me what I want, or I can easily turn for the other side and kill you where you stand".

He pulled out a checkbook, slapping it against Klaus's chest, "Name your price".

**(Lucille/Michael/Alain)**

Chaos and Aria had entered the Infirmary, drawing attention to themselves immediately from the three friends, "Chaos?" Lucille looked at him curiously.

"We need to talk to you".

Time had passed by, every single detail had been told to the muse leader, leading up to her slamming her fist down on the table, cracking it in half.

"Unacceptable"!

Aria had been startled by the hit, realizing now that the muse was a force to be reckoned with, she had been confronted by the raven haired girl who leaned in, "So you were siding with them"?!

"She was forced to". Chaos intervened, splitting both girls apart.

Alain sighed, "It seems you're in a real tough predicament Aria, but I think the fact that you managed to come to us and tell us shows that you're not like them at all, if anything, I believe everything you and Chaos have told us".

"T-thank you….and I don't expect forgiveness for what I did…...but I do need help in preventing any trouble coming towards the champion".

"The fact that she's blackmailing you and is even thinking of harming Blair, it's the last straw for me". Both Alain and Michael could feel the rage emanating from the muse, a bit overwhelming in their opinion.

"So what's the plan? I can hold my own against Lillith-"

"No". Lucille whipped her head over to Chaos.

"Leave Lillith to me, I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget". She stormed out of the room, leaving behind a moment of silence between the four.

"We have to go after her!" Michael was quick to move, but stopped as Alain told him not to.

"No, this is something both of them have to settle on their own".

Michael seemed unsure about it, groaning with his head falling back, "Why is there so much bad blood between them"?

Alain stifled a laugh, "Didn't you know"?

"What"? They all asked.

"Lillith and Lucille are sisters".

"Wait…..did I hear that right"? Michael tapped his ear repeatedly.

"Lucille? Sisters with that demon"? Aria yelped.

He nodded, "Half sister to be precise, her father had an affair with some mistress…...and from it came Lillith, there father thought it was only right for Lillith to join the family, so he took her and brought her to live with Lucille and her mother, let's just say…...childhood was not pleasant for those two".

Michael had felt a bit hurt, angry, just by the fact of not knowing any of this until now, he had only thought that it was a mere rivalry between the girls, but in the end, it was a deeper rivalry between siblings, "I can't believe she never told me".

There was some satisfaction within Alain who felt he had an upper hand on Michael by knowing something about Lucille that his friend didn't, "She never wanted anyone to know…..those two despise each other, Lucille resents Lillith for being the center of their father's attention and receiving all of his affection, while Lillith hated Lucille for being the child of the true wife of there father, she on the other hand was labeled the whores daughter, the black sheep of the family, she was forced away from her mother to live with them, and because of that, those two never got along".

**(Flashback to many years ago)**

The noise was too much for her, the screams only got louder, even if they were from the second story floor, it only became clear that she had to see what was going on.

"How could you?! After everything you've done?! You're disrespecting me! Disrespecting your own daughter"! She stayed behind the wall, peeking slightly over to see her mother descending down from the stairs, angrily storming away from her father who soon appeared, a dark gaze in his eyes.

"I am disrespecting no one! I am living up to my title as a father, that's why it is only right for me to do this, so either you grow to accept it, or I can have you sent away…...far, far away".

Those last few words had shook her deep, what exactly did he mean by that, it must have been serious because it seemed to have also frightened her own mother, "I thought you loved me….but it is clear now that you don't, you're bringing that whore's daughter into my home, what about Lucille"?!

Not a single reaction came from him, "That whore's daughter is my daughter as well! And she will be your step child soon so show some respect! Lucille will learn to live with her whether she likes it or not, besides, a sister should please her since you refused to have any more children".

"S-sister"? She mumbled, unaware that her voice wasn't soft enough,she was immediately spotted.

"L-lucille! Sweetie"! They both turned to her, slightly stunned to find the confused but startled young girl spying.

He stood straight, holding a firm tone, "Well…...I was hoping to wait a bit longer , but now you've heard a bit, I guess I might as well do this now".

Her heart fastened the more he got closer down the stairs, she looked up at her mother who had her arms folded, a look of disapproval and anger mixed into one, "M-mama…."

She felt her breathing shorten when her father stopped just a few inches away from him, but that wasn't what had her on her toes, it was the now hiding figure being shielded by him, similar raven colored hair just like hers, she kept poking her head out from behind him, staring back with such stunning colored eyes, dual mixed ones.

"Lucille….from now on, your sister will be living with us, her name is Lillith". He stepped aside, revealing the young girl fully, she was the exact same age as her.

"My…..my sister"? She was entirely confused.

Her mother scoffed, "That's not your sister, she's the daughter of the whore who seduced your father, a no good cheating-"

"Enough!" they all flinched at his tone.

He placed his hand over the young girl's head, smiling faintly at Lillith who still seemed frightened, "You're in good hands my daughter, this is your family, all of this belongs to you too". She stared around at the enormous mansion that would now be called her home too.

Lucille's eyes widened, ***Papa….he…...he never smiled like that towards me, soft words spoken so truthfully….why her?***

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"Loretta, how wonderful to see you again". She was approached by a few of the guests who arrived first to the event, all of them greeting with a kiss and hug.

She laughed, toasting a drink with them, "It sure is, I hope tonight we can all catch up".

"Tell me, how is your daughter"? One of the woman asked, sipping from her glass.

"Which one"? Another giggled, seemingly angering Loretta who restrained herself.

She covered it with a laugh of her own, "I only have one daughter, if you mean that other child who was brought into my home, rest assured she has no ties with me and my precious Lucille, she is just a stray whom we took in out of pity".

Another guest gasped, "Well, that sounds like a nuisance already, I hope it has no effect on Lucille, she's a seemingly brilliant and beautiful girl who has big plans in store for her future".

Loretta held her nose high up, taking pride in all of the praise they gave her daughter, "She sure does, she's the light of our family".

Lillith stood behind the group of women, hearing every word that was said only to run out of the hall, tears spilling from her eyes, Lucille watched in dismay, disgusted by her mother's words only to run after her step sibling.

"Lillith!" she looked all over, losing sight of where she could have gone, three entrances, she decided to try one and go from there.

She didn't want to hear, but most of the guests weren't being quiet in there topic of gossip, everything was loud and clear.

"I heard there is another child in the Hellbrink family".

"Yes, a second daughter who seems to be the same age as Lucille".

"How scandalous, a ten year affair with a love child produced from it".

"Lady Loretta must feel embarrassed by this ordeal".

"And the nerve of that child to actually take residence with them, it must be a plan from her mother so they can get some money".

"It seems Lucille won't be the only Heir to the Hellbrink fortune, how do you think she feels"?

"Poor Lucille, she has no idea how much shame has been brought upon her family right now".

The comments were disgusting to her, she stormed out of the door, running down the hallway only to stop at the corner when she saw her father sitting on the floor with Lillith, attempting to cheer her up.

"Nobody likes me, they hate me". She couldn't stop, Loretta's words kept coming back into mind.

"That's a lie, I like you, I love you my daughter, who cares what the others think, you are my daughter….my life and light, and I will never let anyone harm you, you are the most important person in my life". He brought the young girl into a hug, one which she snuggled up to, enjoying the warmth of her father's words.

"F-father…" Lucille had stepped back, leaning herself against the wall in tears, it was happening again, those words, the compassion and love, he was showing it all to Lillith…..but not once did he ever show such emotions to her, why? What was so special about Lillith that was allowing him to open his heart in such a way.

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"Happy Birthday Lucille"!

She was surrounded by hundreds of guests who were invited to her celebration, all of them cheering as she blew out her candles, "Happy birthday sweetie". She was hugged by her mother who had extended her hand over to the side of the hall, the entire space was occupied by presents, all of them for her.

It was too many to count, but regardless, it didn't make her happy, everyone seemed festive, except for her, all because he wasn't here.

The cake was being sliced, with no one looking she took off with two plates of the dessert, making her way to Lillith whom she had last seen in the garden.

"Where did she go"? She looked around, but paused when she saw her father holding a small box out to her step sibling, a present box.

***Father was here the entire time….and he didn't tell me*? **

"Happy birthday my sweet Lillith". He hugged her, placing a kiss on top of her head and watching as the young girl unraveled the small box.

Curiosity struck Lucille as well, also wanting to know what was in it, she didn't know it was Lillith's birthday either, causing guilt to immediately build up.

"It's…...it's pretty". She cooed, holding up what seemed to be a pendant necklace.

He took it in his palm, kneeling in front of her as he popped it open, "I had a picture of your mother, along with you and I put inside, for you to keep with you always".

"Thank you…...father". He tied it around her neck, surprised when he was tackled into a hug by her.

"You…...you finally called me father".

A warm smile formed on his lips, causing Lucille to drop the plates when she felt like something inside of her had broken, "Papa…..why don't you ever smile like that with me…...why only her"?

The sound of the plates crashing had disrupted both of them, he quickly stood up, walking over as Lillith remained behind, he noticed how Lucille's lips rolled in, hiding how they trembled along with her watery eyes, a firm gaze was all he gave along with a nod, "Happy birthday Lucille".

Without hesitating, he continued on past her, leaving a crying Lucille to run off in the opposite direction, stared after by Lillith who continued clutching the pendant in her hand.

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~**

They both remained on the other side of the door, flinching as they could hear things being thrown from within their father's office, both sides fighting and screaming at the top of there lungs.

"You can't do this!"

"I already am!"

"Lucille is the true Heir to the family! That illegitimate brat deserves nothing"!

"My decision is final Loretta! Both girls are splitting the Inheritance and Lillith will be taking the Hellbrink family name"!

"If you do this, I will never forgive you! You already brought her into our home, you've shamed me and Lucille, you've given her more than you've ever given your other daughter! Isn't that enough"?!

"They are both my blood so it is only fair that they share the family inheritance equally"!

"I will not stand for this! Mark my words! You will regret embarrassing me and our daughter"!

They quickly stepped away when she had opened the door, yet she stopped upon finding both girls at the foot of it, she seemed relieved to see Lucille, yet showed disgust upon centering her eyes on Lillith.

"I hope you and your whore of a mother are happy, you destroyed our family". She turned her back, walking off as Lillith showed sadness to the comment.

Lucille frowned, although she knew her family was falling apart, she knew Lillith was not at fault, it was all an issue to be resolved and dealt with by the adults, "Lillith…..don't listen to anything my mom says….you're part of the family and my sister, ok"?

She was surprised to say the least that Lucille had shown compassion and kindness to her, enough so that it made her cry, "T-thank you".

"Lore-" the door opened further, he saw Lucille with her hand on Lillith's shoulder, the girl in complete tears.

"What did you do"?!

She quickly stepped away, "I-I didn't do anything!"

He grabbed Lillith and kept her at his side, glaring dangerously at Lucille who was startled by such a darkening expression, "If you even start behaving like your mother, I'll have both of you sent away, understood"?!

"N-no fathe-". He quickly shut her down.

"Lay a finger on Lillith again, and rest assured I won't be so lenient next time".

She was left out in the hallway, watching in fright as he slammed the doors of his office, why was he so protective of Lillith, he never showed so much concern for her, it just didn't make sense, what was different about Lillith that he seemed to be different with her for.

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"Today will be a day to never forget". She watched as he hugged Lillith, sharing a mournful moment with the weeping girl.

She didn't care for the rain drenching her from head to toe, all that she cared was how much the connection between her father and that girl was stronger than her own with him.

She kept staring at the ground, painfully ignoring the comments made by the attendants of the funeral, "The master's mistress died last night, I've never seen him so sad, it's as if something within that man died".

"Yes, but when he is with the young lady Lillith, it is as if he still holds hope inside of himself, he really cherishes that girl a lot".

"More than young Lady Lucille".

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"Why does father hate me"? She sat out in the garden, gazing out at the waterfall they had in there backyard.

"Ever since I could remember….he has never shown compassion….love…..or kindness towards me…..but it's as if with Lillith….he could open his heart entirely".

"Do you really want to know why"? She quickly whipped her head back, finding her mother standing just inches apart from her, a solemn look crossed on her face.

"Mother…" she was joined by the older woman who sat beside her, plucking a flower from the ground and then picking it's petals off one by one.

"It's because you're the child of a loveless marriage".

"I'm….what"? She shook her head, refusing to believe what had been said.

"Your father and I were bound into a loveless marriage when we were teenagers, it was tradition to be wedded for only business purposes, so that's what they did with us, but at the time I was engaged to your father, it is when he truly fell in love with another woman, Lillith's mother".

She clenched the grass beneath her, "Dad had an affair all these years…...and you knew"?

"What could I do? Your father and I couldn't divorce, if we did, it would ruin both families, we would be shamed more than if the affair ever got out, we were stuck together whether we liked it or not…...I stood by, doing my best to pretend that he wasn't cheating, and sure enough, It made me forget all the scandal when you were born, you were a blessing to us…...however…..I didn't know that at the same time, his mistress had also given birth, Lucille…..you're my light….but you're also the result of a loveless marriage…..Lillith is your father's light because she came from the true love of his life".

The petals that were now plucked in her palm were carried off by the wind, it completely caught Lucille off guard when she saw the tears running down her mother's face, "It wasn't until that day that I found out of his other daughter…..I only ever thought it was a romance, but I never expected a love child to come of it…..I may seem like the bad person here, but all I ever want to do is make you feel loved, because no matter what, your father won't see you the same way he does with Lillith, I learned to accept being the woman he was forced to marry, but I refuse to let you live less than that girl, you are the true Heir to the family, you are the first daughter of the Hellbrink family, my pride and joy".

"A loveless marriage…...it's not fair, if he was able to be happy with somebody else, then why couldn't you"? She was shaking in anger, the thought of how her father was a cheating bastard, her mother was a victim to a man who crushed her heart and stepped on it without even batting an eye.

"Because it would be a lie if I said I didn't fall for your father over time, although I knew he would never love me in return, being by his side was enough for me, sometimes you can't control who your heart chooses, and sometimes your feelings won't be returned, I know I am a fool for living like this…...but it's too late for me, all I want now is for you my daughter…" she stroked Lucille's hair, wiping away the angry girls tears.

"...Is to be happy, and to never repeat the mistakes I have done, be happy…..and fall in love with somebody who will treasure you as their own light".

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"Your mom was a whore"!

"Haha, how much did she charge"?

"My parents say that your mom was a money hungry wench".

She was surrounded by too many kids, all of them taunting her repeatedly as they hurled rocks at her.

"S-stop it! Please"!

"ENOUGH"! They had all quickly stopped upon hearing that voice, they quickly turned to the stairs.

"Lucille…" she saw the blue eyed girl come down from them, a smile of relief happily coming on.

A glare narrowed on her eyes, "I don't care if you're my cousins, cut it out or you'll deeply regret going against me".

They frowned, "But…..but she's not one of us, she's an outsider"!

Her eyes had turned black, frightening the kids who quickly backed away from Lillith, "She's my sister, now if you mess with her, then you mess with me, understand"?!

"Y-yes". They were all quick to apologize to Lillith who gave a look of thanks to Lucille.

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"M-mom…...please…..please don't leave me". she sat bedside of Loretta, holding on tight to her hand, it was at anytime that she could pass on.

Lillith stood on the other side of the door, her head down in sorrow as she overheard the entire conversation between Lucille and her mother.

She coughed, her face going paler by the second, "Listen to me Lucille….no matter where you are, I'll always be watching over you, y-you'll never be alone…...o-ok"?

Tears continued streaming down her face, staining over her mother's hand which she held to her face, "D-do…...do you ever regret falling for my father"?

A tiny barely visible smile came onto the ill woman's face, "No…...because as long as I was by his side…...that was enough for me…..and I got the best reward from it all…..you".

There was a knock on the door, one of the maids had entered through, holding a phone in her hand, "Lady Lucille".

She wiped her tears away, "W-what is it Jamie? Where is my father"?

It seemed that the maid was hesitating, looking a bit unsettled when she avoided eye contact, "H-he….he's on the phone right now…...he said that he can't come home tonight, that he'll be taking a flight back in the next few days if possible".

"Are you kidding me"?! She quickly stood up, startling the maid who yelped and shakingly handed her the phone.

She snatched it, holding it to her ear in immediate response, "You bastard! Is this what family means to you?! Nothing"?!

"Of course not, but your mother is a strong woman who will pull through-"

"You know what father, go to hell"! She slammed the phone against the wall, scaring the maid who ran out, allowing Lillith to stand at the door once more like before.

She turned back to her mother who had been coughing uncontrollably, "L-lucille….it's fine….your father has always been a busy man….we shouldn't interrupt him over something so small".

The teen dropped on her knees, lowering her head onto her mother's chest, crying as her head was being stroked softly, "You're more important than anything in the world…..you're my light".

"I love you, Lucille".

Darkness had quickly dawned over, she no longer felt the touch of her mother's fingers running through her head, she no longer heard a heartbeat, everything had just gone, silent.

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"First Lillith's mother…..and now Lucille's….poor girls".

"It truly is a sad day in the Hellbrink family".

The whole group of attendees had stayed behind, watching from afar as both girls walked up to the memorial. Lucille had carried a giant bouquet of flowers, placing them neatly in front of the many bundles of flowers that were already lying there.

"Hey". Alain had approached the mournful girl from behind, jolting as he was quickly embraced by her.

"Alain…..What…..w-what do I do? My mother's gone…..I'll never see her again". She buried her face into his neck, both not caring that his neck was staining with tears.

He placed his hand over her head, resting his chin on it as well, his eyes shifted over to Lillith who remained silent, staring back at the shrine dedicated to Loretta, "You have me here".

She pulled away slightly, staring up with sorrowful eyes, "That man….he didn't even come…...he never cared! He never cared"! She dropped on her knees, burying her face into her palms as Alain quickly knelt at her side, holding her tightly.

**~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o~~0~o**

"You're leaving"?! He stood up from his chair, unknowingly throwing it back as Lucille shot a glare in response, the beautiful teen had had enough of the miserable atmosphere, she couldn't take it anymore, the never ending gossip, the torturous thoughts of her mother living in a loveless marriage, the deception and betrayal, she wanted no more.

"Yes, I can't stand living here anymore, all there is to remember is how my mother suffered at your hands, she truly loved you, and you stepped on her heart!"

"I had a right to be happy!" he shouted in response.

The ring around her neck had lit up, sharp canines had sprouted out as well, "So did she!"

Everything remained silent, something about this girl was frightening at the moment, she wasn't seeing him as a parent, but more as an enemy, "You knew she was dying and yet you refused to come! You weren't there to hear her final words! You never came to her funeral! You never loved her and you never loved me! Admit it!"

He looked away, "That's not true…..I cared for your mother….But I did not love her like I did Lillith's mother, now that they're both gone, only you and Lillith give me hope of happiness, you are my light".

She scoffed, "No…...Lillith is your light, you always showed her sides of you that I had never seen, you pushed me away and treated me coldly, Lillith came from two people in love, while I came from two people forced to be in love…...how you treat me and her tells exactly who you favor more…..and who you truly care for…...now that my mother is gone….I have no need to live in this hellhole, I won't follow in the same path of misery, I will be happy".

He clenched his fist, "I won't allow you to leave, I am still your father".

Her head turned back to him, startling the older man who saw the slit glowing pupils in his daughter's eyes, "Didn't you hear me? I will be happy…...if you stand in my way father, well then….I won't be lenient".

His shoulders dropped, he wanted to believe that she wasn't serious in her threat, but deep down, something was telling him that she meant every word, "You're just like your mother…...a demon under all that beauty".

She chuckled, "I have you to thank for making me like this, satan".

The doors had bursted open when she stormed out, however she quickly paused when she found Lillith waiting for her at the end of the hallway, "Lillith…"

Her sister frowned, hearing the entire fight from within the office, "You can't leave".

She shook her head, "I have to, I'm not happy here, nothing is here for me anymore".

"What about me"? A pout came into her lips.

"You don't need me to protect you, father has always watched over you…...It's time I move on".

She grabbed onto Lucille's hands, "N-no…...but you're the only one I can trust".

The raven haired girl hurried down the stairs, parting hands with her sister and ignoring the pleading cries of Lillith who yelled after her, "Lucille please! Don't leave me! Please!"

"Let her go". He walked up behind the dual eyed girl, she grew tense from his touch.

He leaned down to her ear, a devious smirk playing his lips, "It will just be me and you…..forever".

**(End Flashback/ Ina/Klaus)**

She stared up at the large screen against the wall which displayed her friend's photo, "Asana…."

"The first time I met her I knew she would be trouble". Her head moved slightly to the side where she caught a glimpse of Klaus.

"She's not trouble, but she might be in some, I just wish I knew where she was". She pressed the button on the board which had shut off the computer.

"I heard that you are considering making that pipsqueak of an emerald elite join the Imperial guard, what changed that stone heart of yours"?

A chuckle escaped, she wasn't the least bit offended by his comment as he was the one with a real stone heart, "People change…" she took a close look at Klaus who seemed indifferent.

"...at least most of us".

"You seem to get aroused with just the type of person I am right now, I have no need to change".

Her eyes had closed as she restrained herself, "Our affair is history, it was all to kill time".

He gazed down at her in a dark manner, "We both know that's not the case".

"I have somebody on my mind now, don't interfere with it".

"Are you talking about that stupid casanova Chase"?

She leered up at him, confirming his accusation, "I didn't think you were stupid enough to fall for that idiot's flirting techniques, but then again I'm never wrong".

"It's none of your business, I like Chase, he's not like all the other people I've been with, especially you, whenever he's around, something about the atmosphere feels safe, and light, I never thought I could develop feelings for someone his type…..but I did".

"He makes you feel this way, but it will probably be the only feeling he gives you, but I know the best one in you, and I'm the only one who can create it".

The tension in between was unavoidable, she went up to him, placing her hand over his chest as she faced upwards, a smirk was now formed onto his lips as he picked her, allowing her to wrap her legs and arms around him while a hawty kiss was shared.

"Ina…" he stopped at the door, processing the sight before leaving in a hurry.

***W-what did I just see*?**

**(Lacy/Junbei) **

He was sitting across from her, watching as she playfully fed Alice some food, "Hey".

They both stopped, looking over at Jun who had pushed his food away, folding his hands together seriously, "What was that back at the grocery store"?

She gave him an innocent smile, "What do you mean"?

"You can fool anybody in the world, except me, I know what I saw and it wasn't the dimwitted girl right now".

She giggled this time, "Maybe you mistook me for somebody else".

His hands slammed onto the table, startling Alice, "Enough, now tell me who you are, ever since you decided to live with us you've told me nothing about yourself, how can I even trust you with Alice".

Her smile quickly faded away, "I can't tell you anything, but I swear you can trust Alice in my hands".

"Get out".

"What"? He shocked her when he pointed at the door.

"I said get out, if you can't even tell me anything about yourself, then I can't trust you with Alice, not after what I saw today".

"Ju-".

"Get out, now". He didn't yell, but his tone was firm enough to frighten her.

"Surprise surprise"! The door to the apartment had been knocked down.

They both whipped their heads over to the group of men in black suits who had stormed in, firing a net towards both Junbei and Alice.

"Look out!" she shrieked when Jun had thrown himself over, holding Alice safely in his arms as he dodged the net.

"Who the hell are you"?!

They parted from the middle, allowing a man in a black suit with gold chains hanging from his neck to walk in, he had brown slicked back hair with several tufts sticking out from the front, his smile revealed the gold tooth in place of a normal white one. His daring amber colored eyes had sparked young Alice into a shocked trance.

"Did you really think you could hide from us forever"? He reached into his jacket, pulling out what looked like an extendable taser wand.

"That was the plan". Jun teased, flashing a mocking smirk of his own.

"W-who are these people Jun"? Lacy hid behind him, holding onto a trembling Alice.

"They're here for Alice…...but I won't let them lay a finger on her".

"What do they want with her"?

She got no response, but instead had held onto the shrieking young girl when she saw the man tase Jun, "AGH"!

He grabbed onto the wand, pulling it away and breaking it on his knee, "You're gonna have to try harder than that".

One of his henchmen had handed him another wand, he extended it out, holding it towards Jun with an evil grin, "I'll enjoy seeing you squirming on the floor".

"Get out of here"! He shoved Lacy and Alice back, dodging the swipe from his opponent who then went in for a jab.

"Ngh"! He grabbed the wand again, pulling the older man in and then grabbing his forearm, flipping him over onto the ground with a forceful slam.

"Gah!" he swung under Jun, tripping him on his back as two men interfered, picking the teen up where they held tightly onto him.

"No!" Lacy had refused to leave, but she was startled when the suited man began repeatedly hitting Jun.

"W-what are you d-doing! G-get outta here"! He was hit in the face, having it whip to the other side as blood began swarming from his mouth.

He swiped his hand towards the two females, "Get the girl!"

"No!" she took off with Alice in her arms, going for the hallways only for more of the henchmen to appear.

"Agh!" Jun broke free, extending his wings out and blowing a vicious gust to his opponents, sending them back through the wall.

"Leave them alone!" he was off the ground, swooping in towards the leader of the group and tackling him off the ground, smashing him against the wall as well.

"Now!" he shouted, laughing with a menacing tone when a net was fired at the raven haired boy, capturing him on the ground and electrocuting him.

"Big brother!" Alice squirmed out of Lacy's arms, running for Jun only to be taken in by one of the henchmen's arms.

"ALICE"! They both screamed, watching as she was quickly covered with a cloth that had put her to sleep.

"Now…." all eyes were on Lacy.

"...What to do with you".

She kept stepping back, eventually being cornered against the wall with fear, "W-why are you doing this? What do you want with Jun's daughter"?

He scoffed at her, looking back at Jun and then back at her, "Hah! Daughter!? Alice is the last remaining blood member to her family inheritance, once I get rid of her I'll be receiving my brother in law's entire fortune, this punk had the nerve to kidnap her and even thought he could get away with it".

He kept fiddling within the net, enduring every shock being sent at him, "It's not kidnapping if I was doing it to save her from the likes of you"!

"So…...you lied to me"? She looked at the raven haired boy, seeing that he wasn't denying it which only confirmed her question.

They had placed there foots over his neck, he spoke out in a raspy tone, "Y-you should have just stayed away from us when I told you to".

Her eyes quickly averted over to the man who was walking off with Alice, "W-what are you going to do with her"?

"That's nothing you should concern yourself with".

"Then…..Then I can't let you take her"!

He laughed, not taking her glare seriously, "What's a girl like you going to do against a group of men like us"?

"You'd be surprised at what this girl can do". She broke the leg off the table with a single kick, immediately using her other leg to kick it and strike the man holding Alice in his face.

"Agh!" he dropped to the ground, releasing hold of the young girl whom was taken in one swoop by Lacy.

"Get her"! They all went for her at the same time, she hurried back to the corner where she placed Alice against it, now standing protectively in front as she broke off two more legs from the table, using them as her weapons.

Four of them had charged at her simultaneously, she swung her weapons at opposite directions and then used her foot to kick them back, her body had swiftly arched back allowing for her opponents to dodge where she swung at them once more, striking them in the ribs and causing them to collapse.

"I got you now!" one of them came full charge with a fist but was automatically kicked in the stomach and then struck in the neck with the tip of the wooden leg.

The leader of the pack watched from the back, seemingly calm to the sight, "She'll eventually tire out".

"I have to get out of here". He mumbled, still fiddling with the net.

Two men came from each side, sending a punch towards her at the same time only for her to scoot back and let them clash fists, joining in and bringing her elbow down with enough force which she used to break both their wrists together.

"Gah! Who is this girl"!?

He was clenching down his jaw, growing a bit cautious as he saw each of his men quickly go down by her hands.

"You idiots! How are you getting beaten by a girl"?! She spun around, holding both arms out as she whipped the last two opponents to the ground, slamming her heel down on one of there heads and breaking the wooden leg on the others.

She took on a fighting stance when she saw him approaching her, he pulled his jacket off, rolling his sleeves up with a malicious grin, "Looks like I'll have to put you down myself".

"ARGH!" Jun had stood up, screaming uncontrollably as the net shocked him repeatedly, he flapped his wings over and over, blowing a deadly gust to shred the net in pieces.

"Ngh"! She got on one knee to avoid being blasted away from the gusts, however the older man was quickly pinned against the wall from the winds.

"Leave them alone!" he swooped in, standing mid air as he grabbed the man by his neck, holding him off his feet brutally.

"Heh". he headbutted Jun, kicking him back as he landed on his knee.

He snapped his fingers, calling in more henchmen to hold the raven haired teen off, "There's more of you"?!

"Even if you defeat these fools, I still have more to come"! He laughed in satisfaction, watching as Jun was immediately swarmed by them.

"Now…" he looked back at Lacy who had already parted off with Alice, though she stopped when he had reached the door before her.

He held his hand out, "Give me the girl".

She backed away, holding on tighter to Alice, "In your dreams you creep".

"I wasn't asking! I'm demanding". She was quick to react when she saw him moving his foot and turned her back to him, receiving the brutal blow to her spin which had thrown her to the ground, all while still keeping Alice protected.

"Lacy!" they had latched onto his wings, preventing him from flying.

"I'm done playing your games"! he grabbed Lacy by her hair, dragging her aside and throwing her on the floor.

"Agh!" she had hit her head, feeling slightly dizzy from the impact.

"Leave her alone!" he grabbed one of the men by their arms and flipped him over while doing a back kick and fending off another, his adrenaline only intensified as he saw how she was treated.

He had picked Alice up, slinging her onto his shoulder as he ordered for more agents to come and distract Jun, "Alice! No"!

"N-no…...No! You're not going anywhere with her"! the crowd was swarming him repeatedly, Lacy scurried off the floor and went running towards the man with her arm out.

"Give her back!" she snatched his arm only for him to pull away and slap her, sending her face whipping to the opposite side where her lip had split open.

"You bastards"! Jun shouted, extending his wings further out and sharpening them which had cut through his opponents.

She cupped her cheek, enduring the throbbing sensation coming into play as she had her head down, "G-give her back to me, or I swear you'll regret it".

He erupted into laughter, "What's a measly girl like you going to do"? All of his men had joined in, taunting the teen whose hair began rising.

Something sharp and prickly had touched his neck, he froze up, using his eyes only to carefully look down and see that she had a golden staff shaped like a cross with a circle in the middle directed at him.

"G-geh….." he was fear stricken, this wasn't the ordinary girl from only minutes ago, this was a demon of some sort. A giant grey head veil with gold glowing lining rested over her, her hair grew out long and turned ashy silver with her eyes dimming to a faint amber gold, her skin had turned ghostly pale with her outfit turning into a vintage thigh length gray dress with collars and a v shaped tail coat to match her headpiece, she wore dark grey gloves that reached to her upper arms and the same colored stockings with black boots that reached her thighs that also had a glowing gold stripe down the sides.

"W-what the…" he was standing over a pile of bodies, gazing in awe at Lacy's unexpected transformation.

"I could slit your throat hear and now, but maybe you want to see what the other side looks like". Her slit pupils were releasing a red glow, an effect that quickly appeared on his eyes as well.

"AGH!" he released Alice who had awoken by the man's screams and went running to Jun, being picked up into his arms as she fearfully watched Lacy.

"S-stop it! What is this! Help me! Somebody!" he clutched onto his head tightly, stumbling around as he screamed continuously, eventually going to the wall where he banged his head on it multiple times.

"I didn't want it to come down to this…..but you left me no choice". She swiped her staff aside, causing dozens of spurts of black energy to erupt from all over his body, he dropped on his knees with his eyes rolling back before falling flat on himself.

It became quiet after that, she looked over at Jun and Alice, reverting back to her normal self where she stumbled beside the wall, feeling incredibly drained.

"Lacy!" he went over to her, grabbing her arm and putting it around his shoulders as he helped her up, leading them out of the place before anyone regained consciousness.

"W-where are we going"? She could barely keep her eyes open.

He had Alice latch onto his back safely as he picked Lacy in his arms, taking off into the sky, "Imperial, I'm gonna get you some help and then you're gonna start giving me some answers".

"I….I can say the same for you….". She fell asleep in his arms.

**(Later that day) **

"You said you were attacked at your apartment"? Blair took a seat across Jun who nodded, comforting a dozing Alice on his lap.

"Yeah….they finally caught up to me and Alice, and Lacy who could potentially be a target for them now".

They looked back at the third couch where Lacy was now resting, being tended to by both muses, "Scarlett, Rouge".

Both girls stopped at Blair's request, "Search for Lucille and Aura, I need the four of you back here immediately".

Kei had followed after them, being accompanied by Nate and Scott, "Hey!"

Rouge and Scarlett had stopped, looking over at Kei who seemed anxious, they knew about what already, "What are we going to do with Blair"?

The blonde furrowed her brows, "That's for me and the rest of the muses to deal with".

"Seriously"?! He shouted, frustrated when they ignored him.

"Jun….." he shifted his gaze from Lacy over to Blair.

"...This child will only create more problems, you cannot raise her alone".

He formed a cold leer, "I've come this far, nothing's going to make me give her up so you can just forge-". She shook her head, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Nobody said anything about giving Alice up, I'm saying that you cannot raise her without us, haven't you heard the phrase, it takes a village to raise a child? Well this is it, we are the village".

"I don't need anybody's help". He looked away, stroking Alice's head soothingly.

"Yes, you do, and I'm willing to make things a bit easier for you". She stood up, walking over to her desk.

"How"? He wasn't the only one interested in hearing her proposition, Aedan watched carefully, still thinking back to the whole bathroom incident.

"I will arrange a living quarters for you, Lacy, and Alice, I will make sure Alice's presence is not known by the commanders, for if they find out, I guarantee you'll never see her again, I can make everything a thousand times easier, however…...when the time comes I'll be needing something from you, I can't say it now, but in time you will know".

He remained silent, thinking it over, his apartment was a wreck, he definitely couldn't go back otherwise he could risk Alice's safety, no doubt Alice's uncle would come back with an even bigger vengeance, it was all starting to seem like his only resort, what better place to keep a little girl hidden than a school of teens who can turn into vicious beasts.

"Ok…..as long as Alice remains safe and hidden, I'll do it".

"Great, I'll have somebody set up a room right now".

He had remained silent long enough, enough that he had grown too anxious, he stood up, approaching Blair who looked at him, being stunned when he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Aedan!" Kei stood up as well.

"I'm borrowing her". He slammed the door behind him, leaving a moment of silence between the rest.

He kept glaring at the door, "Tch…..Punk".

"Aedan? What's wrong"? He pressed her against the wall, lifting her shirt up to reveal her waist, pointing at her scars.

"Why do you have so many"?

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you forgetting who I am"?

He leaned in closer, grabbing her waist which had caused her to flinch, "I've seen how you are after every match, you rarely get scars, these aren't even from your matches, they're from something else…..aren't they".

"Even if they are, what business is it of yours"?

"Because I care, there's something you're hiding, a dark secret, and commander Ina is in on it".

She pressed her hand against his chest, smiling sensually to throw him off in confusion, lightly pushing him away, "You're just as nosy as Kei…...both of you just really want to know, but you know what, some secrets are meant to stay secret".

He grabbed onto her hand, refusing to let go when she tried pulling, "Kei hasn't been able to find anything, but I will…..and If it's commander Ina who is behind all of this, I promise that woman will regret ever laying a hand on you".

Her eyes had turned more malevolent, a surprise on Aedan who had never seen such a thing from her, "Both of you need to stop digging around, you might not like what you find".

His grip on her hand had loosened, she walked past him, heading back towards the door only to stop when he breathed in, "By the way…...I'm sorry for what happened earlier in your room".

She held back her smirk, "We both know you aren't".

He stifled a chuckle, "That may be true".

It was quiet in the hall, he slumped back against the wall, shifting his attention up to the ceiling as he slammed his hand against the wall, "Why do you have to be so mysterious…."

**(Lillith/Lucille)**

"Lillith!" she kept walking through the courtyard, scouting the area back and forth while yelling.

"Lillith show yourself"!

"Did dear sis ring for me"? She appeared through a black hole, holding her scythe over her shoulder, flashing a malevolent grin to her sibling.

She clenched her fists together, unaware that they were releasing a black energy, "Threatening another student into going against the champion and hurting her, are you purposely trying to piss me off"?

She paced around the muse, giggling in a hollow manner, "Maybe I am, I love seeing you suffer, it just gets me all giddy".

"What did I ever do to make you hate me"?

Her feet had stopped, she was behind Lucille, having the tip of her scythe touch her sisters head, "I'm just returning the feelings".

"There's more to it, ever since you came to the academy, you've held so much resentment towards me, and for what"? She had her head down, staring at her glowing hands.

"You'll never understand"! She brought her scythe up, then brought it back down only for it to be grabbed in between Lucille's hands, stopping the tip which was just inches away from her face.

"Maybe I won't, but you were never this kind of person growing up, so what changed you? It's time for everything to come out in the open!" she pushed back the weapon, causing Lillith to stumble and glare venomously at her sibling.

"You left me to suffer on my own!" she charged in towards Lucille, twirling her weapon above only to bring it down, missing her opponent who had thrown themselves to the side.

"What are you talking about"?!

"You thought you were the only one suffering?!" she kept swinging her blade back and forth, coming closer and closer to striking on the muse who was only forced to keep moving back and ducking every hit.

"You were getting your happy ending but what about me"! She struck her scythe into the ground, parting it open to release a deadly amount of dark energy, all of it striking Lucille at once who was caught in an explosion.

"KYAH!" she pinched her eyes shut and tightened her body as the energy was shocking her brutally within.

It had all stopped, Lillth's breathing fastened and her eyes followed voidlessly at Lucille's figure which had dropped from the air and down to the ground.

"G-geh…...ngh….." she was shakingly turning her head up, looking back at those same hollow eyes.

She walked over, slamming her foot against Lucille's stomach which had blown her to the wall with a piercing cry, "GAH!"

"When I needed someone the most is when you abandoned me, the Anti King was the only one who came to my aid".

She clutched her stomach, whipping her head up to reveal her glowing colored eyes, "If you weren't happy either, you could have left, you always have a choice"!

Black shadows had risen up to chain Lillith down by her wrists and ankles, "Ugh"! She kept pulling but no matter how much she tried it didn't work.

"I never had a choice! The minute I was brought into that house my fate was sealed"! She arched her back, screaming up towards the air and causing a beam of purple energy to shoot out from her body and to fire at Lucille.

Her eyes widened as the attack got closer, she knew she wasn't going to dodge it in time so she had instead shielded herself, shutting her eyes tight as she waited for the agonizing pain to strike her.

"Looks like we got here just in time".

It never came, she moved her arm, opening her eyes to find both Scarlett and Rouge standing in front, blocking her, the younger muse had fired her own beam of light, cutting right through Lillith's and hitting the anti member who was blown back.

"W-what are-".

Rouge's eyes remained on Lillith, remembering back to the incident she had of being tortured by her and her comrades, "Blair ordered us to find and bring you back to the Elites quarters".

She had gotten back on her feet, holding her scythe out towards them, "If you really want answers, look back to the past and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about".

A black portal had opened up beneath the serpent girl, swallowing her whole and leaving Lucille to think about what she had said, "Look back to the past….what does that mean"?

"You can figure that our later, we have to retrieve Aura and report back to Blair quickly".

They had helped up the leader, looking at her to see if she was alright, but she shook her head, ridding all the thoughts coming into play, "Right, let's go look for Aura".

**(Aaron/Aura) **

She gazed at the dimmed colored stone in his hand, waiting for when he would speak to her, however at the moment it was just the two of them sitting on the roof in silence.

"Um…...Aar-"

He kept fiddling with it, "This is my brothers essence stone".

"You have a brother"?

He nodded, "Had one….but he's gone now".

"What happened"? She saw how he closed his palm on the stone, tightening his grip little by little.

"We were attacked by a mysterious group of people, they wanted to take us away…...me and my brother weren't going to let ourselves, we fought…..and the results ended with my brother dying that night…...all he gave me was his stone…...the stone of his beast which has slept since that day, unable to be awakened".

"A-aron". She had put her hand over his, jolting at how cold his touch was.

"If I would have just stayed silent, maybe if I didn't suggest that we fight them …..maybe my brother would still be alive….it's all my fault".

Her grip on his hand had gotten firmer, "No…...you couldn't do anything, you were young, you were overpowered, you only wanted what was best, believe me…..your brother still watches over you, but not with resentment…..with love and care".

He slipped his hand away, scooting back from Aura with a small leer in his eyes, "You don't get it, you say these things as if you understand my situation but you don't, It's not easy to forgive Aura, I killed him…... He's dead because of me…..His beast is trapped in an eternal slumber because of me….. I'm at fault here".

She frowned, he was getting aggressive like before, "Stop saying that, you had nothing to blame yourself for".

His glared intensified, she could feel the dark emotions protruding from just his stare, "Don't pretend like you understand my feelings, you talk about forgiving and forgetting as if it's something simple, you're just a simple minde-"

"..." it went too fast, he was looking down at the ground, pain and warmth on his cheek from the slap she just gave him.

She was looking down at him, standing back with her lips were rolled in, eyes tearing up as she tried her best to no burst, "You think I don't know that? I don't know the feeling of losing somebody in that manner, But you will never be happy unless you learn to move on….. Forgive yourself….Your brother has…..Why can't you….."

"A-aur-" he flinched when she pushed him in anger.

"Stop drowning yourself in self pity and guilt! This isn't what your brother would have wanted, it's not what I want….."

"Gotcha!" something fast had quickly swept by, snatching a screaming Aura from the roof.

"Aura!" he quickly stood up, being faced with a masked figure who had orange and blue wings and a orange tail with a flaming tip waving behind, three horns had stuck out from it's head.

"Let her go"!

It chuckled, dangling the muse by her hands who had combusted herself into flames, hoping to burn this mysterious person, but it became clear that her flames were only being absorbed, "It's no use, I feast on fire, and pipsqueaks like you".

"What do you want"! She growled, holding tight onto the figure who soared further into the sky.

"I'm just looking for a good warm up". He released Aura from his grip, laughing as she dropped from the sky, her screams echoing into the air.

"Aura! Hang on!" he took a big leap from the roof, catching the muse into his arms and then whipping his head down at the ground, blasting a crescent blade of wind to soften there drop.

It was bumpy but he held onto her body as they rolled across the ground from there landing, both teens groaned from the impact, but he remained on top of her, touching her head softly, "Are you ok"?

She nodded hesitantly, "Y-yeah…..thanks".

The figure landed not too far from them, "Aw, how sweet, I didn't know she was your girlfriend".

They quickly stood up, blushing furiously to his comment, "She's not my girlfriend!"

She stepped forward in defense, "Who are you anyways!"

His chuckle was faint, he held his palm up, summoning an orb of fire, "Just call me Y".

**(Collins)**

He was surrounded by stacks of files, reviewing them all for any clues leading to Asana's disappearance, but with every file read, it seemed like the idea was taking him nowhere.

"Last seen in Kanto…." he held one file in his hand, reading it over and then looking over to the second file in his other hand.

"...wait…." he kept whipping his head back forth between the two folders.

"Commander Thanos was stationed in Hoenn…...but…...why do the coordinates of his tracking bracelet pin point to Kanto on the same day Asana was last heard of…."

He pulled out a few more files, reviewing them as well only to look up from the paper, a look of horror struck upon him, ***Commander Thanos has been going back and forth between Hoenn and Kanto without authorized orders, but his coordinates go blank…..the same day that student named Raine had disappeared as well….it can't be a coincidence…...can it*?**

He jumped out of his seat, rushing to the door, "I have to tell the commanders".

His hand swung the door open, but what was waiting on the other side had left the young boy startled, "C-commander Thanos…"

A spine chilling smile had formed on the older man's face, "I think you've dug a little too deep there son".

"I-i don't know what you're talking about". He took a few step backs, growing even more worried as the commander walked in.

"Moles who don't know when to stop digging are the ones I'm best at taking care of". He reached for the young boy, shutting out the sound of Collin's piercing scream from leaving the walls.

**(Victor)**

He was sitting at the edge of the lake looking down at his reflection only to see something unusual, it was him, but his appearance was drastically different, his hair had turned a bright spiky blonde with spiked fur ears coming out the tops, a white spiked mane was around his neck while his reflection smiled, showing off the canines that were his teeth. He couldn't shake off the eerie feeling from the reflections purple eyed gaze.

"Is….is that you"? He reached down at the water, touching it only to disrupt the image, his normal reflection coming back instead.

"Hello"? He was quickly alerted by the soft voice, standing up to find that he was alone.

"Is anyone there"? He responded back, ready to transform if anything threatening came at him.

"Over here". He looked around again, still finding nobody in sight.

"Here". His head turned over to the lake, his mouth slowly parted as the water began rising, shift shaping itself into a girl. He had never seen her around, yet, maybe she wasn't a part of the school at all.

"Y-you…." he pointed at her and then at the water, still trying to figure out how she came out of it.

She chuckled, only leaving him more stunned as she walked across the water, approaching him closer, he was awestricken. She had short brown hair to her neck and mesmerizing brown eyes that gave him warmth within, she was short, down to a juniors height, her skin was dewy smooth while a simple white gown was all she wore.

He jolted when she grabbed his hands, holding them softly in her own as she looked up at him happily, "I've been waiting for someone like you to approach this lake".

"Well…..yeah, I mean this lake is pretty hidden, I'm actually surprised I stumbled onto this place, though….I don't know how I'll get back to the school". He grew sheepish to her fond expression.

"What is your name"? She asked.

"V-victor, and yours"?

"My name is Eve". she seemed to grow only more excited, giggling as she continued holding his hands.

"Victor, you're the first person in years to be able to see me, tell me…...are you related to an Eeveelution"?

He was taken aback, "Y-yeah, H-how did you know"?

Her smile had seemed to slowly fade, "Because I'm one too".

"You"?! He gaped.

She nodded, "Well…...I was…."

"What do you mean"?

"I'm not alive". His eyes widened, he quickly pulled back.

"You're a ghost"?!

"More like a spirit, I've been trapped in this lake, waiting for a moment like this to arrive".

"What moment"?

She smiled, grabbing a hold of his hands once more, "The moment of my revival, you can help me break this curse".

It was all too much for him, a bit overwhelming that he had to sit down and slowly let it sink in, "Hold on, what curse? Who did this to you"?

He noticed her hesitant nature, she avoided eye contact with him, now fiddling with her fingers, "I was stripped of my jewel, being forced to part away from my essence where I was bound to this lake as a prisoner for all of eternity".

"Who…..who would do such a thing"?

She looked up from the ground, eyes piercing with despair, "She's the worst of the worst, Her name is Blair, Blair Narcissa".

**(Javier/Xentus)**

Xentus sighed, shaking his head as he noticed the blissful expression on Javier's face, "Hector's been waiting for over an hour, your training should have already started".

"It was worth it, she kissed me…." he sighed contently, dozing off into the memory of what happened between her and the mysterious girl he came to fall for.

"You don't even know her name, how could you be such a fool". Scoffed his friend.

He shot a fist, "Eventually I'll get her to tell me, It's only a matter of time before she's mine".

A disruptive laugh had alarmed both teens, Xentus pointed up to a giant sphere of blue fire coming down at them, "Look out"!

Javier shielded himself with his arms, avoiding the brightness as Xentus transformed in seconds, slicing through the attack with the giant shuriken that had formed in his hand.

"W-where the hell did that thing come from"?! Shouted the green eyed male, looking around to find nobody in sight.

"Blue fire….that's new". Mumbled Xentus, keeping his defenses up.

Something quickly triggered his senses, he spun around only to block a pair of deadly claws ready to tear at him, ***So fast*!**

"Not bad". They commented, pulling back to reveal themselves to both boys.

"Who is this guy"? Asked Javier, looking at Xentus who shrugged.

Black and blue wings with a long black tail with a blue flamed tip waving behind, two black horns sticking out from the top of their head, nobody they knew had a transformation like this.

"What is the meaning of this"? Demanded Xentus, feeling an overwhelming amount of energy coming from this unknown figure, there face was hidden, all except the eyes which were glowing an intense red.

"It's just a little practice, I have to keep myself pumped before the real match starts".

"What the hell does that mean"? Javier scowled, choosing to transform as he felt threatened by the mysterious figures energy, he pulled out his sword from behind, shifting into position.

"It means you'll both be my victims". He struck his flaming blue claw forward, clashing with Xentus's shuriken and Javier's sword.

A giant explosion erupted between the three, forcing them to back off and go in for another attack, Xentus swung his shuriken forward, missing the winged figure who flew upwards, coming back down to attack the ninja beast.

"I'm also here you bastard!" Javier swiftly swooped in, bringing his sword across the horned male who screeched, being blown back through a row of trees from the hit.

He gained control, stopping mid air and racing back to the two students who were trapped in a cyclone of flaming winds coming from their opponents wings.

"My flames are hotter than anything in the world"! He laughed as the clothes on both boys bodies were slowly disintegrating.

"That's...Impossible, nothing is hotter than me!" growled Javier, moving forward and enduring the hot winds.

"G-gngh!" Xentus held his hand up, a small sphere of water had formed in the center, growing increasingly fast to reveal itself as a giant shuriken.

"Javier!" he shouted, launching the deadly attack which was dodged by his ally who ducked down, looking up to see their opponent releasing a blast of fire that had formed into an X.

Both elements had combined, forming into a sphere of electrical energy, too much energy that had erupted and caused a chain of explosions to destroy the field, burning the entire grass field and trees into ashes.

Xentus tsked, gritting his teeth as his opponent laughed, "He's more powerful than I expected".

Javier's glare only increased from the winged males laughter, "He's starting to piss me off, Just who the hell is this guy"!

"I might as well tell you so you know who you've been beaten by". He shot his hand down, releasing a beam of fire at both teens.

They quickly dodged it, looking back to see that a giant symbol had been torched into the ground by their opponent, "X"? They both said it at the same time, turning back to the fire beast who chuckled in response.

**(Kei/Nate/Scott)**

"Where are we going"? Asked Nate, looking to see that Kei's mind was occupied by something else.

"Earth to kei, Hello"! Exclaimed Scott, stopping when the older boy finally caved to their attention.

"What's gotten into you lately"? He waved off Nate's worrying expression.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone right now".

Both of his friends had looked at one another, already knowing that they should comply with Kei's request, "I guess….we'll see you around then".

He gave them a slight nod, standing still as he gazed from the corner of his eye, making sure that they were gone completely.

A sigh escaped his lips as he continued forward, taking a familiar path to a familiar building, "If anyone's going to give me answers, you will".

Levina and Raiden had stood at the entrance, hissing at the white haired male who paused, "What the hell do you want"?

"I need to speak to Hayden".

"His name is King"! Scowled Levina, holding a lightning bolt up to Kei's face.

"Enough". Lillith had appeared in between the three, challenging glares with the white haired male.

"The king's been waiting for you, follow me".

He ignored the twins menacing leers, walking right through as they held the doors open for Lillith and him, "What do you mean he's been waiting for me".

She didn't bother to look at him, "It's like I said, he's been waiting for you, the King's powers allow him to have visions, he must have had one about you".

Everything was silent, the halls were all extremely dark, being only lit by the torches that hung on the sides, the tapping of their shoes had echoed down behind them, he couldn't shake off the disturbing feeling he was getting by just being in there.

There were so many levels and turns that it felt like a never ending maze, that is until they reached the end, and what waited was a large door that had slowly creaked open for him, he noticed that Lillith had stopped, edging him to continue on, "Go, he's waiting on the other side".

His hands began sweating within his pockets, he was hit with a cold breeze upon entering through, being introduced to a large study, the king patiently standing and facing the wall occupied entirely by books.

"I knew curiosity would hit you as soon as you heard my words". He snapped the book in his hand shut, turning around to reveal the head wrap covering his forehead, most likely his injury by Blair was still in effect.

"You and Blair seem to share a secret, one that the commanders are determined to keep hidden, but you're going to tell me".

He flashed his pearl white teeth through a conniving grin, "Fine by me, but I'll warn you now, once you know your precious champion's secret, you'll never see her the same way again".

**(Blair)**

She stared up at the portraits of her Elite allies, looking back at a sleeping Lacy and then at the room which she had emptied when Aedan and Basher volunteered to take Jun to his new living quarters, and Kei and Scott and Nate who took off without say.

"Too many problems await us soon, there's no telling where my fate lies now".

She looked down at the paper she had just written on, going over the contenders she had analyzed and eventually chosen, "One of you will rise above the rest and prove your capability to run this school".

"Mmnm….." she walked over to Lacy who had groaned in her sleep.

"You…."

Her ice cold eyes had wandered down towards the sleeping girl, "What I don't understand though…..is why you are here, and not back with your own…...Queen Lacy".

**Alright! Well there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to ask me anything, make sure to review to also let me know what you thought of this chapter, I can't wait! Ugh it just gets more and more intense! Here are some of the plot names coming soon, can you guess what they're about? Which ones are you looking forward to the most? Comment in the review section to let me know! **

**The Dark Jewel Act**

**The Secret of Eevee Act **

**Sleeping Crystal Act**

**Phantom Quadro Arc **

**Elites hundred battle Act**

**Regal's Invasion Arc **

**Fall of Imperial Arc**

**The Broken Jewel Act**

**The Missing Jewel Arc **

**New Generation Act**


End file.
